Infinite Stratos: Resolve
by Shiranui Amaterasu
Summary: Seeing his sister sacrifice so much for his sake, Ichika vows to grow stronger and protect her instead. His new found resolve will alter his life forever... "Tabane-nee… I have a request… Please teach me about the Infinite Stratos!" *Up for adoption*
1. Resolve

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Infinite Stratos.**

****AN (15/01/13): I received a few messages about this so I'm going to address it here. The first 3-4 chapters will only have minor changes to the story line. It's mainly there to set up the story. Once past that, original content is much more abundant.****

* * *

><p>During the finals of the second Mondo Grosso Tournament five years ago, I was kidnapped. For no apparent reason, a mysterious organization captured and locked me inside a pitch black room. With nothing but the endless darkness and the sound of my rapidly increasing breathing accompanying me, negative thoughts permeated my mind.<p>

_Am I going to die here? Cold and alone? Without a single notable accomplishment to my name? _

"I haven't even repaid Chifuyu-nee for taking care of me all this time…"

_CRASH!_

As if uttering her name aloud had summoned her, Chifuyu-nee appeared before my eyes. Entering through the large hole she had created with her IS, with glaring light pouring in from behind her, the warm smile she directed at me was forever engrained into my brain. My sister had rushed here to save me in her IS, forfeiting her match in the Mondo Grosso Tournament and breaking several laws in the process.

Thankfully the German military had intervened on Chifuyu-nee's behalf before she was prosecuted. Having been the ones to find the location of my imprisonment and subsequently given the data to Chifuyu-nee, they claimed it as a military operation and Chifuyu-nee got a full pardon. In return, Chifuyu-nee joined the German military for a year as an instructor. That year was when I made the decision that would alter my life forever.

xxxxx

Sitting alone in my room, I began to reminisce. For as long as I remembered, Chifuyu-nee had always taken care of me. Even though she herself was only a teenager, she had looked after me. Even when we were poor, even when I was sick, even when she became famous, she continued to look after me. I didn't want to be a burden to her anymore. I wanted to grow stronger in order to protect Chifuyu-nee and the happy life she deserved. But what could I do in this world of female superiority? As a former Mondo Grosso champion, Chifuyu-nee had reached the pinnacle of strength that I, as a male, could never hope to gain. As the futility of my situation began to fester, I had an epiphany. If I could not stand in front of my sister as a shield, then I will stand behind her as a pillar of support. Taking out a piece of paper that was hidden under the drawer of my table, I dialled the phone number written on it.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Click!_

"Hi! Hi! Are you high? Super Genius Shinonono Tabane here!" was the greeting I received.

My own reply was much less childish, ironic considering the person on the other line was almost twice my age. "Tabane-nee, it's me, Orimura Ichika-"

"Ii-kun! What a surprise! I heard about your kidnapping and how Chi-chan came to rescue you! Are you okay? Were you hurt?" I winced at the mention of that day and of my own weakness.

"I'm fine. More importantly, Tabane-nee… I have a request… Please teach me about the Infinite Stratos!"

That seven word request changed my life. As a male, I could not match the strength my sister processed, but that did not mean I could not protect her in another way. I will augment her strength instead, by learning as much about the IS as possible. I will be the pillar that supports her, by making sure that her power, her IS, remains undefeatable.

At that time, I never knew how wrong I was nor how my original goal was much more achievable than I had imagined.

xxxxx

With cold air in my lungs and the morning sunlight glaring at my eyes, I let loose a loud yawn.

"What's up Ichika? Did your sister give you another beat down in those so called spars again?" asked my friend Gotanda Dan. The 'so called spars' he mentioned are the kendo practice sessions that I begged Chifuyu-nee for when she returned home from Germany. As she is often away for her job, we would have a 'skill assessment' every two weeks to check whether I was slacking or not. More often than not, it turns into a brutal one sided ass kicking with me on the receiving end. I'm proud to say that I am improving though. My current record is one minute and seventeen seconds before blacking out. While it doesn't seem to be much to brag about, anybody that knows her, understands that Chifuyu-nee is scary strong…

"No, I was just doing some last minute studying. Besides, Chifuyu-nee hasn't returned from her job yet." I half lied. While it's true that Chifuyu-nee is away currently, I wasn't exactly studying the material Dan thinks I am. Turning my attention back to the road, I see my bus stop. "Well this is where we part ways Dan. I have to take this bus then transfer another two times before arriving at my destination."

"Hah, that sucks for you! By the way, are you going to finally tell me which high school you are applying to? It isn't Aoetsu Private School is it?" Dan asks.

"Nope, and that's all I'm going to tell you Dan. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I reveal the secret. Ah, there's my bus. I'll talk to you later today." With that, I gave Dan a salute and boarded the transport.

xxxxx

In the five years that have passed since my kidnapping, I have not remained idle. With Chifuyu-nee, I trained my body through kendo in order to prevent another kidnapping incident. With Tabane-nee, I expanded my knowledge of the IS. In the beginning, it was very difficult. As a ten year old, the complexity of the IS were far above anything I have learned at that point, but Tabane-nee never gave up on teaching me. The way she broke complex mechanics down so that even I could understand was amazing, and I often thought that she would have been an excellent teacher if she hadn't invented the IS.

After three years of online studying with Tabane-nee, she began to give me practical assessments as well. For these assessments Tabane-nee would give me an IS related problem and I would have to find the source of the flaw and create a solution with the data she gives me. At first, the problems were relatively easy: an overheating gun barrel due to a lack of coolant or low thruster power due to faulty power distribution. But recently, Tabane-nee increased the difficulty in her assessments to the point where I began to develop IS equipment. Of course, seeing as I had no access to a lab anywhere near technologically advanced enough to build such things, Tabane-nee did it for me. We came up with a process where I would present the designs and we would discuss and make changes to any problems that we can see. Then, Tabane-nee would physically build the design in her lab. The data from the tests would be forwarded to me and we would make further adjustments based on the outcome.

My first few designs were complete failures. My idea for an energy shield that drew power from the IS's own shield energy and compressed it ended explosively, and the revolver thruster incident should just be forgotten as soon as possible. That doesn't mean all my designs were failures though. While many of my designs would not be considered anything new to current IS manufacturers, a select few of my designs have even impressed Tabane-nee. (Well more surprised that I thought of it than impressed…) One day, she emailed me, telling me to check my bank account. Suspicious that she was playing a prank on me, I rushed to the nearest ATM to check on my life savings. The extra zeroes displayed nearly gave me a heart attack. It turns out that Tabane-nee had sold my designs to various manufactures under her name and had transferred the profit to me. While I initially refused the earnings, stating that Tabane was the one who actually built these designs, she countered that since I was the main designer, I deserved a share of the profits. Eventually we settled on splitting the profit between the two of us and while I wasn't exactly happy with the decision, I learned that Tabane-nee could be just as scary as Chifuyu-nee when provoked.

With the experience gained thanks to Tabane-nee, I plan to go to an IS technical high school and after that, either go to post-secondary or work in an IS manufacturing company. If I ever want to become Chifuyu-nee's pillar of support, than I need as much hands on experience working on IS's as possible.

xxxxx

"Crap, I'm lost…" Whoever designed this building must have been insane. There are so many hallways, staircases and dead ends that this building could be considered a maze. Why did the exam location have to be here? Did they purposely do this so that more kids would fail? Screw this, I'm going to open the next door I come across and find someone to help me… Spotting a door at the end of the hallway, I sprinted over and turned the knob.

I stopped when my eyes saw the contents of the room. Right in front of me, as if it was an ancient samurai kneeling before his lord, was an actual IS!

Stunned by the fact that I was actually this close to object that I was researching, I slowly raised my arm to touch it.

As soon as my finger brushed the armour of the IS, a bright light flashed. Suddenly a wealth of information poured into my brain. Everything about the IS is known to me, from operation methods to capabilities, characteristics, movement range, current equipment….

"You are late! Hurry up and get in the IS. We'll begin the examination immediately." A feminine voice popped up from the corner of the room, surprising me.

"Huh? Wait I think you made a mist-"

"Quit dawdling and get in! We are on a tight enough schedule as is!" Not wanting to agitate the owner of the voice more, I quickly complied and climbed aboard the IS.

The sensation of the IS's armour surrounding my body was amazing. In addition to information I received earlier, my senses were also augmented. I could suddenly see everything around me in perfect clarity and if I focused, I could even hear the heartbeat of the other occupant of the room. My whole body felt as light as a feather. yet strong enough to lift a car.

Extending my right hand, I instinctively called a weapon to it. Light particles gather, forming a rough shape before materializing as a large katana.

So this is what it's like to pilot an IS. This was the power Chifuyu-nee wielded and was heralded as a master of.

Abruptly, my enhanced senses picked up another IS charging towards me from behind. Turning around to face my opponent, I was greeted with the surprised face of a young woman. Taking the opportunity, I dodged her and watched as she crashed into the wall.

"Wa-wa-wah! You're a guy!" She exclaims, as she picks herself up from the ground.

"Ugh… Yeah." I replied intelligently. It took another moment before the meaning of those words settled into my brain.

I, Orimura Ichika, a 100% genuine male have just piloted an IS, the machine that has rejected all male pilots since its creation ten years ago.

xxxxx

And that's why I find myself listening to the very woman I 'fought' with, sitting in a desk inside a classroom, surrounded by girls. I really wish to emphasize on the word 'surrounded'. All my classmates are female and not only that, the whole student body is comprised of females. Even the staff members, from the teachers to the janitors are female. That's right, I'm currently enrolled in the IS Academy as the ONLY male student ever accepted. With a 99.9% female population, I felt very isolated. The intensity of the stares from my classmates only adds to my dilemma. Why do I have to sit in center-front seat of the classroom?

My only reprieve is that my childhood friend Houki is also in this class. Having not seen her for six years, I looked forward to catching up with her. Glancing towards her direction I see her staring at me as well. Having been caught she lets an angry puff of air out and turns away from me. Wah, Houki, is this any way to treat a childhood friend you haven't seen in six years? With my only support now dashed away, I fell into a depression.

"…chika-san, Orimura Ichika-san, ORIMURA ICHIKA-SAN!"

"Y-yes! Orimura Ichika present!" I yell out, having been surprised. Quiet laughter spread throughout the class. Great, first day of school and I've already made a fool of myself.

"S-sorry for calling your name out so loudly but Orimura-san wasn't responding earlier…. Are you angry at me? I'm really sorry! B-but we are doing self-introductions now and we are at the surnames starting with O's now…. S-so can you introduce yourself? P-please?" Yamada-sensei pleads as she bows in apology.

In an attempt to calm my frantic teacher, I quickly replied. "Ah, Yamada-sensei, please stop bowing. There's no need for you to apologize to me. I just zoned out so please calm down."

"Really? Really really? O-okay, then please proceed with your introduction."

Standing up and turning around to face my classmates, I finally see all the stares that were directed towards my back since homeroom started. Swallowing some saliva, I prepared myself for the introduction.

"Ahem….My name is Orimura Ichika; I look forward to working with you." Ending my speech with a bow, I take another glance around the classroom. Ah! What's with all these eyes demanding that I say more? What should I say? Taking a deep breath, I prepared for the next part of my introduction.

"…..That is all." And with that, the whole class face faulted. Now they are showing me eyes full of disappointment! Did they expect me to say something cooler?

_BAM!_

A blunt object suddenly hit my head. Strange, it actually has a nostalgic feeling to it. Wait…. That force, at that angle and speed. That could only be…

"Chifuyu-nee?"

_BAM!_

As soon as I turn around and utter out my sister's name another blow hits my head.

Looking at me with stern eyes and wearing business women's attire, my sister stands in front of me.

"Orimura-sensei, is the meeting over?" Yamada-sensei asks.

Turning towards her, both Chifuyu-nee's facial expression and voice took a gentler tone. "Ah, Yamada-sensei. Sorry for making you do the self-introductions. It must have been difficult for you, especially because of this idiot here."

That's not fair Chifuyu-nee. Why does Yamada-sensei get such gentle treatment while I'm treated as an idiot?

"Listen up, everyone. My name is Orimura Chifuyu and I've been tasked to train all of you in the operations and controls of IS. I expect each and every one of you to remember and comprehend what I will be teaching, no exceptions. To those who don't understand a subject, I will teach it to you again and again until it is engrained into your mind. Understand?"

Normally, a teacher with that type of attitude would scare the students, but Chifuyu-nee is special…

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been your follower!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

Chifuyu-nee just stared at the fanatical girls before covering her face with the palm of her hand. "...it's really quite a sight to see so many idiots gather here every year. What a surprise? Or is there a special reason? Are these idiots here only to attend my class?"

Chifuyu-nee, you should really lighten up. This type of popularity can't be bought you know? Of course, I never really had to worry, even when Chifuyu-nee makes scathing remarks such as this, the girls only get more fanatical. Come to think of it it's kind of scary, do they all have masochistic tendencies?

Now that the class has finally settled down, Chifuyu-nee turned her attention back to me. "So, are you such an idiot that you even failed to even make a simple self-introduction?"

"What? No Chifuyu-ne-"

_BAM!_

"It's Orimura-sensei to you."

Not wanting to lose anymore brain cells I quickly complied. "Yes, Orimura-sensei."

And with that, Student Homeroom (SHR) came to an end.

xxxxx

Naturally, being the only male to pilot an IS, I expected the girls to be curious, but it seems that my new found relation to THE Orimura Chifuyu has increased my popularity even more. Even now I could see several of them mustering up there courage to even approach my desk. ~Sigh~ if this keeps up, I'm going to have a hard time making any friends.

"Excuse me."

Oh, it seems someone has actually come to talk to me. Looking up, I'm greeted by the familiar face of my childhood friend, Houki.

"Is it okay that we talk in the corridor?"

I guess it must be hard to talk inside the classroom with everyone eavesdropping. Maybe she wants to apologize for ignoring me earlier? Well, whatever the reason, I do want to talk to my friend who I haven't seen in six years.

"Quickly."

Seeing her rush out of the classroom, I quickly followed her as well. As I exited the room, I saw Houki waiting for me in the middle of the hall. She relaxed her posture for a second, as if in relief at seeing me follow her, before stiffening up once more when I approached.

"…"

As Houki was remaining silent, I decided to start the conversation. "You won the world kendo tournament last year correct? I want to say a late congratulations."

Houki's lips stiffened but two patches of red formed on her cheeks. Looking at her again, she actually seems kind of cute…

"H-How do you know that?"

"I saw it in the newspaper of course."

"The newspaper?"

"Yeah, they had a small article announcing that you were the winner."

"I see…"

"You know Houki, even after not seeing you for six years I still managed to recognize you immediately."

Houki once again blushed before whispering out, "How?"

"Your hair style, it hasn't changed even after all these years. As we are childhood friends, how could I forget that?"

"Ah." Houki nods her head in confirmation.

_Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong_

"Oh, break is over. We best return to class Houki." Taking her hand, I lead us back to class. Strangely, Houki's face was extremely red the whole time we walked back…

xxxxx

When second period came about, I once more gave thanks to the fact that Tabane-nee had crammed all the IS terminologies into my head. If she hadn't, I would not have understood even one percent of the materials presented today and with a teacher like Chifuyu-nee, I really didn't want to imagine the consequences. It was during this time that another girl came up to my desk.

"Can I help you miss…" Ah! I had zoned out during the self-introductions so I never got her name… "Sorry but I don't remember you name…"

The blonde girl looked really offended. "You don't know who I am? You mean to tell me you have never heard of Cecilia Alcott, representative candidate of England and valedictorian of the IS exam?"

Oh, so her name is Cecilia. Hmm something she said has caught my interest though. "What do you mean by valedictorian of the IS exam?"

"Oh? You don't know? Well I guess it is the duty of the nobles to educate the peons. I am the valedictorian of the IS exam as I was the only one to defeat the instructor in battle. Do you see why I am so great?"

"By the IS exam, you mean the one where we initialize the IS correct?"

"Of course! Even a peon such as you should realize that!"

"Then I've also defeated the instructor as well. Does that make me a valedictorian too?" Well defeated is not exactly the correct term, considering that I just dodged her.

"Wha-What? But… I was told that I was the only one to defeat the instructor…"

Trying to calm Cecilia down I told her a possible reason. "Maybe it's because I'm a guy so they didn't count it?"

_Creak…_

Wah! Cecilia is gripping the edge of my desk hard enough that it's creaking in stress! She's even angrier than before!

_Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong_

Phew, literally saved by the bell.

"I'll come back so don't you dare run away!" With that Cecilia returns to her own desk. Looks like I've only delayed the inevitable.

xxxxx

Seeing as Chifuyu-nee is teaching the third period, I quickly straitened my back and gave her my utmost attention. Anything less would definitely earn me another smack to the head and I don't think I can afford to lose anymore brain cells.

"This period, I will be covering different types of IS equipment, their uses in combat situations, and their characteristics so be sure to pay attention. Before that though, you will have to pick a class representative for the upcoming inter-class tournament. The class representative's job is quite self-explanatory. In addition to participating in the tournament, the representative also has to attend all student council meetings and committee meetings as well. The representative will effectively be the class leader and in tournaments, show the class' overall ability, so pick wisely."

Ugh, that seems like a lot of work… I'll happily let some other poor sap take the position.

"Sensei! I recommend Orimura-kun!"

"I second that notion!"

That's right just let Orimura-kun take the job, I'm fine with tha-… Wait isn't there only two Orimura's in this class? With one being an instructor that only leaves….

"Are there any objections? No? Then the class representative will be-"

""I OBJECT!"" Cecilia and I yelled at the same time.

Huh, looks like I can agree with Cecilia after all.

"Why should we let this low born monkey be our representative?" Low born monkey? And I thought we could have gotten along…

"I refuse to acknowledge him as our representative. In the first place, the representative should be someone of skill and grace, and I Cecilia Alcott perfectly fit the bill. A monkey like him from this undeveloped island country should just-"

"Oh? And what makes your country so much better? Last I heard, Britain still holds the undefeated title of world's worst cuisine?"

"What?" Crap, I probably shouldn't have said that, but her comments on Japan just infuriated me. She looks really angry now.

"H-how dare a monkey like you insult my country like that? This is unforgivable! I hereby challenge you to a duel!" Slamming her hands down, Cecilia gives me death glare.

"Fine, I accept. It would be more effective than continuing to argue with you."

"Great. I'll show you Britain's representative candidate, Cecilia Alcott's true power. By the end of this, I'll have you grovelling at my feet so don't you dare change your mind!"

The girl sitting next to me gave me a worried glance. "Orimura-kun, are you sure you won't reconsider? As a representative candidate, Alcott-san should be really strong. At the very least, you should ask for a handicap."

"No, as a man, I will not go back on my word. A handicap is not necessary."

"Then it is agreed. The match will be scheduled next Monday in the third arena. The winner will be the class representative. Before that time, I want no more fights between the two of you, understand?" Giving both of us a glare, Cecilia and I both nodded. "Good, then let's return to the lesson."

I paid full attention the rest of the class. Despite my earlier bravado, I knew I would need all the help I can get for the upcoming duel. As much as I knew about the actual IS's themselves, my knowledge on operating one was sorely lacking.

xxxxx

Letting out a deep yawn, I finally allowed myself to relax my posture. As strict as Chifuyu-nee is, I still learned a lot from her lesson today. The problem is that I still need practical experience operating an IS. I could always just ask Chifuyu-nee, but I don't want to always depend on her. Besides, Chifuyu-nee is a teacher, asking her for help would seem like favouritism…

"Ah, Orimura-kun! I'm glad you are still in the classroom!"

"Yamada-sensei? Can I help you?"

"No, no, I'm just here to pass along some information. It seems that your dorm is ready."

That's right! With all the commotion that had happened I had forgotten about my living arrangements! "But Yamada-sensei, didn't student resources say that, due to my sudden enrolment, it would take some time to sort out a room for me?"

"That was the case, but as you are considered a special case, the government decided to make some changes." Of course, that would explain it. As the only male IS pilot, I am considered to be a 'special case', in other words, a unique specimen. The Japanese government would no doubt want to keep me under watch.

"So for the time being, please get along with your roommate. Your room number is 1025. Dinner is served at the cafeteria from six to seven pm. All rooms have a built in shower but there is a large communal bath available. The time schedules differ by year- Ah! B-but Orimura-kun is not allowed to use it yet!"

"Eh? Why not?" I really like bathing in large baths and to have that taken away seems pretty unfair.

"I-it would be i-improper for O-Orimura-kun to bathe according to the current schedule…." What's wrong with the current schedule? Going to bathe in the first year time slot seems perfectly fine to- Oh yeah… Everyone else besides me is female…

"So y-you would be fine b-bathing with girls Orimura-kun?"

"No, no, no, no, no! I don't want to bathe together!"

"You are not interested in girls Orimura-kun? T-that could be a problem…" As soon as Yamada-sensei finished her sentence, the class around us exploded in chatter.

"Eh? Orimura-kun is into guys?"

"That's not good… Well, it isn't bad either…"

"Quick! Research into his middle school days! If we work fast, we can get results within two days!"

Well that's great… This day can't get any worse, right?

xxxxx

"1023…1024…Here we go, room 1025." Standing in front of my designated room, I knocked twice. Hearing no response, I opened the door and entered the room.

The one thing you can count on in the IS academy is the high quality and up to date facilities; this room is no exception. From the furniture to the space provided, the dorm room is comparable to a room from a five star hotel. Unable to resist any longer, I jumped onto one of the beds. It was just as comfortable as it looked; soft enough to cushion my body, yet firm enough to support it in a comfortable fashion. I released a sigh of satisfaction as I allowed my weary body to finally relax.

"Hm? Is someone here?" A familiar voice drifts out from the closed door of the adjacent bathroom. The door soon opens, releasing the trapped steam.

"You must be my new roommate. Please take care of me from this year on. I'm Shinonono-"

"-Houki?" Standing before me, with only a towel wrapped around her, is my childhood friend. As she had just finished showering, her long, damp hair cascades past her shoulders and down her back. The small towel barely covers her body, and I was treated to the sight of her fair, smooth skin glistening with water droplets. Her training has kept her body slender, and it seems her height wasn't the only thing that has increased in the six years that have past. If the straining of the towel around the chest region is any indication, Houki might rival Chifuyu-nee in a few years- Ah, what the hell am I thinking!

"I-Ichika? D-don't look!" Quickly complying I face my body towards the wall. "S-sorry."

Listening to the rustling sounds of what I believe to be Houki putting on clothes, my heart only races faster. "W-why are you h-here?"

"Well I was assigned this roo-" My danger senses scream and I quickly dodged to the right.

_BAM!_

In the spot where my body was previously located, Houki had slammed a bokken (wooden sword) against the ground. Dressed in kendo attire, Houki raised her sword in preparation for another strike. Seeing as I didn't have a death wish, I quickly dived out the open door and into the hallway. Closing the door quickly, I sat against it and released the breath I had been unconsciously holding.

"Safe-"

_CRACK!_

Three centimeters above my head, Houki's bokken appear through the door. Holy crap, Houki! I know you won the world kendo tournament but to be able to pierce a solid wood door with a bokken… Are you sure you are not taking any drugs?

"Oh so Ichika lives here?"

Due to the loud noise, many girls have entered the hallway in order to investigate. While that by itself would not have been a problem, their attire, or more accurately, lack of attire made me very nervous. Some girls wore only a shirt without any pants or skirt, giving me glimpses of the underwear they wore underneath. Others wore practically transparent nightgowns. Wah! Don't you girls feel any embarrassment? There is a guy in your midst and he can only take so much!

"Houki! Please, as a favour to your childhood friend, please let me back in! I'll apologize and everything, just let me in! I'm begging you!"

Slowly, the bokken retracted from the door and a quiet "Fine, come in." drifted out the hole. Opening the door again, I quickly entered the room, only to meet with Houki's glare.

"So you are staying here?"

"Yes…"

"W-what are your intentions? Everyone knows that girls and boys can't sleep in the same rooms once they are seven! It's common sense!"

Where did you get that knowledge from Houki? Sure it's improper to share the same bed but I'm quite sure there have been lots of people of the opposite gender who have shared a room… Well living together might be a problem.

"D-did you intentionally p-plan this?"

"Don't be ridiculous Hou-" Another sword swing approaches my head but this time I'm ready for it.

_Smack!_

I'm actually impressed by myself. Catching the bokken with my bare hands against someone of Houki's level is very hard to do. My blocking her attack only increases the severity of Houki's glare though.

"S-so you're saying I lack common sense huh?" When did I say that Houki? Wah! Even though I've caught the blade in my hands, Houki is asserting more and more pressure, making the bokken inch its way towards my head. Seriously, how strong are you Houki?

"Oh, Shinonono-san is so bold!"

"She's dominating Orimura-kun!"

"So he likes this sort of play? I'll have to do more research!"

The girls from the hallway now crowd around the open door, watching me and Houki. What do you think is happening? Can't you girls see that Houki is trying to kill me!

Blushing slightly, Houki finally backs away from me. I'm saved!

"Eh? You're done already?"

"But you haven't got to the good part yet~"

Face now red, Houki turns her glare to the girls and immediately chases them out of the room. Closing the door, she releases a sigh.

"Ichika!"

Not wanting to provoke Houki again, I immediately reply. "Y-yeah?"

Houki looks down towards her feet, and shifts around. "I-if you are to stay here, then there will have to be some ground rules. F-firstly is the bathing schedule. Mine will be from seven to eight. Yours is from eight to nine."

"Wouldn't it be better if mine is first? I usually only take a quick shower anyways…"

"Do you want me to stand all sweaty after club?"

Club? Oh, she must mean the kendo club. "Don't you have showers in the club change room anyways? Why do you need to use the room shower?"

"I'm uncomfortable using them, okay! So that's that!" Stamping her foot on the floor, Houki closes the matter.

"Speaking of which, there's no toilet in this room, is there?"

"No, but there are bathrooms at both ends of each floor."

"So, there aren't any men's bathrooms?"

"…" Well great! What am I supposed to do? "I guess, if worst comes to worst, I'll have to use the female washrooms…"

Killing intent floods the room. Crap, did I say that out loud? It's a joke Houki! A joke!

"Y-you! After parting for so long, you've developed these types of perverted interests! I won't allow you to escape!" Once again, Houki's bokken flash out to strike me. Spotting a shinai (bamboo sword) sticking out of Houki's bags, I quickly grab it and parry her strike.

_Smack!_

The shinai strains to hold off the force that is Houki's bokken, but suddenly the pressure is relieved. "G-give it back!"

Taking another look at the shinai I've grabbed, I spot a light, bulbous piece of fabric hanging from the end.

"I see. So you've started wearing bras Houki?"

_BAM!_

My vision turns black.

xxxxx

I spent the next morning futilely apologizing to Houki. She remained silent the whole time through breakfast and refused to even look at me. First period passed with only a few awkward moments due to mentions of bras, as ironic as it is. The break after that involved a pack of girls swarming me with questions of Chifuyu-nee's personal life, but Chifuyu-nee put an end to that with swift blows. It was at the start of second period when I received a surprise.

"Oh yes, Orimura, your IS needs more time before it can be prepared. As there is currently no available suit, it seems that the school is making you a personal IS, so be patient."

"A personal suit? For a first year, and at this time?"

"This means that the government has given support..."

"Ah~ so good...I want to have my own personal suit too."

This came as a surprise to me, but with further thinking it made sense. Currently, there are only 467 IS cores, the key component to any IS. With Tabane-nee or Professor Shinonono as most people call her, refusing to make more, a personal IS is very rare. Due to me being the first male IS pilot though, the government would want as much data as possible and giving me a personal IS would achieve that.

On a side note, this Professor Shinonono is—

"Erm, sensei. Is Shinonono-san, a relative of Professor Shinonono...?" I'm surprised that no one has made the connection yet. Shinonono can't be that common of a surname right?

"That's right, Shinonono's that person's little sister." Chifuyu-nee… Even if it's obvious, is it really alright for a teacher to divulge her student's personal information like that? Look, the girls are now swarming poor Houki because of you Chifuyu-nee.

Come to think of it, Since Houki is Tabane-nee's sister, she should know a lot about piloting an IS right? Just as I'm pondering this, Houki reaches her limit.

"I HAVE NO RELATION WITH THAT PERSON!" That's right; Houki seems to carry some hard feelings towards Tabane-nee for some reason. I wonder what happened…

After the class settled down, the rest of lesson went on as normal.

xxxxx

Finally lunch break arrived. After butting heads with Cecilia again, I decided to try repairing my friendship with Houki once more.

"Houki, let's go get something to eat."

"…I'll go alone."

"Don't be like that Houki. Eating together is more fun!"

"…" Getting tired of her ignoring me, I began pushing her towards the cafeteria.

"H-hold up! I said I'm not going! Stop it!"

"If I stop, you will just run away again. Would you rather I carry you there instead?" Houki glares at me angrily before suddenly turning around. "Huh?"

Houki had twisted my arm to escape. Before I could regain my bearings though, my vision suddenly turns upside down before I painfully crash onto the floor.

Ow! Ow! Ow!

Picking myself up from the floor, I look towards Houki. "You really have improved."

"Humph, that was just an additional application to kendo. You are the one who has grown weaker." I really don't think it's fair to call me weak. Who would expect their childhood friend to suddenly throw them?

"Come on, let's just go get lunch." This time I grabbed her hand instead and headed towards the cafeteria once more.

xxxxx

"Houki, can you teach me about piloting an IS?" After buying both our lunches and finding a free table, I finally asked for her help.

"It's your fault that you accepted a duel, idiot."

How mean. You won't even help a childhood friend in need, Houki?

"Please Houki. Even if I pay attention in class, without actual experience piloting one, I'm going to be in trouble."

"…" Houki ignores me and instead begins to eat her meal at a fast but consistent pace.

"Hey aren't you the person mentioned in the rumours?" Turning around, I see that the person talking to me is a third year.

"I heard that you are going to duel a representative candidate. Are you sure you are ready for that? How much time have you spent piloting an IS?"

"Um, about twenty minutes I guess…"

"That's not good. The key to IS is operating time and as a representative candidate, your opponent definitely has over three hours." This sempai has hit my main problem directly. As expected of a third year student.

"If you want, I can teach you about piloting an IS."

Well, I was originally asking Houki, but since she has been adverse to the idea, I guess I'll accept. Besides, this sempai has a nice, approachable aura around her; I'm sure that we'll get along…

"Okay, please-" Before I could accept the offer though, Houki interrupts.

"It's okay, I'll be teaching Ichika anyways." Eh? Not that I'm not grateful Houki, but weren't you against the idea originally?

The nice sempai counters Houki's statement. "Aren't you a first year? As a third year, I have more experience and knowledge than you do. Surely I'm more suited to teaching him than you are."

"I-I'm Shinonono Tabane's little sister." And Houki ends this argument by dropping a bomb.

"Even if you are Shinono-Eh?" The meaning of Houki's words finally registers to the sempai.

"So there will be no need to trouble you, sempai."

"I-I see. Then I'll be going now. Good luck with your match Orimura-kun." Bowing, the nice sempai quickly escapes.

"So… You are teaching me now?"

"That's what I just said right? Come to the kendo arena later. I need to check if your movements have gone rusty."

"Wait, what does that got to do with piloting an IS?"

"Just do as I say!"

"Okay, okay."

xxxxx

Dressed up in kendo attire, both Houki and I face each other in the center of the kendo dojo.

"So why are we doing this again?" I ask.

"When I threw you earlier today, you were completely defenseless. I need to make sure your kendo skills have not degraded." As I said before Houki, how was I supposed to expect that? And what does kendo skills have to do with piloting IS?

"No more questions. Here I come!" With that, Houki charges at me with an overhead swing.

As expected of a tournament champion, Houki's speed is really high. Fortunately for me, I've been sparing against Chifuyu-nee for years now, so this speed is still manageable. At the last second, I take a quick step backwards and let the shinai miss me by a fraction of an inch.

"Eh?" Not expecting to hit empty space, Houki loses her balance and leans forward. Seeing the opening, I swing my own shinai in a diagonal slash. Crouching low to center herself, Houki immediately brings her shinai to parry my blow. Pushing my blade away, she quickly retreats a few steps, before resuming a guard stance. It seems she is taking me seriously now. Getting into my own stance, I began to look for any weak spots.

Once again Houki charges first. I dodge the first strike by stepping out of the way but Houki has learned from her last mistake. Quick as lightning, another blow heads towards my arm and I'm forced to use my shinai to block it. It seems like Houki has adopted the constant attack strategy to prevent me from attacking her, as each strike I block is quickly followed by another, forcing me to defend. If this keeps continuing I will eventually make a mistake and Houki will have a chance to end the match.

Thinking quickly, I raise my shinai to defend another attack. This time though, instead of matching force with force, I yield a little, redirecting her shinai with a combination of both Houki's strength and my own. The overhead swing she makes tilts to the side and gives me an opening to strike. Stepping forward, I ready my Shinai for an attack before-

"KYAAA! Orimura-kun is so cool!"

My eyes immediately lock onto the edge of the dojo. At some point of our spar, the dojo had filled with spectators who, until now, had been watching our fight with held breaths. This second of distraction cost me the match.

"MEN!" Houki's shinai smashes against my helmet. Even through the protective gear, the shock from the blow still hurt my neck.

Taking off her helmet, Houki takes a deep breath. "It's my win Ichika."

Removing my own head protection, I sigh. "It would have been mine if I hadn't been distracted…"

"Quit whining. A loss is a loss so you should take it like a man. Besides, you shouldn't be distracted just because a crowd formed. Where have you been practicing?"

"I've been doing mostly self-training with occasional lessons and spars from Chifuyu-nee for the past six years. I've never actually fought with an audience watching before." I respond sheepishly.

"Humph. Kendo is about discipline and if you are so easily distracted, than surely you're lacking. We'll continue training in kendo for three hours each day until I'm satisfied with your progress."

"Wait, what about my IS training? If we train in kendo for three hours each day, I won't have any time left!"

"How can you worry about piloting IS when you get distracted so easily! Not to mention, you lost to a girl in kendo even after all your training! Don't you feel any shame?"

This is hardly fair Houki. As a kendo world tournament champion, you could hardly be classified as just a girl. Losing to you would be expected in most cases. I guess you are right though. I do feel somewhat ashamed that I got distracted at such a crucial moment.

"Fine, fine. So are we going to continue?" Picking up my helmet, I adjusted it on my head once more.

Watching Houki, re-equip her own gear, I'm hit with a nostalgic feeling. In the six years that has passed, Houki has grown a lot stronger. If it was six years ago, I would have easily won within the first ten moves. Now, Houki can challenge me on equal ground and stand a chance in winning. While this might not be IS training, I do look forward to more sparing with someone near my skill level.

Smiling a little, I prepare my stance and make a 'come hither' gesture towards her.

xxxxx

As much as I wanted to sleep and finally rest my poor muscles after the training, I forced myself to remain awake. While I may have forgotten about it yesterday, I did not want to delay contacting Tabane-nee much more. The fact that I'm sharing a room with Houki, who is showing animosity towards her sister for some reason, does not help. Sometimes, I wonder if it would be easier just to reveal that I'm in contact with THE Shinonono Tabane regularly. I wouldn't have to hide my progress from Chifuyu-nee anymore and I could stop lying about my source of income… As nice as that sounds the consequences of that information leaking out is dire. Tabane-nee is the creator of the IS, and as such, many countries are looking for her. Her security alone would probably outmatch national leaders. If anyone found out I could contact her, whole countries would mobilize their resources in order to claim a line of contact with the genius inventor…

Straining my ears, I hear the soft and steady breathing of Houki across from me. Double checking by sight, I confirm that that she's finally asleep. Reaching into my bag, I pull out my portable computer and turn it on. Oh! The holographic screen is showing that I have an unread message from Tabane-nee. Touching the icon, I display it on screen.

_Hi! Hi! Ii-kun! It seems you're busy on your first day of school! I hope you're paying attention. ;) I have a new project I'm working on right now so we'll have to delay our usual lessons for a while. I figure you'll appreciate the break, with you having to learn a lot of new things in IS academy. Don't slack off though because I'll quiz you when we resume again! 3 Super Genius, Shinonono Tabane, signing off! :)_

Really, Tabane-nee? Another new project? I thought you already had one you were working on three weeks ago? Well, at least I don't have to increase my workload. Firing off a quick response, I turn the computer off and replace it in my bag. Time to get some sleep.

xxxxx

Week two, Monday. The day of my duel with Cecilia.

"So Houki…"

"Yes, Ichika?"

"You said that you were going to teach me about piloting IS, correct?"

"Yes…"

"So why is it that for the past six days, we have been doing nothing but kendo training?"

Looking away from me, Houki had the decency to blush slightly in embarrassment. "W-well it couldn't be helped. Your personal IS wasn't ready."

"We could have borrowed a school machine! Even just going over the basics in piloting would have helped!"

"…"

"Don't, pretend, to, look, somewhere, else."

Great, so I have made zero progress in gaining piloting experience. Maybe I should have accepted that kind sempai's offer after all…

"Ah! Orimura-kun!" Yamada-sensei comes running over to the A-block seating area of the third arena. It seems she was in quite a rush, as by the time she reaches us, she is panting heavily.

"Calm down Yamada-sensei! Take a deep breath, In...Out…In…Out… Stop!" At my last command she really does stop breathing and begins to hold her breath.

"…"

"…"

"Puah! Was… that… long… enough?" It seems like Yamada-sensei really can't take a joke…

_BAM!_

"You should respect your seniors, idiot!" Oh it seems like Chifuyu-nee has arrived.

"Sorry Chifuyu-nee-"

_BAM!_

Another strike hits my head. You would think with the amount of time I've been hit in this fashion I would develop a reflex to dodge it… Maybe the blows have been killing more brain cells than I thought…

"It's Orimura-sensei! Remember this or die!" That's not fair Chifuyu-nee, I've been calling you Chifuyu-nee for years and you ARE my sister. Suddenly calling you Orimura-sensei all the time is hard for me.

As if sensing my rebellious thoughts, Chifuyu-nee gives me a glare. Such cruel treatment towards your beloved little brother. "Hai, Orimura-sensei…"

Finally catching her breath, Yamada sensei joins in the conversation. "O-Orimura-kun! Your IS is here!"

Eh?

"Orimura, hurry up and get ready. You can only use the arena for a limited time, so make this match yours."

What?

"It's just this level of an obstacle. If you're a man, then get past it easily, Ichika."

Excuse me?

"Eh? Eh? Wha..."

"""HURRY UP!"""

Yamada-sensei, Chifuyu-nee and Houki's voices overlap each other.

The females around me were all on the same page.

xxxxx

As I walked towards the cargo bay where my IS is located, my cellphone's message alert rang. Huh? It's a message from Tabane-nee! Looking around and spotting Chifuyu-nee and the others far behind me, I open the message.

_Uui! Uui! Ii-kun! It's me again! 3 By now, you should have received the news that your IS has arrived! Sorry for the delay, but I've been working on making some last minute changes to it! :) Think of this as a thank you present for all the help you have given me recently! Take care of Byakushiki! Unparalleled Mad Scientist Shinonono Tabane signing off!_

So that was her new project. Silly Tabane-nee, I'm the one who can't thank you enough for all that you have taught me. I'm pretty sure you would have been just fine with your research even without my 'help'. I really have to find a way to repay her someday…

Reaching the cargo bay door, I wait for it to slowly rise. In the center of the large, empty room, is my personal IS. If I were to describe it in one word, it would be white. No decorations or any other colour exists on its smooth white armour. It kneels before me as if waiting for me to wear it.

"So this is-"

"Yes, this is Orimura-kun's personal IS! Byakushiki!"

"Hurry up and mount it! We don't have much time so you will have to format and fit all the settings in battle, got it? You will fail miserably if you don't."

Not wanting to waste any more time, I climb aboard Byakushiki. Strange… Unlike the last time I touched an IS, there's no shocking feeling, nor the flash of light. The information link is still there though so I know I can pilot it.

"Lean on your back. Yes, just like that. You'll feel like you're sitting down. Next, the system will optimize itself."

Allowing the armour to close around me, the IS releases a hiss of air. Like last time, it doesn't feel like wearing armour as much as the armour being an extension of your body. With the link between Byakushiki and me complete, my senses once more expand and clarify. Data, from the condition of my body to the operation time of the IS floods my mind. Hmm? What's this? It seems like there's information on the IS Cecilia is piloting. Focusing on that, an image of her IS along with some combat data appear before my eyes. So her IS is named Blue Tears… Something about it seems familiar though… Ah! So this is where one of my designs went! With excitement shining in my eyes, I bring out more information about the name sake of the Blue Tears. Built in micro gravity-control engines and linked to the IS core… This is no doubt one of my designs! How ironic that Cecilia's British built IS is based upon a weapon system designed by this 'low born monkey'!

Seeing my mirth, Chifuyu-nee levels me one of her infamous glares. "And what are you so happy about? If you don't take this seriously, you really will fail! Now… is everything running fine? The hyper sensors are all functional, right?" Even if Chifuyu-nee tries to hide it, with my enhanced senses I can hear the concern in her voice. Even now she's slightly tensing her hands every few seconds.

"Everything's fine Chifuyu-nee. Byakushiki is in full working order." Hearing that, Chifuyu-nee relaxes a little. Chifuyu-nee, you really are worried! You didn't even catch me calling you by name!

Focusing on Houki now, I call out to her. "Houki."

"…"

"I'm going now."

"… I know idiot! Y-you better win or else…." Houki looks down at the floor and mumbles the last part so quietly that even my IS sensors can't decipher it.

"Mm! I'll definitely win, so wait for me okay?" Activating the gravity controls, Byakushiki floats into the air and I direct it to the gateway of the control room.

Seeing the gate open, I accelerate and enter the bright arena stage. There, floating at the center of the arena is my opponent, Cecilia and her IS Blue Tears. Having mainly a blue and black colour scheme, her IS has four 'wings' floating behind her. In her hands, she holds a two meter long rifle. A further search reveals its name to be Starlight MkIII, a seven calibre laser gun.

"So you finally show up. I was starting to think that you had run away."

"Like I would ever do that."

"Oh? And you think you can match someone like me in an IS battle? How long have you actually spent piloting an IS?"

"…"

"Ha! Your silence says it all! Compared to me, you're terribly inexperienced, but seeing as I am a graceful lady I'll give you a chance. If you grovel before my feet for my forgiveness, I'll let you forfeit and walk away unharmed. Even I don't like bullying the weak."

_Warning! Enemy targeting systems have locked on! Safety locks have been removed!_

She does have a point, compared to her, my IS piloting experience is practically nothing. To make things worse, my IS is still doing initial settings and even now I can feel the armour shifting slightly in multiple places to better optimize itself. Even with my knowledge of her IS my chances of winning this battle is very slim, but…

"I can't do that, as a man I accepted this challenge, so I can't back down. I will defend my honour and duel with you!"

"What a pity. To refuse this grateful offer this oujo-sama has given you. If so…"

_Warning! Enemy weapons are now loaded! Energy build up detected!_

Quick as lightning, Cecilia raises her rifle and fires a round. "Goodbye!"

_BOOM!_

Unable to react in time, the supersonic energy round clips my IS. Though the shield has absorbed most of the damage, some of the force still bleeds through.

_60 Shield Points depleted. Shield Points remaining: 540. IS damage: low._

Ugh, with one hit, my shield points are already down by ten percent…

"Oh? Giving up already? It's no fun if you just sit there, so dance for me!"

Shot after shot of blue energy beams descend towards me. I quickly fly away at top speed in order to avoid the barrage. Damn it, if I don't get something to retaliate with, I'll be a sitting duck. Calling up the weapons list, I look at the options available to me… What the hell! Does it still qualify as a list if it only has one item? Selecting the Close Combat Sword, I materialize the 1.6 meter long blade into my hands. Seeing this, Cecilia stops her rapid firing briefly.

"Hah! You're going to challenge me with a sword? Are you joking?"

"We'll see about that!"

Once more the barrage continues but this time I have a plan. By focusing the hyper sensor on the barrel of the rifle, I'm able to predict the angle of trajectory as well as when it fires due to the energy build up. Using this information, I can try dodging accordingly or block the energy round with my sword.

Setting my sights on the Starlight Mk III's barrel, I see the tell-tale glow of the energy build up! A quick acceleration right and I-

_BOOM!_

Get hit on my left leg. My shield points have fallen another 30 points. Even with the hit though, I feel a sense of satisfaction. That energy round was originally aimed for my torso, if I can get this technique working then avoiding a hit will be possible. Seven more hits later and another 140 shield points lost, I finally get results.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! CLANG! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! CLANG!_

I avoid the beams again and again, occasionally slashing at the ones which are unavoidable. Slowly I inch my way towards Cecilia.

With frustration building up due to her inability to hit me, Cecilia finally brings out her trump card. "Humph! Don't get cocky just because you learned to dodge. Now you'll see the true power of my Blue Tears!"

The four fins that are attached to her IS's 'wings' detach and fly towards my position. These fins or 'bits' make up the Blue Tears weapon system.

Each one of the bits is installed with a BT laser gun and a micro gravity-control engine, allowing the pilot to control each one independently. While attached to the main IS body, the bits can provide extra manoeuvrability and thruster power. It's when it is detached though, that its true strength is revealed. Against multiple opponents, the bits can fire upon many targets, forcing them back and allowing the pilot to snipe them one by one with other supporting weaponry. Against a single opponent, the bits can surround and fire upon them from all sides, whittling down their defences bit by bit. Obviously, my current situation is the latter scenario.

_PANG! PANG!_

Gah! Even if I can see 360 degrees around me thanks to the hyper sensor, my brain can only focus on a section of it at a time. Due to this, I can only 'see' one or two of the bits at max, with a general sense of the location of the rest. My dodging strategy has affectively been destroyed.

Something's odd though… With me focusing on the bits, Cecilia should have plenty of opportunities to fire at me with her rifle, yet not a single beam has come from her direction. Is she toying with me? No… The same thing is partially happening to the bits as well… The bits only fire one at a time, unless they are somewhat close together… Has she not mastered directing multiple bits at once?

To test this theory, I focus my vision on the two bits which are closest together, while leaving a 'hole' in my defence towards the general direction of another bit. When my sensors picked up an energy build up, I quickly turn towards that bit and blocked the oncoming beam with my sword. Just as I thought! She can only focus on them one at a time! I can still fight!

Accelerating Byakushiki towards Cecilia, I leave another opening for her to take notice of. If I can keep up the countering method, then I'll be able to close the distance between us!

xxxxx

_PANG! PANG! PANG! CLANG! BOOM!_

"Wow, Orimura-kun sure is amazing! He even took out one of the bits just now! This doesn't look like a beginner piloting at all!"

From within the control room, Yamada Maya watches the ongoing battle with uncontainable excitement. Behind her, Orimura Chifuyu stands with an expression of irritation.

"Don't praise the idiot yet. He's too overconfident right now."

"Eh?"

"Look at his left hand. See how he's clenching it every few seconds? He's had the habit of doing that since he was young. He will make a mistake soon."

Maya stares at Chifuyu for a few seconds before beginning lightly giggling in mirth. "You really are brother and sister. To even notice a small detail like that…"

Chifuyu looks shocked at the declaration. "W-well… He is my little brother…"

"Oh? Are you embarrassed? The Orimura Chifuyu is embarrassed?"

Lowering her eyes, a dark and ominous aura begins to surround Chifuyu. "Are you making fun of me…?"

"Eh?"

_CRACK!_

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Chifuyu has put Maya in a painful headlock in retaliation to the teasing.

"The one thing I hate most is being made fun of."

"Ow! I'm sorry! Ow! Please let go! Ow! My head is going to fall off!"

xxxxx

With one of the bits destroyed, dodging the laser fire has become even easier. Avoiding another shot from behind, I spot one of the bits that has wandered in too close. Putting on a burst of speed, I swing my sword and cleave it in two.

_BOOM!_

Using the resulting explosion as a boost, I accelerate towards Cecilia in a surprise attack. Not expecting my ploy, Cecilia reflexively blocks my swing with her rifle instead of dodging. My sword easily cuts halfway through before stopping, making her weapon unusable for the duration of this battle.

"Using your rifle to block my attack? Isn't that an amateur mistake?"

"Sh-shut up! Don't think you've won just yet!" Her angry scowl suddenly turns into a smirk and before I could react, Cecilia kicks me away from her.

"There are six Blue Tears."

Her skirt shaped armour spreads out and two larger bits deploy beside her, both equipped with seeking missile launchers. It seems the British has made some changes to my original design. Seeing the launchers fire, I immediately fly away at my maximum speed but the missiles easily catch up. Still I'm not worried. One of the many reasons why the IS made all other current weapons obsolete was the installed PIC or Passive Inertia Canceller. As the name suggests, the PIC removes almost all the negative effects of inertia on the pilot, allowing the IS to move in ways that normally exert too many G's to perform. Completely stopping in an instant when moving at 500 kilometers per hour is easy for an IS, and practically impossible for a missile. When the missiles were close enough, I quickly preformed a back flip, effectively stopping in mid-air and allowing the missiles to pass by me.

Unfortunately, Cecilia anticipated this and detonated the missiles with a shot from one of her Blue Tears nearby.

_BOOM!_

xxxxx

"Ichika…" Watching the match on screen, Houki's expression is one of obvious worry. Throughout the match, she had experienced an emotional rollercoaster, rapidly switching between worry, whenever Cecilia gains the upper hand and elation, whenever Ichika had developed a counter strategy. With her eyes glued to the screen, she whispers a small prayer for her friend's safety and victory.

In the room next to her, the two teachers who were previously bickering had gone silent. Observing the image of smoke on the holographic screen, both Maya and Chifuyu bore a serious expression.

Watching the smoke disperse, Chifuyu releases a sigh of relief and relaxes her posture. "That idiot… His machine saved him."

On the screen the smoke dissipates, revealing the pure white machine hidden within.

Its true form has appeared.

xxxxx

_Formatting and optimization of settings are complete. Please press the button to confirm._

This message directly appears inside my mind and at the same time, a holographic button appears in front of me. It took me a second before I realized what it meant. I had been so focused on the battle, I had completely forgotten that my IS was still in its pre-set form. Without further hesitation, I press the button.

Immediately, a rush of information engrains into my mind. Data such as thruster sensitivity, stabilization settings and hyper sensor calibration is known to me. At the same time, a bright glow emits from my IS before dispersing, revealing sleek undamaged armour underneath. While the pre-set Byakushiki perfectly fitted my body, the armour design had a certain bulkiness to it. Now, the armour has a more elegant feel, with polished curves contoured to my body. I can truly say that Byakushiki is my personal IS now.

Hm? The weapon list once more appears inside my mind; it seems it's not only the armour that has changed.

_Current armaments:  
>1x Close Combat Enhanced Sword Yukihira Nigata<br>10x Multi-Purpose Energy Blades_

The word Yukihira strikes me like an arrow. As someone who originally chose to be the pillar supporting Chifuyu-nee, I had memorized everything regarding the word Yukihira. It's natural to do so, as Yukihira was the name of the only recorded weapon Chifuyu-nee used in combat. The sword named Yukihira… And now I too wield a sword with Yukihira in its name…

"I really do have the best sister in the world…"

"I-is that First Shift? You m-mean to tell me you were fighting all this time with the initial factory settings?"

Although I heard everything Cecilia had said, none of it registered in my mind. Instead I activated the special function of the sword in my hand and watched in marvel as the blade opened up and a pure blue energy blade formed in its stead.

"Even now, you continue to look after me…"

"A-are you ignoring me?"

"But… It's about time I leave your care and protect you instead… I'll be sure to defend your name and honour!"

"What are you saying? You're not making any sense at all! Gah! No matter, first shift or not, I'll finish you off now!"

With that the two remaining laser bits immediately close in before firing non-stop towards me. It appears that Cecilia, having recognized the weakness in her earlier strategy, has instead opted for rapidly firing from a single source in order to hit me. Unfortunately for her, Byakushiki's appearance wasn't the only thing that has changed due to First Shift. The speed, response time, and clarity of the hyper sensor had all been upgraded.

With my increased reflexes and speed, I easily weave past the barrage of laser fire, before slashing one of the bits with the Yukihira Nigata. Seeing the other bit retreating out of my range, I materialize the only other weapon equipped on my IS. A rectangular hilt appears in my empty left had, and from the tip, a fifty centimeter long energy blade forms. Without wasting another second, I throw the smaller blade towards the fleeing bit and watch the last laser drone explode.

Receiving another locked-on warning from Byakushiki, I turn towards Cecilia's location and find the pair of missile launchers pointed at me.

_Shield Points remaining: 137. IS damage: none._

Seeing my remaining Shield Points, I hatch a plan.

When the missiles once again approached me, I materialize two more energy blades and used them to intercept the explosives. The resulting explosion creates a smokescreen and using my improved hyper sensor to 'see' Cecilia's location, I fling Yukihira Nigata towards her before accelerating after the blade.

xxxxx

On the other side of the smoke, Cecilia continued to scrutinize the dark clouds for movement. She had seen Ichika intercepting the missiles and knew that an attack was imminent. Suddenly, the energy sword her opponent was wielding burst out from the smoke and in her surprise, she was not able to fully dodge it. Angling one of her 'wings' to deflect the hit, she was shocked when the sword easily sliced through the material before hitting her shoulder.

_240 Shield Points depleted. Shield Points remaining: 327. Warning! Critical damage on right shoulder armour._

A look of horror dons on Cecilia's face. With one hit from that sword, her shields were reduced by thirty percent while also critically damaging part of her armour.

Before she could recover from the shock, Ichika continued his assault.

Xxxxx

Charging towards Cecilia at full speed, three more hilts materialize around my right wrist before forming an energy claw. Gearing back my right arm, I gave a vicious straight punch to her abdomen. Continuing the assault, I tilt my IS to the left before executing a spinning elbow, forcing her to fall back. Using the left over momentum from the spin, I force her to fall back to earth with a kick.

Raising my arm, Yukihira Nigata once more materializes into my empty hand, before I chase after Cecilia's falling figure. Raising my arms for an overhead strike, I let out a battle cry.

"Waaagghhh!"

_Shield Points remaining: 16._

The sound of a buzzer reverberates throughout the arena.

"Match end. Winner: Orimura Ichika."

Hearing that, I raise Yukihira away from Cecilia who was effectively straddled under me. Her IS was heavily damaged, with my last strike destroying much of the armour surrounding her arms, which she had used to block. Stepping away from her, I watch as her IS dissipate before dematerializing Byakushiki.

Still lying on the ground, Cecilia continues to stare at the sky. Perhaps she is still shocked at her loss? Approaching her, I extend my arm to help her up. She stares at my offered hand for a few seconds before wordlessly taking it. Pulling her up, I couldn't help but notice how soft her hand is. I wonder if the rest of her body is equally soft…. Wah! What am I thinking! Feeling my cheeks heating up, I quickly release her hand and look away from her.

"You know…"

Forcing myself to face her again, I lower my head in a bow.

"I wish to apologize for my comments last week."

"Eh?"

Raising my head, I take in the sight of Cecilia's shocked face.

"I… Let my anger get the better of me and said some things that I shouldn't have, so I wish to apologize."

Bowing again. I start heading towards the change room.

"W-wait!"

"Hm?"

"I-I was the one who i-insulted you first. S-so it should me who should apologize. G-gomenasai!"

This time, it's Cecilia who bows and this time, it is I who is shocked. I never expected the high and mighty oujo-sama to apologize to me.

"Ah! It's all water under the bridge now so you can stand…" Scratching my head in embarrassment, I wait until Cecilia rises.

"The battle today was really close Cecilia. If you were to have more up to date information on my IS, I'm sure you would have won… What I'm saying is that I want you to take the class representative position. I didn't want it in the first place and as a representative candidate I'm sure you're more suited to it than I am."

"Ah…"

"I look forward to working with someone as skilled as you in the future and hope we can be friends, class rep."

A sense of déjà vu appears as I extend my hand to Cecilia and she stares at it in shock. Finally shaking herself out of it, she takes my hand and shakes it.

"I-I look forward to working with you as well."

Xxxxx

"Don't get cocky just because you won! You made several mistakes today and if Alcott hadn't been playing around with you, you would have lost in the first few minutes."

Instead of the congratulations I was expecting, I got a scolding instead. How could you be so cruel Chifuyu-nee?

"But I guess you did win, so I'll let you off with only a light warning today got that?"

"Chifuyu-nee…" You really do care!

_BAM!_

"It's Orimura-sensei!"

"Yes, Orimura-sensai." Ugh, I got hit again…

"Orimura-kun, the gauntlet on your right wrist is your IS in standby mode. If you call for it, your IS will deploy immediately; however there are rules governing IS deployment so memorize all of it. Saying that, Yamada-sensei hands me a book the size of a telephone directory… How am I supposed to memorize all of this?

"That's all for today. Head back and get some rest."

Her tone is once more cold. Sigh… Chifuyu-nee can't you show your gentle side more often?

_BAM!_

"You were thinking of something idiotic weren't you?"

"Sorry…" This is scary. How did you read my mind so easily Chifuyu-nee?

"…Let's go."

Another cold person has appeared. At least Houki doesn't hit me- Wait, she does! Why are all the females I'm close to so violent towards me?"

"Hurry up! I'll lock you out if you dawdle any longer!" Hearing that, I chase after Houki.

xxxxx

"…"

"…"

Back in the room, the atmosphere hasn't gotten any better. Is this any way to treat your friend who just overcame great hardship, Houki?

"-as worried about you…" A quiet whisper comes from Houki's direction

"Eh? Sorry I didn't hear that. Could you repeat it?"

Turning red, Houki's shoulders began shaking. Uh oh, she's picking up her bokken now.

"Y-you! Are you making fun of me!"

"What? All I said was for you to repeat what you said."

_SWISH!_

My timely dodge saves my head but a few of my hairs were severed.

"Wah! Houki, calm down! Calm down! I'm sorry for whatever I did to anger you!"

Hearing that, Houki lowers her sword, but a tight grip still remains on the handle. Phew, crisis averted for now.

"Ichika."

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow we'll begin your IS training."

"Eh?"

"Y-you do still want m-me to t-train you, r-right?" Strange, Houki's turning red again, but this time it's like she's embarrassed. I wonder why? "I-I mean you could ask Chifuyu for help or even that sempai…"

"Well, I don't want to bother Chifuyu-nee more than I have to and people will interpret it as favouritism anyways. I could ask that sempai but I prefer Houki better as we're familiar with each other. Besides, your kendo training did come in handy during the match. I was able to keep my focus despite the audience and my reflexes improved as well and I have you to thank for that."

"S-so you do want me to teach you?"

"Of course I do. I'll be in your care from here on out."

"Is that so… I see I see…"

With a happy look on her face she points her finger at me.

"Then I'll make a special exception for you and continue your training. Make sure to leave some time after school starting tomorrow, got that?

"Alright."

xxxxx

The next morning during SHR, a surprise was waiting for me.

"So it's decided. The class representative of 1-1 shall be Orimura Ichika."

"Eh?" Didn't I give that position to Cecilia! I told both teachers of my decision so why is it me?

"What's the problem Orimura-kun?"

"Yamada-sensei, why am I the class representative? I gave the position to Alcott-san."

"That's because-"

"That's because I forfeited my position to you." Standing up from her chair, Cecilia elaborates.

"As a personal IS holder, you need piloting experience more than ever and what better way to get it than by representing our class in battle? While my skill as a representative candidate perfectly fits the class representative roll, I decided that you were in need of that position more. As a lady of my stature, I could not abandon a fellow classmate in need."

"Uh…" I really couldn't go against her logic, even if I didn't want the position at all…

"Therefore, as the graceful elegant noble and benevolent lady that I am, I'll help you improve your piloting skills, so you better be grateful I-Ichika-san."

Wow, Cecilia really acting nice all of a sudden… And… Did she just call me by my first name?

_BAM!_

"Ichika is already training with me! He asked me directly!"

Shooting a death glare at Cecilia, Houki emphasizes on the 'me' part.

"Oh? But wouldn't I be the better choice as an instructor, IS grade C Shinonono-san? I am a candidate representative and have an IS grade of A."

"G-grades have nothing to do with this! Ichika asked- no, begged me to teach him!"

Wait, Houki's grade C? Even I have a ranking of B…

The IS grade basically tells how compatible a person is in piloting an IS. Although it's not really important as compatibility increases as a pilot gains more experience, to find out that Houki has a lower ranking than me is somewhat shocking. Incidentally an IS grade of A is considered top class so Cecilia's claim does hold some merit.

"Sit down and be quiet you idiots!" Ah. Chifuyu-nee has arrived. Not wanting to be the subject of her ire, Houki and Cecilia immediately comply.

_BAM!_

Ouch! What was that for Chifuyu-nee?

"Stop complaining! I already have to deal with an idiot like you so I'd appreciate it if you don't cause more trouble."

Turning to glare at the two girls, Chifuyu-nee continues her scolding.

"As for you two, you're IS levels mean nothing and might as well be garbage. All of you here have to learn everything from the very beginning, whether you are a complete amateur or a representative candidate. Understand?"

""Yes sensei.""

Though her words may seem harsh, they do hold truth in them. As the pinnacle of IS piloting skill, Chifuyu-nee has achieved an IS grade of S, a rank that few even know of… To her, the ranking of a few teenage girls would indeed be garbage comparatively.

That ranking is something I need to achieve. As a stepping stone to my goal of protecting Chifuyu-nee, I will have to reach her level and possibly beyond…

* * *

><p>IS designation: Byakushiki<br>Current Pilot: Orimura Ichika

Built by Shinonono Tabane under the guise of the Kuratokugi-ken manufacturer, the close combat IS, Byakushiki, is considered to be the most technologically advanced of all current third generation machines. In truth, Byakushiki should be considered a 3.5 generation machine as Tabane built it as a precursor to the 4th generation machine she is currently working on...

Armaments:  
>1x Close Combat Enhanced Sword Yukihira Nigata<br>10x Multi-Purpose Energy Blades

The Yukihira Nigata was created due to the request of one Orimura Chifuyu. As the energy requirements to maintain the energy blade is more than the IS core can provide, sacrificing one's own Shield Energy is required. In exchange, the Yukihira Nigata becomes extremely powerful, able to deplete enemy Shield Energy at the merest touch. A solid hit from the blade will more often than not be able to pierce the Shield Barrier and cause heavy damage to the IS itself. The next level is the use of Reirakyu Byakuya. By activating this ability, Byakushiki can completely negate any energy constructs. As the attack is unhindered by the Shield Barrier, an opponent's IS will activate the Absolute Barrier in order to defend the pilot's life, usually completely draining their Shield ability is extremely draining though and can only be used sparingly.

The Multi-Purpose Energy Blades was a last minute addition installed by Tabane. The blade on each hilt can have a variable length, with the maximum size at one meter long. These blades can be used as medium range throwing daggers or as a close range blade. It's real strength is its ability to fit in various slots on Byakushiki's armour allowing for enhanced close combat possibilities such as energy claws or energy blade enhanced elbow strikes, kicks, etc. There are more functions to this weapon but Ichika has not yet discovered them.

IS designation: Blue Tears  
>Current Pilot: Cecilia Alcott<p>

Mainly designed by the British Government, the IS was built around the weapon system Shinonono Tabane had sold to them. Built as a long range sniper unit, Blue Tears main strategy is either swarm enemies with the bits, or use divide and conquer tactics.

Armaments:  
>1x Seven Caliber Long Range Rifle Starlight MkIII<br>4x Optical Drones 'Bits' mounted with BT Lasers Blue Tears  
>2x Seeking Missile Pods Blue Tears<br>1x Close Combat Knife Interceptor

Due to the multiple point of views, using the bits in a battle situation is extremely difficult, as the human brain is not designed to multitask in such a manner. Currently when Cecilia uses the Blue Tears weapon system, she has to stop her own movement and only attack through the bits. Even then, she can only attack with one bit at a time, unless they are fairly close together. As the designer of the weapon system, Ichika is confused by the difficulty in the use of the bits. Perhaps the British Government has changed the design more than meets the eye...

To combat this weakness, Cecilia can attack with her seeking missiles and then follow up with strikes from the drones, allowing for simultaneous attacks as the missile lock on system is independent of the user once fired.

* * *

><p>AN: Well this story is my first fan fiction as well as the longest piece of writing I have ever done. I tried to retain the original light novels writing style while avoiding blatantly copying the text, but there are one or two parts where it's the same. I look forward to any constructive criticisms you may have.<p> 


	2. Another Childhood Friend?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos**.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, so close yet so far…"<p>

Staring at the steel gate separating me from the IS academy research and development labs, I couldn't help but swear out loud. With the funding IS academy gets from the government, their laboratories are considered top notch and can even match the labs of IS manufacturers… All the latest tools, materials and data are right past this thirty centimeter steel gate and I can't access it for three simple reasons:

1) Only staff, third years, or authorized students are allowed access.

2) I can't reveal my knowledge of advance IS development to the public.

3) The level of security is too high for me to risk sneaking in during the night.

And so, the only thing I could do is stare and curse. For the first time in my life, the resources allowing me to build my designs with my own hands are within grasp, yet they are denied to me. Giving the steel gate one more glare, I decided to make my way to the maintenance department before I decide to do something I would regret, like tearing down that stupid flimsy gate with one slash from Yukihira Niga-

Stopping my train of thought, I increased my pace to get away from that infernal door.

xxxxx

There is good news for me though. While I may not have access to the main labs, there is a maintenance department that is available to all students. While it doesn't have the tools to create equipment or weapons, it still has an impressive arsenal of scanners, lasers, sensors, etc. for maintaining and adjusting IS's. As a personal IS pilot, it is pretty much expected of me to maintain my machine, so no one will be suspicious if I make frequent trips too.

Currently, the department is devoid of people, but that perfectly suits me. Grabbing my portable computer, I link it to the gauntlet that is Byakushiki's standby form and access the data files. While the IS has automatic optimization and self-improvement programs built in, like all things in the world, it isn't perfect. Glitches and errors can occur within the data, and sometimes, while the settings could be considered 'optimized' it might not suit the pilot. An extreme example would be an energy canon that can pierce through mountains. While it would be considered 'optimized' as the firing power is extremely high, a pilot would be unable to use this weapon efficiently as it would drain all their energy with one shot. This is why it is recommended for pilots to self-maintain their machine. The bond between an IS and its pilot is a learning one and if the pilot were to maintain their preference in settings, the IS would learn from that.

Seeing that all the parameters were in order, I moved on to the next thing of interest.

Byakushiki currently only has two types of weapons, the Yukihira Nigata and ten Multi-Purpose Energy Blades. The second weapon is what interests me. While the Yukihira Nigata is considered the primary weapon for Byakushiki, its function is easy to discern. By sacrificing my own Shield Energy, the attack power of the blade goes up. The actual design of the sword is a lot more complex but it's obviously built for that purpose. The Energy Blades are a lot more mysterious.

Learning that Tabane-nee was the one who designed and built it for Byakushiki had already set off warning bells inside my head. The basic components that make up an energy melee weapon such as beam emitters, focusing crystals, and energy stabilizers are there, but there are a lot of… extras I suppose. Each blade is powered by its own generator, which is not entirely normal, as ordinarily, weapons are powered by the IS's core. Furthermore, there are parts which seem out of place for a simple energy blade. Energy couplers, an energy transfer system, interlocking nano-machine contact points… There's even a micro-gravity controller that is too weak to actively make the hilt float. It was like a little of everything resided inside these blades, just mostly inactive…

My email to Tabane-nee about the blades resulted in further confusion for me.

_Hi! Hi! Ii-kun! I see you're puzzled over the Multi-Purpose Energy Blades _! Sorry to say, but I can't answer your questions! It won't be a surprise if I tell you the answer now. ;) For now, think of uses for all the extras I've installed into the blades; it does have multi-purpose in its name! Consider it as homework from me! Super mysterious genius Shinonono Tabane out!_

Ugh… Not only does her reply raise more questions, but it also increased my workload! Well, at least it's doing something I like…

Using partial deployment, I materialize one of the blades into my hands. How can I make this into something more than just a combat blade?

xxxxx

Standing outside, I let loose a large yawn. Having received my 'homework' from Tabane-nee, I spent more time than I expected brainstorming new uses for the Energy Blades. After spending a night in the maintenance department, the end result is sleep deprivation and making no progress. The sudden change to our first hands-on class is not helping…

"Orimura pay attention! If you fall asleep, I'll have you run ten laps!" Having Chifuyu-nee teach said class makes it a hundred times worse…

"Now then, I'll have the personal IS holders preform some basic manoeuvres as a demonstration to the rest of you. Orimura and Alcott, begin flying with your IS!" Hearing that, I step forward with Cecilia from the rest of my classmates.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Deploy your IS's!"

Beside me Cecilia is enveloped by light before her IS materializes. Not wanting to be hit by Chifuyu-nee, I quickly deploy my own.

_Byakushiki!_

The same white light surrounds my own body before the white armour of Byakushiki replaces it. My senses expand and sharpen and my body becomes light. The now familiar sensation of information pouring into my brain occurs. In a split second, Byakushiki has fully deployed.

Looking towards Cecilia, I take note of her now undamaged armour and full set of bits attached to the wings. It seems I wasn't the only one who has been visiting the maintenance department frequently.

"Good, now fly."

Cecilia immediately shoots towards the sky before hovering about one hundred feet above the ground. My own attempt is not as impressive.

"What are you doing idiot! In terms of specs, Byakushiki's thruster output is much higher!"

Give me a break Chifuyu-nee, I'm practically flying asleep! Let see you fly well after not sleeping at all… Wait, never mind. If it's you Chifuyu-nee, you could probably go without food, water and sleep for three days and still outfly all of us…

A sound alerts me to a private communication line. Accessing it, Cecilia's face appears in front of me. "Ichika-san, do you not remember the theory in flying an IS? The recommended way is to imagine a 'push' towards the direction you want to go, but everyone is different. Find an image that's suitable for you."

Ugh, now everyone's thinking I'm incompetent. I know how flying works. Hell, I have designed at least seven variations of flight capable wings, so 'imagining' how an IS flies is simple. "I know Cecilia. I just didn't get any sleep last night so I'm having trouble concentrating…"

"Oh my Ichika-san, you should take better care of yourself. Is that demon keeping you from sleeping with her violent behaviour during your training? If you want I can teach you after school instead… W-we would be c-completely a-alone together…"

"What are you tal-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ICHIKA? STOP WASTING TIME AND HURRY BACK DOWN!"

The advanced sensor easily magnifies my vision, allowing me to see the very angry expression on my childhood friend's face. Why are you so angry Houki? Chifuyu-nee hasn't even told us to come down yet…

"Did you know that the sensors on our IS's are still limited? The original IS design was for space exploration so it's expected of the sensor to have a range up to tens of thousands of kilometers. Seeing clearly at this distance is nothing."

No Cecilia, of course I don't know that. Sigh~ Once again keeping my knowledge a secret is annoying me to no end and no sleep is making my temper short. Instead of correcting her assumption, I decide to keep silent as I didn't want to inadvertently make Cecilia angry. Having Houki mad at me is bad enough, and I don't want to increase my stress.

On a side note, Houki's explanations are both infuriating and hilarious at the same time. Her 'explanations' basically consist of sound effects and while it is hilarious due to her serious attitude while giving these lectures, it's also infuriating because these lectures were on IS piloting, which I actually needed tutoring in. Luckily, I've been physically practicing before our scheduled training sessions and have most of the basics down…

"Orimura! Alcott! I want both of you to dive and level off ten centimeters from the ground!"

"Roger! Well Ichika, I'll be going first. Watch carefully okay~?" Giving her a nod, Cecilia dives towards the ground before stopping just before she would crash. She really deserves her title of representative candidate; the whole manoeuvre was done in a graceful manner, seemingly without effort.

"Did you see that Ichika-san?"

"Mhm. You looked really elegant while preforming the dive Cecilia."

On screen, Cecilia's face takes on a red hue. "R-really? I-I mean of course! A simple task like this is easily accomplished by a lady of my stature. Now you try it."

Focusing once more on the task at hand, I start my descent. Diving is easy to do even when you lack concentration, as the sensation of falling is familiar to anyone. The difficulty is pulling out of the dive, especially if you have thrusters increasing your descent speed. In my current state of mind, the probability of me levelling out at ten centimeters above the ground is extremely slim. The results would most likely leave me aching from the crash, embarrassed in front of my classmates and finally aching from the resulting hit from Chifuyu-nee. On the other hand, levelling out above the designated height would only result in a smack from Chifuyu-nee… I went with the obvious choice.

_BAM!_

The attendance book descended on my head, but strangely there's no pain… Looking up, I see the book only inches away from my face. Ah! I forgot I have my Shield Barrier still! That means I don't feel any pain at all! Hurray for option two!

"I thought I told you to level off ten centimeters above ground?" I cringe. In some ways, Chifuyu-nee's death glare is just as bad as her physical abuse…

"Sorry Chifuyu-nee-"

_BAM!_

Again, the book descends on my head to no avail. Having done this automatically, Chifuyu-nee's glare deepens as if telling me that my punishment would be served later…

"I-I mean O-Orimura-sensei…"

Satisfied with my level of fear- I mean compliance, Chifuyu-nee moves on to the next part of the lesson. "Orimura, I want you to deploy both of your weapons now, understand?"

"Y-yes." Making sure no one was around me, I extend both of my arms. Three Energy Blades and Yukihira Nigata materialize in my left and right hand respectively. Due to the constant partial deployment of the Energy Blades yesterday night, their materialization is noticeably faster. Surprised by this, Chifuyu-nee gives me a rare compliment. "Good, your deployment of the Energy Blades is acceptable…"

I sense a 'but' coming…

"But the materialization of your main sword is too slow. I want you to practice till you can summon it in half a second. Understand?"

"Yes, Orimura-sensei." Chifuyu-nee's compliments are always followed by criticism…

"Now Alcott, deploy your weapon."

"Yes!" Once again Cecilia's attempt is much faster than my own, with Starlight MkIII instantly appearing in her hands with a burst of light. It seems that Chifuyu-nee is less than impressed though, if her frown is anything to go by.

"Your deployment time is as expected of a representative candidate, but your starting stance is terrible. Who are you shooting at with your rifle pointing at the side? I expect you to point it at the front from now on."

"B-but I need to maintain my image-"

"CHANGE IT! UNDERSTAND?"

"Ugh… Yes…"

Wow, I haven't seen Chifuyu-nee blow up like that since the time I accidently spilled the last beer in the house all over her… The glare she's giving Cecilia right now is top notch. Chifuyu-nee can't stand anybody who doesn't take piloting IS seriously, and with an excuse like maintaining one's image, it's no wonder she's angry…

"Now, deploy your close combat weapon."

"Huh? I-I mean yes! Yes!"

Dematerializing her rifle, she lifts her right arm and attempts to deploy her close combat weapon.

Key word being 'attempt'.

While the same glow appears in her hands, the shape remains blob like and doesn't sharpen.

"What's taking so long?"

"I-it'll be here soon… Ah damn it! Interceptor!"

Finally the light blob takes on the shape of a knife before materializing. The look of embarrassment on Cecilia's face is understandable as the method of calling out a weapon's name while deploying is considered a beginner's move. As a representative candidate, that method of deployment should not be considered at all…

"That was unacceptable. Do you expect your opponent to just sit there, waiting for you to deploy your weapon?"

"I-I wouldn't let my opponent approach me in real combat so i-it's fine!"

"Oh? But didn't Orimura, a complete beginner, manage to close up on you and strike a finishing blow? If I remember correctly, you even used your rifle to block a strike."

"Uuu…." Cecilia lets out a whine of desperation as she tries to find a way to justify her weakness. Catching me looking at her, she proceeds to glare at me.

"It's all your fault!"

"Eh?" How's it my fault? You started the duel in the first place!

"Humph. Because you recklessly charged me…"

What else was I to do? My whole IS is based on close range combat and you weren't going to just stand there while I throw Energy Blades at you.

"S-so… You b-better take responsibility…" Responsibility? What do you mean by that? Ugh… Why do all the women around me have to be so confusing…?

"All right times up. Return to the change rooms before heading to class."

xxxxx

_POP! POP! POP!_

Confetti showers my head as I stand beneath a large banner reading 'Orimura Ichika Class Representative Assignment Party!'

"Congratulations!"

Everyone of class one has gathered at the campus diner in order to celebrate my election to class representative. With loud cheers everywhere, the atmosphere is comparative to a festival.

…

Why am I here? I didn't even want the position and now we're celebrating about my appointment!

The cheerful atmosphere is infectious though, and as time passed I decided I might as well enjoy the party if I'm going to be in it anyways…

"Well aren't you the popular one…"

"I guess…"

"Humph."

Once again, Houki's attitude towards me turns cold. What did I do this time Houki?

"Hello? Mayuzumi Kaoruko here! I'm the vice-president of the Newspaper Club, and I'm here to do the much anticipated article on Orimura Ichika!"

"Eh?"

Aggressively holding her recorder towards me, the girl with glasses proceeds with her interroga- I mean interview…

"Well, then Orimura-kun, how do you feel about your new position as class rep?"

"Um… I guess I'll try my best…"

"Huh? Don't you have something cooler to say, like: 'I'll decimate anyone who dares stand against me!'"

Once again, everyone is staring at me, waiting for a 'cool' response… Seriously, why do all the girls in this academy expect me to be like some type of ancient samurai? If they want that type of response they should ask Houki…

"That is all…" Again many of my classmates face faulted… Is it really necessary to exaggerate like that?

"Muu! That's not exiting at all Orimura-kun… I guess I'll have to make some things up to make it more interesting…"

Oh no. Mayuzumi–sempai has a weird gleam in her eye. I really don't want to find out what's going to be in this article she's writing.

"Now then I guess I'll have Alcott-san say some words as well…"

"Ahem, as the representative candida-"

"I can't stay too long so I'll just make it up later." Are you really the vice-president of the Newspaper Club?

"Wha- At least let me finish!"

"Don't worry about it! I'll just assume you like Orimura-kun and make up content based on that."

Instead of the furious response I was expecting from her, Cecilia instead turns red and begins to stutter… Maybe she's too angry to speak?

"Wha, wha, what?"

"No problem right? Okay! Then let's take photos of you both. Please stand together you two."

"Eh?" Looks like Cecilia is just as surprised as I am now.

"Since you both have personal IS's and recently fought against each other, it's natural to get a photo of you two for the article."

"I'll get a copy of the photo as well, right?"

"Of course."

Looking delighted, Cecilia looks in my direction before blushing once more… Girls are so confusing…

"Then I'll just change my clothes-"

"Sorry. Like I said I can't stay too long so if you want to take the photo it has to be now."

Grabbing both of us, Mayuzumi–sempai begins to drag us towards a clear area before making us hold each other's hands. Cecilia's blush just intensifies…

"…"

Meanwhile Houki's glare has just been raised another level. Why is she angrier?

"W-what is it Houki?"

"Nothing." It's not nothing to me Houki if you glare at me like that!

"Alright, I'm taking the picture now! What's 35 times 51 divided by 24?"

"74.325" Wow, I actually answered automatically.

_Click!_

A flash of light appears and the photo is taken. Instead of just me and Cecilia though, it seems the whole class has teleported around us to be in it. Even Houki's beside me!

"Wh- What are you people doing?"

"We can't let you get ahead Cecilia!"

"Don't worry about it Ceci-chan~!

"Isn't it better to have a class photo instead?"

"Muu…" It seems like everyone is on Cecilia's case…

xxxxx

"Ugh…" Releasing a groan, I threw my tired body on my bed.

The Orimura Ichika Class Representative Assignment Party lasted past ten pm. The girls had been partying for over five hours before stopping reluctantly… It didn't help that I was the reason for the party in the first place, so everyone was swarming me when they had the chance. Where did they get this energy?

"Today sure was fun, right? Good for you."

And now Houki's mocking me. Is she still angry?

"I can't say the party wasn't fun, but I'm dead tired now."

"Oh? I guess being popular is tiring after all?"

Those words irritated me, but I decided to end this now before we get into a fight. I don't have the energy to deal with Houki right now.

"It's late and I'm tired so I'm going to sleep now."

"What? It's only 10:30?"

"And like I said, I'm tired. Last I heard resting is the best cure for that."

"…Fine. Turn around so I can change."

Complying, I can hear the sounds of fabric rustling. Why does she have to do this when I'm in the room? Even as tired as I am, I still am a healthy young male. Having a girl change beside me is a really awkward feeling… Great now I can't even sleep.

"…"

"…"

"I-it's fine now."

"…"

"…I-Ichika?"

"Yeah?"

"W-where have you been going to for the past few nights? You didn't even return to the dorm last night… A-are you getting lessons from s-someone else on piloting? Is m-my instructions not g-good enough?"

Turning to face her, I notice her eyes glistening with unshed tears… Crap, now I wished she was angry. I know how to handle an angry Houki; a crying Houki is something I have never seen before…

"No, no, no. I'm not getting lessons from anyone else. I asked you Houki, and only you. As strange as some of your lessons have been, they have been helpful."

"…Really?"

"Yeah, as for where I've been going, I've been visiting the maintenance department. I wanted to learn how to maintain my IS and I've been over there all the time making adjustments and settings. There's a lot of stuff that I still don't know about Byakushiki, and if I'm to put your teachings to good use, I have to make sure my IS is in top shape. I guess it's my fault I haven't been telling you where I've been going…"

"…Idiot. I was just worried about you…"

"Alright, next time, I'll contact you if I'm staying there for a long time."

"You better…"

It seems Houki's feeling better now. Crisis averted. Looking at her again I notice something new…

"Is that a new sash?"

"Eh? Y-yeah… you sure are perceptive."

"No, it's not that. The color and pattern are different, so of course I would notice it. I'm with Houki every day after all."

"Is, is that so? You were looking at...me? I get it, I get it."

Oh, looks like she's happy now…

"Okay! Let's sleep! We're going to have a special training session tomorrow so you better prepare yourself!"

"Okay, goodnight Houki."

"Goodnight."

xxxxx

I woke up early next morning so I headed to the maintenance department after leaving a note for Houki, telling her I would meet her at breakfast. My current project with modifying the Energy Blades has seen little success and I want that to change.

The night Tabane-nee sent me that email, I had begun thinking of a way to make the hilts become a true long range weapon. All the components were there, it was just a matter of altering the current programming to make it utilize those components in the desired manner. If I can alter the hilts to be able to shoot energy bolts, then fighting against long ranged opponents such as Cecilia would be easier…

That night, I created seven different programs, all of which failed. At first I thought it was because of programming bugs, but after the last two programs were corrupted after being loaded into the hilts, I began to suspect another possibility: Byakushiki.

The IS core contains a powerful AI that allows for the IS to make self-improvements and evolve. That's why certain 'personalities' can surface and rejection of new equipment occurs. It's possible that as a close combat IS type, Byakushiki has a dislike of projectile weapons and thus, is rejecting all of my alterations. It would explain all the glitches that have occurred upon upload…

Well I guess I'll give it one more go before giving up. Uploading the program to my IS, I materialize the hilt into my hand.

"Beginning test for program 7d-03. Deploy target." A holographic target appears ten meters away from me.

As a side note, I'm currently in the testing chamber located beside the maintenance department. The room is heavily reinforced in case the adjustments made on the IS malfunctions in any way.

"Firing in three, two, one…"

_Click._

Well, at least it didn't explode like the last three times… Looking over the scanner readings revealed that the energy build up never happened and further searches in the uploaded program revealed huge blanks in the coding. It's official, Byakushiki has been rejecting every one of my designs…

Looking down on the gauntlet attached to my wrist, I let loose my frustrations. "So what do you propose I do? I want another mid-long range weapon, and you don't like projectiles…"

Surprisingly, I actually got a response. My computer's holographic screen flickers and suddenly displays data about the Energy Blades. Looking over the data and gaining nothing new, I instead focus on why Byakushiki would bring this page up…

"…Nope, not getting anything here Byakushiki. The current Energy Blades are optimized for closed range combat as well as being thrown… Are you saying I should make new ways to use it as a throwing weapon?"

I received no further responses. Figures it wouldn't be this easy. But how am I supposed to alter the Energy Blades as throwing weapons?

xxxxx

"Good morning, Orimura-kun. Have you heard about the rumour of the transfer student?"

"A transfer student? This early in the term?"

"Yeah, I heard she's the representative candidate of China!"

"Is that so?"

"Oh? Did she hear of my prowess and come to investigate?" Cecilia's pride is as healthy as ever.

"You don't have time to worry about some transfer student Ichika, the first class representative tournament is next month. You should focus on increasing your skills so that you won't embarrass the rest of us."

That hurts Houki. I'm already practicing with you along with all the other things I've been doing.

"That's right; you have to win Orimura-kun!"

"As a guy, you have to give it your best!"

"We'll be cheering for you!"

The support from my classmates lifts my spirit. Thanks for caring, everyone!

"This is not just for you, this is for the class! For the prize!"

"For the free coupons!"

"Food, Orimura-kun! You have to win for the food!"

…And my good spirit collapses into dust. You girls only care about the food don't you?

"You don't have to worry too much though. The only people with personal IS's are from class one and four so you only have to fight one other tough opponent."

"Your information is out-dated."

A familiar voice drifts from the hall. Looking towards the door, I see a short girl with brown hair in twin tails leaning against the frame.

"Rin?"

"That's right. I'm the representative candidate of China, Huang Lingyin, also the class representative for class two. I'm here to declare war."

With a small smile she declares this information in a cool voice.

"That does not suit you at all Rin…"

"W-what? That's all you've got to say after my speech!" There's the Rin I know.

_BAM!_

An attendance book viciously makes contact with Rin's head. With an expression of anger, Rin turn's around to face the perpetrator before widening her eyes in shock and recognition.

"Ch-Chifyu-san…"

"Call me Orimura-sensei! Hurry up and return to your class, your blocking the door!"

"S-sorry"

Trembling, Rin makes a hasty retreat. As hot tempered as she is, Rin knows better than to challenge a demon like Chifuyu-nee.

"You better not run away Ichika! I'll find you later!"

Why would I run in the first place?

"Ichika, do you know her? You seem awfully familiar with each other…"

"I-Ichika-san? Who was that person?"

"Yeah, yeah Orimura-kun! Are you dating her?"

Like moths to a flame, my classmates surround and barrage me with questions. Meanwhile, I try to make myself as small a target as possible…

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING? RETURN TO YOUR SEATS IMMEDIATELY!"

Chifuyu-nee's attendance book is working overtime today. Fortunately I avoided getting hit; I can imagine my brain cells doing a jig right now for avoiding such a disaster.

_BAM!_

Ouch. I spoke too soon… What was that for Chifuyu-nee?

"That's for instigating all of this you idiot."

…

That's not fair at all.

xxxxx

By the time lunch arrive, Houki and Cecilia had both been warned by Yamada-sensei five times and hit by Chifuyu-nee three times. For some reason the blame fell on me.

""It's all your fault!""

I'm not even going to begin arguing back. It'll get me nowhere and just prolong their anger. Quickly changing the subject, I lead them both to the cafeteria. Hopefully the food will be enough of a distraction.

"What took you so long Ichika?"

Blocking my way is my second childhood friend, Huang Lingyin or as I call her, Rin. Although we haven't seen each other for a year, her hair style and short stature hasn't changed one bit.

Oh? Both Houki and Cecilia's posture has stiffened upon seeing Rin... Is she the reason why they were spacing out in class? Was I the only one who didn't find her opening declaration of 'war' to be threatening in the least?

Making some small talk, we gather our food and eventually find a free table. It really is surprising to find out that Rin is a representative candidate. As far as I know, she hasn't had any IS training during the time I was with her… She must be skilled to have made it to this level in just one year.

"Ichika, it's about time you give us an explanation."

"That's right, Ichika-san! Are you...going out with this person?"

Right! I guess I haven't properly introduced Rin to the others yet. They all seem awfully eager for more information on Rin though. Is she that popular?

"Ah, no we're not dating or anything like that. Rin's just my childhood friend."

An expression of relief appears on everyone's faces, Rin's on the other hand seems to have become angrier. Was it wrong to tell the truth?

"What is it?"

"Nothing!"

Why do so many girls get mad at me, yet refuse to tell me the reason?

"Childhood friends?"

"Oh yeah! Houki, you moved out around fourth grade right? Rin transferred in the next year and returned to China about a year ago. Rin, this is Houki. I told you about her before, right? I use to train in her family's dojo."

"I see…"

Rin and Houki both stare at each other as if looking for a weakness.

"Nice to meet you, I hope we can get along."

"Yeah, me too."

As friendly as that sounds, the tone of voice and the glares do not match up with their words. Come on girls, isn't there a phrase such as 'a friend of a friend is a friend'?

"Ahem, I hope you're not forgetting about me." Looks like Cecilia has joined the battle as well.

"Who are you?" Ouch, that's got to have hurt Cecilia's pride.

"Wha- I'm Cecilia Alcott, the representative candidate of Britain!"

"Sorry. Not really interested in other countries." Ah, Rin. You haven't changed at all; you're still as blunt as ever.

As expected, Cecilia didn't take the news very well. "You dare-"

Completely ignoring her, Rin turn to me and continues our past conversation. "Ichika."

"Hm?"

"I heard you received your own personal IS right?"

"Yeah."

"W-would you like me to tutor you on IS piloting?"

"That would be-"

_PAM!_

"I'm Ichika's tutor! He asked me to do so!"

"An opponent from class two should not interfere with our training!"

Wah! Houki and Cecilia are taking the upcoming tournament really seriously…

"Will those not involved stop barging into our conversation?"

"Wha- How rude! Ichika begged me to teach him so I'm definitely involved!" That's weird… I don't remember actually begging her for training…

"Seeing as you're in class two, you're the one who should be not involved! As the representative of class one, Ichika-san should be taught from someone from the same class, not some random person who just showed up!"

"Random person? I've known Ichika for a long time! You're the one who's the extra!"

"Well, I've known Ichika earlier than all of you! He's even been over at my house frequently for dinner so we're close!"

"Oh? Well the same could be said for me."

What is happening right now? You're all teenagers so why are you girls squabbling like little kids, arguing over mundane a subject like who's taller? It doesn't matter who has known me longer, we're all still friends right? And what's with all the tense faces?

"I-Ichika-san, explain this at once!"

"Rin's dad owns a restaurant so I often go there to eat." Immediately after that announcement all the girls visibly relax. Did Chifuyu-nee just leave or something?

"Oh right Rin! How's your dad doing? He should be fully recovered by now right?"

"Um, he seems to be doing well…" Hm? Rin's previous confidence disappears and now she seems nervous. Did something happen? Well, seeing as she seems uncomfortable with the subject, I guess I'll let it go for now.

"…Well anyways, you're free after school right Ichika? Why don't we go and have dinner together? I'm sure we have a lot of catching up to do."

And now the girls are all tense again.

"Sorry but Ichika is busy after school. He has special IS training with me, so he won't be available." With all the commotion, I had almost forgotten about that. Thanks for reminding me Houki!

"Well alright… I'll find you later after your 'training' okay Ichika? Leave some time for me!" And with that Rin runs off. She didn't even wait for my reply...

Maybe it's just me but Houki seems a lot more stern than usual. "Ichika, we'll be having _extra_ special training today so don't forget!"

Why is it extra special now? What does it even mean?

xxxxx

After school I was presented with two surprises once I arrived at the third arena. The first was the appearance of Cecilia in her IS Blue Tears. The second was Houki in a borrowed school IS, Uchigane. So this is what she means by special training… The samurai like armour of the mass produced second generation IS suits her.

"D-do I look strange?"

"No, no! Nothing like that, I'm just surprised you managed to get access to a school IS." While the school allows students to borrow there IS's for training outside of class, the amount of paperwork involved is equivalent to a telephone directory. I guess Houki got authorization faster as she's Tabane's little sister.

"W-why are you here Shinonono? As a personal IS owner, aren't I more suitable for teaching Ichika-san?"

"Why? Ichika begged me to teach him of course. Don't you have more important things to do as a representative candidate? Besides, Ichika's Byakushiki is a close range unit so I'm more suitable."

"Uu…"

"Right then. Draw your sword Ichika!" With that warning, Houki materializes her high frequency katana before charging me. Before I could properly respond though, a blue blur blocks her path.

"Ichika-san's opponent will be me! Don't just jump in like that!"

A fierce battle ensues. Supersonic energy bullets fly and the sound of sword swings permeate the air… Hey, wasn't I the one who is supposed to be training?

As if sensing my unasked question, both opponents disengage before facing me.

"Ichika! What are you doing staring like that?"

"That's right you should decide once and for all who should be teaching you! Of course, it's no doubt going to be me, Cecilia Alcott!"

"Um, can't you both teach me?" That was not the correct response. Then again I don't think there was a correct response. Oh cruel world, why have you forsaken me…

"Fu fu fu, I see… You can't decide right?" That oujo-sama laugh is a lot scarier than normal…

"As man you're this indecisive? I guess-"

"This means-"

"We'll have to-"

"Beat you-"

"Until you can-"

""DECIDE!""

Wah! Why are they getting along now! Reversing at full speed, I manage to evade the blasts from Cecilia before materializing Yukihira in time to block a strike from Houki.

Houki's skill with a blade hasn't degraded one bit while piloting an IS and in my current surprised state, I won't be able to defend for long. Deciding to gain some distance to regain my composure, I dodge to the right and set my thruster power to the max. Seeing me escape, Houki begins chasing after me-

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

"What are you doing Cecilia! Is your aim so bad that you hit me instead of Ichika?"

Having seen a chance to hit me, Cecilia had inadvertently hit Houki, who was trailing behind me…

"How was I supposed to know you would follow Ichika-san? You're the one who should have known I would be shooting!"

After that incident, the battle became relatively easy. There's a saying that 'a team is more than the sum of its members' but the opposite is occurring right now. Having never practiced together or got along in the first place, the combined power of Houki and Cecilia is weaker than fighting them individually. Every time I gain distance or close in, there's a second of hesitation between the both of them and in an IS battle, a second is plenty of time to change the tides of battle.

Distancing myself from Houki again, the lack of fire from Cecilia allows me to throw several Energy blades at both my opponents, buying me more time. With Houki focusing on the blades, I close in once more and manage a solid hit on her right leg before striking her full force with an energy claw. Another second of delay allows me to prepare myself for Cecilia's incoming barrage. If only they could work together as one cohesive unit. A combination of melee and ranged attacks has the potential to be very powerful…

Work together…

Together…

That's it! With the built in energy transfer system, energy couplers and the multiple contact points, the energy blade can-

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! SLASH! CLANG!_

_373 Shield Points depleted. Shield Points remaining: 182. Warning! Torso armour heavily damaged. Left shoulder armour heavily damaged._

Taking advantage of me in my distracted state, Cecilia had hit me with three solid shots to the chest before Houki had charged in with two attacks of her own. By the time I had regained my senses, I was laying on the arena floor looking up at the sky.

"Ohhoho! Is it really the time to be spacing out Ichika-san?"

"It seems you need more training than I had thought. Prepare yourself Ichika!"

Oh crap. Now is not the time to be thinking of new weapon possibilities.

xxxxx

"Ugh…" By the end of the training session, my whole body was sore. It seems like spacing out in the middle of combat had angered both of the girls and as punishment they had used me as a mobile target. It didn't help that their teamwork steadily improved so that evading them got harder and harder as time passed…

"Buck up Ichika! You're a man so this level of training should be nothing." I think you expect too much of me Houki. Besides, I'm the _only_ man who can do IS training anyways…

"Houki, I've got a favour to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Please let me use the shower first! I can't use any of the other facilities so it would be a big inconvenience for me if I can't… Besides, can't you use the change rooms in the kendo club? You should at least visit them sometimes or else you'll get pestered by them later on."

"T-that's none of your business… Besides, they already pestered me after seeing my body…" The last part was said so quietly that it was completely incoherent.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I-it's nothing! Forget about it!"

"O-okay, well about the shower-"

"Ichika!"

A wild Rin appears!

_Smack!_

"You were thinking about something stupid weren't you?"

Whoa… Am I that easy to read?

"Anyways, good work today! Here's a towel and a sports drink, you like it lukewarm right?"

As expected of my childhood friend! Houki you really need to take some pointers from Rin.

"Thanks Rin, I'm surprised you still remember how I like my drinks after a workout."

"It's hard to forget, when your friend is a total health nut at such a young age. I mean, who besides you worry about the damage a cold drink can do after exercise?"

Hey, it's better to get in the habit at an early age before it's too late. I worry that you might get fat from your eating habits but it seems you haven't grown one bit in width or height-

_SMACK!_

Ouch!

"For some reason I had a sudden urge to hit you…" Okay, I guess I deserved that.

Aside from the hitting, I'm really glad to be able to hang out with Rin again. Neither her appearance nor personality has changed in the one year we were separated. It feels just like when we were in middle school. Well, I guess some things have changed. Maybe it's a side effect from not seeing each other for a lengthy period of time, but something about Rin definitely emits an aura of a 'girl' within that brash attitude.

"Ichika, you must have felt lonely without me, right?" With her hands clasped together in front of her, a slight hue of red on her cheeks and her eyes to the ground, as a healthy young male, I can only describe her as insanely cute.

"W-well of course! Anyone would feel lonely if they lost a friend right?"

"That's not what I mean!"

"Huh?"

"I mean… As my long lost childhood friend, you should have something to confess to me right?"

Something I should confess? Did she find out about my lessons with Tabane-nee? Oh damn, not here Rin! Houki's still in the room!

"For example-"

"Ahem!"

It looks like the person I was panicking over has deliberately coughed to interrupt Rin. Safe! I owe you one Houki!

"I'm returning first Ichika. You can use the shower first though."

"Thanks Houki!"

"_See you later _Ichika."

Was there a need to emphasize on seeing me later? Maybe she's worried I would spend the night at the maintenance department again. Well if she's that worried, I guess I'll work on the Energy Blades tomorrow.

"I-Ichika, what did she mean by that?"

"Hm? It's nothing. Houki usually showers first but since I'm so sweaty from the training I asked to go first instead."

"Sh-sh-sh-shower? U-usually? Ichika, what's your relationship with that girl?"

"Didn't I tell you before? She's my childhood friend."

"A-and that corresponds with b-bathing order how?"

"I guess I haven't told you yet. No wonder you're so confused. Houki and I are sharing a room currently."

"W-what?" Finally realizing what she's inferring to, I quickly made to correct her misconception.

"It's not like 'that'. Since my enrolment was so sudden, the academy had problems arranging a room for me so I'm temporarily living in a two person room."

"S-so you're living in the same room as that girl?"

"That's what I just said right? Besides, I'm glad it's Houki. If it was someone I didn't know, I would be too nervous to sleep."

"…" A contemplative look appears on Rin's face.

"What's wrong Rin?"

"So… So if it's a childhood friend…"

Not understanding her mumbling, I lean in closer to hear better.

"SO IF IT'S A CHILDHOOD FRIEND IT'S FINE RIGHT?"

Ah! My ears are ringing now. Turning towards her so that I could reprimand her, I instead see Rin glaring at me… As I want to remain alive, I nod my head in confirmation to her question.

"I got it, I got it! I see, I see, I understand it clearly now."

Okay… Did Rin hit her head or something?

"Ichika!"

"Y-yes?"

"Don't forget that you have two childhood friends!"

"That's not something I can just forget…"

"Then I'll see you later!"

That conversation was just plain weird. Oddly enough I'm starting to notice a pattern of rapidly changing emotions in all the girls I'm close to…

xxxxx

"As I just said, let me change rooms with you!"

"W-what kind of a joke is this? Why should I listen to you?"

I really should have seen this coming, all the blatant hints in the conversation I previously had with Rin come rushing back, as if emphasizing how dense I am. I blame all the hits to the head I've received since entering this academy.

"Well Shinonono-san, don't you find it troublesome living with a guy? I don't really mind living with Ichika so I feel we should switch rooms."

"I-I never said it was troublesome… Besides this is something between Ichika and I so you shouldn't interfere!"

"Relax, I'm his childhood friend too so it's no problem!"

"How is that related?"

"Anyway, I'll also be living here from today onwards."

"Get out! This is my room!"

"It's also 'Ichika's room' right? Then there's no problem!"

"I won't switch rooms! You're the one who should get out, so get back to your own room!"

Uh oh, Houki has a really angry face right now. If I don't stop this now, she might do something drastic…

"Wait let's just all calm-"

"Oh yeah! Ichika do you still remember our promise?" Is this really the right time Rin?

"D-don't just ignore me! If that's the case…" As I thought, Houki grabbed the shinai beside her bed and attempted to strike Rin.

"Damn it Houki, stop!" I rushed forward to block the strike but I could already see that I'm too late…

_CLANG!_

The sound of bamboo hitting metal reverberates across the room. Standing in a nonchalant manner in front of Houki, Rin has a metal arm raised to block the blow.

Such a fast partial deployment and that reflex rate! Rin is definitely strong… Now's not the time to think about that though.

"Are you alright Rin?"

"Of course, I'm a representative candidate after all."

"Houki, that was irresponsible of you. You could have seriously hurt someone you know."

"Ugh…" Realizing her mistake, Houki turns away with an expression of guilt.

"I wasn't hurt in the end so it's fine!"

As the atmosphere has finally settled, I decide to continue the topic Rin had brought up before.

"Rin, about that promise,"

"Yes! You… You do remember right?" The cute posture has returned!

"L-let me think. Is it the one we made right before you left? If your cooking skills improve-"

"Y-yes! T-that's the one!"

"-You'll cook sweet and sour pork for me to eat, right?"

The happy expression on Rin's face is instantly replaced with an angry one.

"…What?"

"Isn't that it? I'm fairly certain I remembered it correctly…"

_SMACK!_

My head is turned to the side and my left cheek burns. Why did Rin just slap me? I remembered the promise right?

"Eh?"

"…" Rin stands in front of me with her hand still raised from the slapping motion. Her eyes are watery and her tightened lips indicate that she's holding back her tears.

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER THE PROMISE YOU MADE TO ME! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO ALL MEN! I HOPE YOU GET BITTEN BY A DOG AND DIE!"

Immediately after yelling at me, Rin rushes out the room and slams the door shut. I could only stand there bewildered. Part of me feels bad for making her cry and wants to apologize to her but another part of me feels differently. To my knowledge, I remembered the promise perfectly and it hardly seemed like something to warrant such outrage. Damn it, is it my fault or not!

I look towards Houki, hoping for some guidance but the glare she levels at me indicates the opposite.

"Ichika."

"What is it Houki?"

"Get kicked by a horse and die."

Sigh~ Maybe I did do something wrong. For now I'll get some sleep and hope the situation gets better… Maybe I can get an explanation later tomorrow.

The next morning, the tournament schedule was posted and as if fate was laughing at me, my first opponent would be Rin.

xxxxx

It has been a week since Rin and I argued and she has been avoiding me like the plague. Even if we passed each other in the hall, she would turn her head away and in situations where we were stuck in the same area, she would just pretend I didn't exist. At this rate, I have no idea how to repair our friendship…

_BAM!_

"Orimura, pay attention during class!"

"Yes, Orimura-sensei."

"Also, come see me after school, understand?" Eh? What did I do? I was just spacing out, so there's no need for more punishment right?

"Understand?"

"…Yes, sensei."

xxxxx

After school, I found Chifuyu-nee in the classroom. Prepared for the worst, I was surprised when she led me to the second arena.

"What are we doing here Chifuyu-nee?"

_Smack!_

As expected, my head received another hit but it seems like the power behind it was half hearted.

"It's Orimura-sensei. As for why we're here, isn't it obvious? As a teacher I can't show favouritism to any one student but since I'm your onee-san I can get away with one or two things. Besides, what kind of sister would I be if I left you defenseless…" Looking embarrassed Chifuyu-nee looks away from me as she says this.

"Chifuyu-nee…"

"Alright I'm only going to explain this once so listen carefully!"

Straightening my back, I give Chifuyu-nee my undivided attention. Anything she teaches me is bound to be important.

"I'm going to explain the basics behind the manoeuvre called ignition boost today. Have you ever heard of that term?"

"Um… Isn't ignition boost a manoeuvre used to propel the IS in a burst of speed?"

"That's essentially it. By gathering and compressing the power emitted from the thruster wings, the IS can expel that energy all at once to create a burst of speed. It's invaluable to melee users such as yourself as you can use it to surprise opponents and also dodge attacks in emergencies. The drawback is that it's mainly used once per battle due to the energy demand as well as how it's easy to counter if expected."

The drawbacks are pretty troublesome but I can definitely see the benefits in learning this manoeuvre. Being able to close the distance between an opponent and I is definitely an important factor for Byakushiki and having ignition boost under my belt would help a lot.

"Let's get started! Deploy Byakushiki first. Good. Now imagine a chamber with a nozzle at the end of it. Start filling the chamber with the energy from the thrusters… Do you have an alert indicating it to be fully charged?"

_Gathered energy at 100% capacity, ignition boost possible._

"Yeah, it's saying that the energy level is at 100% and that I can use ignition boost."

"Good, now just choose a direction and release all the built up energy at once."

Following her orders, I open the 'nozzle' and Byakushiki shoots across the stadium.

"I did it-"

_CRASH!_

"Pfft… Hahahahha! That's the most hilarious thing I've seen in a long time!" Unable to control herself, Chifuyu-nee burst out in more laughter. As for what she's laughing at, well that's me…

"Ugh… You knew I was going to crash into the wall, didn't you? Why didn't you warn me Chifuyu-nee?"

"Fufufu! Why would I warn you? Where else would I get my entertainment from?" How cruel… But, seeing Chifuyu-nee so happy is good too.

"Okay, as funny as it is, do you know why that happened?"

"I wasn't prepared for the speed so I couldn't stop in time."

"Correct! Being able to judge distances and having good reflexes is an important part in using ignition boost. You'll get used to it with more use though, so practice often."

"Okay."

"Also, have you been practicing throwing the Energy Blades?"

"Huh?"

"Sigh. You're good at analyzing the situation during battle but you often leave out small details. Whenever you've been throwing those blades, Byakushiki has been automatically directing your hand in the proper throwing motion correct?"

Now that I think about it, whenever I throw the Energy Blades, information on the correct motion and time of release always enters my mind. "I guess…"

"It's not a guess, it's a fact. As you don't know the proper manner in throwing the blades, every time you do so, your IS has to correct it. That takes time and in combat, the faster you can make your attack the better. From now on practice throwing the blades without your IS until you're proficient at it, understand?"

"Yes. Thanks Chifuyu-nee!"

_BAM!_

Ow! It seems like her strength has returned…

"It's Orimura-sensei!"

"Yes, Orimura-sensei."

xxxxx

It's now May, three weeks since I got in a fight with Rin and one week until the tournament starts. She still ignores me and between my personal training, weapon designing, and training with Houki and Cecilia, I had found no time to confront her.

The good news is that my training and weapons designs have borne fruit. I can now safely use ignition boost and can hit a target fairly consistently using the Energy Blades without assistance. As for the alternate ways to use the Energy Blades, I have one fully functioning design, another prototype and several other ideas that can be implemented in the future. Making so much progress for once is refreshing!

Currently, I am at the third arena for my special training with Cecilia and Houki.

"Ichika, the inter-class battle will be next week. The arenas will undergo a settings adjustment, so today will be the last day for a practical battle. You've made good progress so far so-"

"With me training Ichika-san, it's no surprise that he's improved so much!"

"How is your training useful? All the techniques you teach are for projectile users! Ichika's IS is a close combat type and the only ranged weapon that he has are throwing knives!"

"It's important to know the basics of ranged combat! Ichika-san can use this knowledge to anticipate opponents who specialize in that! If anything, your kendo training is the most useless! You don't even use the IS!"

As usual the two are fighting to no end. Truth be told, both of their lessons are useful to me, but I've learned in the past weeks that if I say that, it'll just make me the subject of their ire.

A familiar voice interrupts their argument.

"I've been waiting for a long time, Ichika."

Standing near the control zone gate, with her arms crossed and a cocky grin is Rin. Wasn't she still angry at me yesterday? What's with the sudden mood change? Behind me, Houki and Cecilia frown upon seeing Rin.

"Why are you here?"

"Unauthorized personnel are not allowed to enter this place!"

"I'm authorized, I'm related to Ichika! So there's no problem."

Another argument soon breaks out, with Rin inadvertently insulting both Houki and Cecilia. Her nonchalant attitude infuriates them further.

"Okay okay. We won't be able to move on like this, so let's continue this another time. As for why I'm here… Ichika, have you properly reflected?"

"Reflected about what?"

"About what you said! You are preparing an apology for what you did, right?"

"Even if you say that...you're the one who has been hiding from me, right?"

"You… Don't tell me you would really ignore a girl when the she says 'don't bother me'?"

"Yup."

"Y-you idiot! Just hurry up and apologize!"

"For what? I remembered the promise, right?"

"Again with that? It's not the words but the meaning behind the promise! The meaning!"

Meaning? What other meaning could cooking sweet and sour pork for me have?

"So you won't apologize to me?"

"Nope. Not until you explain to me clearly what I did wrong."

"Fine then! We'll just settle this in combat! The loser of next week's class rep battle will have to obey the winner's command, okay?"

"Okay, if I win, you'll have to explain it clearly."

"Ex-explain?"

"Oh? Are you scared you'll lose?" Hearing my taunt, Rin growls in anger.

"IDIOT! As if I'll lose. By the end of the match I'll have you bowing in apology."

"Why would I do that? You're the one who's going to lose."

"You stubborn blockheaded idiot!"

"Ironing board!"

I don't know what came over me to call Rin those two forbidden words. Looking back on it later, the whole thing seemed rather silly with two teenagers calling each other names.

_BAM!_

The reinforced wall beside Rin now sports an impressive crater. Removing her fist from the wall, an armoured finger points towards me.

"You'll regret saying that!"

"I-I'm sorry about that. That was completely my fault."

"Sorry doesn't cut it! I was planning to go easy on you but you apparently have a death wish. Enjoy the next few days because come next week, I'll completely decimate you!" With one last glare, Rin leaves through the gate.

Examining the crater closely, I notice the diameter is at least thirty centimeters wide. To do such damage with one punch…

"So she has a power-type…"

If she's wielding this amount of power, the upcoming battle will not be easy…

xxxxx

It's finally the day of the match. Standing in the second arena, surrounded by a massive audience of fellow students, it feels just like the day I had my battle with Cecilia. Instead of the blonde though, it is Rin who's waiting silently for the match to begin. The pink and black armour of her IS Shenlong exudes an aura of strength and power. The two massive cannons floating near her shoulders only add to its intimidation.

"Both contestants please get into position."

Hovering to the center of the arena, the distance separating us is a measly five meters. Rin and I both establish a communication line as soon as we're in position.

"Ichika, if you apologize now, I promise I won't hurt you as much."

"I've heard that line before Rin and the outcome of that match was in my favour. Besides, I don't want you to go easy on me. This is a battle between IS pilots; it will be pointless if one of us holds back."

"You do know that the IS defenses aren't perfect, right? If an attack with enough force hits, it can break the shield entirely. This is your last warning Ichika, apologize now."

I know that fact better than anyone, bar Chifuyu-nee. The main weapon I wield is based upon that fact.

"I'll tell you what I told Cecilia: as a man I can't just back down from a fight. If my desire to continue will cause me pain, then so be it."

"Both of you may begin."

As soon as the buzzer rang, both of us sprang into action. The familiar weight of Yukihira Nigata appears in my hand instantly before I raise it in order to parry a strike from Rin.

_CLANG!_

Ugh… Just as I thought, the strength behind the blow is amazing and the weapon Rin is wielding only increases the power. In her hands is what could be described as a scimitar sword, though the blade is oversized and therefore extremely heavy. I might be able to directly block three strikes before my forearm armour breaks…

If directly blocking is impossible than I'll have to implement the technique I used against Houki. Ever since I learned that Rin had a power type IS, I've been attending extra kendo lessons from Houki. By practicing against Houki's powerful attacks, I've managed to master the redirection technique.

When a horizontal strike approached me from the left, I used Yukihira in its inactivate form to catch it from underneath and redirect the massive blade above my head. Catching Rin off balance, I charged forward, hoping to catch her with an energy claw attack.

_Kkkssstt!_

Another blade appeared in her other hand, and I barely managed to dive out of the way. The scimitar scraped against one of my wings, creating a horrible screeching sound.

Damn it, I forgot she has two blades!

"Don't underestimate me Ichika!" Combining both of her scimitars hilt to hilt, Rin began to twirl the massive double bladed weapon with ease before rushing me.

_CLANG! CRASH!_

_43 Shield Points depleted. Shield Points remaining: 557. Warning! Left forearm armour moderately damaged._

Crap! Rin has found the perfect counter to my redirection defence! By having blades located on both ends of her weapon, if I redirect one blade, it'll create an opening for the second blade to attack me with. I need to gain some distance… At this point, hit and run tactics is my best bet.

By the time I noticed her smile, it was already too late.

"Too naïve!"

_BOOM!_

An invisible ball hits my chest and my body is blown backwards. The force of the blow was enough to partially get past the shield so my body felt a lot of pain.

_50 Shield Points depleted. Shield Points remaining: 507. Warning! Torso armour moderately damaged._

I forced myself to ignore the pain and I managed to see Rin smiling even more. "That was just a jab."

Her shoulder guards open once more. Shit-

Diving right, I managed to evade the brunt of the blast, but more pain spreads from where I was clipped. This is bad.

I recognize the weapon now as impact cannons. By compressing the nearby air and shooting it at a high velocity, it creates a powerful shockwave invisible to the naked eye. The one reprieve I have right now is that the range is limited due to the nature of the projectile, but I need to get close anyways to make an attack. Furthermore, I suspect that the cannons are able to fire 360 degrees around her…

Changing the settings to my hyper sensor won't work. It'll be too slow and the most I'll be able to see anyways would be the bullet itself. Without knowing how the 'barrel' is angled, I won't be able to deflect the projectiles either…

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

"You sure can dodge really well, Ichika! But this is the end for you. You can't keep dodging forever."

Gritting my teeth, I focused on keeping my IS moving rather than making a reply. There's got to be another weakness I can exploit…

There… with the cannons located near her shoulders, there's one area where the cannons will have trouble targeting: directly underneath her. If I can reach that area, I can initiate a strike!

Dropping down near the ground, I accelerate to top speed in an effort to dodge her next barrage. The first few shots trail behind me, but soon Rin realizes my plan. "Hm. Seems like you have a brain after all! But you're too slow!"

Suddenly the fire rate of her cannons increased dramatically and explosions rained down around me. Instead of firing accurate and powerful shots, Rin has changed her strategy to quantity over quality, rapidly firing less accurate and weaker shots to bombard me.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

"So Ichika, do you surrender? Or do I need to hurt you some more?"

My response was to throw five of my Energy Blades at her in rapid succession. When the fifth blade left my hand, four of the hilts materialized in front of me, forming a '+' symbol with the hole in the middle filled with blue energy, interconnecting the four hilts. Activating the Energy Blades, I threw my new weapon, the Energy Shuriken towards Rin before charging after her.

The first three blades were shot out of the sky before they could reach her. The fourth and fifth was blocked using her scimitars. As the shuriken closed in, she shifted right, allowing the dangerous blades to pass by. Seeing me rush in, she smiles before the impact cannons open up once more.

"Nice try Ichika, but this battle is mi-"

_CRASH!_

The Energy Shuriken which she had previously dodged had circled back. With her attention focused on me, the spinning blades crashes into her side, startling her and disrupting her prepared projectiles. Seeing my chance, I prepared my ignition boost and charged in for the final blow.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

What the hell? That sound was neither from Rin's cannons or my attack. The source of the explosions came from the middle of the arena where the ceiling dome is destroyed. Directly underneath the large hole, black smoke envelopes the ground.

"Orimura-kun! Huang-san! The match is suspended, return to the control zone at once!" Yamada-sensei's oddly serious voice comes through a new communication line. This is serious. If the teachers are recalling us then this is most likely an attack on IS academy…

"Ichika! Hurry up and leave! I'll buy you some time!"

"Wha- I can't just leave you like that!"

"Idiot! I'm a representative candidate; I can take care of myself! You on the other hand need to get to safety! I'll follow you after the teachers arrive-"

_Warning! Energy build up detected!_

"WATCH OUT!" Using the ignition boost I saved up, I manage to grab Rin and fly out of the way before a large laser sliced through our previous location.

Although I had saved Rin, she was not appreciative of the way I was holding her. With one of my arms supporting her back and another under her legs, I was unable to defend myself from her incoming strikes. "Y-y-you idiot! L-let go of me!"

"Hey can you stop hitting me? It's starting to hurt…"

"Sh-shut up! B-besides why are you c-carrying me like-"

"Incoming!" Diving towards the ground, I barely evaded another laser beam.

By now the smoke had cleared and I got my first look at the attacker. As expected, it was an IS but the armour was unlike anything I've ever seen. Normal IS armour covers mostly the pilot's limbs and tends to expose the pilot's torso and head for two reasons:

1) Anything that can pierce the Shield Barrier can easily pierce the armour so protecting the torso and head is usually redundant

2) By having less armour protecting the vital organs of a pilot, the IS core can determine whether the pilot is in a life-threatening situation easier and deploy the Absolute Barrier when necessary. Having heavy armour covering the vitals can actually harm the pilot, as non-life-threatening attacks would be ignored and can cause major injuries.

This IS had its pilot completely covered in armour from head to toe. The overall size of the frame is also strange, standing over two meters tall and having very long arms. Jet propulsion nozzles are scattered all over the body to maintain its posture and there are four high power lasers installed inside each of its forearms. Is this a new military prototype?

"Orimura-kun! Huang-san! The teacher unit will arrive soon to supress the attacker so retreat while you can!"

Whatever that IS is, the power of its lasers was able to destroy the arena dome, which is protected with the same type of barrier IS's use. If we are even grazed by one of the laser beams, the damage would be catastrophic. Leaving this to the experienced teachers would be the best course of action but…

"No, we'll confront it right now Yamada-sensei. That IS was able to pierce even the arena's barrier. If we let it rampage wildly, the audience would be in danger. You up for it Rin?"

"W-who do you think you're talking to? A-anyways, before we even start talking of attacking that thing l-let me go!"

"Right… Sorry."

Releasing Rin, she quickly moves away from me, a red hue on her cheeks. She's mad at me now no doubt…

"Wait one second! You have to retreat! If a student gets hurt then-"

I missed the next part as I was too focused on dodging the enemy IS's charge.

"Well isn't our opponent lively?"

"Yeah."

"Ichika, you only have close range weapons right? I'll cover you with my impact cannons, charge right in!"

"Roger."

The new battle begins.

xxxxx

"Orimura-kun? Can you hear me? Huang-san! Please pick up!"

In the control room, Maya was panicking over the communication station. The visuals from the screen showing the ensuing battle only increased her agitation.

"If he's so willing to fight, why don't we just let him? He did have a good reason."

"H-HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, ORIMURA-SENSEI!"

"Relax, have some coffee. The sugar will calm your nerves." Reaching out to a nearby trolley, Chifuyu begins pouring the white crystals into a cup of coffee.

"Um, Orimura-sensei? T-that's salt…"

"…" Looking downwards, Chifuyu confirms that the container she was scooping from was indeed labelled as salt.

"W-why is this here?"

"I don't know, but there is an obvious salt label on the container…"

"…"

"…Oh! I get it! You're worried about your brother, right? Hehe… no wonder you made such a mistake…"

"…" A deathly silence takes hold of the room and sensing danger, Maya attempts to change the subject.

"So, what-"

"Since I've prepared the coffee already, please drink it Yamada-sensei."

"Eh?"

"Here. It's hot so make sure to gulp it down in one go."

"Uh…" The expression on Maya's face is one of surrender. Luckily a blonde distraction appears before she has to go through with the task.

"Orimura-sensei, please give me permission to sortie my IS! I can deploy it immediately!"

"I would if could but…" Chifuyu gestures to the holographic screen displaying the arena status. Cecilia's eyes widen in shock.

"T-the barriers are all set to level four? And all the gates are locked as well! Did the enemy hack in?"

"It appears to be so. The arena is in complete lock down. No one can get in and no one can get out."

"B-but what about the hole that IS created?"

"By now the barrier would have automatically repaired itself."

"I-if that's the case then why not call for government support? It's an emergency situation so I'm sure they'll-"

"We've already done that. An elite team is hacking into the arena system as we speak, with a fully armed IS squad standing by once a way to enter is found."

"I-is that so… I guess I'll have to wait…"

"Wait for what? We won't be sending you in anyways."

"W-what! Why not?"

"There are so many reasons I can't possible list them all. For one you're a first year student-"

"I'm a representative candidate too!"

"Which means nothing when compared to the teachers on the assault squad, who have trained years for situations like this."

"Ugh…"

"Not to mention how your IS is not suited for situations where you outnumber an opponent, how you haven't undergone any real combat training, how you know nothing of the enemy's current armaments, and how you never trained with any of the other assault members in teamwork, need I say more?"

"Ugh…" By now Cecilia had slumped against the wall in utter defeat. Chifuyu is a master in taking down opponents, whether in an IS battle or a battle of words.

"Ichika…" With her eyes glued to the screen, Houki continued to worry…

"Don't worry too much about the idiot, Shinonono. One of the few good points about him is his ability to get out of trouble… Though usually the trouble originates from him…"

"You're one to talk Orimura-sensei. Weren't you just worrying about Orimur- Urk!"

"Ah, Yamada-sensei! Your coffee is getting cold. Please drink it now."

When will Maya learn not to tease Chifuyu?

xxxxx

"HAAAHHH!" Having closed the distance between us, the blue energy blade of Yukihira slashes towards the mysterious IS's torso, before it dodges the attack at the last second. The two energy shurikens I threw earlier close in from behind and from the right, but they too fail to hit as the IS evades them by inches.

"What the hell are you doing Ichika? That's the third time you've missed!"

"It's not my fault! Whoever is piloting this thing has insane reflexes! You haven't hit it either right?"

"Uu…"

This is strange. No matter how we attack, the enemy always dodges it. It doesn't matter if we attack from behind, from below, use multipronged attacks or use surprise tactics, the opponent always sees it coming… Is the difference in skill that great?

"Rin, I'm going to try something new. Cover me."

"Like you need to tell me!"

Once again, I charge towards the giant IS, but this time Yukihira is missing from my hands. The enemy suit raises its arm to shoot me down but Rin's impact cannons disrupt its attack. When I was in the proper range, I attack with a straight right punch, with an Energy Blade extending from the top of my fist. As I expected, the IS dodges but I keep pressuring it by barraging it with rapid melee attacks. Right kick, spin, left elbow strike, right knee strike, another straight right punch… All of these attacks, enhanced with short Energy Blades. The way the IS keeps evading my multiple blows begins to infuriate me, but finally I got a hit. While tilting right to dodge one of its counter punches, the Energy Blades located on my wings land a solid slash against its chest. Taking advantage of its proximity to me, I grab one of its arms and hold it tight.

"Rin!"

Rin descends from above with a double sword strike, but before she could hit, the IS punches me off before reversing to dodge the attack.

"Damn it! We almost had it!"

"…"

I stare at the enemy suit. Something about it is not… natural I guess.

"Hey, Rin?

"Yeah Ichika?"

"Is it just me or does its movements seem a little… mechanical?"

"Mechanical? Ichika have you gone crazy? It's an IS, of course it moves mechanically!"

"That's not what I mean… What if there's no human piloting it?"

"Eh? What are talking about? Now I know you've gone crazy. Everyone knows an IS needs a pilot to operate!"

"But think about it, it has been able to dodge all of our attacks like nothing, even the ones that it shouldn't be expecting! It also tends to stop attacking whenever we talk for brief periods of time and its attacks patterns are too repetitive!"

A contemplative look spreads across Rin's face. "So… Even though it's impossible, let's talk hypothetically. If that IS hypothetically does not have a human pilot, what can we do about it?"

"Well, then hypothetically, I wouldn't have to hold back. How much of your shield do you still have?"

"Only about 180… What about you?"

"Around 230… Rin… Can you hold it off for about five minutes?"

"Of course I can! Alright, let's assume the impossible and initiate our new plan! It better work Ichika!" With that Rin begins her assault on the now deemed 'unmanned' IS.

If it is running through an AI then that would explain its insane reaction time. Unlike a human, an AI would be able to process all the information it receives from the hyper sensor at once, so it wouldn't have a blind spot to attack… Well, if I can't outsmart the software then I'll have to outperform the hardware.

Dematerializing the armour surrounding my arms, I bring up multiple holographic screens in front of me.

"Byakushiki, bring up the files on prototype 17c-15."

With five minutes, I'll have to do a hack job. Prototype 17c-15 was barely in its test stages the last time I worked on it. While I knew the idea could work, in its current state, it was hardly safe to use. Bringing up the holographic keyboard, I began to type code as fast as I can.

_The PIC needs to be adjusted for the extra strain..._

_Click Click Clack Click Clack Clack Clack Click Clack_

_I don't have time to program all the functions into each hilt! I'll have to divide the task between groups of two…_

_Click Click Clack Click Clack Clack Clack Click Clack_

_Agh! If I remove the safeties, then the energy should build up fast enough…_

_Click Click Clack Click Clack Clack Clack Click Clack_

Over the sounds of my typing, I can hear the explosions from the fight between Rin and the unmanned IS. I need to hurry, as skilled as Rin is, against an opponent of that calibre…

"There! Initiate upload of program! Return to combat mode!" As soon as those words left my mouth, the screens all disappear and armour once more surrounds my arm.

"IIYYAAAA!"

Turning to the source of the scream, I see Rin being thrown away from the enemy IS before it raises its arms- Shit!

"Rin!" I push my thrusters to the max. As the laser beam descended towards Rin, I manage to get in-between its path and angled Yukihira Nigata in front of me before activating Reiraku Byakuya.

White hot pain racks my body and my sight is enveloped by light. The previous pain I felt from Rin's impact cannons is nothing compared to now. Only the thought of protecting Rin from this, allowed my body to remain in place. As quick as it arrived, the blinding light disappears but the pain does not.

_117 Shield Points depleted. Shield Points remaining: 113. Warning! Armour is heavily damaged. Warning! Pilot safety compromised. Pilot vitals are erratic. Further combat is unadvised._

"ICHIKA!" The blurred pink form of Rin's IS appears in front of me. As my vision slowly clears up, I can see the tear stained face of Rin near my own.

"Y-you idiot! Why did shield me with your own body? I-I would have been fine!"

"Cough. W-what sort of m-man would I be if I let you get hurt... Besides, my Reiraku Byakuya negated most of the blast."

"Y-you're hurt this badly and you still talking about being a man? You idiot!"

By now the majority of the pain has disappeared. The actual damage on my body is actually quite low thanks to my shields and Reiraku Byakuya, but the various burns on my body still make movement painful…

"Rin, we'll continue our attack."

"W-what? Forget it! We're retreating now and getting you a medic!"

"A-and how do you propose we do that! We're lucky the enemy hasn't attacked us yet! I'm going to proceed with my plan, whether you support me or not."

"Muu… Fine! But you better not get hurt!"

"Alright, charge up your strongest shot and when I give the signal, fire at it. Fire even if I'm in the way."

"Eh? Are you insane?"

"Just do it Rin! Ready?"

"Fine!"

All ten of my Energy Blade hilts connect to various points along my back and wings. Readying Yukihira Nigata, I activate my ignition boost.

The imposing figure of the unmanned IS grows nearer and when I was three meters away I give Rin the signal. "NOW RIN!"

Then, I activated another ignition boost, angling me to the right of the enemy suit.

_Warning! Energy Blades one and two have overloaded. Continued usage is impossible._

And then, I activate another to straighten my path.

_Warning! Energy Blades three and four have overloaded. Continued usage is impossible. Warning! PIC faltering detected. Continued usage of current manoeuvre unadvised._

And another, to boost me to the left, directly behind him.

_Warning! Energy Blades five and six have overloaded. Continued usage is impossible. Warning! Armour strain detected. Armour is now critically damaged._

And another, to spin me around and stop my forward momentum.

_Warning! Energy Blades seven and eight have overloaded. Continued usage is impossible. Warning! PIC failure detected. Pilot safety cannot be guaranteed._

And one final one to propel me towards my target once more.

_Warning! Energy Blades nine and ten have overloaded. Continued usage is imposs-_

_BOOM!_

As my body was previously blocking its view, Rin's attack has finally hit, pushing the IS towards me. Ignoring the new pain spreading across my body, I activate Reiraku Byakuya for my final attack.

"WAAAAAHHH!"

The blue energy blade of Yukihira Nigata, enhanced by the one off ability Reiraku Byakuya, easily bisects the unmanned IS horizontally across the torso.

The whole manoeuvre was accomplished in less than 0.1 of a second.

We won…

My world turns black.

xxxxx

"Ow…."

Waking up and feeling pain all over your body is definitely not a good start to your day.

Wait… Why am I in pain anyways?

Opening my eyes, I'm greeted by an unfamiliar white ceiling. Looking around some more, the curtains surrounding my bed indicates that this room is the infirmary.

Why am I in the infirmary?

"So you're awake?" Pulling back the curtains, Chifuyu-nee steps in. Strange, she has a worried expression on her face, did something happen- THE UNMANNED IS!

"Chifuyu-nee! Was anyone hurt! What happened to that unman-"

A gentle fist taps my head.

"Calm down. It's ironic how you're asking if anyone is hurt when you are the only one who is injured from that incident. You've got multiple burns all over your body as well as some muscle damage and small bone fractures and you're worried about other people? Idiot."

Oh. That explains why I'm in pain…

"Don't forget all the stunts you pulled during the battle. You rushed directly into a laser beam, using an offensive ability like Reiraku Byakuya to defend yourself. I don't even know what that last move you used is, but it put major stress on your body. Not to mention, how your IS is now heavily damaged, with one of your weapons being useless until repaired. You won't be able to pilot until your IS is completely fixed, which might take weeks."

Ugh… I forgot that Byakushiki had taken so much damage.

"Well… It's good to know you're relatively fine now. It would be troublesome for me if a family member dies."

"…Chifuyu-nee?"

"Hm?"

"Sorry for worrying you."

Surprised by my words, Chifuyu-nee smiles before ruffling my hair. "Hm! As if I would be worried about you, you're too stubborn to die like that. You are my little brother after all."

Chifuyu-nee may be strict most of the time, but it's times like this that reminds me why I want to protect her. That gentle smile should be shown more often.

"Now then, what was that last move you used Ichika?" Oh crap. I can't say I tweaked the Energy Blade's design, but what can I say that's not too suspicious… I'll have to tell a half-truth…

"W-well, the people who created the Multi-Purpose Energy Blade did not fully complete the design. There's a bunch of different uses for the blades, but most of them are locked as they are incomplete. I've been working with the maintenance department on completing the programming and unlocking the new weapon configurations…"

"Oh?"

"Y-yeah. Since you showed me the ignition boost technique, I found an interesting configuration that was similar to it. It uses the hilts to create a similar burst of energy on a smaller scale, allowing for rapid change of movement while maintaining speed… I forcibly unlocked the program during the battle, and used it even though it was incomplete. I guess the PIC broke down…"

"Figures you would use an unfinished prototype weapon in a live combat situation, idiot. But, you did succeed so I guess I'll have to give you some praise…"

"Chifuyu-nee…"

"As a reward, I won't punish you for not calling me Orimura-sensei this time. Get some more rest now. I won't have you missing class because you aggravated your current injuries."

That isn't much of a reward Chifuyu-nee, but I guess not getting hit is a good thing…

Hearing Chifuyu-nee's footsteps fading from the room, I notice how exhausted I really am. I guess I'll take Chifuyu-nee's advice and sleep a bit…

xxxxx

"…"

Hm? Why does it feel like someone's breathing on me? How long have I been sleeping anyways?

"Ichika…" I know that voice.

"Rin?"

"Eh?" Opening my eyes, I confirm that it is my second childhood friend who's there. The surprise was that her face was a scant three centimeters away from my own…

"What are you doing?"

"Uwa, uwa! Y-you're awake? W-why are you awake?"

"Um, well, people tend to wake up when they hear noise, Rin… Besides, why are you panicking so much?"

"I-I'm not! Stop spouting nonsense Ichika!"

Moving away from me, Rin sits down beside my bed. Oh! Are you going to peel an apple for me? I don't see one though…

My dreams of a gentle and caring friend nursing me to health, it's drifting away…

"Oh! Rin, what was the result of our match? It was cancelled right? Are we doing a rematch?"

"It doesn't matter now…"

"Eh? Why not?"

"I said it doesn't matter so it doesn't matter!" That isn't a valid reason Rin, but I'll listen to you. I can't make girls angry at me all the time…

"…Rin."

"What?"

"I'm… Sorry for everything…" Even though I'm still not certain what the meaning behind the promise is, I have to apologize for hurting her feelings at the very least.

Rin's expression turns to shock, before she looks away from me.

"Ah! It's not a problem now… I was too hot tempered as well."

Phew, I'm glad to be able to mend our friendship. Breaking a bond like that over a petty argument would be painful.

"Oh, Rin, I was thinking about the promise over the past weeks. The more accurate version would be, if your cooking improves, I would eat your home made sweet and sour pork every day, right? Seeing as I haven't been able to try your cooking yet, has your skills improved?"

"Eh? Er…um…"

"Well thinking about it more, the part of the promise where you'll cook for me every day indicates-"

At this point Rin has gone completely silent. Her face resembles a tomato and her posture is completely stiff.

"-we'll remain close in the future as well, right?"

"Eh?"

"Hm? Was I wrong?"

"Ah! T-that's right! If I'm letting you taste my food it means we would still be friends... S-so that's right!"

Although her words tell me that I'm correct, why am I getting a 'you are so dense, Ichika' feeling from her?

Speaking of food, there's still one thing I was curious about.

"Rin, is your dad going to reopen his shop? His cooking was delicious so I can't wait to try it again."

"Um… about that… the shop won't be opened again…"

"Eh?"

"Because my parents divorced… That's why I returned to China."

"I-I see."

"I haven't seen my dad for a year but I'm sure he's still energetic!"

I could hear the false cheerfulness in her voice. To think that a happy family like Rin's could break up… I guess everyone has their own problems… Agh! I need to change the subject to a more cheerful one…

"Rin…"

"What is it?"

"When we have free time, where would you like to go?"

"Y-you m-mean like a da-"

"I'll call Dan as well and we can hang out together."

"…I'm not going then."

"Eh?"

Rin's cheeks are puffed out in defiance. Don't you want to catch up with the rest of your friends Rin?

"If the two of you go, it'll be no fun for me… I-I wouldn't mind if it was j-just u-"

_BANG!_

The infirmary door slams open, revealing Cecilia and Houki.

"Ichika, are you alright?"

"Ichika-san I'm here to nurse you back to health!"

Giving each other a glare, I could see the sparks flying between the two. Then, they noticed Rin's presence.

"W-why is she here?"

"There's no need for a person from class two to visit Ichika-san!"

"I'm his childhood friend, so why wouldn't I visit him? Interrupting a private conversation between friends is rude you know, so get out!"

"I'm his childhood friend too so it doesn't matter!"

"I-I'm his… Coach! Yes, his _special_ coach! As such, it's natural for me to worry about Ichika-san's health!"

"Hmm… Then as his childhood friend, I guess it's my duty to teach him as well…"

"There's no need for you! Ichika already begged me to teach him, so there's no need to trouble you!"

"But I'm a representative candidate. Also Ichika and I are compatible with each other. Isn't that right, Ichika?"

Cecilia and Houki widen their eyes at that statement before focusing on me.

"Yeah. Rin is definitely more suitable-"

Both girls slump down in despair while Rin puffs up in victory.

"-since we both have close range IS types."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Why did everyone go silent suddenly? Was it something I said?

"T-that's right! You're _only _compatible because you have the same type of IS! Don't worry Ichika-san! Even if I'm a long range type, I still am an excellent coach!"

"You still need more experience in kendo so we'll practice even harder from now on, understand Ichika!"

Why are they so happy now? And why is Rin looking so angry?

Inevitably, an argument soon broke out with me in the center… Isn't this breaking some type of rule? I'm an injured patient here!

* * *

><p>IS designation: Shenlong<br>Current Pilot: Huang Lingyin

A close combat IS built by the Chinese government. It is currently the most powerful IS strength wise, making melee combat against it difficult. The impact cannons or Dragon's Roar was installed in order to provide more variety in its attacks, as well as extend its range.

Armaments:  
>2x Close Combat Heavy Sword Souten Gagetsu<br>2x Impact Cannons Dragon's Roar

Souten Gagetsu was created to compliment the massive strength Shenlong possess. The extra weight adds more force to each attack, making it dangerous to be hit, even if it's a grazing blow. It can combine together to change the attack variety and rhythm.

The weapon that designates Shenlong as a third generation IS is the impact canon, Dragon's Roar. Compressing the surrounding air and releasing it at high velocities, it can create powerful shockwaves to attack opponents with. Both the barrel and the projectile are invisible to the naked eye, making it hard to predict where the pilot is aiming even though the shot's follow a linear path. The cannons are also able to fire almost 360 degrees around the body, making it hard to approach the Shenlong for a close range attack. There are two main weaknesses though. The first is that the cannons have a short range due to it using air as projectiles and the second is the blind spot located directly beneath the IS.

IS designation: Byakushiki  
>Current Pilot: Orimura Ichika<p>

Armaments (updated):

Energy Shurikens:  
>By utilizing the built in energy transfer system and energy couplers, Ichika is able to interconnect four of the hilts together using an 'energy bridge'. When thrown, the combined hilts also use their micro-gravity controller to resist the effects of gravity as well as maintain their momentum, allowing the shuriken to remain flying longer than normal. What makes this weapon special is its ability to lock on to targets. As long as it retains enough momentum from the initial throw, it will constantly change its course of flight using the micro-gravity controller to follow the locked-on target. This makes the Energy Shuriken a great distraction weapon.<p>

Prototype 17c-15:  
>In an effort to eliminate ignition boosts main weakness: charging in a straight line, Ichika created this design. Using the Energy Blade hilts to build up energy and release it at once, a similar speed boost occurs for a short distance. By utilizing multiple boosts consecutively, Ichika is able to manoeuvre his IS even at top speeds by directing the boost in different directions. As the programming was rushed, it currently has many problems. It currently needs two hilts per boost: one to gather the energy and another to compress and release it. Afterwards the hilts become unusable due to the energy overload. Byakushiki's PIC is also not set correctly for the new strain, so suit integrity and pilot safety are compromised.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I almost didn't finish this before my self-imposed deadline. This chapter was a lot harder to write than the first and as a result the quality might have gone down… In truth, I only had about four thousand words written until three days ago but after watching the IS OVA I got more inspiration. Thanks for everyone who put this story on their favouritealert list and/or reviewed!


	3. The German Rabbit and French Spy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Infinite Stratos.****

* * *

><p>"Let's see, let's see…" Rummaging through Chifuyu-nee's closet, I looked for some clothes that are more suitable for the warming weather. Picking a few sets of business attire, I carefully folded them before placing them in a bag. Seriously Chifuyu-nee, you're 24 years old and you're still getting me to organize your clothing… If anyone were to see me now, they would definitely think of me as some pervert… Ah!<p>

Correction, if anyone were to see me now, they would think of me as a pervert.

"Why do I have to get your undergarments as well?" Sure I'm used to it, as I have been doing your laundry for years now, but I'm still your little brother! Aren't you embarrassed at all?

Ugh, thinking about this wouldn't change anything. If years of telling her to at least organize her laundry gave no results, telling her to change her habits now wouldn't accomplish anything either besides a hit to my head…

After cleaning the house and making sure everything was in order, I locked up and decided to pay a visit to my friend, Dan.

xxxxx

"So Ichika…" The French representative materializes two submachine guns, firing a large swarm of bullets.

"Hm?" America's representative jumps in the air to dodge the attack.

"How's your life in paradise?" An aura of energy surrounds the French pilot, suddenly, large missile pods appear on either side of her before firing multiple rockets at her opponent.

"If you're trying to distract me with nonsense, it's not going to work. I'm going to win my tenth match in a row!" The American pilot calmly destroys the onslaught of explosives with two Gatling guns, before an aura of her own envelopes her IS.

"Wha-what do mean by nonsense? It's every man's dream to-AH!" The American shoots forward with a cleaver sword in her hands, unleashing a brutal slashing combo against the French pilot. Soon after, the match is declared.

"No fair! Who saves their super mode to land the finishing blow?"

"It's your fault for using your own so carelessly. Besides, your attacks are too predictable, you should try playing as another character sometime, Dan."

The game we are playing is called 'IS/VS' made by a Japanese gaming company. The most interesting part of the game is that it boasts using real data from the second Mondo Grosso tournament. Strangely, Chifuyu-nee isn't present in the roster. Maybe it's because she was disqualified at the end… Due to this, the Japanese version of the game has the most accurate stats. All the foreign versions boost the power of their respective nation's representative.

"How did you get even better than before? You don't play the game at school, do you?"

"No, I'm too busy to find time to play… Maybe it's because of my experience with piloting an actual IS?"

"Ah! Now that you mention it, how is your time in heaven? You keep omitting the details in your messages! Come on, we're friends right?"

"IS academy is not an easy walk through the park. In addition to the IS classes, every student also has to keep up with the normal high school curriculum!"

"Come on, it can't be that bad right?"

"Chifuyu-nee is the sensei for the majority of my classes." Upon hearing that, Dan's face instantly blanches. As a close friend from my middle school days, he has his fair share of interaction with Chifuyu-nee.

"I-I see…"

"Well, it isn't that bad. I got to see my childhood friend Houki again and Rin transferred in not long ago as well. You remember her right?"

"Eh! Rin? You mean Rin is in your school righ-"

"Onii, hurry up and come eat already. Lunch is ready-"

"Oh! Hi Ran! It has been a while since we've last seen each other hasn't it? Sorry for disturbing you."

"I-I-Ichicka-san?" Standing before me is Dan's little sister, Ran. Wearing only a tank top and a pair of shorts, I can easily guess why she's embarrassed. Truth be told, I'm more or less immune to this now due to a combination of seeing my classmates wear racier things every night and living with Chifuyu-nee...

"W-why are you here? I-I thought you were going to a boarding school...?"

"I am. I went out today to pick something up as well as doing some house cleaning. Since I was nearby, I decided to drop in and visit."

"I see..."

"Ran, you do know it's rude to enter someone's room without knocking right? You don't want to be seen as a shameless woman-"

Dan you poor fool... Even I know not to piss off my sister like that...

As I expected, the glare produced by Ran was equivalent to one by Chifuyu-nee. Dan instantly shuts his mouth. "We're going to have a talk later about informing me of guests, onii."

"O-okay..."

Turning to me again, the glare is instantly replaced by a smile. "If you don't mind Ichika-san, why don't you join us for lunch?"

"Sure."

_BAM!_

The door slams shut and the sound of Ran's footsteps fade down the hallway. Why is she in such a hurry?

"Even though I've known her for three years, she's still really shy around me..."

"What?"

"Well don't you think Ran is always more polite and formal when talking to me? She also just ran down the hall after talking to me... Am I that scary?"

"...You're an idiot."

"How am I an idiot?"

"If you can't figure it out yourself than it just proves my statement!"

xxxxx

"Thanks for having me over for lunch."

"It's just leftover set meals so it isn't a big deal." Dan's family runs a small restaurant called the Gotanda Eatery. If we're eating leftover meals, then it's most likely the pumpkin stew set meal. As the stew is super sweet, most patrons tend to avoid it, but the side dishes are still delicious.

"Ugh!" When we arrived at the dining area, Dan jumped back making a sound of revulsion. Our lunch couldn't be this bad right? Peeking over his shoulder, I take a look.

Our lunch is already set out across the table and as I thought, it is the pumpkin stew set meal. Sitting in one of the seats is the source of Dan's disgust, Ran.

"What is it onii? If you have a problem you can eat alone outside." All this was said in a seemingly sweet voice.

"See Ichika? My own baby sister is saying those words at me! I want to cry!" This is nothing Dan... At least Ran doesn't make you fight her until you lose consciousness and excusing it as 'training'.

Sitting down at the table, I couldn't help but ask about Ran's change in appearance. Wearing a white and frilly short-sleeved dress with black stockings and having her hair down, Ran could easily be mistaken as an idol. The light blush on her cheeks and the way she crosses her arms in front of her only adds to the cute factor. "Ah, you look really cute Ran. Are you going out later?"

"Um, well... It's not that..."

"Oh, I know! You have a date right?"

_PAM!_

Ran slams her hands on the table. "IT'S NOT THAT!"

Did I hit a landmine? Chifuyu-nee is always telling me that I lack tact, and all the girls always get mad at me for strange reasons... I should really reflect on this...

"S-sorry."

"Ah, it's nothing... anyways it's not a date."

At least I'm not as bad as Dan.

"So you're not on a date eh? Sitting here, eating lunch with Ichika in a dress you only wear once in few months-"

_BAM!_

Do all sisters learn this at school or something? I swear that strike to the head is identical to the one Chifuyu-nee gives me when I do something stupid (sans book).

"..."

"..."

The brother and sister duo exchanges looks and in that one second of eye contact, a whole conversation is conveyed. Ran's fiery gaze reminds Dan of who he's messing with, along with the repercussions of doing so. Dan's teary eyes are akin to one who is begging for forgiveness.

"You two have a surprisingly good relationship."

""What?""

A shadow looms over us and a gravelly voice appears.

"What are you kids doing? Leave if you don't plan to eat!"

"Sorry Gen-san, we're eating now!"

Gotanda Gen is the head of the Gotanda family as well as the owner of the Gotanda Eatery. Despite being over 80 years old, he still possesses a strong body and can move two Chinese woks at once. I've been punched by him a few times in the past and I do not want to have a repeat of those times.

"""Itadakimasu."""

"So Ichika, you met up with Rin and your first childhood friend right? What was her name...?"

"Oh, you mean Houki?"

"Yeah that's it."

"Hm. I was really surprised when I saw her in my class during the first day. Surprised me even more when I found out that I shared a dorm room with her."

_PAM!_

"I-IN THE SAME ROOM?"

The table once more falls under assault from Ran. In her haste to stand, her chair falls to the floor as well. I guess a boy and a girl living together is rather a big deal...

"I-Ichika-san? You mean you were eating and sleeping together with this Houki person?"

"W-well yes. The school couldn't get a room for me due to my surprise enrolment so I was put together with Houki. That only lasted till the end of last month though. I have my own room now."

The story behind that is rather strange. After I was released from the infirmary and returned to my room, Houki was acting rather oddly. She had made me fried rice and was fidgeting every second. Soon after, she made me promise to go out with her if she wins the upcoming IS tournament. I have no clue why she would make me promise to go shopping with her under those conditions but I accepted it anyways. Soon afterwards Yamada-sensei appeared and told Houki that she was being moved to another room. After telling her that I would be okay being alone, she got really mad at me and left the room in a rush...

"S-so, you two s-stayed under the same roof for over one and a half months?"

"Yeah. Didn't Dan tell you this? I sent him a lot of messages-"

_PAM!_

Another glare falls on Dan and the atmosphere grows darker. Dan, sensing danger, begins to sweat like crazy. "...Onii, we'll talk later..."

"W-well, I'm going out later with Ichika..."

"Then tonight then." As expected of the student council president of a high class school for ladies, her tone of voice allowed no refusals.

"I've decided. I'll be taking the IS Academy entrance exam next year."

"What are you saying-"

_BAM!_

A ladle hits directly in Dan's face and he falls to the floor.

"Why do you want to go there, Ran? Isn't your school a direct path to a super good university? To give that up and take the entrance exam for the IS Academy..."

"Don't worry, unlike my onii, I'm really smart."

Dan staggers up from the floor. "But... Don't you need to pass a practical test Ichika?"

"Right, the IS initiation test. If you aren't suited for piloting, you'll be rejected."

Ran only smiles before rummaging through her pockets. Taking out a small piece of paper she shows it to Dan.

"Eh? IS suitability test result...A."

Wow. Ran's result is higher than my own and is on par with Cecilia...

"S-so Ichika-san, as my sempai next year... please guide me!"

Hearing her ask me so earnestly, there's no way I could refuse. "Okay. I look forward to seeing you next year then kohai."

Ran's blush intensifies. "Then it's a promise then. You must, definitely, definitely abide by it!"

"Okay, okay."

Dan on the other hand is less than agreeable.

"How could you just transfer schools like that? Don't you have anything to say mom?" Oh, it looks like the matriarch of the Gotanda family, Gotanda Ren has arrived.

"There's no problem. Ichika, I'll leave Ran to you then."

"Oh, okay."

"HOW IS THAT OKAY? DAD'S NOT EVEN HOME RIGHT NOW! IS THIS REALLY ALRIGHT GRAMPS?"

"If this is what Ran has decided, then nobody else has a right to argue."

"But-"

"Do you have any more complaints Dan?"

"N-no" Dan retreats from the glare. I can't really blame him, if Chifuyu-nee was looking at me like that, I wouldn't dare talk back either.

With our meals finished, Dan and I prepared to hit the arcades. As we were putting on our shoes, Dan gives me a weird request.

"Ichika. You must get a girlfriend immediately!"

"What?"

"You have to get one this year- no! This month! You're at IS Academy so there must be like a billion choices right? Even Rin or that Houki person..."

"Dan, have you gone crazy? Besides I'm too busy to look for a girlfriend right now."

"Arg! Why does it have to be you? Why do girls throw themselves at this unworthy idiot? Is it the face? The attitude? I'm handsome! I'm cool! Why aren't I as popular?"

"Okay..."

"Onii."

Dan stiffens and slowly turns his head to the source of the new voice.

"Don't get involved in this."

Scary. Well I better leave before this escalates further. "W-well we'll be going then- Ah! I forgot my bag in your room, Dan."

"I'll get it for you Ichika-san!" Eagerly volunteering herself, Ran runs back to the back of the house. Hm, if she keeps this up, she'll be a really dependable kohai.

When she returned, Ran was extremely red and her shoulders were shaking. What happened? Handing me the bag, Ran looks like she's bursting to ask me something.

"I-I-Ichika-san... W-why is there female u-u-undergarments in your bag?" Oh shit, I didn't close the bag!

"Uh, well... You know how I said I was picking something up? Chifuyu-nee asked me to pick up her summer wear and it included... that..."

"..."

Ran remained silent and instead only continued to look towards the bag before lowering her head to look at her chest... I swore I heard something about more milk coming from her but that might have been my imagination.

"Um, please don't let Chifuyu-nee know I told you... She would beat me to pulp if she found out I let someone know..."

"S-s-sure. Bye Ichika-san." Ran walks away in a dejected fashion. Ugh, she must think I'm a pervert now...

xxxxx

Just when I think the staring from my schoolmates had died down, it came back with a vengeance and a side helping of whispering. Throughout my dinner with Rin in the cafeteria, girls from all sides stared and pointed. Occasional shouts of 'WHAT?' or 'IS IT TRUE!' spreads in the room. Just what new rumour about me is there?

Returning to my room, I let out a sigh of relief. The high tension atmosphere is really getting to me... Looking at the around, I couldn't help but notice Houki's absence.

Though I was sad to lose Houki as a roommate, the additional privacy came with a lot of benefits as well. I no longer have to be as careful when contacting Tabane-nee, and I could work on my projects openly within the confines of the room (not having to worry about walking in on Houki changing is nice as well, though a part of me disagrees…).

With my new found freedom, I began to analyze the battle with the unmanned IS. Using the recorded data on Byakushiki, I had my computer create a scaled down 3D holographic projection of the battle inside my room. As the battle proceeded something caught my eye…

"Pause, go back three seconds, play."

The projected hologram returned to the final part of the battle. The virtual me charged at the unmanned IS and began to rapidly use ignition boost- there!

"Pause, go back one second, zoom in two times, focus on unmanned IS, slow down frame rate one hundred times, play."

The projection changed so that the unmanned IS was now as tall as myself. I watched as the virtual me slowly approach the IS and when he started to rapidly use ignition boost, I confirmed my suspicions.

When I had moved to the side, the unmanned IS's head sensor lenses visibly expanded and contracted, focusing on something…

"Computer, analyze the unmanned IS's sensors, determine point of focus."

The hologram zoomed out and a line appeared from the IS's sensors to an empty space about two meter away from it.

"Apply atmospheric distortion filter."

The projection became tinted in several shades of blue and red. On the other end of the line, a large blob of angry red occupied the previously empty space.

As I thought, the unmanned IS had seen Rin's impact cannon attack… So why hadn't it attempted to dodge? Resuming the projection again, I watched the unmanned IS's final moments and found my answer.

During the battle, the combination of pain and adrenaline had kept me from noticing, but by the time I had initiated my last attack, the IS had turned a little, in an attempt to face me, before being hit by Rin's shock wave and bisected by me. So the IS ignored Rin's attack in favour of focusing on me… That only leaves two possibilities:

1) The unmanned IS was sent to retrieve data on me and Byakushiki.

2) Or, it was sent to kill me…

The latter speculation can be ruled out. If the IS was sent to kill me, its attack pattern would not have be so simple. No, this IS was sent to specifically gather information on me. That's why it gave us so much time in-between its attacks. That's why it attempted to turn around to face me during my final attack. The whole battle was to draw out my abilities and observe Byakushiki!

Now the most important question is who would do this? The suspects are numerous; as the only male IS pilot and the owner of the most advanced third generation IS currently available, any country would scramble for any data on me. The strange thing is the method used to gather said data. With the limited amount of IS cores in the world, to sacrifice even one is a major blow to any military. With that fact, the list of suspect can be limited to the countries possessing the most IS cores. With the fact that the IS was unmanned, the rest of the list is blown completely out of the water. Till now, an unmanned IS is unheard of, and if any country were to discover how to do so, there would be at least some rumours…

Thinking about this further is pointless. I lack the resources to investigate this further but I know someone who does.

"Computer, gather all information on the unmanned IS to a single folder. Attach the folder to the message for Tabane-nee and use the highest level of encryption before sending. Erase the data afterwards."

Technically I shouldn't be sending this data to anyone, let alone investigate the incident. After I had recovered, Chifuyu-nee had made me sign documents ensuring my secrecy about the unmanned IS. If anyone were to find out I broke the contract, I could potentially go to jail… The risk is worth it though. Someone capable of creating unmanned IS's is after me, and I for one don't want to be caught unprepared.

xxxxx

In a top secret location, in a room stuffed with machinery and cables, Shinonono Tabane was watching the same battle through holographic projections. After seeing Ichika slice the unmanned IS in half, she begins to giggle.

"Fufufu! I'm so glad Ii-kun has been doing his assigned homework. My Golem was also no match for him! Congratulations Ii-kun! You passed the super genius Shinonono Tabane's first test with flying colours!"

Raising her arms in celebration and congratulating a person who can't even hear her, Tabane begins to spin her chair in circles. If anyone were to witness this girl, wearing a sky blue western dress, an apron, and a pair of mechanical rabbit ears, they would mistake her as an Alice in Wonderland cosplayer instead of the genius who created the IS in her teenage years.

Ba-Da-Ding~!

"Oh an email from Ii-kun!" In her excitement, she completely forgot that she could access her computers from her chair and rushed to the nearest console. Tapping a few keys, the email from Ichika is instantly decrypted and displayed across several screens. Reading the message and the included data, she begins to giggle once more.

"Fufufu! So Ii-kun hasn't realized who built the Golem, just~ as~ planned~. I worked hard to make the designs different from my usual work too! Hehehe! Ii-kun even sent his data on the battle! With this I should be able to make an even better Golem model!"

Tabane would never be considered normal. Everything, from her personality to her appearance is far from normal. What few people know is that her way of thinking is also not normal, not because she's a genius but because she only deems a total of three people in the world as humans: Ichika, Chifuyu, and Houki. That's why she had used the Golem to gather Ichika's data, even though it was such a dangerous method. Of course, the Golem was programmed to not truly harm the said three people, but anyone else was fair game. To her eyes, the other people might as well not exist.

"With things like this, Houki-chan should be calling me soon as well! Ui! Ui! It's been a long time since I've seen Chi-chan, Ii-kun and Houki-chan in person!"

With renewed vigour, Tabane proceeded with her current project, the personal suit for her beloved sister.

Soon, she will meet with her little sister as well as her unofficial apprentice face to face.

xxxxx

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, sensei!"

Like every other time, when Chifuyu-nee enters the room, the whole class becomes orderly and pays full attention. Oh, Chifuyu-nee is wearing the clothes I picked out for her! Even though it's insignificant, it's nice to see the fruits of my labour put to use.

"From today onwards, we'll be having practical training. As there are training suits available, we'll be using IS's, so everyone must pay attention! Don't forget to put on the school regulated IS suit before you get in an IS. Anyone who forgets will have to wear the school swimsuit for a whole day! And as for that person, well, he can wear a bikini for all I care."

No, no, no, no, no! I can't do that! I'm a man! If I have to wear a bikini for a whole day to school... Chifuyu-nee, do you want to kill my social life?

On a side note, the IS suits is made of special materials that is able to conduct the weak electric signals on the skin, allowing the IS to read the pilots movement faster. As a personal IS owner, Byakushiki has a set of my IS suit stored within it. When I summon it, Byakushiki breaks up my current clothes into particles and stores it within its database before materializing the suit in its place. This procedure takes a lot of energy though, so it should only be used during an emergency…

"Then, Yamada-sensei, please begin the homeroom."

"O-okay. Well today, I'll be introducing two transfer students."

"""""WHAT?"""""

The door opens and a gentle voice appears.

"Excuse me."

"..."

Silence envelopes the class. That's expected though as one of the two new students is a guy.

"I'm Charles Dunois from France. I'm not too familiar with this country, so please take care of me."

What is going on? Am I seeing things? Looking around the room, the rest of my classmates are equally stunned. That confirms it; I'm not seeing an illusion.

"I heard there's someone in the same situation as me here, so I transferred in from my country."

His appearance can be akin to a royal prince. A face that is easily approachable accented with a gentle smile, a thin but fit body build, and long blonde hair tied neatly behind him. Even if he was transferred to a normal school, girls would definitely flock towards him. As this is the IS Academy, the female students stood no chance in resisting his charms.

"KYYYYAAAHHHH! ANOTHER MALE STUDENT!"

"AND HE'S HANDSOME AS WELL! THE TYPE YOU WANT TO PROTECT!"

"A BISHOUNEN! A REAL BISHOUNEN!"

I mentally began a countdown. 3…2…1…

"THAT'S ENOUGH, SETTLE DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Yes! Right on cue Chifuyu-nee! You really haven't changed much since your high school years. You never did get along with any of the normal school girls back then.

"E-everyone please be quiet. We haven't ended the self-introductions~!"

That's right, while the second transfer student isn't as big a surprise as being another male pilot, her appearance is not something easily forgotten. Standing completely straight, she exuded an aura of a trained soldier. She has long silver hair reaching almost to her waist, and while pretty, it possesses an unkempt look to it. The most remarkable trait though is her eyes. Her left eye is covered by a real eye patch and her right is blood red in colour. While she is shorter than Charles, who is rather short for a guy, her icy attitude makes it barely noticeable.

"…"

Her demeanor is the complete opposite of Charles. Remaining silent and maintaining her folded arms stance, she barely pays attention to the class in front of her. The only person she's focusing on is Chifuyu-nee…

"…Hurry up and greet them, Laura."

"Yes, instructor."

Instructor? Ah, that explains her aura as well as her focus on Chifuyu-nee. She must be one of the German military cadets Chifuyu-nee trained for one year.

"I'm no longer an instructor so don't call me that. As you're an ordinary student here call me Orimura-sensei." What? Why doesn't she get a smack to the head? Is this the first warning or something, because I didn't get one Chifuyu-nee!

"Roger that."

Turning towards us, the girl now gives the class her full attention. "I'm Laura Bodewig."

"…"

"I-is that… all?"

"That's all." Is this what it felt like for the class when I was doing my own self-introduction? I'm pretty sure I said more than her though… And again with the lack of hitting from Chifuyu-nee! I'm crying on the inside Chifuyu-nee…

"…So it's you." Hm? Why is she approaching my desk?

_PA!_

The familiar feeling of one of my cheeks burning and tingling appears. Why did she just slap me? "I won't accept it. You're actually that person's little brother. Who would accept it!"

Just as quick as when she came over, Laura backed away before returning to her seat. Is this how they greet people in Germany? This girl should get some pointers from her French neighbour Charles!

"Ahem… Well, homeroom will end now. We'll be doing IS practice together with class two so everyone has to change into their IS suits. Dismissed! Ah, Orimura! Since you're both guys, take care of Dunois."

The French gentleman turns towards me and extends his hand in greeting. "You're Orimura-kun? It's nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Ah, there's no time for that right now. Let's get out first since the girls are starting to change." Grabbing his hand, I walked out the classroom, all the while keeping a close eye on all the nearby doors.

"Ah…O-okay…"

"Do you need to use the washroom? We can't afford to slow down right now."

"N-no! It's not that!"

"Really? That's good. Come on, if we hurry we might miss the main rush-"

"AH! THE RUMOURED TRANSFER STUDENT!"

"AND HE'S WITH ORIMURA-KUN!"

Crap! I was distracted while talking to Charles! If I'm right, these will be the most athletic girls in the various classes. If we can out maneuver them, then we can still make it to the change room. If not… Well I don't want to wear a bikini for the rest of the day. Tightening my hold on Charles hand, I begin to run towards the stairwell.

"FOUND THEM! THEY'RE OVER HERE!"

"EVERYONE NEARBY, SECURE THE PERIMETER AND SURROUND THEM!"

"W-what's going on? Why is everyone like this?"

"It's because we're the only two guys here."

"…?" Poor Charles… He really is innocent isn't he? If he's caught, there's no way he would escape the girls' clutches… Or Chifuyu-nee's punishment.

"We're the only guys in the world who's able to pilot an IS right? The girls are obviously curious about us. Not to mention that the majority of them come from all girls schools so they don't have much experience with boys."

"Ah! I see."

"It's great that you've transferred in! It's really hard being the only guy in the academy and even if it's only one person added, it's a relief to me."

"Is that so?"

"Well anyways, it's nice to meet you! I'm Orimura Ichika, but you can just call me Ichika."

"Nice to meet you, Ichika-san. You can call me Charles."

"Got it, Charles."

Yes! We manage to get out of the stairwell unscathed! The safe zone is right in front of us! The sound of the air lock being removed and the door sliding open has never been so heavenly to my ears. "Alright! We made it! Come on! We don't have much time left so let's change!"

I quickly begin undressing and attempted to put on the IS suit. The material used to make the suit gets tangled easily and sticks to my skin. It really makes it hard for me every time I have practical IS lessons with Chifuyu-nee. Turning towards Charles to see his progress, I was surprised to see him staring at me with his own IS suit already neatly put on. "Wow, you can change really fast! What's your trick?"

"Ah, i-it's nothing…" Hm? Charles is starting to turn red. I must really be pathetic to have trouble with my IS suit…

"Okay, I'm ready! Let's head out."

"O-okay."

xxxxx

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" Sigh. Even though we managed an incredible feat in escaping those girls, it's still not good enough. Come on Chifuyu-nee cut us some slack!

Getting in line with the rest of my class, I couldn't help but feel my heart beat a little harder. The IS suits are pretty similar to the old fashion school swimming suits and with this much female skin exposed… well, I am a guy. Charles on the other hand looks perfectly normal; I really admire his composure.

"Why did you need so much time just to change clothes?" Oh, Cecilia's right beside me, what a coincidence.

"We got caught in a jam."

"I get it; Ichika-san's really popular with girls right? Otherwise you wouldn't have been slapped twice within two months." The sarcasm in her voice along with her words wounds my heart.

"What? What did you do?" Rin's voice suddenly appears from behind me. When did she get here?

"This Ichika-san just got slapped in the face by a transfer student today."

"Eh? Ichika, why are you such an idiot?"

Relax Rin, I see two more idiots in front of me.

_BAM! BAM!_

It is so refreshing to hear that sound when you're not the target.

"Today, we'll be watching a practical battle that involves close and long range combat."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Kuu...how could you just hit my head like that..."

"...It's all Ichika's fault. It's all Ichika's fault. It's all Ichika's fault..."

A teary-eyed Cecilia and Rin continue their chants. How is this fault again?

"I would like to let everyone see a real battle, and there just so happen to be two lively girls here. Huang! Alcott!"

""Eh?""

Both of the girls appear reluctant to participate in this battle, but then Chifuyu-nee whispers something to them. Suddenly, their attitude changes completely and they both look revved up. What kind of magic words did Chifuyu-nee use to affect stubborn girls like Cecilia and Rin so strongly?

"Your opponents will be-"

"AAAHHH! P-PLEASE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Why do I hear Yamada-sensei's voice growing closer and closer? I don't see her any-

_CRASH!_

Phew! After being hit by something and I barely managed to summon Byakushiki before crashing into the ground. Hm, maybe I didn't need to deploy my IS; the ground is really soft here, just like a giant marshmallow. It's more comfortable than the pillow in my room and when I squeeze it, it releases a cute squeak…

Wait… When did the ground ever make squeaking sounds?

Opening my eyes, I see Yamada-sensei. So the marshmallow feeling was from her. Who would have thought that she could be so soft and comfortable, they're even bigger than Chifu- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!

"T-that, you see, in this situation, I'm really troubled...no, this isn't the only problem. No matter what, I still have a teacher-student relationship with Orimura-kun... but if it continues like this, Orimura-sensei will be my sister-in-law, and that's very tempting somehow-"

Wah! What should I do? Alright, stay calm. I just need to release my hold and back away. That's it. Release. Back away. Release… Back away… WHY ISN'T MY HAND LISTENING TO ME?

All my danger senses suddenly went off and I finally managed to pull myself away from Yamada-sensei's body. A bright blue beam shot past where my head was located moments ago.

"Hohohohoho! What a pity, I missed." I don't like that smile Cecilia is showing one bit. It was an accident Cecilia! No need to try to kill me right? Right?

_CLUNK!_

Haha! I could have sworn I just heard Rin's Souten Gagetsu combining together, but that's impossible. Sure combining it allows the blades to become a throwing weapon but there's no way she would throw it at me now-

_SWOOSH! THUNK!_

AH! SHE JUST THREW IT AT MY HEAD WITHOUT ANY HESITATION!

Standing back up from my sudden crouch, I see the Souten Gagetsu spinning back towards me. Oh shit-

_PAM! PAM!_

Two gun shots hit both sides of the spinning blade, changing its trajectory. Hearing the sound of bullet shells dropping behind me, I turn around to see Yamada-sensei holding the 0.51 calibre assault rifle Red Bullet. The surprising thing was her stance. Gone was the usual clumsy Yamada-sensei; in her place is someone who can only be a professional. Her prone stance is textbook perfect and for once, Yamada-sensei looked cool and poised. Is this really the same person who crashed into a wall during my IS exam?

"Though Yamada-sensei doesn't look like it, she was a former representative candidate, so shooting like what she just did isn't much."

"Well, that was ages ago. And I never got past being a representative candidate..." Blushing due to the compliment by Chifuyu-nee, Yamada-sensei begins to fiddle with her glasses as a distraction. Ah, the normal Yamada-sensei has returned.

"So then, little girls, let's start already."

"What? Erm, two vs. one is..."

"No, this is too..."

"Relax, if it's you two, you'll definitely lose."

With that one comment, the two girls lose all their hesitation. Chifuyu-nee really knows how to manipulate them…

"Let's start!"

The battle begins, but like Chifuyu-nee, I already know the outcome. Like my training with Cecilia and Houki, the two girls don't possess any prior experience with fighting together. Factoring in that Yamada-sensei has loads of experience over them and the skills that she just showed, there is no way that Cecilia and Rin could win this battle. What I am interested in, is the IS Yamada-sensei is piloting, the Raphael Revive. It's my favourite second generation IS frame, due to the large amount of equalizers it possesses, as well as it's compatibility rating with various weapons and equipment. Designing new weapons and equipment for it is somewhat fun as you never know how the pilot will use it in their personal configuration. The customization options are why the Raphael Revive has the third largest user base even though it was developed at the end of the second generation phase. Sadly, I've heard that the Dunois' Company that created the Raphael Revive is currently in decline… Charles should know more about that…

Oh, the battle is over already? Just as predicted, Yamada-sensei managed to run circle around the two. With well-timed attacks, she managed to lure them into colliding with each other, before finishing them off with a grenade launcher strike. To be able to take down two representative candidates with such ease, I'm really impressed by Yamada-sensei. And now Rin and Cecilia are blaming each other for the loss… Come on girls! This is exactly why you did so badly in the first place!

"Everyone should understand the ability of the teachers now. From now onwards, please show some respect to the staff members."

Clapping twice to gather everyone's attention, Chifuyu-nee proceeds to the next part of the lesson. "The ones with personal frames are Orimura, Alcott, Dunois, Bodewig and Rin. We'll be dividing the class into groups of 8. Personal machine users will act as leaders, got that? Split up now."

The instant Chifuyu-nee finished, the two classes of girls rush over to Charles and me. Chifuyu-nee… You really should have seen this coming…

"These idiots...EVERYONE SORT OUT ACCORDING TO SEATING ARRANGEMENTS! GROUP LEADER ORDER WILL BE AS DESCRIBED. IF YOU DON'T GET SORTED INTO GROUPS FAST, YOU PEOPLE WILL CARRY IS MACHINES AND RUN AROUND THE FIELD 100 TIMES!"

And instantly the crowd is gone and in its place are eight neat groups. After a few more problems, my group finally proceeded to practicing with the Uchigane. That is, until the second person tried to suit up…

"I'm sorry, but… I can't reach the cockpit…" Ah! I forgot to tell the last person to kneel before exiting! Luckily Yamada-sensei arrived to help.

"Oh? So the IS is too high for the next student to get in? It's a simple fix; Orimura-kun, please carry her up with your IS."

"…O-okay…" My weak response only made things worse.

"Orimura-kun? You weren't looking at sensei just now. It's rude to look away from someone while talking to them!"

"Um…Well…"

"There you go again! You're not usually like this Orimura-kun. Is there a problem?" Putting her hands on her waist, it only causes my 'problems' to jiggle. Come on, you're Orimura Ichika! If you can handle Chifuyu-nee at home then this should be no problem! Facing Yamada-sensei fully, I can feel my face begin to burn up. It's no good! They're even bigger than Chifuyu-nee's!

"Sensei, Orimura-kun doesn't know what to do~!"

"That's a low blow, emphasizing on the breasts like that."

"B-breasts?"

Finally realizing what the 'problem' is, Yamada-sensei quickly backs away from me before covering her chest with her arms. "O-Orimura-kun… Y-you saw t-that?"

"…Yes."

"T-that, even though age and gender can't be helped, this isn't good. Besides, we have many problems in regards to age differences and standpoints... personally, I'm happy that I can make you aware of this, but it's still-"

"Yamada-sensei...would you mind telling me what you're doing..." Hurray, battleship Chifuyu-nee has arrived to break through the awkward atmosphere!

"Sigh... Right now, the main point is that Bodewig's group is extremely slow, so please go over to help them."

"O-okay!"

_BAM!_

As soon as Yamada-sensei left, I got hit again… "Hurry up and practice, idiot! The next slowest group will be yours, Orimura."

"Yes Orimura-sensei."

The rest of the practice session proceeded relatively smoothly bar one problem… I had to carry practically everyone in my group to the practice IS. Even though I told each person to kneel before exiting, every one of them disregarded my instruction… At least they all seemed happier after the practice session. Well, all except Aikawa-san, who went first… She was crying and cursing her place as register number one… Strange, she was quite happy about her number at the start of the session…

xxxxx

"What's this?"

Meeting Houki on the roof for lunch, I was greeted with this less than happy attitude…

"Hm? Well I thought since we're having lunch, it would be more fun with all of us. Besides, Charles is new here, so it's a good chance to introduce him to everyone."

"Humph! I guess that's true…"

"Here Ichika, this is for you!" Throwing me a bento box, Rin quickly sat down on the ground before opening her own.

"Is this your fabled sweet and sour pork?" Opening the box, I took in the smell of the delicious meat dish. Wow, judging by the smell, Rin's cooking skills have improved a lot compared to a year ago. I can't wait to dig in.

"Ichika-san! I happened to make some extra sandwiches today so please have some!" Opening the basket in her hands, neatly stacked sandwiches come to view but…

"T-thanks Cecilia, I-I'll try them later." The reason for my hesitation? Cecilia's cooking may look and smell good but the taste… Let's just say the last time I ate her food, I nearly went to heaven… If the British researchers ever find a way to change her food into IS weaponry… I shudder at the thought of the resulting devastation.

Wanting to change the subject, I quickly take a piece of pork and put it in my mouth. "Mmm! This is delicious Rin! You've really improved!"

Rin's face glows with pride and she puffs up her chest in victory. "Isn't it? Isn't it? I told you I've improved!"

Across from her, I notice that Houki seems a little crestfallen. Is it because of the extra bento beside her? "Houki, is that bento for me?"

"Um, well since you already have Rin's…"

"Nonsense, I would to love to try your cooking! Besides, I exercise a lot so a bit of extra food is no problem!"

Meekly handing the bento to me, I lifted the top and was surprised by the high quality. "Oh! This looks amazing! Everything looks delicious and there's so much variety!"

"I-I just woke up early today and made too much! It's not like I made it specifically for you!"

"I see, I see. I'm still really happy to receive a bento from Houki though." Taking a bite of the fried chicken, a burst of flavour appears on my tongue. The skin is crispy and the meat is still tender and juicy!

"Houki, this chicken is really good! Why don't you have any in your own lunch though?"

"…I had to eat all the failures…"

"Hm? Sorry I didn't catch that."

"I'm on a diet okay!" You seem perfectly fit to me Houki…

"Well you should try a piece yourself. It would be a shame if the chef didn't get a taste of her own masterpiece." Taking another piece of chicken, I raised my chopsticks in front of her with my other hand placed underneath.

"Here, try it."

"Eh? But, it's not, that…" Is she blushing? It's not that embarrassing to be fed by me right? We use to do it all the time when we were kids…

"…"

"…"

"Hurry up, Houki! Have some."

"No, it's not, that...yeah, erm...ahem."

Hitting his fist into an open palm, Charles' expression is one of having made a great discovery. "Oh! I know what this is now! Is this what is called 'Here say ah!' that couples do in Japan? You two must have a great relationship!"

"W-what? This is definitely not it! They're… They're just friendly! Yeah! Houki and Ichika are childhood friends so this is normal! W-we use to do this as well back in middle school too… S-so it wouldn't be strange for me and Ichika to do this now as well…"

"T-that's right! You should correct your thinking immediately! I-it's perfectly normal for friends to feed each other! I-I wouldn't mind being f-fed by Ichika-san either…"

Those were Rin's and Cecilia's responses respectively. Houki's lack of vocal response is what surprised me the most though. Instead, she seemed to have lost all hesitation after hearing Charles words and eats the piece of chicken I had held out.

"Mm, you're right. This is delicious."

"Isn't it? You've really outdone yourself this time Houki."

"Ichika! Here have some sweet and sour pork! You like it with rice right? Have some now!"

"Ichika-san! You must try a sandwich! There are many varieties so pick a flavour!"

Both Rin and Cecilia suddenly rush up to me with food in their hands. Why are they rushing me to eat?

"Um, I'll eat the pork first then…" Rin mimics my earlier action and holds up a piece of pork with rice on her chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu… Mn! The pork taste even better with rice Rin! Well done!"

"Fufufu! Of course!"

"…I should have made something that requires utensils…"

"Hm? Did you say something Cecilia?"

"Ah! I-it's nothing! A-anyways, please try one!" Holding out her picnic basket again, the sandwiches inside continue to mock me with their seemingly perfect looks. Now, which one should be the safest to eat…? It'll have to be something simple…

"I-I'll have the tomato and ham sandwich then…" This should be safe to eat right? All it has is a piece of ham and slices of tomato, right? As Cecilia takes out the sandwich, a drop of liquid, probably from the tomato slices, falls off and lands on the ground. Coincidently, the liquid had fallen on an ant, and I had the pleasure of seeing it shrivel and die on contact… Ha, ha, ha… That type of ant must be allergic to tomatoes or something.

Receiving the sandwich, I take another look at it. Yup, it looks just like a normal tomato and ham sandwich… Seeing the anticipating expression on Cecilia, I gave one last mental prayer to the heavens before taking a bite of the 'food'.

…

…

…

HOT! MY MOUTH IS SUFFERING IN HELLFIRE! WHY WOULD A TOMATO AND HAM SANDWICH TASTE LIKE A MINIATURE SUN? WHY?

T-this sandwich is an abomination to sandwiches everywhere! Not only are the tomatoes super spicy, the ham also has the taste and consistency of rubber! H-how does someone screw up a tomato and ham sandwich like this? Facing the culprit, I voice out my question.

"Cough… I-it's… cough… delicious. H-How did you m-make this?"

"It's easy! At first, I had problems with making the sandwich look like the one in the picture; the tomatoes were not red enough and the ham was too moist. After I added this red sauce though, the tomatoes looked perfect! For the ham, a few trips in the microwave did the trick." Just like Rin, Cecilia looked extremely proud of herself… I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth…

As soon as I have free time, I'm going to teach Cecilia how to cook. If I don't, I might really die from food poisoning…

xxxxxx

It's currently a Saturday and as we have the afternoon free, Charles and I decided to go to the arena for more practice.

"As expected, Charles' IS is a Raphael Revive… But, some of the equipment is different… Is this a custom version?"

"You have a sharp eye Ichika. Its full name is the Raphael Revive Custom II. It's modified for more mobility and leaves more equalizers open for weapons. The total number of equalizers is 20 due to the customization." His IS indeed looks suited for movement. Compared to Yamada-sensei's IS, there is less armour and the wings on the back appears to have a more powerful multi-thruster system. And the insane amount of equalizers… It's like Charles is a walking armoury…

"I've heard that your Byakushiki only possesses close combat weaponry, is that true?"

"Yeah, though I've got a few throwing weapons with the Energy Blades, it still makes fighting IS's with medium to long range capabilities a pain…"

"Doesn't it have any more equalizers? With only two types of weapons, you must at least have one more slot open?"

"Nope. The rest of my equalizers are being used by Byakushiki's one-off ability, so I'm stuck with what I've got. Though Reiraku Byakuya is a very powerful move, the problem is that it is too powerful… I have to be very careful when using it, not to mention the high energy consumption…"

"Hm… Then let's have you practice some shooting! It'll let you understand how a pilot with range weapons think. Here! I've unlocked it for you." Saying that, Charles passes me the 0.55 caliber assault rifle Vent.

"Close your armpit a little more and move your left arm here… there! This is the correct way to hold it. There will be a little recoil but most of it is negated by the IS so you don't need to worry about it. Can you do a connection detection?"

As IS's are usually moving at high speeds, for range combat, a high grade sensor is required. A connection is formed between the suit and the weapon, allowing the core to calculate when an opponent is in range, the air resistance, how the speed of the wind will change the bullet trajectory, etc. Whenever I try to make such a connection though, Byakushiki rejects the attempt almost venomously…

"No, my IS is rejecting all attempts…"

"That's strange… Well, we'll have to use your eyes to judge then. Just aim down the sight and squeeze the trigger."

_BANG!_

Wow! When you're the one shooting, the sound of the gunshot is really loud. Maybe I was too focused on dodging when on the receiving end to realize how loud it is…

"How is it?"

"It's hard to explain… I'm amazed at how fast it is…" I practiced shooting for a few more minutes until an interesting sight caught my sight. Standing on one of the raised ledges of the arena is the German Representative Laura Bedewing. Her IS amour is pitch black and floating near her left shoulder is a large, imposing gun barrel. It's Germany's third generation IS Schwarzer Regen.

"Hey." The IS communication line sprang to life and Laura's voice appears. What does she want now?

"…What."

"It seems like you possess a personal IS. If that's the case, it's simple. Fight me."

"…Nope. I have no reason to fight you."

"You don't, I do. If it wasn't for your existence, instructor would have easily reclaimed the championship, so I will never, ever, agree to your existence."

"…" This girl… She just pisses me off. I know better than anyone else how much of a burden I am to Chifuyu-nee… But, I'm trying my best to change that!

"Humph. If you won't come at me, I'll just force you to."

_Warning! Enemy targeting systems have locked on! Large energy build up detected!_

_BAM!_

"Suddenly starting battle without warning? Germans are really hot tempered, huh? So, are your people's beers and brains hot as well?"

"You..."

Having come to my rescue, Charles had deflected the railgun shot with his shield before pointing the 0.61 caliber submachine gun Garm at Laura. The whole process was done smoothly and took less than a second. That reaction time and the speed of his weapon summoning… Charles technique is the modern equivalent of the 'quick draw'!

"You students over there! What are you doing! State your year, class and register number!" It seems like the teachers have finally noticed the commotion…

"...Humph. I'll retreat for today." With that said, Laura leaves for the gates.

"Let's call it a day, Charles. It's past four already and the arena's closing soon anyway. Thanks for the shooting lesson though. It was very helpful."

"I'm happy to help. I'll wait for you to change then." It's a little strange that Charles never changes clothes with me… Maybe it's because he's shy? It would explain why he's always so flustered when we're alone in our room…

"Ah, you can head back first Charles. It's going to take a while for me to get out of this suit anyways. You know, you should change with me sometimes. That way, I can learn how you can change in and out of your IS suit so fast."

"E-eh? No, no, no! I-it would be awkward for me…"

"Fine, I won't push it, but I'll learn your secret sooner or later!" For some reason, Charles turns really pale after I utter out that sentence… Is his technique really that special?

"Um, w-well… I-I'll head back first then… See you later."

Sigh. Charles should really loosen up. As the only guys in the academy, we need to stick together!

xxxxx

It took a while but I finally managed to get myself out of that blasted suit and made my way to our room. My spirits are at an all-time high right now, as Yamada-sensei had just revealed to me that the male bathing schedule would be implemented by the end of the month! It has been too long since I've had a long hot bath.

Hm? Charles isn't in the room? Ah, he must be using the shower. Come to think of it, I think we ran out of bathing foam. I'll just bring him some now. Taking out the bottle I bought earlier from my cabinet, I head inside the bathroom and put the bathing foam beside the sink. "Hey Charles-"

_Klack._

Klack? Oh, that must be Charles opening the shower door. He must be looking for the bathing foam. "Good timing Charles, here's the refill-"

"I-I-I…chika…?"

All words die in my mouth. Why? Standing before me is a girl. She has really pretty blonde hair and nice long legs that fits her slender body. Her small waist only accentuates the already impressive breasts she possesses… By my estimates, they are at least a size C… Crystal clear water droplets cling onto her smooth, flawless skin making a nice contrast to her amethyst coloured eyes.

She was also completely naked.

"KYAAHHH!"

_KLANK!_

The mysterious girl quickly covers her chest before slamming the shower door closed again.

"…"

"I-I'll just l-leave the bathing f-foam here…"

"O-okay."

Exiting the bathroom entirely, I lean on a nearby wall. Okay, let's think about the situation in a nice logical way. There is a mysterious girl inside my room taking a shower. She had nice breas- STAY ON TOPIC! Charles is supposed to be in this room right now. Charles is not in the room, instead the girl is. Speaking of which, the girl looks really similar to Charles, that is, if Charles had breasts… Big breasts… AGH! NEED TO GET MY HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!

_Klak._

"I-I'm done…"

"I-I see."

My whole body freezes. That voice definitely belongs to Charles.

"…"

"…"

"Would you like some tea?"

"O-okay, I'll have some…"

For this situation, having a hot drink to calm the nerves would be for the best. I boil some water with the electric kettle before pouring it into the teapot. A few more minutes of awkward silence ensued as we waited for the tea to steep.

"It's done. Here."

"Oh, thank you- KYAH!"

As I passed her the teacup, our fingers touched momentarily, causing her to recoil. The sudden action caused me to fumble the teacup.

"HOT! HOT! WATER, WATER!" I rushed towards the basin and turned the faucet to the maximum. The gush of water cooled my hand down.

"S-sorry! Are you okay?"

Charles had instantly run over to my side and grabbed my hand, examining the burn carefully. While I am happy that we managed to break the awkward atmosphere, the way she was leaning forward gave me a clear view of her chest… And I also discovered that they were as soft as they looked.

"I'll get some ice immediately!"

"H-hold on! Y-you can't rush out of the room with the way you're dressed right now… Also… Y-you're b-b-breasts are pressing a-against me…"

"Eep!" Finally realizing her compromising position, Charles jumps away from me like a startled cat before covering herself with her arms. Her eyes show a hint of protest, as if I had purposely maneuvered her that way.

"… And I was worried about you too… Ichika no ecchi…"

Urk! The way she says those words is too cute! The light blush and crossed arms to hug oneself. That slight tone of embarrassment mingled with happiness… I don't even care that I've just been labelled a pervert! This is a deadly combo indeed…

"H-here… The tea should have cooled enough now."

"Thank you…"

Taking a sip of the liquid to clear my throat, I finally ask the question I've been holding back. "Why did you choose to cross-dress as a guy?"

"M-my father… he told me to do it…"

"Your father? Isn't he the Dunois' Company-"

"Yes, the chairman of the Dunois' Company, my father, ordered me to do it."

"He ordered you? Why would he do such a-"

"Ichika… I'm his illegitimate child. Two years ago my mother died. Some of my dad's subordinates found me and discovered that I have a high aptitude for IS piloting… After that, I was made their unofficial test pilot."

I could tell that Charles is uncomfortable with the subject, but she continued on without stopping.

"I only met my dad twice, and only talked to him those two times. I usually stayed somewhere else, and was only summoned to the main house once- it was horrible. I got beaten up by the real wife and labelled 'a thief's daughter'. I was miserable... had my mother told me more, I wouldn't have been so lost."

How, how could that bastard do such a thing? For a parent to disregard their own flesh and blood like that! And to someone as nice as Charles too… I clench my fist in order to quell my rising rage; getting mad now won't accomplish anything.

"After a while, the Dunois' Company was facing a crisis…"

"Since France was rejected from the European Union's 'Ignition Plan', the Dunois Company lacked funding to develop a third generation frame… And with how late the Raphael Revive was produced, they even lacked data to reference on… If they continue to not produce results then France might revoke their right to develop IS's."

"That's correct. As a desperate measure, my dad ordered me to disguise myself; as a mean to gain publicity for the Dunois' Company and to…"

Charles looks away from me with shame and continues on.

"As a guy, I would be able to approach the irregular case that has appeared in Japan. I was ordered to steal his IS and biometric data and bring it back…"

"…"

So, in a gamble to save his company, the chairman sacrificed his own daughter in order to gain data from my Byakushiki, the latest third generation frame, as well as possibly find out how I can pilot an IS… Could he have sent that unmanned IS as well? No, if he was able to develop such technologies, there would be no reason to send Charles here in the first place.

"Since Ichika knows now, I'll definitely be recalled back… The Dunois' Company will either collapse or merge with another enterprise, but at this point, it doesn't matter to me. I feel a lot better letting this all out though, so thank you for listening to me! I'm really sorry for lying to you as well. I hope you will forgive me but I understand if you don't. It… it was fun being with you for the past week…"

"…Are you fine with this?"

"Eh?"

"Without parents children wouldn't exist, I understand that. But… that does not allow for them to do whatever they want. We're still human beings… Everyone has a right to choose how they live. NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO INTERFERE WITH THAT!"

"I-Ichika, y-you're acting weird…"

"Sorry. It's just, your story hit a sore spot for me… Chifuyu-nee and I were abandoned by our parents."

Charles and I are in similar positions, but at least I had Chifuyu-nee there to protect me… Charles has no one to do the same for her…

"Charles… What are you going to do now?"

"If the French government learns the truth, my title as a representative candidate will be revoked immediately. If I'm lucky, I might get away with only a short prison sentence…"

"And you're okay with that?"

"I don't have a choice."

The dejected smile she shows is heart wrenching. It's the smile of someone who has endured hardship for all too long and has finally given up. I can't allow that. If there's no one else willing to protect Charles, then I will step up to that role!

"Then stay here."

"Eh?"

"Clause number 21 of the special directive: students who are studying in this academy will not be affiliated to any country, organisation or syndicate. Without the student's agreement, external organisations are not allowed to manage them. As long as you stay here, you will be safe for another three years. In that time slot we'll find a way to solve your problem. I promise."

"Ichika."

"Hm? What is it?"

"It's amazing that you could remember it. There are 55 clauses."

"...I do work hard, you know."

"Really. Hehehe." That melodious laughter really suits her. I'm happy that I've finally gotten rid of the dark atmosphere.

"The choice is still yours to make Charles. Do what you want."

"I will."

_Knock. Knock._

"Ichika-san, are you there? I've heard you haven't had dinner yet. Are you sick? I'm coming in then."

The sound of the door opening knocks me out of my stupor. Charles is still in her girl form! Grabbing her by the shoulders, I gently push her onto my bed before covering her body with the blanket. Just in time too, Cecilia has just walked in. "Hi Cecilia! Is something up? Do you need anything?"

Cecilia continues to look at Charles, who I'm practically sprawled over. "Ahahaha! Charles got sick suddenly so I was taking care of him."

"Is there a Japanese technique to cure sickness by sprawling over them?" Oh crap. Alright think of a smooth response Ichika, then, change the subject fast.

"Ah no, this is rather embarrassing… Charles was saying something but because of his sore throat, I had to move closer to hear him. Unfortunately I tripped and fell along the way and well, the end result is what you just saw… Oh, Since Charles hasn't eaten yet, I was thinking of going to the cafeteria to eat and bring back some soft food. Would you like to come with me Cecilia?"

Upon hearing that Cecilia perks up and happily agrees. Score one for my acting skills!

"I'll be back soon Charles."

"Dunois-san, please take care. Ichika-san, let's go then." Like a true Englishwoman, Cecilia links her arms with mine, before proceeding to the dining area. All my complaints die when a soft pillow presses against my arm.

Another person wasn't so hesitant to display her displeasure.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Ah, Houki-san. We're going to have dinner _together_.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU LINKING ARMS AND STICKING SO CLOSE TO HIM?"

"Isn't it natural for a gentleman to escort a lady to her destination?"

"Y-you…! And what about you Ichika? I was waiting for you at the cafeteria! What took you so long?"

Wah! Don't take your anger out on me Houki! How was I supposed to know that you were waiting for me? "Charles is sick so I was taking care of him-"

"And that's that. Come on Ichika-san, we should be on our way." Cecilia interrupts me and begins to lead me down the hallway again, leaving Houki behind. Houki quickly runs in front of us again, blocking our way.

"W-wait! I'm going to eat too so I'll tag along."

"Is that so Houki-san? Eating too much isn't healthy you know."

"I-it's fine! I'll burn the extra calories off with my training! S-so let's go." As she finished her last sentence, Houki sneakily snuck her arm around my own. Why are you doing this as well? Weren't you against this behaviour just a second ago!

"…Houki-san, may I ask what you are doing?"

"Isn't it natural for a gentleman to escort a lady?"

"Um, do I get a say in this? It's getting somewhat hard to walk-" Ouch! Both of my arms were pinched at the same time!

"Are you not happy to have flowers in both hands? You should have something else to say…"

"Men who don't realize their own happiness are dumber than beasts."

"N-never mind then… Let's head to the cafeteria…" My hopes for escaping once inside the cafeteria were dashed away when it came time to pick the meal type.

"Today's mackerel fish set meal should be delicious Ichika." A pull to the left.

"The western section has egg and bacon spaghetti. Let's get some Ichika-san!" A pull to the right.

"I think both sounds delicious…"

_Squeeze!_

"What's wrong, Ichika?"

"Is there anything wrong, Ichika-san?"

Both girls suddenly closed in on me, staring at my face closely. Their position resulted in them squeezing both of my arms tighter than before. I can easily feel their chests through their clothing… "I-I'm fine! N-nothing wrong here! Definitely nothing wrong!"

This dinner is going to take a long time…

xxxxx

"I… I'm… back…"

"I-Ichika? What happened?"

"Let's just say that the flowers in my hands had thorns… Here, I brought you a fish set meal. It's still warm so you should eat it quickly."

I hand Charles the tray and she smiles in gratitude. The moment she places it on the table though, she freezes for a second before sitting down. "What's wrong? Are you allergic to something?"

"No, no! It's not that… I-itadakimasu." Charles' source of hesitation soon presents itself.

_Plop._

"Ah…"

_Plop. Plop._

"Muu…" Charles pouts in frustration. While she was able to separate the meat from the bones, she was unable to pick it up with her chopsticks… Hm, now that I think of it, Charles always uses other utensils while eating.

"Are you bad with chopsticks? Sorry, I didn't know. I'll go and grab a spoon for you-"

"No, no. I'm fine! I just have to get used to this-"

_Plop._

"If you continue like that, the food will get cold. You need to learn how to depend on others more. I promised to help you so you should rely on me sometimes."

"Um, well then… C-can you feed me Ichika?"

"Eh?"

"You said I can depend on you right? S-so please feed me." Even if I hadn't said that, I don't think I could have resisted the puppy dog eyes she was showing…

"Ah! O-of course! A man doesn't go back on his word." Using her chopsticks, I pick up a piece of fish.

"Um, then… s-say ahhnn."

"Ah-ahhnn…" That's… that's too cute… Maybe it's because we're alone together, but the atmosphere is totally different compared to when I was feeding Houki.

"H-how is it?"

"It's delicious! Um, I want rice next…"

Feeding Charles was actually soothing and we had fallen into a comfortable silence as the meal was eaten. After she finished dinner, we made some small talk before she fell asleep; the day's events must have put a strain on her… I, on the other hand, have a new project to work on.

Clause 21 might buy Charles three years of time, but after that she will most likely be branded as a criminal by the French government. In order for her to not be deported and imprisoned, I can think of two choices:

1) Get Charles political asylum within Japan or some other country.  
>2) 'Appease' the French by brokering a deal with them.<p>

The first is a viable but sacrificial option. As the only 'true' male IS pilot, I have some degree of power. The Japanese government would no doubt comply with a request for political asylum if I was to offer my compliance to a few of their 'projects'. Unfortunately, this would result in Charles being stuck in Japan, and while I don't think she would miss the Dunois Company, she still might want to visit her old home or her mother's resting place…

The second option… If we are able to give France what they want: a fully functioning third generation frame, than they will likely allow Charles to walk free. Though this requires me to reveal my connection to Tabane-nee, and also, I need to design a third generation frame first. I don't want to rely on Tabane-nee any more than I have to…

For now I'll work on the second option. I've got three years' worth of time to think about this, so maybe other alternatives will pop up. Besides, I like to see the look on the Dunois' Company's chairman when he hears that a teenager managed to accomplish what his whole company couldn't for years. Hahaha! Three years? As the student of Shinonono Tabane, I'll finish this in less than one year just to spit in that bastards face! Hm… If this fails though, I can always just marry Charles… That doesn't sound like that bad of an idea either…

Gah! I need to stop thinking of stupid things and get to work! This is for Charles' sake!

"Computer, create a connection to Tabane-nee's archives. Begin accessing all files pertaining to the Raphael Revive."

An IS designer's work is never finished.

xxxxx

During one of my bathroom runs, I came across an interesting conversation.

"WHY ARE YOU A TEACHER HERE!"

"What a headache..."

It was Laura and Chifuyu-nee! I've never seen Laura so expressive before too… She must really idolize Chifuyu-nee.

"Don't let me repeat this again. I have my duties to perform, that's all."

"What kind of duties can you possibly have in this small far-east country! Please instructor. Please come back to Germany to guide us. You can't even show off half your abilities here."

"Oh?"

"Basically, the students over here aren't worth teaching." This line will be the downfall of Laura's argument. I don't usually like seeing Chifuyu-nee direct her anger at someone but I'll make an exception this time.

"They aren't prepared enough. They have too little sense of danger; they think that IS is a trendy thing. Those low-class people aren't worth the time for instructor to te-"

"End of the line, little lady."

Chifuyu-nee's voice changes from sarcastic to horrific nightmare worthy. The usually unflappable Laura takes a step back in her fright and shuts up immediately. "We haven't seen each other for a little while and you already believe you're that good? Just 15 years old, and you think that you're superior to others. I'm impressed."

"I-I'm…"

I can feel Chifuyu-nee's ire from here! For someone like Laura, who's in the center of all this, it must be a terrifying experience.

"It's time for lessons. Get back to class."

"…"

With the scolding finished, Chifuyu-nee dismisses the girl. Laura wisely leaves without another word. Now to escape undetected-

"Oi! Are you eavesdropping little boy? I can't allow such an abnormal fetish."

"ABNORMAL FETISH? AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE BOY? I'M 15 CHIFUYU-NEE!"

_BAM!_

"It's Orimura-sensei. And I'll call you a little boy all I want if you're going to act like one."

"Well it's this _little boy_ who has to pick up all his big sister's undergarments-"

_BAM!_

"Correction, a _stupid _little boy. Any more objections?"

"N-no Orimura-sensei." This is so unfair! Why can Chifuyu-nee pick on me but not the other way around?

"Now hurry up and go to class. If you start slacking off during lessons you'll get eliminated in your first match. It would be embarrassing for me to have my little brother lose in such a shameless way."

"Don't worry, Chifu-I mean Orimura-sensei! I'm working hard every day."

"Is that so? That's good." Chifuyu-nee gives me a rare smile. This is her way of showing support as an older sister.

"Now then, since you've been working so hard I guess you wouldn't mind having another kendo test after the tournament. I need to make sure you've been practicing your forms." Gulp. I think I need to find Houki soon… I don't really want to attend classes looking like a giant bruise.

Seeing my nervous expression, Chifuyu-nee gives me a mischievous smirk. "It's really getting late now so get going fast. I won't tell you to not run in the corridors, just… make sure no one sees you."

"Got it. Thanks Chifuyu-nee!"

I ran away before she could even raise her attendance book.

xxxxx

Charles Houki and I were heading to the third arena for IS training as per the norm. When we arrived though, there was an abnormal crowd of people around the spectator stands.

"What's going on? Is there some type of event?"

"Let's head over there, we should be able to get a better view."

_CLANG! BOOM!_

An explosion rocks the arena and two IS's are knocked out of the smoke cloud. The pink and blue armour is easily recognizable. "RIN! CECILIA!"

Both of their armour has numerous hairline fractures and it looked like they were in pain as well. Who can do such a thing to them?

My answer came when a pitch black IS came shooting after them. It's the German representative Laura Bodewig in her IS, Schwarzer Regen. Unlike her opponents, Laura's armour was practically untouched and her expression was one of boredom.

One of Rin's impact cannons open up and Laura raises her right arm to defend herself. Instead of an explosion from the shockwave, absolutely nothing happens. Can it be…?

My suspicions were confirmed when Laura used the same method to completely stop an assault from Cecilia's Blue Tears. All the bits had frozen in mid-air around the German pilot like they were stopped in time. There's no doubt about it, Laura is using my most powerful defensive design, the AIC field…

The Active Inertia Canceller is a defensive field I made by tweaking the pre-existing PIC installed on all IS's. By concentrating on the desired target, the field would remove all effects of inertia on it, making the target freeze in place. This makes the field a powerful shield that can put a stop on all attacks with but a thought, as demonstrated by Rin's and Cecilia's various attempts. It's also very dangerous to melee fighters such as myself, as I need to close in to initiate attacks. If I get caught in the AIC field, I would be nothing but a sitting duck…

_BOOOOM!_

Rin makes a last ditch attempt and fires her impact cannon at point blank range. The resulting explosion throws both her and Cecilia backwards, but it seems they have finally hit Laura.

As the smoke scatters, my assumption was proven wrong. The black IS walks haughtily out of the remaining smoke, before she shoots forward at top speed. That's ignition boost!

Laura begins a vicious beat down, kicking Rin in the face before shooting Cecilia with her railgun. Six cabled blades then fly out, wrapping around both girls, pulling them towards the German representative, before she begins pounding on their armour with melee attacks. Shit! Both of their weapons have disappeared in a burst of light; their IS must be running low on power! I have to do something now!

_Byakushiki!_

My IS deploys instantaneously and I activate Reiraku Byakuya without further delay. The energy blade of Yukihira Nigata becomes larger than normal and I use it to slice a hole in the arena barriers, before initiating ignition boost.

xxxxx

"LET THEM GO!"

The ignition boost propels me to Laura in a blink of an eye and I release an overhead slash with Yukihira Nigata.

"You're a fool." A gesture with her arm and my whole body freezes. Any lingering doubts of this being an AIC left my mind completely.

"To think you are instructor's _brother_. You are nothing compared to her-"

"You're right. Compared to Chifuyu-nee, my skills are but a pittance. But, more importantly, this is my second attack."

A look of confusion appears on Laura's face. "What are you-"

_CRASH!_

The Energy Shuriken I threw at the beginning of my charge finally looped around and hit Laura in the back, disrupting her concentration on the AIC field. With my movement restored, I wasted no time in charging towards her and planting my left fist on her gut.

"Why don't you have a little air time to cool off?"

The three Energy Blade hilts attached along my knuckles give out a burst of energy, similar to an ignition boost. Instead of propelling me in a direction though, my arm remains stationary making the energy burst hit Laura and send her flying. This is a variation of prototype 17c-15, the Impact Burst.

"Charles, can you hold off Laura while I take Rin and Cecilia somewhere safe?"

The orange armour of Charles' Raphael Revive Custom II lands besides me. "Sure thing, Ichika. Leave the hot head to me!"

Both of the girls IS's were already in their standby form so it was easy for me to grab both of them before heading to a control zone. The sound of rapid gunfire rang out behind me. Charles must be engaging Laura already.

I arrive at my destination, I gently prop the girls against the wall. Hopefully, this should be far enough to keep them safe…

"Ugh… Ichika…"

"I let you… see me get embarrassed out there…"

"Everyone makes mistakes, so don't go worrying about it. Besides, this gave me the opportunity to be your knight in shining armour." It seems my joke got them out of their depression as both of them began to blush furiously.

"So sit back and relax. I'm going to teach this German girl some manners."

When I turned around to the fight, the sight of Charles caught within a web of cabled blades alarmed me, and I accelerated immediately to help. But, in my hurry to assist Charles, I made a crucial mistake. I took a direct linear path from where I left Rin and Cecilia to where Laura and Charles are fighting.

_Warning! Enemy targeting systems have locked on! Large energy build up detected!_

SHIT! The girls are still behind me! If I move now, they'll be hit!

Stopping my forward momentum I raised my arms in front of me as a meagre defence.

_BOOM!_

_139 Shield Points depleted. Shield Points remaining: 213. Forearm and torso armour are moderately damaged._

Smoke surrounds me on all sides and the armour on my arms and chest is now cracked in various places.

THAT BITCH! To put my friends in danger like that… I'll end this grudge now!

Using my hyper sensor to see through the smoke, I summon two Energy Shurikens to my hands before throwing them. One of the shurikens headed straight for Laura, while the other arced to the right for a two pronged attack. Seeing the blades burst out of the smoke, Laura flings Charles to the side before summoning plasma blades in both hands, deflecting my attack. Seeing my charging form, she develops a cocky smirk. "Fool. You think the same trick will work on me twice?"

Raising her arm towards me, Laura prepared to use the AIC, but I have one more trick up my sleeve. Just when the distance between us was only five meters, the last two Energy Blade hilts on my back activated, propelling me to the left before stopping my momentum respectively. This is the completed version of prototype 17c-15, Mirage Burst. I mentally saved the shocked expression on Laura's face when I disappeared from right in front of her.

Her right side is now completely undefended. I neatly detach the railgun from her shoulder armour with Yukihira and then kick her away. "You can slander me all you want. You can even attack me all you want. But putting my friends in danger is UNFORGIVABLE! You want to fight? Fine, I'll fight you, and I'll utterly decimate you!"

All ten hilts attach to my back and I activate Reiraku Byakuya before charging in. From the other side, Laura flies towards me with plasma blades in each hand.

_CLANG!_

I immediately use Mirage Burst to halt my forward momentum and my blade stops a foot away from Chifuyu-nee's head. She had darted in between us and blocked Laura's plasma blades with an IS blade! To be honest, I was half angry at her for putting herself in such a dangerous situation and half shocked at how she was able to use a 170 centimeter katana to block Laura's attack…

"Chifuyu-nee?"

"Instructor…"

"Mock battles between students are allowed but to even damage the arena barriers? As a teacher, I cannot condone such actions. From now on, all mock battles are forbidden until the start of the tournament! Now, both of you stand down!"

Both of us dematerialized our IS's as ordered. I gave Laura one last glare before running to where I placed Cecilia and Rin.

xxxxx

Having completed their treatment, both Rin and Cecilia are now resting in the infirmary. Bandages are wrapped around several areas of their bodies. Thankfully, none of their injuries are serious and they are set to be discharged in a few days. Unfortunately their pride took a heavy blow.

"It would have been alright even if you hadn't saved us."

"We could have won if it had continued."

Don't I get a thank you at least? Sigh… At least the two of you are safe. "If you two have enough energy to complain, then I can relax now."

"These injuries are nothing-OWW!"

"It's really meaningless to lie down here-EEKKK!"

And I'm supposed to be the idiot…

Charles enters the room with drinks; a playful grin is on her face. "It must be quite embarrassing for you two to show such an awkward side to the person you like."

Unfortunately I missed what she was saying but it brought out an extreme reaction from the other two girls.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THAT'S COMPLETE NONSENSE!"

"I-I-I JUST DON'T LIKE LOSING! THAT'S ALL! STOP MAKING SILLY ASSUMPTIONS!"

Wah! You two need to calm down! You'll aggravate your wounds again!

""IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!""

Ugh… It's always my fault… I'm so underappreciated…

_RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! BAM!_

"""""ORIMURA-KUN!"""""

"""""DUNOIS-KUN!"""""

A stampede of girls rushes inside the small infirmary, surrounding me and Charles. What is happening?

"E-everyone, p-please calm down!"

"W-what's going on?"

"""""THIS!"""""

An emergency news page and a registration form are shoved into my hands. Let's see…

"In order to make the battles more realistic, the individual division tournament this month will be done in pairs. Henceforth, all those without pairs will have a partner selected for them in the lottery. The deadline is..."

"""""PLEASE PARTNER UP WITH ME ORIMURA-KUN!"""""

"""""PLEASE PARTNER UP WITH ME DUNOIS-KUN!"""""

So this is why they're here. All of the first years must have rushed in here in order to pair up with the only two guys in the school…

Uh oh. Charles true identity is still a secret and it would be troublesome if she pairs up with another girl. The chances of her being discovered are too high… Looking in her direction, Charles gives me a plea for help through her eyes.

Well, there's only one solution to this. "Sorry girls, but I'm already pairing up with Charles. Please give up."

Please agree. Please don't argue. Please don't argue… Huh? Why is it completely silent? Did it work?

"Hm… I guess this is the best situation…"

"It's better than teaming up with another girl."

"Two guys working together… It's just like in a manga!"

"Boys love! It's boy's love! We have to take lots of photos!"

…Please don't compare real life with your manga.

The crowd soon left the infirmary and it was just us four once more. Phew, one crisis averted-

"Ichika! P-pair up with me! Aren't we childhood friends?"

"Ichika! I'm your classmate! We should be pairing up!"

-And straight into another one…

Thankfully reinforcements came in the form of Yamada-sensei. "You shouldn't. Both of your IS's are damaged beyond phase C. If you don't take the time to repair them, there'll be fatal problems in the future. I can't allow you to enter combat under those conditions."

Both of the girls' protests die down as expected. Heavy damage to the IS frame is a serious problem. Due to the self-optimization programs built in the IS core, the IS gathers experience each time it is deployed. If the IS is damaged however, there is an imbalance in data gathering as the damaged parts work inefficiently compared to the rest of the IS. For example, an IS that has a severely damaged leg would gather experience for the rest of the body but not that limb. When it is later repaired, there is an imbalance of experience between that leg and the rest of the IS frame, causing operating problems and maybe even preventing the IS from achieving Second Shift.

"So, why did you two fight against Laura? I didn't think she had a problem with you guys as well…"

"What, nothing, that's because..."

"Eh, well, how should I explain this...because we females got our pride hurt."

"Ah, don't tell me it's about Ichika-"

"Ah! You're being a loudmouth, Dunois!"

"T-that's right! Really! Ahahaha!"

Charles seemed to have figured out the reason but both of the girls had quickly stopped her by covering her mouth. "Hey, hey! Calm down you two! You're making Charles uncomfortable, not to mention that you might aggravate your wounds!"

I reach for their shoulders to pull them away but it was the wrong decision.

"EEEEEKKKK!"

"OOOWWWW!"

Both girls jump into the air in pain. Oops…

"…"

"…"

"Haha… Sorry… I didn't think it would be that painful…"

"I-I-Ichika… you…"

"Y-you… you better remember this…"

I'll have to treat them to a meal later when they recover, and knowing Rin, she's going to eat until I'm broke… My poor wallet…

xxxxx

It's finally the last week of June and the whole academy is full of energy for the upcoming tournament. Guests flood the spectator stands and all sorts of government officials, big name researchers, enterprise representatives, etc. are gathering in a special V.I.P. box.

After the incident at the infirmary, I've been training like crazy with Charles. Strangely enough, she returned to her previous shy demeanour for the first few days. Maybe something happened after we had dinner that night, but my memory of that time is really fuzzy. All I get is a feeling of great accomplishment… The morning after, I discovered a large bruise on my jaw and Charles wouldn't make eye contact with me at all…

"Ichika, you want to fight against Bodewig, right?"

"Yeah, that's right…"

My hand clenches thinking about the silver haired girl… I can't wait to settle this stupid grudge. Sensing my agitation, Charles lays one of her hands atop of mine. The soft and cool touch soothes the muscles and I relax.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we'll be able to fight her. She's a strong opponent and we've been training a lot too. We'll definitely face each other."

"Yeah…"

The amount of time we've spent with each other has definitely improved our relationship. Charles no longer attempts to do everything alone and isn't afraid to ask me for help now. In return, her calm and gentle presence easily soothes my nerves when I'm frustrated by something. We've gotten familiar enough with each other that we can generally tell how the other is feeling.

Charles and I are currently waiting in the boy's changing room, watching a display screen. The match schedule should be out soon-

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

We could only stare at the screen in shock.

Our opponents in the first round are Laura and Houki.

xxxxx

"-In addition to the normal combat rules, all participants are restricted to only using hover mode during the match. This rule is to create a fair atmosphere for participants who are using a hover type IS. At the sound-"

"How convenient, to be facing you in the first round. I was afraid of missing my chance if you had fought some other weakling with your meagre skills."

"In your dreams. Wasn't it my _meagre_ skills that managed to knock you back twice? I see you've fixed your railgun too. That's good. I don't want you to blame damaged equipment when I completely defeat you."

_DOOOOONNNGGG!_

The moment the bell rang, I activate ignition boost and shoot forward towards Laura. As expected she raises her right hand out to stop me.

I use Mirage Burst.

The familiar feeling of multiple speed boosts hit me and in less than a second, I'm five meters in front of Houki instead of Laura. Having anticipated my tactic, Laura had already spun around to face me with her railgun primed. "I've seen through your trick already!"

_Warning! Enemy targeting systems have locked on! Large energy build up detected!_

"Sorry miss but I can't play with you at the moment."

_PANG! PANG! PANG!_

Charles had materialized two 0.62 caliber automatic shotguns, Rain of Saturday, before laying fire on Laura's exposed back. "Sorry, but Ichika isn't available right now. I'll be more than happy to take his place though."

The sneak attack had disrupted Laura's aim, causing her shot to fly harmlessly into the domed roof.

"You…"

"Now, why don't we have some fun?" Changing her weapons to a pair of submachine guns, Charles fires a trail of explosive bullets towards the fleeing Laura.

Meanwhile, the fight between Houki and I is beginning to heat up. Having practiced with each other extensively for months now, both of us was familiar with each other's fighting style and tactics. It became a game of 'who would make the first mistake' and I couldn't afford that.

Houki closes the distance and begins a lightning quick three slash combo. I parry the first diagonal strike and jump back to avoid a vertical slash targeting my arm before ducking under the next slash meant for my head. Kuh… She has gotten even better than before…

Sliding her next attack to the side, I counter with a straight thrust towards her chest. Houki gracefully leans to the side, allowing my blade to grind against her Uchigane's oversized shoulder amour. Not letting my lack of success get to me, I continue my assault by doing a full spin attack. That too is neatly blocked by her IS katana. In an effort to surprise her, I utilize Mirage Burst to get behind her and ambush her back. Surprisingly, that too is intercepted by extending her blade over her head. Flying forward to gain some distance between us, Houki then gets into another ready stance.

"Fufufu! Don't think this fight will be easy just because you have a personal IS Ichika! Even if you're faster than me, I can still see through your moves!"

"…I never thought this would be an easy fight Houki, but unfortunately, I need to finish this now."

"Didn't I just tell you to not underestimate me? I'm not some weak opponent you can just beat down!"

Shaking my head to disagree with her statement, I correct her false assumption. "It's because I know exactly how strong you are that I need to finish this fight. If I let this drag on, there's a good chance that you will defeat me. I also need to help Charles as soon as possible so I can't allow that… Prepare yourself Houki!"

Activating the energy blade of Yukihira Nigata, I blast forward and begin an all-out offensive attack. The blue energy sword rains down on Houki again and again with little reprieve, but Houki does not falter and neatly evades or blocks each strike. I still have a few surprises for her though.

As I prepared my next slash, an Energy Blade hilt attaches onto my forearms and release a burst of energy. The small explosion of energy propels my arms at high speeds, making my sword seemingly teleport from one side to another. Having been unable to react to the sudden increase of speed to my attack, Houki was hit directly, causing heavy damage along her shoulder and torso. This is another variation of my Mirage Burst, the Mirage Strike.

Continuing my assault, I hit Houki's right shoulder with my fist and use Impact Burst to blast her away. Turning to find my partner, I see Charles being dragged towards Laura, futilely firing her assault rifle. Damn it! I need to help her now!

Summoning an Energy Shuriken, I threw the projectile in an arc before racing towards the ensnared Charles.

xxxxx

_PANG! PANG! PANG! PANG! PANG! PANG!_

Charles fired furiously in an attempt to escape Laura's grip but to no avail. Every one of her shots was stopped by the AIC and her struggles only seemed to amuse the German girl. In this situation, there was nothing she could do.

"CHARLES!"

The white form of Ichika's IS zooms towards her from the other side of the arena.

"Ichika…"

"So he finally made it. Hm? Using the same strategy again?" Laura raises her arm towards the sky and Charles notices one of Ichika's Energy Shurikens flying towards the girl. Just before it reached the edge of her AIC field though, the Energy Shuriken broke apart, becoming four daggers. Not expecting the single projectile to multiply, Laura was only able to stop two of the daggers. The other two hit strikes her armour, causing a momentary lapse in concentration allowing Charles own barrage to hit her as well.

"Sorry I'm late. Houki was stronger than I thought." Ichika's blue energy sword neatly cuts the cables ensnaring Charles in one slash. In Charles mind, she couldn't help but think that Ichika looked a little cool.

"I-it's fine… Y-you managed to save me right on time…"

"That's good. You ready to switch? I softened up Houki for you so you should have no problems now."

"Mm. Be careful Ichika, Bodewig is really strong."

"Don't worry about me! I've still got plenty of tricks to show her."

Charles gives Ichika one more worried glance before rushing to the recovering Houki.

xxxxx

"You know, for all your talk you still fall for my tactics every time…"

"Shut up! Tch! How could the data reports be so inaccurate? There was no information indicating these weapons-"

"Oh it's probably listed. After all, my tricks are just additional applications for my Multi-Purpose Energy Blades. See it even has 'Multi-Purpose' in its name. That's plenty of indication."

"You dare make fun of me? No matter. Tricks or not, I'll still destroy you." Summoning two plasma swords in her hands, Laura begins her assault. Her dual wielding technique is totally different from Rin's. Rin's attacks are based on the weight of her Souten Gagetsu; her strikes, while fast, possess a wild and rough execution. Laura's technique in contrast is efficient and methodical. Each strike has a specific purpose and leads up to the next one, allowing for an endless combo of attacks. Her style really suits her militaristic personality.

Unable to keep up with her relentless assault, I use Mirage Burst to gain some distance and prepare. Summoning four hilts, I connect them head to tail, before attaching the contraption to the end of Yukihira Nigata. Grabbing the two hilts in the middle, I activate them and the whole thing extends. Energy beams interconnect the four hilts and with Yukihira attached on one end, it forms a bastardized polearm. The two hilts in the middle are able to 'slide' along the 'staff' and moves according to where my hands are located, preventing me from hurting myself. Spinning the new weapon around and doing a few practice swings, I then get into a basic stance before charging.

My skills with this polearm are amateur at best and wildly swinging a large stick at worst, but there is one large advantage: range. With the additional length from the staff, I can attack Laura without fear of retaliation from her own plasma swords. The next few clashes are in my favour. No matter how skilled Laura is with her dual swords technique, the difficulty of getting me in range is taking a toll on her. Every time she rushes forward, a simple Mirage Burst lets me escape and my resulting counter attack more often than not lands a hit. Soon after, her frustration grows too much and she raises her arm to use the AIC. The true purpose of my polearm reveals itself.

Knowing that she couldn't catch me at this distance with my Mirage Burst, Laura instead targets the handle of the Yukihira Nigata. Unfortunately for her, by the time she activated the field, my weapon was out of range. Confused, Laura looks towards my hands and her eyes widen in shock. The energy beams had retracted, pulling Yukihara back to me and out of Laura's attack range.

"Neat huh? The staff portion can shorten and lengthen at my will so I can do something like this!"

I swing the weapon, now resembling a sword with an overly long handle, in a slashing motion towards her. Mid swing I activate the staff again and extend it to its maximum length of four meters. The sudden attack crashes into Laura's side and destroys much of the armour there.

"GAAAAAH! Y-you… I'll finish you off now!"

Two daggers spring out from behind her and hit my hands, making me release my weapon in shock. SHIT! She still has two more of these things!

The cabled daggers immediately wrap around my arms, holding me in place, and Laura points the barrel of her railgun at my chest.

_BOOM!_

The force of the projectile flings me back but the cabled daggers prevent me from flying too far away from Laura.

_230 Shield Points depleted. Shield Points remaining: 79. Warning! Torso armour is critically damaged._

Retracting her daggers, Laura calmly walks towards my downed form and summons a plasma spear into her hands. "Any last words?"

I give her a cheeky grin. "Just this: I'm not alone."

_BAM! BAM!_

Two 0.62 calibre shotgun rounds slam into Laura and launch her of me. Charles gentle face soon fills my vision. "You okay Ichika?"

"I'm fine now that you're here. I take it you defeated Houki?"

Charles replies as she gives me a hand up. "Yep. She's taking a rest right now so there shouldn't be any problems."

"Ku… Again you interfere!"

Charles dual wields two assault rifles and begins firing but as expected, Laura blocks all of it. The remaining two cabled daggers fly towards Charles in retaliation.

"Ichika!"

"Got it!"

Charles and I fluidly exchange positions and using my dual energy claws, I easily deflect both of the projectiles. Seeing this, Laura quickly fires her railgun at my position. Fortunately, Charles deflects it with her shield and returns fire with a submachine gun.

"Ichika! Go! I'll cover you!"

Using Mirage Burst I close in on Laura and we begin a deadly dance with energy claws and plasma swords. My teamwork with Charles prevented Laura from using AIC and we slowly whittle away her shield energy.

Realizing her disadvantage, Laura willingly takes a blow from me, allowing her to kick me in the chest before trapping me once more with her cabled daggers. A surge of energy travels through the cable and I get shocked by an electric flow.

"AAAHH!"

"THIS IS MY WIN NOW!"

"NOT SO FAST!" Charles rockets forward towards Laura. That speed… That must be ignition boost! Did she learn it just by watching me during the battle?

Tossing her assault rifle, Charles picks up her shield when she got close to Laura.

"Ignition boost or not… You still can't get past my barrier!" Before she could activate her defence though, something interrupts her.

_PANG! PANG! PANG!_

"What?" Having recovered from Laura's shock therapy, I had picked up Charles discarded assault rifle and opened fire. Just as planned.

"This is the end!" Charles shield blows away and reveals the strongest second generation weapon available: Grey Scale. A large metal stake fused with a 0.69 caliber revolving cylinder, more commonly known as-

"SHIELD PIERCE?" Laura's face reveals true panic for the first time in the match when she identifies the weapon.

Charles slams the stake into Laura's abdomen and for a brief moment shows a beautiful yet guilty smile. A smile befitting an angel of death.

_BAM!_

The stake, driven by the explosive force in the cylinder chamber, rams into Laura's stomach. Her face twists in anguish as her shields fail to protect her fully. I truly feel sorry that the attack isn't over. Once used, Gray Scale discharges all its rounds, in quick succession. There are a total of four rounds inside the cylinder…

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Laura's body convulses with each hit and her IS begins to show signs of shutting down.

Then, something went wrong.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Laura releases a gut wrenching scream before her IS releases a strong jolt of electricity, knocking Charles back.

"Ugh! What's going on- what is that?"

"…"

Laura's Schwarzer Regen begins melting, forming a dark sludge like substance. The sludge engulfs Laura's body and begins to convulse.

It can't be… The Valkyrie Trace system was deemed illegal ages ago! All the research data was supposed to have been burn and the prototype destroyed! Did Laura willingly install it even with the great risk to her mental state?

The sludge began to mold itself and the outline of Laura's body appears. From head to toe, she is fully encased in dark armour and red lights appear where her eyes should be. What caught my attention though was her weapon. A weapon that I would recognize anywhere…

"Yukihira…"

That sword is Chifuyu-nee's sword… And if I remember the function of the Valkyrie Trace system correctly then that means…

The dark IS charges towards me with her sword beside her waist. She's preparing an iai technique, a technique of drawing the sword in a smooth but lightning quick motion to strike the opponent. I reflexively blocked the strike and was pushed back by the force of the blow.

"…"

This…

THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE! TO STEAL THAT TECHNIQUE WHICH CHIFUYU-NEE WORKED SO HARD TO ATTAIN! TO JUST COPY AND DEFILE HER WORK LIKE THAT! I CANNOT LET THIS STAND!

"RRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

I fly straight at the dark IS, all ten Energy Blade hilts attached to my arms. Once within range, I began to barrage her with Mirage Strikes. My arms burn as Byakushiki's PIC begins to fail and I could feel my bones straining from the pressure, but I didn't care. All that matters is that I destroy this imposter!

My slashes rain down on the dark IS but she blocks every attack. Each parried attack only increases my anger as it only reminds me of Chifuyu-nee's technique. By the time all ten slashes were completed, I had only made my arms feel like they were on fire. The black IS releases another lightning quick slash and it was only my familiarity with Chifuyu-nee's style that allowed me to live. Instead of slashing through my chest, the attack only destroys my armour and flings me back.

I hit the ground hard and Byakushiki's armour dissipates into light. The front of my IS suit is ripped and a medium sized cut is on my chest. Lightly touching the wound, pain ripples through my torso and my fingers are painted red with my blood. While not life threatening, it's still best to get first aid.

But I didn't care.

So what if I'm injured?

So what if I don't have my IS anymore?

This thing is mocking me! Mocking my resolution! And worst of all mocking Chifuyu-nee! I'll rip it apart with my bare hands if I have to!

"WWWWOOOOOOHHHHH!" I charge at the black IS with only my fists as my weapons. Just before I made contact with its armour though, a pair of arms wrap around me and drag me away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOT? DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"

"LET GO OF ME! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOUKI! THAT TECHNIQUE- THAT TECHNIQUE BELONGS TO CHIFUYU-NEE! I CAN'T LET IT GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

That move was the first technique I learned from Chifuyu-nee and it holds a special meaning to me. That memory of Chifuyu-nee after teaching me the move is still fresh in my mind.

"_Listen Ichika, a sword is to be swung, but just trying to swing it isn't kendo."_

_Chifuyu-nee hands me a real katana. To me, who was holding the heavy piece of metal for the first time, carrying it alone was enough for my arms to start trembling. A few seconds in and I was already sweating and I barely managed not to drop it as I attempted to make a stance. _

"_It's heavy, isn't it? This is the weight of a weapon, one that can take someone's life away… You have to consider what it means to carry such a weight. This is what it means to be strong."_

_Her eyes were stern when she said that, but they also carried a tinge of gentleness. A dazzling expression that befitted a caring sister._

Those words had struck my heart and to this day I can still recite every word she had said. It was what first drove me to grow stronger… After I made my resolve, it was what kept me going whenever I faltered. It is one of my most precious memories.

"LET GO OF ME, HOUKI! EVEN IF YOU INTERFERE, I'LL-"

"GET A GRIP!"

_PA!_

This is the third time I've been slapped by a girl since entering this academy. The stinging pain on my cheek breaks me out of my mindless rage and I stare at Houki in shock.

"What's going on! Tell me in a way I can understand!"

"She… She's using Chifuyu-nee's data… That technique it's using is something that Chifuyu-nee worked hard for… Something I worked hard to learn… To use that blatantly… It's like it's spitting in our faces!"

The dark IS remains stationary. The Valkyrie Trace system must have been set to only react against threats. As long as nothing attempts to attack it, or wield a weapon near its vicinity, it will do nothing.

"Really, you...always Chifuyu-nee this, Chifuyu-nee that."

"That's not all! I don't like how Laura is using that corrupted power… If she's willfully using that thing… I won't feel satisfied until I give them a good beating!"

"I understand your reasons, but what can you do now? Byakushiki doesn't even have any energy; how are you going to fight?"

"Ugh…"

"Urgent emergency! All matches are suspended! Situation is at level D. Teachers are to deploy to suppress the enemy! All guests and students, please evacuate! I repeat!-"

"You heard it. Others will handle this even if you don't do anything, so-"

"I know Houki… I know… It's just… something that I have to do. As Orimura Ichika, I have to do this."

"And what do you plan to do without any energy? You can't-"

"If you don't have any energy, just get it from somewhere else. Right, Ichika?"

"Charles…" Having recovered from the jolt she received, she gently lands beside me.

"I might be able to use the core circuits in my Raphael Revive to transfer some energy to you."

"Really? Thank you Charles! Please-"

"But!" Her tone turns sharp and she gives me a warning glare.

"But you must promise me not to lose."

"Of course! I promise you as a man that I definitely will not lose!"

"Then, if you lose Ichika, you have to wear a girl's uniform to school tomorrow."

Gah! Charles can be as sadistic as Chifuyu-nee when she chooses a punishment! "F-fine! I-I won't lose anyway!"

"Then let's start...opening the Revive's core circuits and allow the outflow of energy."

I adjust the settings for Byakushiki to accept the foreign energy source. "I'm ready on my side Charles."

Cables appear from the Charles Raphael Revive and attach to Byakushiki's bracelet form. The energy begins to flow in and the surge of power gives me a nostalgic feeling. It feels just like when I first activated an IS…

"Done! I have transferred Revive's remaining power to you." As Charles says that, her IS disappears in a burst of light.

_Byakushiki!_

Having set Byakushiki to its lowest power setting, only the armour for my right arm and Yukihira Nigata appears.

"So there's only enough energy for this much…"

"It's enough."

As I approached the dark IS, Houki stops me again.

"I-Ichika! Don't die… you definitely can't die!"

"What are you worrying about idiot?"

"W-Who's an idiot? I'm worried about you-"

"Just trust me."

"Huh?"

"Trust me Houki. I already said I was going to win right? I'm not going to die after making a promise like that. So just wait for me right here, I'll be back before you know it."

"…Mn…"

"I'm going then."

"A-ah! Go win Ichika!"

Stepping up to the dark IS, I activate the energy blade of Yukihira Nigata. By my calculations, I should have enough energy to attack or block three times with Yukihira and make one strike with Reiraku Byakuya…

Three moves… I'll see through this faker's technique in three moves!

The IS turns towards me and its glowing red eyes lock on to mine.

The first strike is an overhead slash. I parry it with Yukihira easily.

The second strike attempts to bisect me. I jump back and shift the blade away from me with my own.

The third strike is a thrust. I twist my body and let the blade slide across my own.

The IS returns the blade to its side and takes the iai stance again. This is it. No turning back. Activating Reiraku Byakuya, Yukihira's energy blade grows substantially larger.

_No, I need this to be thinner... sharper... faster._

The blade changes and soon, Yukihira Nigata resembles a katana.

_Thank you, Byakushiki. _

For a brief moment, we are both completely still.

_"Listen, you must draw the blade through its weight, not through your hand. Treat it as a part of your body. When drawing, don't do too many unnecessary movements. No gaps, no mistakes."_

The dark IS draws first, a movement that seemingly matches Chifuyu-nee's, but I can see it… I can see the flaw!

The draw was two inches too high. A small mistake, but one that Chifuyu-nee would never make. There's no way I will fall to a fake such as this!

"THIS IS JUST AN IMITATION!"

My dodge to the left allowed the blade to pass by my head by a hair's width but I remained composed. I draw my sword just like Chifuyu-nee has taught me and slice open the black armour.

The amour once more turns to sludge and begins to fall off, revealing Laura. Her eye patch drops off revealing her golden left eye and we exchange looks before she loses consciousness.

Those eyes… Those eyes full of sorrow and suffering, begging for a saviour… After seeing that, all my anger towards her fades away.

"…Well, I'll forgive you this time."

I catch her in my arms as she collapses.

xxxxx

As I carried Laura to the infirmary, the strangest feeling came over me. In an instant time stops and I swear I can hear Laura's voice. Even though she was unconscious in my arms, I can hear her voice as if she was standing right beside me. The hallway I'm traversing disappears, replaced by total darkness. In front of me is Laura, her glowing form being the only source of illumination in this black ocean.

"_What is strength?" _

I answer instinctively. _"Strength is where the heart is; what you stand for."_

"…_Is that it?"_

"_I believe so… No matter how strong you are, if there is no purpose then it's meaningless, isn't it?"_

"…_A purpose? But… how do I find one?"_

"_Look towards yourself. Find something you're passionate about. As long as you do what you want, you'll win."_

I give her a smile.

"_In the end it's up to you. Making your own choices; isn't that what life is about?"_

"_Then, what about you…? Why do you want to get stronger? What makes you strong?"_

I reply while shaking my head negatively. _"I'm not strong. I'm… not strong at all." _

Her heterochromic eyes reveal her confusion and I begin to elaborate. _"But… if you claim that I'm strong, that's because…"_

"_Because…?"_

"_Because I want to become strong. Because there's something I want to do after I become strong." _

"…_Something you want to do…?"_

"_I want to protect someone, with all my strength. That's why I want- no… That's why I need to grow stronger. That is my strength's purpose. So that's why…"_

I stare deep into her eyes.

"_That's why I'll protect you too, Laura Bodewig."_

And just as fast as it had appeared, the impenetrable darkness fades away, replaced with the hallway I was travelling through… Was that one of the phenomena that even Tabane-nee couldn't explain? No... It's probably something she had no interest in in the first place, so she didn't bother to investigate…

A connection on the subconscious level between pilots when they are of the same wavelength…

Deciding to investigate this later, I continue on my way to the infirmary. Right now, the most important thing is to make sure Laura's okay.

xxxxx

In the cafeteria, Charles and I were having our well-deserved dinner. I watched with pride as she skillfully used her chopsticks to pick up her udon. It was one of the first things she asked for help with, and after only a few days of practicing, she could already eat with them like it was natural to her. I would like to think it's due to my excellent teaching skills but truthfully, it's more due to her superior learning rate.

"Hm? Do I have something on my face Ichika?"

"N-no! It's just… The food here is so good, I kind of zoned out for a moment!"

"…You're acting weird again Ichika…"

Speaking of acting weirdly… The girls that usually surround Charles and I are here as usual, but the atmosphere within the group is really depressing…

"...Our chance...to win...gone..."

"Date...wasted..."

"...WAHHH!"

Some of them have even begun crying! Maybe Charles has an idea…

"Do you know what's going on?"

"No idea…"

If even the knowledgeable Charles doesn't know then I don't stand a chance of finding out. As the crowd begins to thin out, I spot my first childhood friend nearby. Wah! Even Houki is affected by the mass depression! The normally strict Houki now looks as if her soul has drifted out of her mouth! I better try to cheer her up.

"Ah, Houki! About our promise last month…"

A slight shudder and her eyes focusing slightly is my only indication that she hears me.

"What I'm trying to say is that I can go out with you-WOAH!"

As if she was hit by a lightning bolt, Houki suddenly springs to life and grabs my shoulders tightly. "R-R-R-REALY? REALLY-REALLY?"

"Y-yeah. Really."

"W-why? Y-you, t-tell me your reason…"

Her face turns very red and she backs away from me before putting one of her hands on her chest. Are you sick Houki? You shouldn't push yourself…

"If it's a request from you, there's no way I would refuse."

"I-is that so?"

"Yeah… But seriously Houki, the whole promise was kind of ridiculous, wasn't it? It's not like I particularly hate going out on a shopping trip with you-"

Urk! Houki's face is really scary right now… Her shoulders are shaking with restrained anger and a dark miasma permeates the air around her…

"You…"

"N-now Houki, I-I'm sure we can talk this out in a c-civil mann-"

"YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT IT WAS SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

_POW!_

"GUH!" MY FACE! SHE ACTUALLY PUNCHED MY FACE! That punch was no ordinary punch either! She had twisted her waist in unison with the straight punch, adding additional power!

Having covered my face with my hands, I didn't see the next blow coming.

"Humph!"

_BAM!_

The air is driven out of my lungs from Houki's kick. In all the confusion and pain I was experiencing, I still managed to make stupid observations: Houki's panties are white today…

"Uughhh…."

Collapsing on the floor with my vision spinning and lung's gasping for breath, I hear the heavy thuds of Houki angrily stomping away. I'm pretty sure I took more damage now than I did during the tournament match…

A person with blonde hair appears within my blurry vision. Charles! You've come to save me! You really are like an angel!

"Ichika, sometimes I feel that you're doing it on purpose."

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"What do you think?"

No, wait! Don't leave me Charles! I'm your partner right? Right? Please help me… Uu… If even the angelic Charles has forsaken me then I must have screwed up pretty badly…

It took me fifteen minutes to recover enough to drag myself off the floor. My chest still ached though…

"Orimura-kun, Dunois-kun, I'm glad I found you! The whole incident must have been tough on you two."

"You too, Yamada-sensei. I can't imagine the amount of paperwork this would involve."

"No, no. I'm already used to such dry work. I'm a teacher after all so you don't have to worry about me!"

Yamada puffs up her chest with pride but with her… assets… I couldn't decide on a proper place to look without seeming rude…

"…Ichika no ecchi."

"W-what? W-wait Charles! This is a misunderstanding!"

"Humph!" Charles is ignoring me again! I… I want to crouch in a corner somewhere and cry…

"Well, I got some really good news. Starting today, the boys' bath is open!"

My spirit rises to the max and I jump to attention. "Ooh! Is that so? I thought we had to wait until next month?"

"That's because they had to check the boiler of the baths today, so the students weren't allowed to use it. But now that the inspection's done, there's no need to prevent the two guys from using it!"

This is great news! With everything that has happened, a bath is exactly what I need! I can finally wash away my accumulated fatigue in a nice long bath!

"Thank you Yamada-sensei!"

I grab Yamada-sensei's hands in joy and my eyes make contact with hers to convey my gratitude. A bath! Something that can be considered a tradition in Japanese history... No! The soul of Japanese history!

"We-Well...sensei will be troubled if you close in like this! That..."

"Yes?"

"No, nothing, nothing at all! It should be alright, right?"

Yamada-sensei you're not making eye contact! Wasn't it you who originally lectured me about this?

"Ah… ahem."

Charles coughs dryly a few times to catch our attention. Hm? Why is she looking at me so coldly? Is she not happy about the bath?

"A-anyway, both of you please hurry to the bath. You just need to soak your body up to your shoulders to remove all your fatigue, right?"

"Yes! Then let's hurry and go- ah!" Crap, I had forgotten that Charles is actually a girl! If we go at separate times, it would look suspicious! What should we do?

"I still have the key to the bath in my office so I'll wait for you two in front of the changing room!"

After Yamada-sensei leaves, I turn to Charles who's giving me a nervous look.

"W-what should we do?"

"Let's go back to our room first and grab a change of clothes. If we're lucky, maybe we'll think of something on the way there…"

xxxxx

By the time we arrived at the changing room, neither of us had come up with a viable plan. Yamada-sensei, as excited as ever, sends us in with a cheerful tone and closes the door.

"…"

"…"

I really want to take a bath but there's no way I can do it together with Charles! Even if I've already seen her naked before, that time was an accident! Besides it wouldn't be fair to Charles…

"…Charles?"

"Y-yes?"

"You must be tired right? I'll wait here while you bathe and then leave for our room when you're almost finished. That way, it shouldn't look too suspicious for anyone who sees us."

"Eh? W-what about you, Ichika?"

"There's no way we can both bathe at the same time. Don't worry about me Charles; I'll just take a shower later in our room."

As a guy, I can't ever act selfishly if it leaves a lady like Charles in distress. She has helped me a lot, so if sacrificing my bathing time allows her to relax, I'll gladly do it.

"I-it's alright Ichika… I-I don't like taking long baths anyways… Besides, you've been looking forward to this right?"

"…Yeah…"

"T-then go ahead and take a bath. I'll wait for you here for you."

"…Are you sure?"

For some reason, Charles begins to blush furiously. "Y-yeah."

"Then… I'm going in then! I promise to make it up to you, Charles!"

I make my way deeper into the changing room and remove my clothing. Stepping into the bath for the first time, I was amazed by how accurate the rumours were of this place. There was a large bath in the room, 2 medium-sized baths that had massaging and air-bubbling functions respectively, and one hinoki bath. Furthermore, there was also a sauna, a body shower and even a waterfall-style massage water pillar. The facilities were perfect! It's great to live in Japan! Long Live Japan!

I couldn't help myself; I had to release my joy in vocal form.

"WWWOOOOOOOOHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I quickly cleaned my body using the body shower and soap before walking to the edge of the large bath. Unable to wait any longer, I slide inside the hot water.

Huah! This feels great! I can literally feel all the tension in my body flow away in the water. The warm steamy air I breathe in and the hot but not scalding water that envelops my body, this is what I've been waiting for!

A few minutes pass and I soon grow sleepy. As much as I want to fall asleep in this relaxing atmosphere though, I still have to consider Charles. Even if she says it's okay, I don't want her to wait in the changing room for a long time with nothing to do…

_Shashasha~_

I must be really tired; I'm starting to hear things… There's no way that was the changing room door opening…

_Patapatapatapata~_

I freeze, that's no doubt the sound of footsteps on the wet marble floor.

"I-I'm coming in…"

What? Raising my head from the water, I see Charles with nothing but a small towel to protect her modesty. WAWAWAWAWAH! I can make out her body curves extremely clearly!

"...D-Don't look! Ichika no ecchi…"

"S-sorry!" I quickly turn the other way.

I hear the sound of Charles entering the bath. She's really close to me! "W-w-why are you h-here? I-I did ask you to enter the b-bath but that was before-"

"Y-you don't like…. t-to be with… me?"

"No! It's not like that!"

"Then it's fine isn't it? I suddenly felt like taking a bath so… If you are still bothered by it than I'll leave the bath now…"

"N-no, I-I'll get out i-instead! I've a-already bathed for a while s-so-"

"WAIT!" Charles suddenly shouts out to stop me. "Um, I… I have something important to say…. So, so I want Ichika to stay and listen…"

"…O-okay…"

"Well… do you still remember what you said that day?"

"That day? You mean about staying in the academy?"

"Yeah… I decided to take up your offer… Because I don't have a place to call home now and also…"

"A-and…?"

_Swoosh._

The sound of water being moved comes from behind me and I restrict my urge to look back. "Charles?"

_Swoosh._

A pair of smooth arms encircles my chest and I feel a slender body press against my back. My heart begins pounding like crazy and my breathing grows more rapid. "Ch-Charles?"

"Ichika, I'll say it clearly. I want to remain here because you're here."

"I-I see…" I was barely able to register those words in my mind. While I'm really glad to have been able to help Charles, it's really hard to think with the two soft marshmallows pushed against my back. My mind keeps coming back to how their soft yet firm, and how the size would probably fit perfectly in my hands- THINK CLEAN THOUGHTS! THINK CLEAN THOUGHTS!

"Also… I decided on something."

"Something…?"

"Yup, how I ought to live. Ichika taught me that right?"

"I-is that so?" At this point, Charles can tell me the sky's green and I would still believe her.

"Yeah. Fuu, Ichika's really slow-witted whenever he's involved, it's really irritating sometimes."

"S-sorry…"

"Hmm, I'll forgive you. But in return, can you call me Charlotte from now on? Just when we're alone together?"

"Is that your real…?"

"Yes. It's the name my mother gave me. My real name."

"I got it, Charlotte."

"Mn!"

"Ah, so… I-if we r-remain in this p-position… W-well, it'll be bad…"

"Ah-AH! R-right! Um, I still need to wash my hair and body so…" Her arms finally release their hold on me and I hear Charles standing up in the water. A part of me misses the feeling of her body against my own…

"D-don't look okay?"

"I-I won't!"

"…It would be okay even if you did…" Charles mutters something but I couldn't hear it over the sound of the water running.

We spent the next thirty minutes relaxing in the bath and then headed back to our room.

My heart rate kept me up until three in the morning…

xxxxx

The next morning, Charlotte didn't appear for homeroom. I ate breakfast with her in the cafeteria earlier too…

Yamada-sensei stumbles in the room. Her face seems somewhat pale as if she's seen something really shocking… Did she stay up too late watching horror movies?

"Orimura-kun, I don't know what you're thinking but you can't treat sensei as a kid!"

Ah! Even Yamada-sensei's able to see through my thoughts now… Is Chifuyu-nee giving her pointers? "S-sorry sensei."

"Um, today I'll be introducing a new… transfer student…"

The class erupts in loud whispers. Another transfer student? After we just received two not long ago? This doesn't make any sense!

"Okay, please enter."

A pretty girl with blonde hair enters the class. Wearing the school uniform with a short skirt showing off her long legs, she gives a deep bow to the class.

"I'm Charlotte Dunois. Everyone, it's nice to see you."

It's Charlotte! It's Charlotte in girl form!

"S-so Dunois-kun is actually Dunois-san. Fuah, this means I have to reassign the dorms again…"

"What? Dunois-kun was a girl...?"

"I always knew that it's weird! She's not a bishounen, but a bishoujo."

"Hey, Orimura-kun, you were sharing a room together, don't tell me-"

"Wait a minute! I remember the bath was being used by the guys yesterday!"

This is not good. Not good at all… All the girls are now staring at me accusingly… and I still can't shake the feeling that I'm forgetting something…

…Or someone.

_BAM!_

The classroom door gets kicked down and a pink IS enters the room. "IIICCCHHHIIIKKKAAAA!"

I don't think I'll make it out of this one alive. Chifuyu-nee, please spread my ashes into the ocean… That is, if there's enough left of me to cremate…

"GO AND DIE!" The impact cannons on her shoulders open up and charge within a second.

…

…

…

Hm? I'm not dead yet? I don't even feel any pain! Opening my eyes, I see Laura in between me and Rin. Her IS, Schwarzer Regen, is fully deployed and she had used the AIC field to block Rin's shockwave attack.

"Laura! Thanks for saving me! And your IS is repaired as well? I'm glad the damage wasn't too heavy."

"…Luckily the core was undamaged so I just had to use spare parts to reassemble the frame."

"Oh, I see-mnph!"

Without any warning, Laura suddenly grabs me by the chest, pulls me towards her and…

…Kisses me.

"F-f-from now on, y-y-you're going to be my bride! I won't take any other answer!"

"Eh? B-b-bride? Isn't it g-groom?"

"I heard that it's customary in Japan to say, 'I'll make you my bride' to those whom you like."

What is with that corny line straight out of a shoujo manga? I need to find whoever told Laura this and correct this misconception of Japan!

"Y-y-you…."

Oh damn…

"YOOOOUUUU BBBBAAAASSSSTTTAAAARRRDDD!" The impact cannons charge up again!

"WAIT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! WHY ARE YOU GOING AFTER ME?"

"IT'S DEFINITELY YOUR FAULT. ABSOLUETELY! WITHOUT A DOUBT! ALL! YOUR! FAULT!"

Seeing how I can't reason with Rin, my only hope is to escape through the back door!

_PANG!_

A laser beam hits the floor, missing my foot by an inch.

"My, my Ichika-san. Where are you going at this time? Homeroom isn't over yet."

"C-Cecilia… I'm sure we can talk about this nice and calmly. This is all just a misunder-"

"Of course Ichika-san! We can talk about this while I re-educate you on proper conduct between a boy and a girl. Don't worry, if you are a good boy and stay still, I won't hurt you _too _much."

To emphasize her point, more bits materialize behind her, all aimed towards me…

Okay the door is no longer a viable option. The windows it is! This is only the second floor so if I jump correctly I'll only get minor injuries…

_WOOSH~ CLANG!_

Only my instincts and quick summoning of Yukihira prevented me from being beheaded by a real katana. Thank you Chifuyu-nee for forcing me to summon faster!

"…Care to explain this Ichika?"

"E-EXPLAIN? YOU ALMOST CUT OFF MY HEAD! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?"

Another slash assaults me and I parry it once more with Yukihira. What kind of sword is Houki carrying? It's strong enough to clash with Yukihira's blade mode! Houki's attacks are also making my arms shake just by blocking twice! Is this a real cursed weapon?

"You're overreacting Ichika. I was only cutting off something unimportant…"

It's official, Houki has gone crazy. Slowly backing away from her, I inch my way towards the blackboards.

_Bump._

"Huh?"

My back bumps into something hard. Praying that it isn't Rin, I turn around to see…

"…"

Charlotte! Why are you in your IS? Are you here to protect me from the others? Thank you! You really are the greatest partner! Ah that smile is really worthy of an angel!

"I'm pretty shocked Ichika actually kissed another girl in front of me!"

"W-well, Charlotte? I was the one kissed. Not the other way around. S-so… it's different…"

"Really?"

_CLANK!_

The heavy shield she's wielding falls onto the floor with a small burst of gunpowder, revealing the large 0.69 caliber pilebunker Gray Scale…

Oh shi-

_**BBBOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

xxxxx

Back in her secret hideout, the famous Shinonono Tabane's cellphone begins to ring. More specifically, it was the theme of the movie 'The Godfather'.

"This ringtone is…!"

Filled to the brim with excitement, Tabane launches herself to where the phone is lying, making a mess out of the surrounding area. "Hi! Hi! Are you high?"

Click. Du~ Du~ Du~

The line goes dead instantly. "No wait! Wait!"

As if answering her call, the phone begins to ring again. This time Tabane answers it in a more reserved manner. "Hello! This is everyone's favourite idol Shinonono Tabane- wait! Wait, Chi-chan!"

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, Chi-chan!"

More used to Tabane's childish attitude than she would have liked, Chifuyu continues on. "Sigh, whatever. I have something to ask you anyway."

"Oh what is it?"

"Is this related to you this time?"

"Hm?"

"I'm talking about the Valkyrie Trace system."

"Oh that? Fufufufu, Chi-chan, you're completely underestimating me. Why would I make such a boring and useless thing? I'm Shinonono Tabane, and when I make something, it's going to be perfect. I'll get mad even at you, Chi-chan, if you keep thinking I'm responsible for such low level work!"

"…"

"Well you don't have to worry about it anymore Chi-chan! I erased the research lab from the face of the earth more than two hours ago! Oh, and I guess I should tell you that there were zero casualties as well. It's no problem for a perfect being like me!"

"Is that so… Sorry for disturbing you."

"No, no! It's not a bother at all! If it's for Chi-chan I'll service you a full 24 hours a day! I'm not a convenience store, but I'll gladly-"

_SLAM! _Du~ Du~ Du~

The line goes dead again. Tabane stares at phone regretfully before shrugging her shoulders and tossing the expensive device without a care.

_Tralala~ Tralala~_

The phone rings again, this time to the tune from a popular Japanese movie 'The Yakuza Wives'. The mechanical bunny ears on Tabane's head shoots straight up and her previously sleepy eyes widen in excitement. Diving to her abused phone again, Tabane accepts the call and shouts out a happy greeting.

"Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! Long-time no see! I've always, always been waiting for you~!"

"…Nee-san…"

"Yes, yes. I know why you called. You want it, right? The one and only machine that you want- Houki-chan's personal machine. I did prepare it for you! It's the strongest and far surpasses all other specs, and it's even a match for the white one! And the name of that machine is... Akatsubaki!"

* * *

><p>IS designation: Raphael Revive Custom II<br>Current Pilot: Charlotte Dunois

The most up to date second generation IS frame currently made by the Dunois' Company. Stripping away most of the basic equipment on the regular Raphael Revive, the Custom II variant has approximately twice as many expansion slots as the original, with about twenty different equalizers. The wings on the Custom II have also been upgraded, providing more power and mobility. While it lacks the advance technology of third generation frames, the massive amount of equalizers it possesses makes it an ideal IS to use in all combat situations.

Armaments:  
>2x 0.55 Caliber Semi-Automatic rifle Vent<br>2x 0.61 Caliber Submachine Gun Garm  
>2x 0.62 Caliber Automatic Heavy Shotgun Rain of Saturday<br>1x CQC Knife Bread Slicer  
>1x 0.69 Caliber CQC Pliebunker Grey Scale<p>

It should also be mentioned that this list is subject to frequent change. With the vast amount of conventional IS weapons available, the pilot is able to alter her equipment configuration often to suit the environment. The large amount of equalizers the Custom II possesses only adds to the number of possible configurations.

IS designation: Schwarzer Regen  
>Current Pilot: Laura Bodewig<p>

This is another IS designed around a piece of equipment Ichika created. Manufactured by the German military, the Schwarzer Regen can simply be described as the tank of the third generation IS frames. While slow, its offensive capabilities are overpowering and it makes up for its lack of mobility with a superior defence by utilising the AIC field.

Armaments:  
>1x Active Inertia Canceller Field Projector<br>6X Cabled Daggers  
>1x 0.80 Caliber Heavy Railgun<br>2x Plasma Sword/Spear Generator  
>1x Valkyrie Trace System (Removed)<p>

While seemingly a perfect defence, the AIC field is not without flaws. The most obvious of which, is the need to concentrate on the target. If the pilot is ever distracted by something else, even for the merest moment, the field will fall. This makes the AIC field unsuitable against multiple opponents unless the pilot possesses great mental fortitude. The second flaw is its range. The field can only affect objects within a five meter radius of the pilot. Close combat opponents can take advantage of this by using hit and run tactics with enough agility. The third flaw is dependent on the pilot. Most pilots need to implement a gesture to use the AIC. Laura Bodewig activates it by pointing her arm in the direction of what she wants to freeze. This creates a 'tell' that opponents can use to foresee an AIC activation. Those who become more experienced with the AIC though, can use it without any prior warning.

IS designation: Byakushiki  
>Current Pilot: Orimura Ichika<p>

Armaments (updated):

Mirage Burst:  
>The completed version of prototype 17c-15. Byakushiki's PIC is now programmed to correctly handle the increased strain, allowing for rapid use without damage to the IS armour or the pilot. Also, Mirage burst only needs to use one hilt per boost, but the cool down period is increased. Using two hilts per boost, the cool down time is around thirty seconds while one hilt per boost extends it to three minutes. While in the cool down period, the hilt becomes unusable.<p>

Mirage Strike:  
>A variation of the Mirage Burst. The Energy Blade hilt is placed along a limb and it functions similarly to a Mirage Burst. The PIC prevents the energy burst to affect the main body, allowing the limb to move at high speeds. Combined with a close combat weapon, the Mirage strike enhances the power and speed of attack. Also, the cool down period is non-existent due to the lower amount of energy needed to move only the limb. Unfortunately, the PIC is unable to withstand rapid use of this technique due to the multi-tasking required. Tearing of muscles and bone damage can occur if the technique is abused.<p>

Impact Burst:  
>Another variation of the Mirage Burst or prototype 17c-15. Three hilts are attached to the hand such that they line up with the knuckles. When the Impact Burst is used, the PIC directs all the energy outwards while preventing the arm from being affected. This effectively makes a short blast of energy from the fist that can blow enemy IS's back several meters. Like the Mirage Strike, there's practically no cool down period as it uses three hilts.<p>

Energy Staff/Polearm:  
>Energy beams connect four hilts together to form this weapon. The two hilts in the middle are able to adjust the length of the energy beams, creating a sliding affect. Utilizing this and tracking software that follows the hand, it prevents the pilot from injuring himself by mishandling the staff. The total length of the staff is variable, with a maximum length of four meters, though this length can be increased by one meter per hilt added. By connecting Yukihira to the top of the staff, it creates a crude but effective polearm.<p>

Energy Shuriken (updated):  
>An slight upgrade to the Energy Shuriken. Ichika is able to remotely disengage the bonds holding the shuriken together, flinging the blades in a spread out fashion towards the enemy.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: First allow me to apologize for the delay. I originally set the release day for Christmas, then on 29th for my normal release date, then on New Year's Eve, and then New Year's Day… This chapter just kept growing and growing though.<p>

On to the bad news. Unfortunately, school is starting today for me so my updates may be even slower now. Ideally, I'll be able to update every two-three weeks but realistically it's looking to be like a chapter per month… I'll try my best to write during my free time though, so we'll see...

Changing the topic, this chapter is not only the longest, but also my favourite chapter so far. It really reveals how Ichika's fighting style works. Tweaking old tricks to keep his opponents on their toes and finding different uses for one technique.

As always, thanks for everyone who put this story on their favourite/alert list and/or reviewed! If you have time, please write a review! Reviews really keep me motivated and feedback can help improve my story more!


	4. The Genius Alice Returns

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Infinite Stratos.****

* * *

><p>The bright morning sunlight accentuated with the chirping of birds arouses me from my sleep. Trying to delay the inevitable, I shy away from the growing light and hug my body pillow tightly. Mn… I'll have to remember the brand of this pillow. The smooth surface feels really nice against my skin and the squishy soft feeling allows it to fit perfectly against my body. I need to remember to buy one for Chifuyu-nee, I'm sure she would like one…<p>

"Mn…"

…That moan was definitely not my own… And the voice sounded oddly familiar as well… Wait a minute… When did I buy a body pillow?

Fully awake from my shocking deduction, I quickly sit up and throw off my covers. "L-L-L-LAURA?"

Lying right there on my bed without a care is the German representative candidate, Laura Bodewig. Awakened by my shouting, she releases a loud yawn and rubs her eyes sleepily. "Mn… What…? It's morning already…?"

In a manner as if it was it was completely normal for her to be here, Laura sits up and raises her arms high to stretch her muscles. That was a problem for me… She's… well… pretty much completely naked… and the stretching only emphasizes that more…

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOT? COVER YOURSELF!"

Laura gives me a confused look before responding. "Hm? You're acting weird Ichika. Isn't this perfectly normal for spouses?"

"That is true… WAIT! THAT'S NOT THE POINT! J-JUST PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Conveniently ignoring me, Laura proceeds to rub the sleep out of her eyes, before appearing completely awake. I'm not sure whether I'm feeling shocked at her ability to get out of bed that simply or that she feels completely fine being naked in front of me…

Never mind. It's definitely the naked part…

"W-w-why are you here Laura? A-and without clothes as well?"

"I've heard it's normal to wake up people in this manner. Don't engaged couples share the same bed?"

"Who are you getting this information from? Wait you still haven't explained why you're naked!"

"That's because I don't like wearing clothes to bed." H-how can she say this in a perfectly calm tone of voice!

"Besides, it worked perfectly. You're wide awake now right?" It's hard to not be awake when greeted by a naked girl cuddling beside you. In fact, I'm having trouble keeping a part of my body from being too awake…

Taking another look towards her, I'm mesmerized by the sight of the tiny German girl. The thin blanket from my bed is held up against her body, hiding her pale and silky skin from sight. Long silver hair cascades down the sides of her face and pools around her shoulders and the soft, warm glow of sunlight surrounding her accentuates her ruby red eye. I can't help but compare this to scenes from an eroge… At least, the limited recollections I have about them… When Chifuyu-nee found out, _*shudder*_ she literally beat the memories out of my head…

"A-anyways, you should get dressed Laura. We do need to head to class soon."

"Fine…" Laura proceeds to stand up- WAIT!

AGH! Don't just drop the blanket and walk around naked! I lunge forward to prevent the blanket from falling, but it only makes the situation worse. With the precision of a soldier, Laura grabs the wrist of my outstretched hand and flips me onto the floor.

_*Smoosh*_

Laura's body nimbly wraps around my arm in a locking maneuver. My whole arm is enveloped with a wide assortment of sensations, from Laura's soft chest, her smooth and toned abdomen, her supple thighs, and-

"L-L-L-L-Laura…?"

"If you want to practice grappling techniques, I would be glad to help." Releasing her hold momentarily, she pounces onto my chest before I could get away. Moving her head closer to my own, a rosy red suddenly spreads across her face. "U-unless you want to d-do the other k-kind… I-I wouldn't mind that either..."

Other kind? Does she mean…?

I can feel the heat my blushing face is generating. "L-Laura, g-girls shouldn't say s-such things carelessly…"

"W-well I wouldn't mind if you take the initiative…"

"T-That's not what I meant! Y-you really should be m-more careful in regards to this kind of t-thing. L-like last t-time…"

"Last time?"

"…K-kiss… T-that was m-my first…"

"… I see… I-I'm really happy about that… I-it was my first time as well."

"…"

"…"

Seeing the normally brazen Laura squirming and averting my eyes is unimaginably cute. Of course, there's still the fact that she's on top of me sans clothes to consider as well.

"I-Ichika, as my bride you have to take responsibility." There are so many things wrong with that statement but I wasn't able to begin correcting her as she slowly lowered her head closer to mine.

"Ichika! Are you still sleeping? Your door… was… unlocked…"

That is not Houki… That is definitely not Houki standing at my door… My luck can't possibly be that bad…

_Shing!_

The telltale sound of a katana being unsheathed echoes across the room and all my hopes are dashed away. Who am I kidding? There was never any hope to begin with…

The look of anger on Houki's face is comparable to that of a demon. I'm not even going to try to defend myself; if I've learned anything since entering this academy, it's that a girl at this level of fury is practically unreasonable. "Y-y-you! First you blatantly kiss her and now t-t-this? You perverted fiend! Die!"

I clench my eyes close, but the pain never comes. Curious of the fact that I was still very much alive, I open my eyes again and see the blade inches away from my face. Sitting beside me, Laura had partially deployed her IS and blocked the strike with her AIC.

"You…!"

"I won't let you kill my bride."

Hu… I'm happy that Laura's protecting me but being called a bride in this situation really hurts my pride as a man. Didn't I correct her already?

"Thanks, Laura. Ah! You took off your eye patch!"

The eye patch that hid Laura's golden left eye from the world lies on the ground beside her. Having nano machines injected inside, her eye acts as a hyper sensor, as well as a reminder of her dark past. To see her cast away her eye patch, and use the eye she so loathed surprised me.

"I use to hate this left eye but not anymore. You showed me that the past isn't everything."

"I'm glad… Your eyes are too pretty to hide away all the time."

A light red spreads across her cheeks and she stares at her feet while poking her fingers together. Unfortunately, Laura's distracted state unravelled her hold on Houki.

"CHESTO!"

The sharp blade effortlessly gouges through the floor, inches away from what defined me as a man.

"DIE ICHIKA!"

"NOT AGAIN!"

"How rude of you to make a move on another's bride."

By the time Yamada-sensei arrived and stopped the fight, my room was completely trashed. Chifuyu-nee will not be happy about this.

The morning incident should have been an indicator of what this day would be like. Laura continued to try kissing me during breakfast, aggravating Houki to the point of needing to replace her chopsticks five times. Then, Charlotte arrives late and refuses to look me in the eyes. To top it all off, Chifuyu-nee was early to homeroom for the first time and reprimanded both Charlotte and I for improper use of IS, earning us a detention to clean the class.

Did I mention I was hit at least twenty times over the course of this?

xxxxx

Seeing as both Charlotte and I were missing swimming gear for the upcoming seaside fieldtrip, I invited her to come along with me to go shopping. At the time when I asked her, she was unusually excited but her current mood is completely the opposite.

"Um, is something wrong?"

Wearing a light cream short skirt that accentuated her legs and a white short-sleeved shirt under a matching top, Charlotte looked adorably cute.

"Men who deceive girls and play with their feelings deserve to die a slow, painful death."

A chill runs down my spine. Weird, it's rather warm right now… "Y-yeah. Guys like that should just die."

Charlotte gives me an incredulous look. "…Ichika no baka…"

Eh? What did I do? Fu… Well, I better try switching the topic. "Hey Charlotte?"

"...Yes?"

"Well back in the… bath… I promised to call you by your real name in private right? Since that name is normal now, do you want a nickname?"

"R-really? Is that alright?"

"If Charlotte doesn't mind."

"I don't mind! I don't mind!" Charlotte excitedly shakes her head and I can literally see sparkles in her wide amethyst coloured eyes.

"Hmm… How about Charl? It's nice and intimate."

"Charl- okay! It's great! I love it! Charl… Charl… Ufufufu~!"

Charlotte- no, Charl must really like my choice, I'm really glad. "Come on, I'll treat you to a parfait at the café in front of the station. As thanks for coming with me."

Grabbing her hand, I began the journey to the aforementioned café. Charl remained oddly silent.

xxxxx

As the rumours indicated, the parfaits from that café were delicious. Charl was really quiet in the beginning but her usual cheerful attitude came back after I offered some of my parfait to her. Oddly enough, around the same time I was feeding her, I swore I felt someone watching me… with a malicious aura to boot. Seeing as no one attempted to hurt me though, it must have been my imagination.

After we finished our food, Charl and I walk around the shopping district for a good place to buy swimming wear. As we pass a jewelry store, one of the items catches my eye. "Charl, I forgot to buy something. Why don't you go ahead without me and I'll meet up with you at the department store?"

Charl tilts her head in a quizzical manner… too… cute…

"Mu~ Okay Ichika, but don't take too long or I'll get angry!" Leaning forward and waggling her index finger to emphasize her last point… I really did have to look away before I did something embarrassing.

"R-right! I'll be back in a flash!"

Running back to the small jewellery shop, I approach the display case containing a silver bracelet. The shiny metal was crafted to look like tree branches, twisting and turning around each other to form a circle. There are even tiny silver leaves littered around the band. After asking the clerk for a price, (a little more expensive than I thought, given the art work but no problem for my bank account) I walk out of the shop with a bag containing the silver accessory.

Not wanting to put Charl's 'threat' to the test, I speed walk to the department store. I was halfway there when I met _her_.

Brown hair cut short so that it barely reach the nape of her neck and possessing bright blue eyes, the girl was obviously of Caucasian decent. She's wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with tan pants that stop short at her ankles. While she isn't on the same level as Charl, the girl is definitely cute.

The girl cautiously approaches me before speaking in a foreign accent. "U-um excuse me? C-can you help me? I've lost my wallet around this area but I can't seem to find it…"

Ever since the creation of the IS, the power balance between genders had experienced a massive change. It was mostly a good thing; in only a few short years, the IS had established gender equality throughout the world. Unfortunately, some areas had adopted a female superiority stance. Japan is one such place. Currently, it wouldn't be surprising to see a woman order a complete (male) stranger to do her bidding. There have actually been cases where the male had been arrested for refusing to comply. Thankfully, that type of woman is _relatively_ rare.

While I would normally ignore demands from that type of woman, the girl in front of me had asked in a polite manner. Judging by the stutter and the slight shaking of her hands, she had mustered up all her courage to approach me as well. What type of man would I be if I refused her?

"Sure, I'll help. You said you lost it around here right?"

Giving me a small smile in gratitude, she nods her head affirmatively. "Mm, I-I was taking a short cut through that alley way and walked passed this street before I n-noticed it had gone missing. It's a brown wallet with a s-silver clasp."

"Okay, let's split up and search for it. I'll take a look through the alley as well as the surrounding area and you can continue your search here."

After fruitlessly searching through my assigned part of the shopping district, I made my way into the alley proper. Surrounded by large buildings, the path was only a little wider than my own shoulder width. Combined with the dark shadows and the eerie quietness, it was hard to imagine that shy girl walking through here. A glimmer of light appears in the corner of my eye, and upon further examination, it turns out to be from the silver clasp of the wallet.

"Alright. Now I just need to find the girl and ret-" My instincts scream out of an incoming danger and I quickly duck towards the floor.

_Click. Fwoosh._

A metallic click, akin to that of a trigger from a gun and the sound of something flying past me reverberates throughout the cramped alleyway.

"My, my! To think you have dodged my attack. I must say, I'm impressed." A sarcastic and snide voice appears in front of me. To my surprise it's the same girl who lost her wallet. The cute and shy demeanor is gone though. Instead, her eyes have taken a sharp tone and a malicious sneer is on her lips. In her hands is a handgun pointed directly at me.

Noticing my wariness of the weapon in her hands, her sneer only grows wider. "Oh? Are you scared of this gun? Don't worry, it's only a tranquilizer; I've been ordered not to kill you. Still, don't think about materializing your IS; as you can see, the alley is too small for your IS frame, and while I can't kill you, I can still enjoy hurting you."

Shit, she's right. I need to figure out a plan… Since she hasn't shot and stuffed me into a bag yet, I assume she wants to talk. So let's talk and buy myself some more time. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Who I am doesn't matter, but who I represent does. I'm part of Phantom Task and what we want is the world to burn in the fires of war."

My brain freezes at the ridiculous statement the girl says casually. What type of group wishes for that? What benefits would they receive if the world was to go to war?

"I see you're confused. Let me elaborate for you. In the history of this world, mankind has always been in one skirmish or another, whether it be for land, wealth or fame. In these fights, an uncountable number of lives have been lost but with that price, they achieved advancement. Humans work best when their survival is at stake and it shows through the weapons of war. World War One introduced tanks and submarines to the battlefield along with other technological improvements. The highlight of World War Two was of course the atomic bomb, a weapon of such power that it can wipe out an entire city with one strike. Those are but two examples of the many wars that have graced our planet! That's what we desire as Phantom Task, the advancement of the human race!"

A look of disgust and anger suddenly crosses her face. "Now we have the Infinite Stratos… A weapon of warfare possessing so much potential, yet, it's only used as a form of entertainment for the masses to enjoy. All because of that Shinonono bitch!"

What? How is this Tabane-nee's fault? She's the one who created the IS! "What do you mean by that? The world hasn't gone to war because of the Alaska Treaty-"

"PFFT-HAHAHAHA! Y-you actually believe in that farce? You're more of a fool than I thought boy… The Alaska Treaty is nothing more than a smokescreen to placate the public. In truth, the world has been at the brink of war for the past ten years. You don't realize how lucky you are. When your sister enrolled you into IS academy, it wasn't just to protect you from being a lab rat. There have been more than twenty attempts to kidnap you and three to assassinate you."

The girl takes a moment to savor the look of shock on my face before continuing.

"That's right. Did you actually believe that all the countries of the world would play fair? Share their hard earned research? Reveal their secret weapons? From the very beginning, the Alaska Treaty was nothing more than a joke. Even at this very moment, there are at least two hundred laboratories preforming deeds that are deemed 'illegal' under the treaty. In fact, since the unveiling of the IS's potential, espionage missions around the world have increased fivefold. Countries are looking into each other's research progress, sabotaging development and searching for potential weaknesses. The IS's that _are _following the rules of the treaty act as show pieces, designed to intimidate other nations."

…Could that be true? Is the Alaska treaty just something to placate the public? Then… "If the treaty is a farce, then why are we not at war?"

"Because that Shinonono bitch has taken counter measures against that! Why do you think she only created 467 cores? She distributed it evenly so that no one would have an advantage! When other countries began to fall behind in their IS development, she swooped in and sold them state of the art weapons! She's been maintaining the power balance so that no one dares to attack!"

Selling weapons… could those be the ones I designed? Thinking back, there was news about British and German IS developers struggling to create a true third generation weapon…

"So as Phantom Task, our mission is to ignite the flames of war, whether it's by stealing, sabotage or murder. You have already witnessed a few of our actions haven't you? When we kidnapped you during the second Mondo Grosso? Or perhaps more recently, the Valkyrie Trace incident?"

Rage begins to boil under my skin. "That… That was your fault?"

"Of course. Although ultimately it failed as Shinonono destroyed all the false evidence we planted. Now then, I believe I've had enough fun. Be a good boy and stay still. While this is a tranquilizer, hitting the wrong place can still be lethal."

The girl steadies her gun, but I've already formed a plan. In a split second, the familiar light of an IS materializing surrounds my head and right hand. Byakushiki's head piece surrounds my head and an Energy Blade at tanto length appears in my hand. Immediately afterwards, the world slowed to a crawl.

By using the hyper sensor in the head piece to its full potential, I can briefly obtain an illusion of time slowing down. With this brief boost of perception, anticipating the trajectory of a normal handgun is no problem.

The first tranquilizer dart passes harmlessly by me when I turn sideways to avoid it, and the second disintegrates with a swing of my blade. My headache becomes increasingly worse and my perception begins to increase to normal time. Rushing forward, I barely block the third dart before slicing the gun in two.

My senses return to normal just as the girl's fist descends on my face.

Even with my pounding headache, my instincts don't fail me and all those days spent sparing with Chifuyu-nee gets put to use. My left arm shoots forward and grabs her wrist, barely stopping the blow. Jumping away from her, I avoided the kick towards my ribs and ready my blade. "Give up. You're unarmed now, I would prefer if I didn't have to cut you."

"Hmph, I highly doubt a foolish boy like you would use an IS grade weapon against an unarmed opponent. Nonetheless, it seems I have run out of time. The next time we meet won't be as nice as now, boy."

A metallic ball falls onto the ground.

_BANG!_

White light surrounds my vision, and my hearing is left with only the sounds of ringing. Byakushiki's hyper sensor automatically resets and recalibrates its settings, but by the time the alley appears again, the mysterious girl is gone.

xxxxx

Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! With all the commotion in the alleyway, I'm completely late for meeting up with Charl!

Finally reaching the department store, I ran up to the second floor and came face to face with an angry Charl.

"Aha… H-hi Charl… Sorry about being late…"

"Mu… You promised you would be quick Ichika! As punishment… Y-you have to pick my s-swimsuit."

Huh? Well that's not too bad actually. I was expecting something that would clear out my wallet. "Sure thing, Charl."

We head out to the female swimwear section and I suddenly become aware of the LARGE selection of swimsuits available. Oh… Maybe I spoke too soon.

"I'll go grab a few I like Ichika. Wait here okay?" With that, Charl speeds off into the jungle of polyester and nylon.

The sense of awkwardness begins to creep in. Here I am, the only male in this area, standing in the midst of thousands of swimsuits for females. At least this isn't lingerie…

"You, over there." An unfamiliar voice calls from behind me.

"Hn?"

"I'm calling you, man! Arrange the swimsuits here!"

I do not need this right now. My encounter with that girl has already made me ponder about several uncomfortable subjects and just when I'm decently distracted, this woman wants me to do her bidding? I'm pissed off.

"Look lady, just do it yourself. I'm quite sure your intelligent enough to at least do that much."

"How dare you! It seems you need a lesson on how-"

"Sorry, can you forgive him? I brought him here." Charl swoops in and grabs one of my arms. Good timing, any longer and I would have committed a misconduct involving IS usage.

"He's your man? At least train him better!"

Think about the consequences. Think about the consequences. Think about what Chifuyu-nee would do if I don't restrain myself…

The woman finally leaves, grumbling about men needing more training. Charl gives me an apologetic look. "Sorry Ichika for making you meet such unpleasant things."

Any anger remaining dissipates upon seeing her face and I give her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. I should actually be thanking you for saving me back there."

"Of course! Um, well… will you help me pick a swimsuit now?"

"Okay."

"Then I'll go get cha- AH!" Charl suddenly widens her eyes, apparently seeing something behind me.

"Hm? What did you se-"

Grabbing my arm, Charl pulls me into one of the changing rooms before sliding the curtains closed. What's going on?

"Charl?"

"Well I can't let you pick if I don't wear them, right?"

"Well then I'll wait outsi-"

"No you can't! I-I mean I won't take long so just stay here…" Charl starts to take off her shirt.

Eh?

The sound of clothes rustling fills the cramped change room. "Don't peek, okay Ichika?"

"Y-yes!"

I focus my eyes on the curtain and try to ignore the sounds coming from behind me. Just don't imagine Charl naked like that time she was in the dorm shower, or in the bathing room… Hm… This will be the third time I've been in the same room with Charl naked…

"O-okay, I'm ready now."

Turning around, I'm stunned by the presence of a goddess. The bright yellow swimsuit looks like a bikini from the front, but the top and bottom pieces are connected together by a cross at the back. A black stripe pattern decorated the 'skirt' and the top heavily emphasises Charl's already impressive chest.

"T-there's another piece, actually-"

"No, no! This one's is great. You look absolutely stunning Charl!" I don't think my heart can handle it if she was to try on more swimsuits, but nonetheless my statement is true.

Charl beams at the praise. "Then I'll be choosing this one then!"

"O-okay, I'll wait for you outside." Sliding the curtains open, I come upon an unexpected sight.

"…Huh?"

"…Huh?"

"HUH?"

There in front of the changing room are Yamada-sensei and Chifuyu-nee. Having taken a look at the situation, she releases a sigh before pressing her hand to her forehead. "Idiot, what are you…"

The next ten minutes are spent listening to Yamada-sensei lecturing about indecent behaviour and Charl and I apologizing for our actions.

xxxxx

"Oh, so you're here to buy swimsuits. But two people entering a change room together is totally unacceptable! It's not alright even on the educational aspect!"

"S-sorry..."

Charl and I both lower our head in apology. I'm sorry Charl, you got scolded again…

"Ah, well what are Yamada-sensei and Chi- I mean, Orimura-sensei doing here?"

"We're here to buy swimsuits as well. Um, also, since we're not in school right now, you don't have to be so formal." Even if you say that Yamada-sensei, there's a certain sister of mine who might not agree and I don't want to lose anymore brain cells.

"Eavesdropping is considered quite rude, right?" Chifuyu-nee suddenly makes this statement out of the blue. I didn't understand what she meant until I hear several 'gulps' from behind the clothes rack.

"W-we were intending to come out…"

"T-that's right, we just didn't want to interrupt your conversation!"

Why are Rin and Cecilia here as well? And how did Chifuyu-nee even sense them?

"Are you buying swimsuits as well? Why were you hiding then?"

"Girls don't want guys to know their shopping plans!"

"T-that's right! Really, Ichika really has got so much nerve that it's mindboggling."

Wha- but you use to force me to go shopping with you all the time Rin! I was practically your pack mule and now you're saying that? Girls really are hard to understand…

"Enough. Make your purchases and go back." In the same strict and commanding tone she uses in the classroom, Chifuyu-nee instantly stops the argument from escalating.

Yamada-sensei suddenly perks up, as if she had a great epiphany. "Ah, ah! I forgot to buy something! Ugh… I don't know where it is though so Rin-san, Alcott-san, please follow me! Dunois-san too!"

Eh? What's with the rush Yamada-sensei?

"…Really. Yamada-sensei's way too sensitive. Well it's meaningless to ponder that now. Ichika?"

"Yes Orimura-sensei?"

"You don't have to call me that. We're not in class right now so we can be just normal siblings."

"Ah, right. So what do you want Chifuyu-nee?"

Chifuyu-nee lifts up the two bikinis in her hands. On the right is a black sports type swimsuit, with a web design made to show off skin and emphasize the curves. On the left is a white one, basic in design and providing much more coverage. "Which one do you think looks better?"

The black one would definitely look better on Chifuyu-nee. But… what if some weird guys try to flirt with her? If Chifuyu-nee wears that sexy swimsuit, she will no doubt attract the attention of any male… Although I want to see her wear that swimsuit as well, sacrifices needs to be made.

"The white one."

"Alright, so the black one right?"

"Eh? No, the white-"

"You're still too naïve if you think you can pull one over me. Your eyes were focused on the black one ten seconds more than the other so it is obvious to me what your real choice is." I got exposed so easily…

"Really, there's no reason for you to worry about me little brother. Do I look like a woman who will succumb to those frivolous men?"

"No way… But, when are you going to get a boyfriend Chifuyu-nee? I haven't heard you mention it before…"

"The day I get a boyfriend is the day I can stop worrying about you. If you didn't get into so much trouble all the time I'd be married right now." Ow… That hurts Chifuyu-nee.

A teasing grin suddenly forms on her face. That's not good. "So what about you?"

"Eh?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend? Or someone you like? There are a lot of girls in the school and I'm sure there are plenty who are interested in you."

"EH?"

"Well you have been rather close to a certain group of girls… Shinonono's you're old childhood friend right? You've spent a lot of time with her this year. How about Huang? You two use to play together often right? Or is it Alcott? She's been very friendly after your duel… Do I even need to mention Dunois? Not only have you shared a room together, you've gone bathing together as well; not to mention today's incident… I hope you've been using protection."

"…" My mouth remains open, unable to form any words. I'm pretty sure my face is red enough to glow in the dark. This is so embarrassing…

"Pfft… Hahahahaha! You should see the look on your face!" Chifuyu-nee stifles her laughter with one hand while the other ruffles my hair. "Of course you haven't done that yet. You're still too big of an idiot to even make that a possibility."

"Agh! Don't make fun of me Chifuyu-nee! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You're still a kid to me Ichika. But really, are you sure you don't have anyone in mind? While Laura might be troublesome occasionally, she's a nice girl and empathetic as well. Besides, haven't you two already kissed?"

Aaaagggggghhhhh! Chifuyu-nee knows about that as well?

"Oh, I see. Is she not you're type?"

"N-no! Well, Laura is pretty cute…"

"Really?"

"Mn. Laura's definitely cute- WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU MAKING ME SAY?"

"I didn't make you say anything. You said that of your own violation." Ugh… When Chifuyu-nee starts teasing me, she can be ruthless…

"So before you start worrying about me, solve your own problems first. I'm not so old that I need my little brother to take care of me."

"Okay Chifuyu-nee. You win. I'll stop worrying about anything weird."

"Good."

With that embarrassing moment finally over with, I followed Chifuyu-nee to the cashier to make our purchases. Sigh, at least I'll get to see Chifuyu-nee in that swimsuit…

xxxxx

The bus ride to the seaside resort was free from any incidents besides one. The weird behaviour of Charl fawning over the bracelet I gave her attracted the attention of the others. And like sharks to blood, I'm now obligated to get gifts for them as well.

"It's the sea!"

The girls all looked out towards the beachside from the resort's lobby, eyes sparkling with desire to play.

"Please go to your assigned room and drop off your bags before heading to the beach! Remember, today's a free day but tomorrow will be designated for IS training, so make sure to have fun today!"

As soon as Yamada-sensei finishes her speech, all the first years rush towards their rooms. As much as I want to follow their example, I still didn't know where my room is going to be.

"Orimura, your room has been decided. Follow me."

I follow Chifuyu-nee down the hallway and we eventually stop in front of a door with a staff sign hung over it.

"This is it. We were originally going to place you in your own room but there would no doubt be a few girls breaking the lights out rule to visit you. If we stay in the same room, it should fix that problem."

I admire the traditional Japanese style furnishing before placing my bag on the floor. "Wow, it looks amazing!"

"You can do as you like now. I have a staff meeting to go to so I'll meet you on the beach later. Can't let the swimsuit my little brother picked for me go to waste."

I blush at her comment before making my way to the changing rooms.

xxxxx

"…"

"…"

On the way to the changing room, I came across the strange sight of Houki, crouched down and examining a pair of metal rabbit ears sticking out of the ground. Beside the weird objects is a small sign with 'Please pull' written on it.

"Is that-"

"Mn."

"Aren't you-"

"No and I don't care. This has nothing to do with me." With that, Houki stands up and proceeds to the changing room. She must still be mad at her…

While I've remained in contact with Tabane-nee for many years, I haven't physically seen her since she went into hiding. A part of me is really excited at finally meeting up with my teacher of over five years. Grabbing the two rabbit ears, I give a mighty tug and promptly fell on my ass.

"Ichika-san? What are you doing?"

"Oh Cecilia! I was just pulling- AH!" From my lower position, I inadvertently looked up Cecilia's skirt.

_White with laces…_

"ICHIKA-SAN?"

"S-sorry! I was pulling these rabbit ears out of the ground you see and-"

_KKKIIIIIIIINNNNNN!_

If she wasn't buried underground then- THE AIR!

"Get down!" I grab Cecilia and pull her away.

_CRASH!_

A flying object crashes into the ground where the rabbit ears previously were.

A carrot? Really?

The carrot splits in half and before I could even blink, my head is smothered by Tabane-nee's chest.

"Ahahaha! Did you like the prank Ii-kun? It's been so long since I've seen you! You've grown so much too!"

"Mmmbbrrrgghhh!" Realizing that I was possibly suffocating, Tabane-nee loosens her hold. Removing myself from her chest, I manage to gasp back a response. "L-Long… time… no see… Tabane-nee."

"Yup, yup! It's been a long, long, long time! Speaking of which Ii-kun, have you seen Houki? Wasn't she with you a second ago?"

"Ah, I think she went to change…"

"Hm, well no problem! I'll put my Houki finder to the test!" Tabane-nee whips out a small pair of rabbit ears from her coat and begin to use them like dowsing rods…

"Uui! Uui! I'll talk to you later Ii-kun!"

And as quick as she appears, Tabane-nee leaves, leaving a stunned Cecilia and me behind.

"W-was that-"

"Shinonono Tabane? Yes."

"W-what-"

"Probably visiting her sister and yes, she always acts like that."

xxxxx

"Ahhh!"

An onsen bath after a delicious meal is the best.

The free day passed like any other day at the IS Academy, meaning I got involved in several troublesome incidents and misunderstandings. On the plus side, I got to see everyone in their swimwear, especially Chifuyu-nee in the black sports bikini I chose… while playing volleyball.

I didn't do very well during the game.

Hm, I promised that I would treat Cecilia to a massage during dinner, so I should probably head back soon…

I change into the provided yukata before returning back to my room.

"Oh? You didn't bring a girl back with you? How boring."

Correction, returning back to my room with a certain older sister who is in her 'teasing mode' again.

Not wanting to be the subject of her amusement again, I change the subject.

"Hey Chifuyu-nee? Since it's only the two of us and we just bathed, how about I give you a massage?"

"Oh? Hm, I guess it has been a while since I last received one…"

I set up the futon on the traditional tatami floor and pat the cushioned material as an indication for her to lie down. Chifuyu-nee shifts around for a time, trying to find a comfortable position before finally settling down on her stomach, using her arms to prop her head up slightly. I place my hands on her shoulders, the only thing between us being the thin yukata the resort provided, and gently applied pressure.

A moan formed from relief and pleasure is my reward.

"Chifuyu-nee, you're overworking yourself again. The tension in your shoulders is incredible." My hands continue to glide across her shoulders, gently kneading away the fatigue built up in the overworked muscles.

"Aaaggghh… A-a little lower Ichika…" I comply with her request and slowly work my way down to her lower back.

It has been a while since I last gave her a massage, and while I'm still confident in my skills as a masseuse, I'm not so sure of my endurance… With each successive moan from Chifuyu-nee, a little more of my willpower is chipped away. The ambience from the room as well as the rare sight of Chifuyu-nee in a yukata only adds to the problem. If I don't stop soon, my mind is going to overload…

"Wait…"

Eh? Chifuyu-nee suddenly stops me and stands up. Walking up to the door, she violently slams it open, and three familiar figures tumble into the room.

"Houki? Rin? Cecilia?"

"Oh? It looks like I've caught some eavesdroppers again. What to do, what to do…"

Panic spreads across their faces as they realize the severity of their current situation. From my own experiences, I know that each of them is frantically trying to find an escape route.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there all night? Come in and take a seat… Actually, call the other two, Dunois and Bodewig here as well."

""Y-yes!"" Houki and Rin rush out of the room to complete Chifuyu-nee's orders.

"You're late Cecilia, so let's get started immediately." I direct her to the futon that Chifuyu-nee previously occupied.

"Eh? N-now? B-b-but Orimura-sensei is still here…?"

"Hm? What's wrong? I'm warmed up already from the previous session so let's begin."

"P-p-previous session?" Cecilia stares at Chifuyu-nee in shock. Curious of what she has found so interesting, I look towards Chifuyu-nee as well, but only see the mischievous grin she wears when she's about to tease me… That's not good.

"Don't mind me Alcott, go ahead and enjoy yourself. The idiot is surprisingly _skilled_ at this."

After hearing that Cecilia mechanically walks towards the futon before sitting down. I continue to look at Chifuyu-nee for a minute, trying to figure out her trick before giving it up as a lost cause.

The mischievous grin never left her face.

"Ah Cecilia, I need you to lie face down to do this."

"A-ah! L-Lie down? W-well if Ichika-san says so…"

This time I place my hands near the waist and apply pressure.

"OOOOOWWWW! I-IT HURTS! I-I-ICHIKA-SAN, W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Eh? A massage of course."

"Mas…sage?"

"Yeah, for your waist and legs. You were having trouble sitting in the seiza position during dinner right?"

"Uuu… So I came to your room for a massage… It hurt a lot though…."

"Ah, sorry… It's my first time massaging someone else besides Chifuyu-nee so I don't know what you normally like. I'll start off gently then and increase the pressure until you feel comfortable."

Cecilia nods and lies back down on the futon. Across the room, Chifuyu-nee is stifling her laughter by trying to drink her beer. What's so funny?

I place my hands on her waist again and this time, lightly exert force through my palms instead. Seeing as she isn't objecting, I slowly increase the pressure and the speed of my movements until a steady rhythm develops. "Does it feel good now?"

"Haa… Yeah, Ichika-san is really skilled…"

"Yeah, I've been massaging Chifuyu-nee for a while now so I've picked up a few things. I'll push up the backbone now."

"Fuu… Okay then, I'll leave… it to… you… then…"

The massage continues, and I work up and down her back, as well as her calves and thighs. Cecilia must be enjoying this, as her movements have slowly decreased, indicating that she's beginning to fall asleep.

It was at this moment that Chifuyu-nee made her move.

As I moved my hands towards Cecilia's shoulder blades, Chifuyu-nee suddenly grabs Cecilia's butt.

"IIIIYYYAAANN!" A cute squeak escapes from Cecilia's mouth, but it didn't end there. Chifuyu-nee grabs the bottom of Cecilia's yukata and raises it, exposing her smooth long legs and…

…_they're the black and racy type…_

"You precocious brat. Wearing such underwear that really doesn't match your age. And it's black too."

"HUH…? KYAAAAAHHH!"

Cecilia's embarrassed scream knocks me out of my daze and I manage to look away.

"S-S-SENSEI! PLEASE LET GO!"

"To think you would have such erotic thoughts in the presence of your sensei…"

"E-E-E-ERO-EROTIC?"

"Never mind that- HEY! THE FOUR PEOPLE OUTSIDE, TIME TO GET IN HERE!"

The door slides open and Rin, Houki, Charl and Laura enters the room.

""""…""""

"You had enough of massaging, right Ichika? Okay then, you girls go get a place to sit."

A sigh of relief escapes from the four girls.

"Fuu… After massaging two people in a row, I've started sweating again."

"That's because you don't conserve your strength. You could have skipped some parts."

"But then I'd feel sorry for the people who let me massage them…"

"Straight forward as always. Go take a bath again before the room is filled with the smell of your sweat."

"Okay, okay."

When I came back to the room, my friends all looked like their hopes and dreams had dashed away and Chifuyu-nee had her mischievous smile again. What did she do?

xxxxx

The second day of seaside resort trip came upon us and training camp officially began. Now all of the first years are setting up all sorts of IS equipment for testing and data collection.

So far it's been like any other day at school with the exception of Houki being called on by the teachers-

_KKKIIIIIIIINNNNNN! CRASH!_

Spoke too soon…

Tabane-nee appears in another carrot, this time in front of Chifuyu-nee and Houki, and once more breaking several international laws…

In typical Tabane-nee fashion, she managed to get under Chifuyu-nee's skin in under a minute, leaving her yelling so loudly that even I could hear her clearly from across the beach.

Just like old times.

As I made my way towards them, the second surprise of the day arrived.

_KKKIIIIIIIINNNNNN! CRASH!_

Another carrot lands behind Tabane-nee, this one bigger than the one she arrived in. When the carrot broke apart though, I froze mid-step.

Crimson red armour is revealed. An IS, and one I'm also familiar with.

_So it's finally complete… Akatsubaki._

The Akatsubaki. To my knowledge, is the most recent of Tabane-nee's projects, and true to her title of unparalleled genius, the first fourth generation Infinite Stratos in the world. Utilizing the revolutionary Fold-Out Armour, the Akatsubaki can adapt to practically any combat situation instantly. Whether it be speed, agility, power, defense or a mixture of any of the four, Fold-Out Armour can change and optimize those attributes for the IS without having to call upon, or use, any equalizers. As part of my assignments from Tabane-nee, I've helped her develop small parts of Akatsubaki, but this is the first time I've seen it fully assembled and presumably fully functioning.

By now, I've approached close enough that I could hear what they're talking about clearly. It seems like Tabane-nee is giving the Akatsubaki to Houki as her very own personal IS. Houki enters the cockpit and Tabane-nee begins entering her data to speed up the optimization process.

Wah! My inner engineer really wants to take an in-depth look at the data… The completed fourth generation IS must have amazing stats and I want to compare it to the values we initially estimated when we first began the project. Tabane-nee must have modified it a bunch since I last worked on it…

Within a minute the optimization process is complete.

"After this, it's just adjustments and the personalization will be complete! Ah! Ii-kun! Let me see Byakushiki! Please? Pretty please?"

Agh! You're in your mid-twenties Tabane-nee! How can you still pull off puppy dog eyes this effectively! Is it the rabbit ears you're wearing?

…Or maybe the emphasis on her chest when she bends down…

"S-sure... J-just stop d-doing that!"

"Fufu! This Shinonono Tabane still got it!"

_Come out, Byakushiki._

The white armour of my IS surrounds my body, and Tabane-nee instantly pounces me like a hungry predator upon seeing a juicy steak.

Once again, holographic screens appear all around her and various charts and graphs start being displayed.

"Mn~ this data is unbelievable Ii-kun! Look! Look! I've never seen a development path like this! Is it because Ii-kun's a guy?"

She shows me a diagram of Byakushiki's development path, and indeed the results are something incomparable to other development paths I've examined before. The development path is the changes an IS undergoes when piloted by a person for extended amounts of time. It's comparable to a human's genes, and it's the building blocks towards achieving first shift and second shift.

I've got thousands of questions for Tabane-nee but in the present company I can only ask one: "Tabane-nee, have you figured out why I'm the only male able to pilot an IS?"

"Hm… Even this super genius hasn't figured out the reason yet… Maybe if I examine this on the molecular level? Hey, hey! Ii-kun! Can I run some experiments on you? I promise it won't hurt too much and I'll reattach anything I cut off-"

_SMACK!_

A familiar attendance book hits the back of Tabane-nee's head. A shiver runs down my spine at her words, thanks for the save Chifuyu-nee!

"No experimenting on my little brother. God knows I already suffered enough under your hands…"

"Eh? But Chi-chan! We had so much _fun_ together! Remember that time when I strapped you on that table and-"

_SMACK!_

"SHUT UP!"

"Oow! Chi-chan's affections are even more intense now… But that's why I love you Chi-chan!"

Chifuyu-nee's fury has gone beyond physical attacks with her attendance book and instead, her shoulders are shaking in restrained anger. This really does remind me of my childhood with the Shinonono family.

Before Chifuyu-nee could explode on the unsuspecting (or possibly expecting) Tabane-nee, Cecilia calls the professor out.

"E-excuse me! I heard you're Professor Shinonono… If it's possible, could you please check my IS?" Cecilia is probably excited at meeting the infamous creator of the IS, but…

"Ah? Who are you? I don't recognize some blond person. And right now, it's a touching reunion with Houki-chan, Chi-chan and Ii-kun after so many years. I don't know why you are interrupting me. Who are you anyway?"

The previously cheerful and bubbly tone disappears, replaced with a stone cold one. The worst is the eyes; all life seemingly gone, like staring into the eyes of the dead.

The sudden change surprises Cecilia and she isn't able to give a proper response. "Huh, that…"

"Shut up and move aside."

"Uu…" Dejected, Cecilia slowly walks away, tears glistening in her eyes.

Sigh, so Tabane-nee still hasn't changed in this regard… Towards Houki, Chifuyu-nee, me and maybe her parents, Tabane-nee acts like normal, but once interacting with someone else, she shows no interest.

"Tabane-nee, I forgot to do something important. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay Ii-kun! I still need to run some test on Akatsubaki and Houki so I'll be here if you need me!"

I dematerialize Byakushiki and give a nod to Chifuyu-nee and Houki before running towards the direction that Cecilia was heading.

Luckily in her depression, Cecilia hadn't walked very far so I managed to catch up fairly quickly.

"Cecilia!"

"H-huh…? I-Ichika-san?" Recognizing me, Cecilia turns away and furiously wipes her eyes with her sleeves before facing me again.

I bow my head in apology. "I'm really sorry about Tabane-nee's attitude towards you; please don't take it personally… Tabane-nee… Tabane-nee has always had problems interacting with anyone she's unfamiliar with so it's not because of you specifically."

"R-really…?"

"Mn. In actuality Tabane-nee has actually gotten better than before. She use to ignore others in the past like they don't exist but it still doesn't excuse her rudeness towards you. That's why I wanted to apologize." I give her another bow.

"A-ah! Ichika-san you don't have to apologize! I-it's not your fault so please stand up!"

"Still I feel bad… I know! How about I take a look at your IS for you? I've gotten a lot of experience with adjusting Byakushiki and the maintenance department has been impressed with my progress so far. If you don't mind, I can make sure that Blue Tears is running optimally.

Technically, that is the truth. I _have_ been gaining experience adjusting Byakushiki and the maintenance department has been impressed with my _shown_ progress. And technically, I am trying to make sure Blue Tears is running optimally, I'm just more interested in a specific area.

The programming for the bits.

The amount of concentration Cecilia needs to control the bits has been annoying me for a while. My original programming utilized the IS core's learning abilities to help control the bits' coordination. The more a pilot uses the bits in combat, the more the IS learns the pilot's style, making it easier to control the bits. Yet, Cecilia hasn't shown drastic improvement in the months I've known her and I've been suspecting that the British engineers have changed something.

"R-really? T-then if it's Ichika-san, I don't mind."

"Great! Just partially deploy Blue Tears and bring up the data display, I'll do the rest."

Cecilia deploys only the armour for her left arm, and holographic displays appear with a corresponding keyboard. I lean in to take a closer look.

xxxxx

"_KKKKKYYYYAAAAAHHH!"_

Cecilia is currently a maiden in bliss; all previous signs of depression having been blown away.

Why?

Because the man she has fallen for, Orimura Ichika, is currently embracing her from behind.

To be more specific, he's currently leaning against her in order to gain access to the controls displayed in front of Cecilia. Though with his head placed right beside hers, and both arms wrapped around her shoulders, onlookers would no doubt mistaken it for a lover's embrace.

Of course, Ichika has taken no notice of his precarious position. All his attention is currently focused on the screens in front him, fingers dancing furiously over the holographic keyboard.

Cecilia had more important things to focus on.

"_Ah! I can feel his breath tingling against my ear! And the steady rise and fall of his chest from breathing. And his chest! Iya! Ichika-san must train frequently to develop a form such as his!" _

Cecilia's thoughts continued a mile a minute. Tabane's previous scathing remarks are now practically forgotten.

xxxxx

_There it is!_

I've finally found the program governing the controls for the Blue Tears system. As I expected, the British engineers had changed my original programming.

Instead of having the bits being controlled by a combination of the pilot and the IS AI, the British changed it so that all controls are assumed by the pilot. I imagine that they thought it would allow for more intricate maneuvers if the pilot was able to fully control them, but they forgot to factor in one thing: the limits of the human mind.

IS pilots already have trouble 'seeing' 360 degrees around them. To add four more perspectives through the bits and expect a pilot to coordinate them in the middle of battle requires someone to have extremely high cognitive and multitasking abilities. To find someone able to do that while still able to fight effectively with their IS is damn near impossible.

Hopefully, they didn't delete the old programming. If I'm lucky, they should have just put the code in an unused database in the IS… Yes, there it is!

Quickly scanning over the code, I confirm that it is indeed the program I'm looking for. Now I just have to switch the current program with this one…

With my old program back in place, I pulled Cecilia's accumulated combat data out of the IS core and assimilated it. Now, if I didn't screw up, Cecilia should have an easier time using the Blue Tears weapon system.

"There, I'm done!" Looking away from the screen, I finally notice how red Cecilia's face is.

"Ugh, Cecilia? Are you okay?

"Eh? A-ah! Y-you're finished Ichika-san? A-are you sure? I-I wouldn't mind if you took your time and d-double checked any changes…"

"Don't worry, I already checked the changes I made. If anything does go wrong though, I made it so that you can reverse the changes fairly easily."

"Oh… I see…" Crap, was it something I said? Why is she looking so crestfallen now?

I attempt to change the subject. "Why don't you try out the settings? I adjusted the bits so that they're easier to control. Try it out."

Cecilia deploys the rest of her IS and releases the four Blue Tears. As she got them to move in specific patterns, a look of shock develops across her face. "Ichika-san! This is incredible! It's so much easier to control the bits now and it only takes a little concentration! What did you do?"

Success!

"Nothing much, Cecilia. Just adjusted some settings that I thought would make things easier. I'm glad to have helped." With any luck, she shouldn't question me too deeply. People would ask too many questions if they found out what I truly did.

Cecilia continues to play around with the bits and occasionally firing at certain locations. I'm really happy that her depression is gone now.

"EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION!" Chifuyu-nee's strict, no nonsense voice, suddenly reverberates throughout the beach.

"The IS Academy teachers are now going to carry out a special mission, so today's testing will be over. Every class is to keep the IS's and return back to the resort. You are to remain in your own rooms. That's all!"

Chatter erupts throughout the student populous. What is going on?

It seems like the situation is serious as Chifuyu-nee instantly roars at the girls. "EVERYONE IS TO HURRY UP AND HEAD BACK! WHOEVER'S OUT WITHOUT PERMISSION WILL BE LOCKED UP! AM I CLEAR!"

"""Y-YES!"""

Everyone rushes to complete Chifuyu-nee's orders. IS's are shut down and loaded onto vehicles and equipment that was just set up are now packed away.

"Personal IS pilots are to gather! Orimura, Alcott, Dunois, Bodewig, Huang and… Shinonono!"

I grimace. If they're calling even the personal IS pilots, then that means it might be something that the teachers can't handle with their mass produced second generation IS's…

xxxxx

"Now, let me explain the situation."

The large banquet hall in the resort was turned into a command center. All the teachers who had accompanied us to the trip now lines up along the edge of the room. Multiple screens are projected at the center, allowing for everyone to see their contents clearly.

"Approximately two hours ago, Silver Gospel, the third generation military IS developed by America and Israel, went out of control and escaped the test facility in Hawaii."

That's bad… That's very bad… A military IS is fundamentally different from the IS's used in the academy. The biggest difference is that most of the limiters are removed. All IS's used in the academy, including personal IS's, have limiters put on them. Weapons are adjusted to lower outputs and energy reserves are set to a certain limit to reduce potential injuries. In contrast, the weapon systems used by a military IS is the real deal and is designed to destroy enemy IS's. Its energy supply is also unrestricted, possibly allowing them to function nonstop for days. To have such an IS go out of control…

"After that, through satellite tracking, we found that the Gospel will enter our air space, two kilometers from here. That will happen in approximately fifty minutes from now. Thus, according to the academy's higher-up's jurisdiction, we have to deal with this situation. All staff members please use the academy's training suits to seal off the surrounding air space and sea. The main operation will be done using personal IS's."

Chifuyu-nee now focuses on us. "Next, we'll be beginning the planning of the battle. Anyone with questions, please raise your hand."

Cecilia's hand shoots up. "Please explain the specs and data of the target IS."

"I understand, but remember that these are top secret military documents from those two countries. Severe punishment will occur if this information is released to anyone else outside this room."

"I understand."

The data for the Silver Gospel is now displayed across the screen. I freeze once my eyes focus on a picture of the IS.

"A unique long range type IS designed to handle multiple opponents or clear an entire area… But there's no concrete data on the weapon system itself…"

"Its frame has enhanced power and mobility. Ugh, its specs are even better than my Shenlong…"

"The armour and shield ratings are also top notch. It will take significant power to punch through its defences."

Chifuyu-nee begins to speak again. "The IS is still moving at supersonic speeds. With its maximum speed at 2450 kilometers per hour, we only have one chance to stop it."

"Only one chance… That means we can only launch a suit with a sure-kill attack right?" Yamada-sensei's comment can only mean one person: me.

"Orimura, you'll be tasked with striking the Gospel with your Reiraku Byakuya. As for the transport issue, we'll need someone with training under supersonic mode…"

Cecilia raises her hand again. "Sensei! England has just sent over the Strike Gunner packet for my Blue Tears. It's equipped for high-speed combat and has a high capability sensor installed as well."

A packet is a set of weapons, armour, boosters and additional equipment for the IS. All IS's are equipped with one, with the standard being a highly customizable set. Packets can change the very nature of an IS, allowing it to enter many different types of combat situations. The only drawback is the time it takes to install a new packet, it's why the Akatsubaki is considered to be a fourth generation IS. Its Fold-Out Armour can act like a packet switch instantly.

If Cecilia has a speed based packet, then the mission is a go.

"How many hours have you spent in supersonic training?"

"Twenty hours."

"…That is suitable…"

"Sensei, the target's weapon system data is still missing and we have no information on its combat capabilities... Is it possible to request for more data before we proceed?"

"Unfortunately, the two countries refuse to send additional information pertaining to the weapon system and technologies used. All we know is that it is designed to fight multiple IS's-"

I make my decision. I can't risk the lives of my friends just for my own selfish desires…

"Thirty-six high-power energy cannons able to fire at approximately fifteen rounds per second. The ammunition is a sphere of unstable condensed plasma surrounded by a protective shell, making each round explode upon sufficient physical contact. The cannons are surrounded by an energy field with a radius of about ten meters, allowing the pilot to control the movement of each round as long as it's within the field." The information on the top secret weapon system spills out of my mouth.

Chifuyu-nee directs a glare at me that I have never seen before. She's angry. Very angry. "How do you know that Orimura? This is a serious combat situation, and if you're joking-"

"I'm not. I… I know because-"

My explanation is cut off by the appearance of a certain super genius, hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Because it's only natural for the creator of the weapon to know his creation inside and out, right Ii-kun?"

Chifuyu-nee's glare is now directed at Tabane-nee. "What are you talking about?"

"Ii-kun knows the weapon system's specs because Ii-kun made the weapon system... After all, Ii-kun _is_ this Shinonono Tabane's one and only apprentice~!"

Every one's eyes are now upon me.

And then the meaning of Tabane-nee's statement hits them.

"""""EEEEEEHHHHHH?"""""

* * *

><p>AN: Once again, I sincerely apologize for this long delay. School had a lot more work for me this term and I had trouble writing this chapter in general. Since I wrote this in small parts over the last 2+ months, if the quality seems off I apologize before hand.<p>

Not much in terms of action in this chapter as well, but the next one more than makes up for it. Hopefully it won't take as long to write as this one.

Thanks as always to everyone who put this story on their favourite/alert list and/or reviewed!


	5. Power

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Infinite Stratos. **

* * *

><p>"""""EEEEEEHHHHHH?"""""<p>

My friends are now staring at me in shock and the various teachers lining the edge of the room burst out in whispered conversations. My attention though is only focused on Chifuyu-nee. The furious expression on her face has not changed and the only movements are from her alternating her glare between Tabane-nee and I.

Tabane-nee proceeds as if my revealing as her apprentice is common knowledge. "Hu~! Hu~! Is it that surprising? Ii-kun's reeeaaally smart though! In fact, the evidence is right here in this room! Don't you know? Ii-kun is the one who designed the Blue Tears weapon system, the AIC field, and even parts of the Akatsubaki!"

Cecilia, Houki and Laura all look towards their IS's sealed forms. Cecilia's eyes widen; she must have realized how I was able to improve her Blue Tears' controls so easily.

"Well I guess seeing is believing… Ii-kun~! Why don't you give us your analysis of the Silver Gospel?" Ugh... Why do you have to put even _more _attention on me, Tabane-nee?

Sigh… There's no way I can get out of this and I would've needed to do this sooner or later… Walking up to the computer terminal, I create a connection to my laptop through Byakushiki before returning to the center of the room. The projected displays flicker through multiple windows before a blueprint of the Silver Gospel's main weapon system is displayed.

"The Siver Bell is the most powerful offensive weapon system I've designed so far. As I mentioned before, it comprises of thirty-six high-power energy cannons surrounded by an energy field, and the main role of this weapon is to act as heavy artillery. The energy rounds fired by these cannons are able to destroy an armored tank with ease and the energy field allows the pilot to fire in any direction around them. Due to the firing method though, the accuracy _is_ reduced, but the high fire rate makes that insignificant. In short, the Silver Gospel has enough firepower to destroy an entire military base within seconds…" The displays flicker again, this time a picture of the Silver Gospel is shown. I select parts of the photo and expand them across multiple screens.

"After analyzing the structure of the Silver Gospel, I can make some educated guesses of its combat capabilities as well. The first point of interest is the way the Silver Bell is set up." I point at the display showing an enlarged picture of the Silver Gospel's back.

"As you can see, all thirty-six of the cannons are built into the wings and back. In order to maximize the amount of shells it can fire at once, the Gospel will have to spin 360 degrees while firing at the same time. If you see the Gospel about to, or preforming a spin, get some distance away from it before the shells can overwhelm you." I point to the next picture, focusing on the Gospel's arms.

The dark atmosphere in the room gets worse as my explanation proceeds. "The second point of interest is its arms. Take note of the visibly denser armour, as well as the small depression here. That's a plasma emitter, and if I'm correct, it's the Gospel's close quarters combat weapon: plasma gauntlets. The specs for the Gospel seem to support this theory as the power output for the arms is especially high."

Sigh… This really is depressing, and I'm the one who's talking.

"There is only one potential weakness we can exploit: its wings. The location where the wings connect to its back is weakly protected compared to the rest of the IS; if we can severe the Gospel's wings, we can cut down on its speed, maneuverability, as well as its firepower. From there, it should be simple to take it down."

I focus my attention on my friends. "The last thing I have to say is in regards to protecting yourself against the Silver Bell. The best strategy is to remain within close proximity to the Gospel, preventing it from firing in fear of being caught in its own attack. Failing that, gain as much distance as possible to allow the shells to spread, making it easier to evade. The last method is the hardest to preform but possibly the most important. Due to the composition of the shell, if external energy pierces the round, it should be able to absorb most of the unstable plasma, preventing an explosion. This means energy attacks such as those from the Blue Tears or my own Yukihira should be able to cancel the shots upon contact."

Haa~ done! This is my first time presenting my work to someone other than Tabane-nee, and it's to an audience of teachers to boot. I hope I didn't do anything weird unconsciously…

"Good job Ii-kun, full marks! Hm, am I allowed to do that? I am considered a professor after all… Hey Chi-chan? Can Ii-kun receive bonus marks for passing my tests?" Tabane-nee tilts her head to the side while asking this nonsensical question.

"…"

Oh right… In the midst of my speech, I had forgotten that Chifuyu-nee is still mad at us…

"You… Are you done here? If you are, get out. This doesn't concern you anymore."

"Eh? That's mean Chi-chan! I guess I'll get to the main reason why I'm here… I'm here because… This is Akatsubaki's big debut!"

"… Get out."

"No wait Chi-chan! There's a reason! A reason!" With a flick of her hands the screens instantly change to display Akatsubaki's specs. Wah! Did Tabane-nee hack the school system just now?

"See! See! With this Fold-Out Armor, Akatsubaki can change into speed mode! It'll be even faster than that silver one!"

Chifuyu-nee mulls over the screens. "… How long would it take to set this up?"

Cecilia instantly objects to where the conversation is leading. "O-ORIMURA SENSEI! I-I've trained for these situations! Me and Blue Tears won't fail!"

"Has the packet been installed?"

"Ah… N-no. B-but I can have it installed in half an hour!"

Chifuyu-nee doesn't answer back, instead she glances at Tabane-nee. "Uui~! It'll take me only seven minutes to configure Akatsubaki, five if you let me borrow Ii-kun!"

"Okay, then this mission will be carried out by Orimura and Shinonono. The mission is to track and take down the berserk IS. The operation will begin in thirty minutes, so use the remaining time to prepare your IS's!" Chifuyu-nee claps her hands in dismissal.

Well I guess I'll go help Taban- "Where do you think _you're_ _going_, Orimura?"

Gulp. "Uh… To help Tabane-nee?"

Chifuyu-nee's glare intensifies. "Oh? I believe that troublesome woman wouldn't mind working for an extra two minutes."

Crap, crap, crap! "T-then I-I should g-go make some a-adjustments to Byakushiki…"

Before I could walk away though, a hand painfully grips my shoulder, preventing my escape. "I'm sure someone as _smart_ as you can spare a few minutes to talk with me… I've been waiting to talk to you about keeping _secrets _from your sister…"

The dark aura around her petrifies me and I have no choice but to accept my fate. "A-ah. Y-yes ma'am."

I'm going to die before even attempting the dangerous mission…

xxxxx

While Ichika was enduring his beloved sister's tender love, Houki was trying to find a way to initiate a conversation with her own estranged sister. The surprising reveal of Ichika's abilities and his connection with her own sister made Houki feel as if she was left out of the loop. Tabane, of course, continues working on Akatsubaki, seemingly oblivious to her sister's change of mood.

"…"

"Uui! A pat here, a push there. Hm… this part might be a little too stiff… Oh well, let's get this started!" A light glows around her and IS like armour appears around her torso along with 4 additional mechanical arms in front of her shoulders.

"…"

Taking out various tools, Tabane begins the adjustment process. With the addition of four extra arms, a whirlwind of activity began around the Akatsubaki. Joints were modified, armoured plating was removed and replaced, and various components were reprogrammed. It was in this chaos that Houki finally spoke up.

"…Nee-san?" Tabane looks up from her work, but her hands remain in motion, not even a single twitch to show that her concentration was broken.

"…Is it true that you remained in contact with Ichika even before he started attending IS academy?"

"Hm? Of course, how else would I have taught him about the IS?"

"-ot fair…" The faintly whispered words were never intended to be heard, but it seems like Tabane's rabbit ears are not just for show.

"What's not fair Houki-chan?" It was an innocent question, but to Houki, it was the last straw.

"What's not fair? What's not fair? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DID YOU GET TO REMAIN IN CONTACT WITH MY ONLY CHILDHOOD FRIEND? WHY YOU, WHEN IT WAS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE THAT SEPERATED US? WHY… Why didn't he contact me…?" Tears flows down Houki's cheeks, and hiccups intermittently interrupts her breathing. The tough samurai girl's spirit had finally cracked, laying bare her emotions.

A pair of arms wraps around Houki's head, pulling her against Tabane's chest. The mechanical arms had disappeared and the resulting silence was only periodically broken by Houki's muffled sobs. Tabane gently runs her hand through Houki's hair and her voice takes a soft tone, contrary to her usual exuberance. "…I'm sorry Houki. I really am."

"Nee-san…?"

"…When Ichika called me five years ago, it was right after he was rescued from being kidnapped. The kid I saw as my little brother begged me to teach him about my creations and I accepted…"

"Five years ago? Kidnapped?"

"Yes, kidnapped. While Chifuyu was attending the second Mondo Grosso, a group of armed men broke into their house and captured him. That's why Chifuyu withdrew from the tournament, to rescue her little brother… He never said it explicitly, but the incident had shaken him up badly… When I first began teaching him, Ichika relentlessly overworked himself. He began to sleep less and less, slowly refusing to go outside, and even cutting meals. Ironically, I spent the first two years preventing him from becoming another me, slowly rebuilding his shattered psyche."

"…W-why didn't you contact me then? I could have helped…"

"…Houki, the world isn't as safe as you think it is… Ichika's kidnapping was only the beginning. I was already taking a big risk in keeping constant contact with Ichika; if anybody found out that he was taught by me and that you were his friend, not only would Ichika be in danger but you as well. Even if you were to hate me for it, your safety was the most important thing to me."

"…"

"I understand if you won't forgive me, but please don't take this out on Ichika. That's all I'll ask of you."

"…I won't forgive you nee-san…" Houki could feel Tabane's arms stiffen, and unseen by her, the rabbit ears on Tabane's head visibly droop.

"Not yet… I have years of anger to sort through, but… I don't hate you nee-san…"

Tabane is shocked silent, but soon, a smile graces her lips. Her hug tightens and the two sisters remain in that position for a few minutes more.

"Thank you."

For the first time in a long time, Houki feels happy being related to her sister, but a part of her mind remains focused on a part of Tabane's speech.

"…_Houki, the world isn't as safe as you think it is…"_

In the past, she couldn't do anything but watch as her friends put their lives on the line, but now…

Houki clenches her right fist. _"With Akatsubaki, I'll prove to them that I too can fight!"_

xxxxx

I spent ten minutes being yelled at by Chifuyu-nee and I lost count after being hit on the head over fifty times. Luckily Yamada-sensei had come to my rescue, distracting Chifuyu-nee with a large amount of paperwork, but her parting comment still set my spine tingling whenever I recalled it.

"_This isn't over Ichika. When this mission is over, I'll have a __**suitable**__ punishment arranged for you."_

Ugh.

"Eh? Where were you Ii-kun? I'm already done with Akatsubaki's adjustments!" Tabane-nee furiously waves her hands to catch my attention, as if her loud yelling hasn't already accomplished that. Beside her is Houki, clad in the red armour of Akatsubaki. Houki is oddly happy though, even in Tabane-nee's presence… Did they make up?

"Haa, sorry. I was receiving some tough love from Chifuyu-nee."

_SMACK!_

The familiar composition of Chifuyu-nee's attendance book makes contact with my tender skull. Oh no…

"'_Tough love?'_ If you wanted more punishment, all you had to do was tell me Orimura.

"N-not at all Orimura-sensei!"

"Oh! Oh! I don't mind being punished by you Chi-chan!"

_SMACK!_

"Seriously… Orimura, Shinonono! The operation will begin in five minutes. Head back to the beach now."

""Yes!""

xxxxx

This is it, the commencement of our operation. Houki and I are both on the sandy beach with our IS's materialized. Our positions though could only be described as odd as I am currently being given a piggyback ride by Houki.

Chifuyu-nee opens a communication line and summarizes the mission once more. "The Gospel will enter our airspace in about five minutes. Your objective is to intercept and disable the IS without injuring the pilot. Remember, the main plan is to take it down with one strike, failing that; you will have to constantly engage it in battle in order to prevent it from escaping. Understand?"

""Yes Orimura-sensei!""

"Orimura…" Chifuyu-nee suddenly opens a private line with me.

"Y-yes?"

"Shinonono's just received her personal IS and seems a little overconfident as well… If anything happens, be sure to support her."

"Of course. I won't let anything happen to my friends."

"And… Make sure to come back in one piece as well, Ichika." I could hear a hint of worry in Chifuyu-nee's tone. If it was anyone else, it would have gone unnoticed.

"Don't worry Chifuyu-nee. I can take care of myself."

"Humph! I just don't want you to miss out on your punishment by blaming any injuries." Ugh… Don't remind me Chifuyu-nee…

Chifuyu-nee switches back to the public channel and gives the order. "Commence operation!"

In an instant, Houki carries us to the sky and in mere seconds the beach below becomes a tiny landmark. Houki confirms her satellite link and double checks the current location of the Gospel. "You ready Ichika?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go!"

The Fold-Out Armour does its job and massive amounts of energy are released from the Akatsubaki's legs and back. The landscape around us becomes a blur and we soon break the sound barrier. Activating my high speed hyper sensor, time slowed to a crawl before resuming its normal pace. The scenery though becomes clear again, and I can make out distant objects even at the speeds we're travelling at.

"I can see it, Ichika!"

With Houki's warning I scan our surroundings and soon find the rapidly approaching Silver Gospel.

"Hold on Ichika! I'm going to accelerate even more! Concentrate on taking it down!"

I materialize Yukihira Nigata into my hands and activate the brilliant blue energy blade. The aura from Reiraku Byakuya soon after covers the blade as well.

"3…2…1!" The Fold-Out Armour on Akatsubaki's legs surge with even more energy, and I felt us accelerating even under the effects of Byakushiki's PIC. The Gospel's form comes closer and closer and is soon within striking distance. I swing my blade at the silver IS, but just as the blade was about to make contact, the Gospel rolls away and enters a combat form.

Shit.

The public channel activates and a mechanical voice rings out.

_Enemy IS confirmed. Switching into attack mode. Initialize._

Double shit.

The Gospel's wings flare out and the cannons become visible. My eyes widens as I realize what it's about to do. "Houki! Scatter!"

I jump off Akatsubaki and quickly gain distance from both Houki and the Gospel. As I predicted, the Gospel spins 360 degrees and hundreds of energy shells surround it before heading towards us. The majority of the shells are focused on me, but thanks to the distance I put between the Gospel and myself, the resulting scatter gives me a chance to avoid the fire.

I materialize six Energy Blades and use them to intercept the more accurate shells, leaving a large gap in the incoming bullets. I charge at the gap, utilizing the remaining four blades to activate Mirage Burst and dodge the rest. Safe from danger now, I scan the skies for the Gospel and find it above me, engaging Houki in a high speed battle.

The Gospel and Houki clash multiple times, streaking across the vast sky in a fraction of a second. Houki's two katanas clash against the plasma covered arms of the Gospel. Occasionally, Houki releases energy beams from her katana Amatsuki, but each one is easily dodged by the agile silver IS. I grit my teeth as I watched the battle proceed, Byakushiki currently lacks the parts to keep up in a battle such as this and I can only stand by and watch…

Damn it, I can't give up like this! "Houki, keep him from moving!"

"Roger that! Urraaghh!" In the next clash, Houki forsakes one of her swords and instead uses her free hand to grab hold of the Gospel. Once its movements are sealed, I activate ignition boost and fly towards the Gospel at my top speed. Once more, I activate Reiraku Byakuya and attempt an overhead slash.

Sensing danger, the Gosel kicks Houki away, breaking her hold. My blade misses its armour by inches and the Gospel counters with a left hook. The plasma covered arm slams into my hastily put up guard and I get pushed back. Not wanting to let it get away, I abuse Mirage Burst, releasing all ten charges at once and forcing Byakushiki to rush the Gospel once more. This time my blade makes physical contact but in my rush to attack, I forgot to activate my one-off ability.

The Gospel's plasma gauntlet holds the blue blade of Yukihira Nigata preventing me from pulling away. By the time I saw the other gauntlet, it was too late.

_CRASH!_

The blow to my head sends me flying in a spiral and it takes me a second to find my bearings. What I see isn't pleasant.

The sky rains down a torrent of shining fireworks.

Shit.

_BOOM!_

"Ichika!"

_350 Shield Points depleted. Shield Points remaining: 92. Warning! Torso armour is critically damaged. Forearm armour is critically damaged. _

"Ugh… I'm fine Houki, just a little shaken up… Concentrate on the enemy." That was too close, if I didn't activate Reiraku Byakuya at the last second…

"Got it. Be careful, it looks like it's preparing another attack. I'll supress its movements again after it finishes firing."

"Yeah. I'll hit it this time for- wait." My hyper sensor picks up a moving object on the sea below us. I magnify my vision and an image of a boat appears. "Damn it! Houki, abort the plan! There are unarmed civilians down there! We need to prioritize protecting them first!"

The Gospel chooses that time to release another hail of bullets.

I rush down towards the sea using ignition boost and intercept the few rounds that were a danger to the boat. Reiraku Byakuya's aura flicker and fades away. Not good, I'm almost out of energy…

Houki rushes towards me, an expression of anger adorning her face. "What are you doing Ichika? The teachers have already sealed off the area, making that boat an illegal trawler! Why are you abandoning our mission to protect these criminals? Our target's the-"

My own anger reaches its boiling point. "HOUKI!"

Houki's rant dies down as she hears the tone of my voice. I take a deep breath to calm down before I continue. "Houki, I know you want to prove yourself after gaining this power but… is it worth it? Does your new power let you judge the worth of another human's life? Are you willing to pay the steep price for this acknowledgement? That's… That's not the Houki I know."

Houki freezes and her body trembles. She releases her weapons and stares at her own hands. "I… I... I just wanted… Aah-aaaahhhhhh!"

Her falling weapons disappear in a blaze of light. That was Limit Down!

"Houki! Snap out of it! This is a real battle!" But my words are lost to her as she continues to stare at her trembling hands. My fears are realized as the sky lights up with hundreds of lights.

At Houki's current energy level she won't…

_Please Byakushiki! Lend me your power!_

Ignition boost kicks in and I wedge myself between Houki and the Gospel, covering Houki as much as possible with my own body.

"I-Ichika?"

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

The rain of explosive shells collides against my back. My remaining shields barely refrain from collapsing and Byakushiki's armour is ripped apart. Then, the pain hits. My skin sears from the heat and it feels as if my bones are shattering under the continuous impacts. All reason leaves my mind and is instead replaced with the pain.

Why am I in so much pain?

To… protect someone?

Someone important…

The impacts abruptly stop but the pain remains. My vision starts fading and ringing dominates my hearing.

Eh…? When did I begin falling?

"ICHIKA! ICHIKA! ICHIKA!"

Ah… Houki, thank goodness… You're okay… Eh? Why are you… crying…? Don't cry…

Huh… you look… pretty good… with your hair… down as well…

The last thing I remember seeing is Houki's crying face and the rapidly approaching sea.

xxxxx

The sound of ocean waves rouses me from unconsciousness. Sitting up, I'm greeted by the sight of an unfamiliar beach. Seemingly endless white sand stretches as far as the eye can see, yet the sound of ocean waves can still be heard, as if it is nearby.

I begin heading towards the source of the sound. For some reason, I'm in my school uniform again, with my legging rolled up and walking barefoot on the beach. Without me even noticing, my shoes are in my hands.

"La, la~! Lalala~~la!"

Is that… singing?

A beautiful voice resounds across the beach, full of life and vibrancy.

The voice and the ocean waves are coming from the same direction so I continue with my current path.

Then, I see her.

A girl with bright white hair dances elegantly in the tide. Her long hair flutters in sync with her white one-piece dress under the sea breeze.

"La~ Lala, la la~!" I'm mesmerized with her movements and voice and can't bring up the will to interrupt her. Finding a white log nearby in the sand, I take a seat and continue to watch the girl dance and sing under the summer sun.

…

…

…

I don't know how long I spent watching the white haired girl. Maybe it was only few minutes, maybe a few hours, maybe a few days, maybe a few years… But, the nostalgic feeling I'm getting makes all of that irrelevant.

And then suddenly she stops and looks towards the sky.

Seeing my chance, I walk towards her. The crystal clear seawater feels cool on my feet and I savour the feeling. "What's wrong?"

The girl doesn't respond, and continues to stare at the sky. I try to figure out what she's staring at, but there's nothing there but endless blue.

"She's calling me… I have to go."

"Huh?"

And the girl suddenly disappears. Even the footprints caused by her dancing have vanished, as if she never existed.

Confused, I turn to head towards the log again, but a powerful voice suddenly stops me.

"_**Do you want power…?"**_

I turn to face the speaker and suddenly the world around me changes. The water stills and the sky changes from blue to auburn orange. An intimidating figure stands knee deep in the water. A woman, with a massive sword beside her and clad in white armour.

Armour similar to that of the White Knight.

Her helmet covers the top half of her face but I can still feel her glare.

"_**Do you want power…?"**_

Again she asks the question and I'm compelled to answer her. "…Yes."

"…_**For what… reason?"**_

"For my friends… to protect my friends."

"_**Friends…?"**_

"Yes. This world… This world is more dangerous than I ever imagined… If, if what that woman from Phantom Task told me is true and the world is on the brink of war, I want to be able to protect my friends. I want the power to fight alongside them and protect them. Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charl, Laura, Chifuyu-nee, Tabane-nee… they mean the world to me."

"_**I see…"**_

The woman answers in an understanding tone and nods her head.

"_**Orimura Ichika… I will be… your sword." **_

The woman effortlessly raises her giant sword and stabs it in front of her, before kneeling into the water. I recognize that pose… one which the knights of old use to pledge allegiance to their lord.

"_**You have to go now…"**_

Huh?

"Hello~!" Another voice comes from behind me. Spinning around, I'm greeted by the sight of the white haired girl from earlier. The sky is once again a crisp blue and when I look back behind me, the armour clad woman is gone.

"I'm surprised. Onee-chan must be really impressed by you if she gave you her blessing. Usually she's really strict and doesn't talk much… but once you get to know her, she's just a big softy on the inside."

"Eh?" The girl walks up to me and grabs my hand, a wide, innocent smile on her face.

"Tee-hee~! Hm… Since onee-chan gave you her blessing I guess I'll give you a present as well!"

The girl jumps onto my chest and kisses me on the lips.

"Wha-wha-what?"

"After seeing the silver one do it, I wanted to give it a try as well! Hee-hee~!"

Eh? She knows about that incident with Laura?

"With that, I'll lend you my powers. Now… Your friends need you."

The world around us glows brightly, blotting out my vision.

"Use our powers well, Ichika!"

xxxxx

My eyes flutter open and I'm greeted by the familiar ceiling of the seaside resort. Constant beeping from a heart monitor can be heard and it takes me a second to realize that it's monitoring _my_ heartbeat. Sitting up, I examine my bandaged torso and make note of the IV drip attached to my arm. What happened…?

"_ICHIKA! ICHIKA! ICHIKA!"_

That's right, the Gospel! I remember now! I was protecting Houki from the barrage of explosive shells…

Then the medical equipment is for my injuries…

But… I don't feel any pain… Touching my back through the bandages yields nothing but a slight tickling sensation. Taking a chance, I carefully unravel the bandages and feel along my back. No scars or abrasions, just smooth skin. How?

Looking around the room, I notice the lack of light coming through the screen doors. It must be late in the night already… Hmm, if I'm here then that must mean Houki carried me back… I wonder where she is right now…

"_Your friends need you."_

No. She couldn't have gone after…!

Standing up, I rip out the IV drip and make my way out of the door. It's possible that Houki and the others went after the Gospel by themselves. What Setsura said makes sense now…

Setsura… That name suddenly pops up in my mind when I thought of the white haired girl. I stop walking and stare at the white gauntlet on my left right wrist. Was that world…?

"Orimu, you're awake? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be walking around with your injuries!" My classmates Honne, Kiyoka and Shizune stands in front of me, worry evident in their eyes. I guess something as big as me being injured can't be kept a secret from the student body.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine now. More importantly, have you seen Houki or the other personal IS users?"

"Eh? Well now that you mention it, I haven't seen them for a while now…"

"I see…" Damn, it looks like my theory is right…

I walk pass the trio and slide open the screen door leading to the courtyard. Taking a deep breath of the cool night air, I step onto the neatly manicured lawn and stretch out my right hand.

_Byakushiki Setsura._

White light surrounds my body, abnormally brighter than when I usually summon Byakushiki. The volume is larger too, roughly being twice as big as normal. Finally, the white armour materializes and the familiar sense of power flows through my body.

I hear gasps from the three girls behind me.

Information floods my mind, and Byakushiki's new specs are displayed; but even without this information, I can clearly feel the power difference. With this, I can keep up with the Gospel easily.

"Byakushiki, expand the range of the hyper sensor and search for nearby IS signatures!"

A sense of confirmation comes from Byakushiki and then seconds later, windows displaying IS information appears. Akatsubaki, Blue Tears, Shenlong, Schwarzer Regen, Raphael Revive II and the Silver Gospel… They're all approximately thirty kilometers from my location.

"_Let's go, Byakushiki Setsura!"_

Seeing the thrusters flare on Byakushiki snaps Honne and the other two girls out of their reverie and she waves her arms at me in panic.

"Wait! Orimu, where are you going? You're still injured!"

"…I'm going to help my friends."

With that parting comment, I shoot towards the sky.

xxxxx

Back in the command center, Maya and Chifuyu watched the IS status monitors intently. With their communication lines to the five missing girls blocked, the only information they can receive are basic shield energy and health statuses. To only be able to watch when their statuses decline had both teachers worried for their students.

It was to this scene that Honne and her friends burst into. "ORIMURA-SENSEI!"

"What are you doing here? This is a designated military base and unauthorized entry is-"

"But… but Orimura-kun… we tried to stop him... He… He flew away in Byakushiki…"

Those words send a haunting feeling down her back. Chifuyu immediately turns to Maya, the trio of girls already forgotten. "Yamada-sensei! Can you open a communication line with Byakushiki?"

"Um, let's see… Ah, I think I've found Byakushiki's signature… but it's strange… It looks similar but there are multiple small changes… I'll get a private line set up now." Seconds later Ichika's face is displayed in the central monitors.

Without warning, Chifuyu begins yelling at the projection. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ORIMURA? YOU'RE INJURED! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO FOR YOU TO BE PILOTING!"

For the first time, Ichika's expression remains neutral even through his sister's scolding. His eyes remain resolute and his tone is solemn. "Orimura-sensei… My friends… They're fighting the Gospel, aren't they?"

It was a rhetorical question but Chifuyu nods anyways.

"Then I have to go. I won't let one of my own creations be used to hurt them."

Chifuyu's anger smolders, her tone becoming one of sympathy. "I know you want to help Orimura, but you were badly injured just yesterday. To enter a battlefield in that condition will only make you a hindrance."

"…Don't worry, I'm fully healed now thanks to Setsura."

"_Setsura?"_ Just as Chifuyu begins to ponder about the mysterious name Maya chimes in.

"Orimura-sensei! I've figured it out! Orimura-kun has achieved second shift!"

Maya's discovery allows Chifuyu to put together the pieces, and an expression of realization appears on her face. _"So it's that core…"_

Ichika begins to speak again. "Orimura-sensei, no… Chifuyu-nee... I'm making this request as your little brother… Please give me permission to enter combat!"

Chifuyu stares at her little brother's face before a small smile graces her features. "Hmph! Knowing you, you're going there no matter what I say… Very well, you have my permission, but… make sure you win."

Ichika's expression brightens. "Of course! Thank you Chifuyu-nee!"

xxxxx

Closing the communication line, Ichika's visage becomes serious once more. He can't fail again. He won't betray the trust his sister has put in him.

"Byakushiki, high-speed mode."

The five large thrusters located on his wings shift and concentrate onto one section along the center of his back. A helmet materializes on Ichika's head, and the world slows to a crawl.

"I'll keep my promise."

The five thrusters glow brightly simultaneously and in a burst of energy, Ichika enters supersonic speeds.

xxxxx

_How did it end up like this? _

That one question plagued Houki's thoughts as the Gospel held her limp form by the neck. As the Gospel's energy wings slowly dominates her vision, Houki could only think back to the battle that lead up to this.

xxxxx

_Twenty minutes earlier…_

The Gospel hovers above the sea surface in front of us, curled into a ball as if to shut out the surrounding world.

"Target locked-on, commencing operation." Over five kilometers away, Laura steadies her aim. Her personal IS Schwarzer Regen, had undergone a complete change. A pair of .80 caliber railguns adorns each of her shoulders, and four large reinforced shields are installed to its front, back, and sides. This is Schwarzer Regen's attack packet: Panzer Cannons.

"Firing!" The four railguns burst into action, firing armour piercing tungsten shells past the speed of sound. The four rounds connect dead-on with the Gospel's head and the resulting explosion cover it from view.

Then, without warning, a silver streak flies out of the smoke, heading directly towards the German girl. "Kuh! Even after taking four shots… No matter, for hurting my bride, I'll pay you back tenfold!"

The railguns once more roars into the night air. Round after round of tungsten shells were fired at the silver IS, but the Gospel nimbly dodges each one.

Once the distance between the two was less than three hundred meters, the Gospel begins its counterattack, unleashing hundreds of explosive bullets. Unable to move agilely due to the extra armaments, Laura could only rely on her extra shields to protect herself.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

"NOW CECILIA!"

From above the Gospel, a streak of blue descends upon it, unleashing multiple shots of powerful laser beams. Cecilia in the Blue Tears is launching a sneak attack.

Her IS too has undergone a cosmetic change. All six of the bits are arranged around her waist, much like a skirt, and the cannons are covered up in order for it to act as additional thrusters. Her normal rifle, the Starlight MkIII is replaced with the Stardust Shooter, a high BT laser rifle over two meters in length. In order to compensate for the increased speeds, Cecilia's head is covered by Britain's latest hyper sensor, Brilliant Clearance; allowing her to aim accurately while moving. This is the Blue Tears' high mobility packet: the Strike Gunner.

The sneak attack catches the Gospel unaware, forcing it to fall towards the sea before it regains its bearings. However, Cecilia continues to press her advantage, and uses her impressive speed to fly circles around the Gospel, peppering it with laser fire from all directions. Unfortunately, the Gospel's powerful shields combined with its heavy armour makes her efforts to be nothing but a nuisance. Ignoring the light damage it receives, the Gospel bursts forward, arm outstretched in order to grab the speedy Cecilia.

"Uh… To think that even Stardust Shooter is ineffective… I'll leave it to you Rin-san!"

What could only be described as fireballs rains down upon the Gospel, and for the first time since the battle began, the supposedly invincible IS seems to be harmed by the resulting explosion.

"Take this!" Rin flies beside Cecilia, the two pairs of Diffusion Impact Cannons hovering above each of her shoulders firing non-stop at the Gospel. This is Shenlong's Landslide packet.

Not letting this chance waste away, Cecilia continues her hit and run strategy, constantly herding the Gospel back into Rin's firing range. For a few seconds victory looks to be nearby.

Under the barrage of flaming bullets, the Gospel's wings fan out before the IS spins, releasing another torrent of bullets. Under heavy fire, Rin and Cecilia are forced to disengage, retreating from the explosive shells. It was at this time that Houki decided to strike.

Moving at supersonic speeds, Houki cleanly removes one of the Gospel's wings with her katana, Karaware. Without one of its wings, the hostile IS loses stability and spirals downwards. Before Houki could follow up though, the Gospel manages to counter attack with its remaining cannons.

The explosive bullets never make it to their intended target however as Charlotte hops off Houki's back and blocks the shells with her shields. Armed with the defensive packet Garden Curtain, the combination of physical and energy shields allows Charlotte to remain unharmed even after multiple hits from the Silver Bell. Using her specialty Rapid Switch, Charlotte summons a large Gatling cannon and returns fire, preventing the Gospel from attacking.

Houki and Rin take this chance and rush in with their respective close range weapons. Rin's Souten Gagetsu and Houki's Karaware both clash against the Gospels plasma gauntlets, pushing it back.

"_Situation critical. Priority change made. Escaping air space set as main objective."_

The Gospel's resistance gives out and it allows Houki and Rin to fly pass it before activating its remaining thrusters to escape.

Laura disagreed with its decision. "LIKE I WOULD LET YOU ESCAPE!"

Four supersonic rounds crash into the Gospel forcing it out of its flight path. Using her Fold-Out Armour at its maximum output, Houki intercepts the Gospel and lashes out with both her swords. The Gospel barely manages to block with its Gauntlets, but Houki has one more attack planned.

"AAAAHHHH!" Abandoning her swords, Houki dodges the Gospel's punch and ducks to its side. The Fold-Out Armour located on Akatsubaki's foot forms a blade and Houki performs a front flip, severing the remaining wing.

With both wings lost, the Gospel falls into the open sea.

"Are you okay?" Laura's voice rings through the public channel as Houki tries to catch her breath.

"Ha… ha… Yeah, I'm fine… More importantly, the Gospel…" Her unspoken question is understood and the others immediately regroup, staring at the water for signs of movement.

The sea surface explodes.

From the center of the explosion, the Silver Gospel appeared, large wings of pure energy erupting from its back and all previous damage non-existent.

"W-what? What is going on?"

"No! S-Second Shift?"

The malicious intent hits all the girls at the same time, and in an instant the Gospel grabs Laura's foot, lifting her upside down in front of it.

"DAMN IT! LET GO OF HER!" Charlotte switches to her close combat knife and stabs at the Gospel. The knife designed for cutting through solid steel slides right off the Gospel's armour and breaks in half.

"DON'T COME CLOSER! IT'S-" The rest of Laura's words are inaudible as the energy wings wraps around her like a cocoon. From within the enclosed space, round after round of explosive bullets hit Laura at point blank and her defeated form falls into the sea below.

"LAURA!" At the sight of her fallen friend, Charlotte's emotions explode, and she summons two of her shotguns to attack the enemy.

She never got the chance to fire them.

Using its new wings, the silver IS gathers a tremendous amount of energy into a ball above its head and fires a beam from it, utterly breaking all of Charlotte's defences. She too follows Laura into the sea.

"This… Even if it's a military model… This strength…"

Prepping their own weapons, Houki, Rin and Cecilia charge towards their opponent. Cecilia opens fire with her rifle, covering Rin as she charges in with her Souten Gagetsu. Houki swerves left in order to attack the Gospel's flank with her superior speed.

Seeing the three girls, the Gospel flares out its wings and hundreds, if not thousands of bullets fill the air. Being the focus of the bullet storm, Rin and Cecilia stood no chance and their IS's are bombarded by the powerful artillery rounds.

"YOU BASTARD!" Akatsubaki's Fold-Out Armour is fully deployed and energy blades cover its entire frame. Houki attacks in a frenzy, hacking and slashing with everything she has. Technique, training, discipline… All of these are forgotten as the rage of seeing her friends fall consumes her mind.

The Gospel dodges each of the sloppy blows with ease and counter attacks with its wings and glaives. In her berserker state, Houki doesn't even attempt dodging, relying on her Fold-Out Armour to neutralize the attacks.

Inevitably, the reckless use of Akatsubaki's power used up its remaining energy within minutes. Houki's energy blades fade away and her swords disappear with a burst of light. "No! No… I can't be out of energy… Not now…!"

The menacing silver IS closes in on the girl and lifts her up by the collar. The energy wings slowly closing in around her.

xxxxx

_In the end, even my new strength failed me…_

_Ichika… _

_I'm sorry…_

_Because of me you were hurt…_

_And even my attempts to avenge you have failed…_

_I really…_

_I really want to see you one last time…_

…

…

…

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HOUKI!"

A brilliant blue sword shears off the Gospel's new wings and before a large beam blasts it away from her.

"Are you alright, Houki?"

_It can't be…_

"I-Ichika?"

"Phew… If you're still this lively than you must be fine."

"Wha- This is not something to joke about Ichika! Weren't you injured?"

"And now I'm not. Honestly Houki, you would think I'd receive a better reward for saving you."

Before Houki could respond to his carefree behaviour in a possibly violent manner, Ichika suddenly closes the distance between them and (in Houki's perspective) embraced her. "W-w-what are you doing…?"

"There we go. You looked beautiful with your hair down, but Houki's usual hair style is the best after all. Happy Birthday!"

_That's right… Today's the seventh of July… My birthday…_

Leave it to Ichika to congratulate and present gifts to someone in the middle of a battlefield.

Feeling the new ribbon entwined in her hair, Houki blushes a deep red before finally noticing the changes in Ichika's appearance. "I-Ichika, what happened to Byakushiki…?"

The IS Ichika's piloting seems to be similar to the old Byakushiki, but there are several key differences. White armour now completely encompasses his body, leaving only parts of his neck and head exposed. The style of the armour has changed as well, consisting of multiple interconnecting plates that gives the IS a smooth and polished appearance. The interconnecting plate setup combined with thinner armour at the joints allows for a higher range of mobility now.

The forearm armour is thicker than normal as a result of the IS's increased power output. The legs too are considerably larger, with boosters built into the calf and feet, increasing its stability and speed. A pair of large white wings span from either side of Ichika, made in a similar style as his armour, and built into it is five high-power thrusters. The interlocking plates allow for quick adjustments and can shift the shape of the wings and thruster locations to boost speed or mobility.

The new amour made Ichika look like a knight from old Arthurian tales.

Ichika feigns confusion before answering her question in a joking manner. "Oh, this? Houki, meet Byakushiki Setsura. Byakushiki got a little jealous of Akatsubaki's abilities and decided to get an image change."

Houki stares at Ichika, mouth hanging open in shock at his nonchalant attitude.

But the upbeat personality soon fades and his disposition becomes just as serious as Orimura-sensei. "Joking aside, where is Cecilia, Rin, Laura and Char…? Did the Gospel…"

Houki's refusal to meet his eyes answers the question for him. His smile disappears, replaced with a solemn expression. His head turns towards the sea below, eyes sweeping for any signs of life.

"…Thank goodness. There okay…"

Houki's eyes widen. "What? Are they injured? Where are they?"

"Their shield energies are really low, but my hyper sensor is picking up healthy vital signs from all four of them. They're approximately two kilometers southeast from us. My guess is that they're unconscious and their IS's have entered life preservation mode."

Houki sighs in relief. Her friends are alive…

"Houki, I'm sending you the coordinates now. Find them and bring them to a suitable location to recuperate. I'll cover you as you go."

Houki brings her attention back to the Gospel, which seemed to have recovered from Ichika's attack. "Eh? Are you sure? That machine took down the five of us within minutes…"

"Don't worry Houki, Byakushiki and I have a score to settle with it. We won't lose."

Ichika turns to face the Gospel and Byakushiki's white wings flare out to its maximum length. What seemed to be thin triangles launch from hidden docking slots on the wings and float around him.

The triangles are all of the same size and scalene in nature; with the longest side at a length of two feet and a perpendicular height of only six inches forming a 'pointed' look, with one end of the triangle being rather narrow.

They looked similar to Blue Tears' bits…

"Let's go Setsura!"

The night sky illuminates from the hundreds of energy shells and Ichika stares impassively as they approach.

* * *

><p>IS designation: Blue Tears<br>Current Pilot: Cecilia Alcott

Armaments (updated):  
>Strike Gunner Packet:<br>1x Stardust Shooter

The Strike Gunner packet removes the offensive capabilities of the Blue Tears' bits in order to utilize them as extra thrusters. With this, Blue Tears is able to move at supersonic speeds and gains a boost in maneuverability. In order to compensate for the loss of firepower, the Starlight MkIII is replaced by the more powerful Stardust Shooter, but the overall offensive capabilities are still lower than the original configuration. This packet also includes the hyper sensor Brilliant Clearance, designed for operating at supersonic speeds.

IS designation: Shenlong  
>Current Pilot: Huang Lingyin<p>

Armaments (updated):  
>Landslide Packet:<br>4x Thermal Diffusion Impact Cannons

The Landslide packet replaces Shenlong's original two Impact Cannons with four Thermal Diffusion Impact Cannons at the sacrifice of some of her mobility. The diffusion cannons differ from the Impact Cannons in that during the air compression process, it also injects large amounts of energy, super heating the bullet. This makes the air bullet extremely dangerous due its tendency to explode as well as the risk of suffering from burns.

IS designation: Raphael Revive Custom II  
>Current Pilot: Charlotte Dunois<p>

Armaments (updated):  
>Garden Curtain Packet:<br>None

While no additional weapons are installed in the Garden Curtain packet, the defensive capabilities of the Raphael Revive is significantly boosted thanks to the combination of physical shields and energy shields. The mobility is reduced by the extra weight but the difference is often negligible. With this packet installed, the Raphael Revive is able to receive hits even from the latest third generation IS weaponry and come out unscratched.

IS designation: Schwarzer Regen  
>Current Pilot: Laura Bodewig<p>

Armaments (updated):  
>Panzer Cannon Packet:<br>4x .80 caliber railguns Purizushi

The Panzer Cannon packet changes Schwarzer Regen to a mobile artillery gun. The four .80 caliber railguns becomes its main form of attack and in order to prevent recoil, extra stabilizers are installed, making it unable to evade in combat situations. To counter this weakness, large reinforced shields are installed on all sides of the IS.

IS designation: Akatsubaki  
>Current Pilot: Shinonono Houki<p>

Armaments:  
>1x Katana Karaware<p>

A katana configured towards fighting multiple opponents. It is able to release large crescent shaped energy blades to attack opponents at long range.

1x Katana Amatsuki

A katana configured towards one on one combat. It's able to fire energy beams in a concentrated pattern as a long range attack.

The world's first fourth generation IS designed by Shinonono Tabane herself. Using the revolutionary Fold-Out Armour, the Akatsubaki can literally configure itself for any combat situation on the fly. From speed to attack power, the Fold-Out Armour can boost that attribute by over one hundred percent its normal capabilities when properly configured. However, the technology is still in its experimental stages and excessive use can drain an IS's energy levels in an instant.

An interesting thing to note is that the Yukihira Nigata is the prototype to the Fold-Out Armour. As it's unfinished, the Fold-Out Armour within the sword can only be used offensively.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow! Twenty reviews for the last chapter, I'm seriously shocked! As thanks, I'm releasing this chapter extra early.<p>

Some of you might notice that this chapter is shorter than usual. There are two reasons for this:

1) The original chapter plan was to completely conclude the Gospel arc, but it was growing too big, so I cut it off here.  
>2) I wanted it released early as thanks for the 20 reviews, 100+ favourites and 80+ alerts!<p>

While this chapter didn't contain as much original material as I'd like, I promise that the next chapter will change that. What I'm curious about though is your opinions on Tabane this chapter. I made it so that she shows more of a human side when Houki confronts her and I want to know if it worked well or if it seemed too forced...

Other than that, I've just left you guessing on Byakushiki's second shift again. Just keep in mind that while it _looks_ similar to Cecilia's Blue Tears, it doesn't mean it functions the same way (or does it?).

Thanks for all your support!


	6. The Emperor Awakens

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Infinite Stratos.**

* * *

><p>Watching the rapidly approaching energy shells, I remain calm. Confirming that Houki is following my orders, I make my next move.<p>

"Let's go Setsura! Rapid multi-lock-on system activate!"

My eyes sweep across the scenery, focusing on each shell that can potentially hit me or my friends. Targeting reticules soon appear in my vision, overlapping with each of the blue energy shells.

"Fire."

Blue beams of light pierce the dark night sky, striking each of the explosive bullets with pinpoint accuracy. The Setsura bits floating around me fire rapidly, corresponding to each of the targeting reticules that appear. In moments, the deadly hail of energy shells reduces to only a few stragglers which miss me and Houki by miles.

"It's time for round two bastard!"

Activating ignition boost, I cut down the distance between us within a blink of an eye and swing Yukihira Nigata. Sensing my attack, the Gospel matches my strike with its plasma glaive, but this time, it appears to have trouble matching the strength of my blow.

Seeing the silver IS's arms shake under the strain, I couldn't help but grin. In my previous match against it, the power of the Gospel seemed overwhelming, but now, with Byakushiki Setsura, our strength appears to be even. Catching my blade underneath the Gospel's forearms, I raise its guard and with a burst of Byakushiki's thrusters, slam my left shoulder into its chest. The surprise blow forces the berserk IS back and pressing my advantage, I boost towards it with a Mirage Burst, Reiraku Byakuya fully active.

The Gospel seems to have sensed the dangerous nature of my attack, as instead of blocking, it attempts to dodge. My overhead strike meant to destroy its torso armor clips its shoulder instead. The energy nullifying property of Yukihira does its job, and the blue energy blade, shears off the silver IS's shoulder armour and energy wing like a hot knife through butter. With the sudden loss of one of its wings, the Gospel plummets out of control into the sea below.

Keeping my guard up, I scan the dark waters beneath me. My last attack may have damaged it, but to a military IS on the level of the Silver Gospel, it's nothing but a flesh wound. Most likely it's setting up an ambush or formulating a new strategy.

My speculations are proven right when the mechanical voice of the Gospel rings out through the public channels.

"_Current battle assessment: Further combat unadvised. Priority change made. Escaping air space set as main objective."_

My eyes widen at the sight of hundreds of blue orbs bursting out of the murky sea. Caught by surprise by the sudden attack, there's no possible way I can shoot down the bullets in time. Instead I stretch my left arm out, and the five Setsura bits docking on my forearm float in front of me, forming a five point star. A brilliant blue aura soon encompasses Setsura and large energy field appears.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

The explosive energy rounds collides against my shield in rapid succession and the bright light from the explosions blind my vision. Setsura holds firm though, and I don't even feel a single shockwave from the artillery barrage.

The explosions suddenly end and the blinding light fades away. Quickly checking the sky, I find the Gospel as a small dot in the distance.

Damn it, it ran away while I was distracted.

"Byakushiki, triple ignition boost!" Three of the five high output thrusters Byakushiki possess simultaneously release a large burst of energy, propelling me to supersonic speeds. The distance between us of one kilometer dwindles to a hundred meters within one second. Sensing my approach, the Gospel's wings stretches in preparation for attacking me again.

"Tch! You're not the only one with long range attacks!" Pointing my left arm towards the Gospel, five Setsura bits gather above my forearm. Two bits point towards the direction of my arm forming a bisected diamond shape. The other three bits connect around the diamond creating trailing fins. This is Setsura's particle cannon form, level five.

Flecks of energy gather rapidly in the gap of the diamond and at my command, a powerful blue beam of energy shoots out towards the Gospel. The silver IS nimbly dodges the first shot, but the damage is done. With its decrease in speed, I aim my second shot such that it forces the Gospel to dodge right, straight towards the third beam I had fired immediately afterwards.

The resulting explosion hurtles the Gospel in a spiraling descent and I take the chance to close in with Reiraku Byakuya. The Gospel's head turns towards me and its previous uncontrolled free fall stabilizes instantly.

Shit, it's a feint!

With the Gospel's sudden stop in mid-air, my charge is off target, leaving my back exposed to the silver IS hovering above me. Using this chance, the Gospel grabs onto Byakushiki's wings and slams its plasma glaive repeatedly against my back. The immense strength of the Gospel punches through my shields and pain shoots across body.

"Kuh! T-this isn't over yet!" Unable to reach my opponent with Yukihira, I utilize my newest weapon. The remaining five Setsura bits docking in my wings take to the air and form five blades. Surrounding the Gospel, the five energy swords shoot towards it on my command and the Gospel is forced to disengage from me in order to avoid being skewered. I order the floating blades to continue the offensive and under the multiple melee attacks, the Gospel retreats farther away. As Setsura's micro-gravity controller only works within a ten meter radius from Byakushiki, I recall the blades back as soon as the Gospel was an acceptable distance away from me.

Taking the chance to catch my breath, I use the brief lull from combat to analyze my opponent. With the power boost from Byakushiki's second shift, my combat abilities are definitely higher compared to the normal Silver Gospel. Unfortunately, it seems I wasn't the only one receiving an upgrade tonight. With the Gospel achieving second shift as well, our abilities are mostly equal. While Byakushiki's strength and speed is slightly higher than the Gospel's, our maneuverability and fire power is on the same level. The problem lies in our running time; with its absurd energy capacity and strong shields, the Gospel has the upper hand in a battle of attrition… If I continue to battle like this, Byakushiki will use up her shield energy rapidly and I would be left as a sitting duck.

The only option left for me is to continue attacking and try to gain a solid hit utilizing Reiraku Byakuya, forcing the Gospel to use all its energy for its Absolute Barrier… But that in itself is difficult. Unlike the unmanned IS incident, the Gospel still has a pilot in its cockpit. I can't recklessly use Reiraku Byakuya in fear of hurting or even killing the pilot. My only chance of winning is to somehow catch the Gospel off guard and use a precise strike with Yukihira…

My line of thought breaks when the Gospel makes its move and surprisingly, only fires a small salvo of energy shells towards me. Was I wrong? Maybe its energy levels are finally near empty…

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, I use several Mirage Bursts and veer around the assault, before beginning my counter. Five Setsura bits begin to rotate rapidly around my left arm and I aim it towards the Gospel. Mentally squeezing the trigger, Setsura bursts to life and fires round after round of energy beams in a chain gun fashion. The Gospel's wings extend in front of it, shielding it from my barrage. If I can severe the wings now, the Gospel will be wide open, allowing me to use Reiraku Byakuya safely!

Stopping my ranged assault, I use ignition to get closer. Yukihira Nigata flashes in a diagonal slash but at the last moment, the Gospel springs another trap.

The energy wings explode open and instead of a weakened IS putting up a guard, I'm greeted by the sight of two plasma glaives trapping Yukihira in their grip. I watch the Gospel's energy wings grow larger, before moving forward in order to wrap me in its embrace.

The Setsura bits in my wings take on the form of energy blades once more, before skewering the wings threatening to smother me. The Gospel's helmet swerves around in apparent shock and I give it a smirk. "Now who's the one's trapped?"

Releasing my left hand's hold on Yukihira, the five Setsura's on my arms spin rapidly again, but this time, forming blades that concentrate to a single point in front of my fist. I wind back my arm before thrusting the energy drill straight towards the Silver Gospel's Torso.

My attack blasts us apart, leaving a sizable crack on the silver IS's chest armour. If I concentrate my attacks there than I should be able to destroy the armour and activate its Absolute Barrier!

Before I could follow through though, the wings on its back extend above it and I see a large ball of energy growing in between them. This is- Shit!

"Setsura! Particle canon mode, level seven!" Seven bits connect together to form the cannon, and the low thrum of energy being gathered can be heard.

The Gospel releases its attack and I meet it with my own energy beam.

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

The resulting explosion is several magnitudes larger than any of the previous ones. The shockwave alone manages to bleed through my shields and I'm thrown dozens of meters away.

When the light dies down, I notice in horror that Yukihira's energy blade is starting to flicker and grow smaller.

_103 Shield Points depleted. Shield Points remaining: 38. Armour damage: light._

Damn! With my remaining energy, I'll barely be able to pull off one attack with Reiraku Byakuya…

"_Battle assessment update: enemy IS severely weakened. Priority change made. Destruction of possible threats set as main objective."_

The Silver Gospel appears from the dissipating smoke completely unscathed. Its mechanical voice coupled with its grim message sends a chill down my spine. What the hell were the Americans doing? Even for a military model, an IS prototype shouldn't have this much energy available…

I barely evade the sudden attack from the Gospel as it swipes at me with a plasma glaive. Returning Yukihira into its physical blade form I put my full attention into dodging and blocking the many melee attacks the Gospel sends my way. I can't allow the Gospel to hit me even once if I want to survive this fight...

But…

I can't find a way to win. I've concocted over a dozen plans already but every one of them has less than a five percent chance to succeed. The only thing I can do is buy time…

The Gospel disengages and increases the distance between us. No!

The sound of thirty-six high-power energy cannons fills the air. Hundreds of blue orbs hurtle towards me, spread out to cut off any possible escape routes. So the Gospel has gotten sick of playing with me.

With no other choice, I activate Setsura's shield form and watch as my Shield Points drop from the energy drain.

_Shield Points remaining: 11._

So this is it. Even with my new IS, even with all my knowledge, even with all my skill, even with all my hard work… I still failed. I wasn't able to protect my friends… I wasn't able to keep a simple promise…

"What are you doing Ichika-san? Don't just stand there!" A familiar voice from an oujo-sama rings out.

"C-Cecilia?"

"Ichika! I won't forgive you if you lose!" A certain hotheaded twin tail girl is next to speak.

"Rin?"

"Humph. As my bride, I won't accept such deplorable behaviour." A strict military girl reprimands me.

"Laura…"

"Ichika no baka~! You won't give up now, will you?"

"Charl…"

"ICHIKA!"

"Houk-OMF!" Before I could properly reply properly a fist makes contact with my face.

_Shield Points remaining: 3._

"What the hell Houki? That hit almost finished me off!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE BEING SO IDIOTIC! YOU'RE THE ONE STANDING STOCK STILL IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLEFIELD!"

I stare at her stunned, until the irony of the situation hits me. It was only a few hours ago that our positions were reversed. I couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"Hahaha… Thanks Houki… everyone… I needed that wake up call."

Houki's blush is visible even in the dim early morning light. "T-this is just me returning a favour."

"Even so, thanks Houki. Now… What should we do about the Gospel? With our current damage and energy levels, maybe a strategic retreat would be for the best…"

"If it's energy you need Ichika, I got a solution." Touching my shoulder, an aura of red and gold surrounds Akatsubaki and a surge of electricity runs through my body. Yukihira Nigata's energy blade suddenly bursts to life and Byakushiki somehow seems livelier.

_Energy transfer received. Shield Points remaining: 600._

"Houki…! This is…?"

"This isn't the time for this Ichika! Now stop moping and win this fight!"

"R-right!"

That's right… Chifuyu-nee always did say that I tend to overthink things occasionally when we spar… I think her exact words were: _"It's not a bad thing to occasionally charge forward like the stubborn idiot you are sometimes."_

"Alright then! I'll forget everything else and rely only on my instinct! Houki retreat back to the others."

Seeing that I was unharmed from its last attack, the Gospel's canons fire again, and this time, there are upwards of a thousand explosive shells in the air.

"I'll be back in a second!"

I enter the iai stance Chifuyu taught me. "Byakushiki, ignition boost full break!"

All five of Byakushiki's thrusters simultaneously release their pressurized energy.

By activating my high speed sensor at the same time as ignition boost, the insane acceleration I'm under is slowed to a crawl. Using this extra 'time', I observe the hundreds of bullets in front of me, and plot my course. All ten of the Setsura bits along my wings store up their own energy charges and I rapidly use Mirage Burst to gracefully maneuver around the seemingly stationary bullets. After twenty bursts the time dilation effect fades but I'm already face to face with the Gospel, unscathed.

"Aaaaggggghhhh!"

The Reiraku Byakuya enhanced energy sword flashes across the Silver Gospel's torso, cutting across the fracture damage and shattering the armour plating. The whole IS suddenly dissipates into thousands of light motes and I barely manage to catch the test pilot in my arms.

It's finally over.

"Ichika!" I turn towards the voice and find Houki with the others flying towards me.

"Hey Houk-"

"YOU HENTAI!"

_POW!_

For the second today, Houki punches me in the face.

"What the hell was that for? I'm holding someone here!" Houki doesn't answer me, preferring to just continue her glaring. Surprisingly, the rest of the girls seem to take her side as well.

"What did I do now? And why are you calling me a per-" I finally notice the source of my problem. It seems my last attack managed to damage the test pilot's IS suit and seeing as she was rather… gifted… It left her very much exposed to the elements.

"Wait! T-this was an accident! I didn't even notice until now!"

But their expressions are of disbelief and dark muttering can be heard through the communication channels.

"Oh? So you're looking now?"

"W-well, I can't h-help it! Remember, hyper sensor? 360 degrees of vision?"

Wrong choice of words.

"Hentai."

"To think Ichika-san would be this despicable…"

"Y-y-y-y-you…! Who needs those humongous t-things anyways?"

"To think the enemy would possess such powerful weapons… I must conduct more research to supplement my own armaments…"

"Mu… If Ichika wanted to see it that badly, you only need to ask…"

Agh! I give up. Let them think whatever they want. I'm only going to dig myself into a bigger hole if I try to talk myself out of this…

"Chifuyu-nee, we've managed to subdue the Silver Gospel without harming the test pilot. Should we head back to base or rendezvous with the teacher unit?"

"…"

"Chifuyu-nee? Are you there?"

"…"

Again I get no reply. Checking the communication line status, my heart skips a beat upon seeing the error message.

_Unable to make a stable connection. Interference from foreign signals detected._

Interference from foreign signals… It can't be… "Are any of you able to contact the teachers?"

Hearing the serious tone in my voice, the girls immediately access their communicators.

"No, I'm getting a weird error message."

"Me too…"

Laura's expression turns dark. "Ichika… I can't connect with my German contacts as well."

Houki, Cecila, Rin and Charl realize the significance of Laura's statement. If even a military network is inaccessible then…

Someone's jamming our long range communications.

"Byakushiki, expand the range of the hyper sensor and search for any unknowns heading for our location." A few seconds pass before a window appears in front of me.

_Three unknowns visually detected. Approaching current location at approximately 700 kilometers per hour. Visuals suggest unknowns to be IS's in stealth mode. ETA: 13 minutes._

Under the text, there is a picture of three IS's flying in a V formation.

A long range communications jam and a squad of IS's sent to the last known location of an out of control military IS prototype…

"_So as Phantom Task, our mission is to ignite the flames of war, whether it's by stealing, sabotage or murder."_

Could it be the work of Phantom Task…?

With the current situation, our main objective should be to safely bring the American test pilot back to the command base. But… a group can only travel as fast as their slowest member. Laura's Schwarzer Regen would be our current limiting factor. Judging by the four large caliber railguns she has equipped, her IS must be retrofitted with plenty of stabilizers to offset the recoil. She probably only has a maximum speed of 300 kilometers per hour and that's not factoring her current damage levels as well…

Then the only other option would be…

"I've detected three possible enemies approaching this location. Laura, I want you to take the test pilot and head back to base with Rin and Cecilia. Charl, Houki and I will hold them off while you retreat. As soon as you arrive, inform Chifuyu-nee of our current situation and have her send reinforcements to our location."

Before the girls could object, I explain my reasoning. "The enemy's objective is most likely to capture the Silver Gospel, so we need to get the test pilot away as soon as possible. At the speeds the three units are approaching this location, we can't afford to stay as a group. Additionally, the three of you have sustained the most damage; at this point, further combat will put you in danger."

Cecilia and Rin wanted to argue more, but Laura holds them back. As part of the German military, she understood the underlying message in my speech.

_In a combat scenario, you'll be more of a hindrance than aid._

"Understood Ichika, we'll leave immediately."

"What? Laura-"

"But make sure to come back. I don't desire to be a widower."

I couldn't help but sigh. When will she correct her mistake…? "You got it Laura."

"Aagh! Fine! You three better win! And I don't want to hear you moping again Ichika!" With that last parting remark from Rin, I hand the Gospel's pilot to Laura and watch as the three girls fly off into the distance.

"Houki, are you able to use that energy transfer function again?"

"You mean Kenran Butou? I should be able to use it again."

"Good. Use it to recharge Charl's Shield Energy."

Houki nods in confirmation and begins prepping her one-off ability. While she was doing that, I turn to Charl. "Charl, how long would it take to remove the shield packet you have equipped and return to your normal combat capabilities?"

"Um, if I forcefully eject the shields and adjust the packet settings… It should only take seven minutes, but the speed might decrease compared to normal."

"Alright start the procedure immediately. We have roughly ten minutes before the units arrive so I'll start explaining the enemy specs as well as our battle strategy."

I send the photo of the three enemy IS's to both of the girls and begin my analysis. "Charl, I want you to focus on fighting the grey IS on the left. It's an old, first generation, long range IS created by Switzerland called Grau Sturm. Don't underestimate it though; this machine placed fifth in the first Mondo Grosso Tournament and it appears to have been heavily upgraded. While the Grau Sturm does not possess any hands, the weapons that are physically mounted on make up for its inability to use equalizers. Its left arm has three rapid fire 25 mm cannons installed on it and the right arm has a 75 mm artillery gun. A vibration blade has been attached under the artillery gun for CQC and two chain guns are mounted on the hips as well. Its old thruster system has been replaced with an AMS-4 Dragoon booster allowing it to match speeds with even early third generation models. There might be other weapon systems but I can't tell without more footage. While you're engaging it, make sure to keep moving. While it is fast, its maneuverability is low so your Revive should be able to avoid taking fire."

Turning to Houki, I continue my analysis on the other IS. "Houki, you'll be taking on the green IS on the right. The Besouro is a newer, second generation, close range model from Brazil. Its main weapon is a hydraulic pincer claw lined with a series of energy saws. Original design specifications also mention some type of ring saws for close combat as well. Armour has been increased and like the Grau Sturm, it's been retrofitted with an AMS-4 Dragoon booster as well. The only advice I can give is to use hit and run tactics and to also keep one eye out for that claw."

"I'll be fighting the gold one in the center. A third generation multi-role IS from Greece, simply called Zeus. The data I have on it is spotty at best but apparently, the IS is able to control 'lightning' like its name sake. It's also using new experimental thrusters that supposedly can match the Blast Booster that the American's have been boasting about. Any other information is practically non-existent…"

I don't like fighting without knowing the extent of the enemy's capabilities but I have no choice now…

"Switzerland, Brazil and Greece… Why would they be working together to capture an American unit…?"

"That's because they're not… There were rumours that the Grau Sturm and Besouro were stolen a few years back. Of course, Switzerland and Brazil denied it but it seems the rumours are true. I can only assume that the same thing happened to the Zeus as well."

"Then we'll be facing against someone who was able to steal from three countries' military forces…"

"Most likely, but we shouldn't dwell on it. As long as we work together, we'll come out of this alive. Now here's my plan…"

xxxxx

I watched for over a minute as the three dots over the horizon grew larger and larger, till the three IS forms became distinct. Stopping a hundred meters away from me, the three IS's scans the surrounding area before a bone chilling voice erupts from the public channels.

"I didn't think I would see you this soon, _boy_."

Just as I thought, it's Phantom Task. And it's the same voice as that girl from before!

"You…!"

"So boy… Where is the American pilot?"

"I'm sorry but you just missed her. I can take a message if you wish."

"Oh? So you somehow detected us and sent her ahead? Don't tell me you intend to hold the three of us back while the rest of your group runs?"

"…"

"Hah! A fool to the end! Ember, Ash! You two head west and retrieve the package. They can't have gone far. I'll take care of this boy."

"Hai, Sarah-sama!" The two old IS's prepares their boosters.

"Houki! Charl! Now!"

_SWOOSH!_

Several crescent energy waves burst out from the ocean, forcing the three Phantom Task members to break their formation. Immediately after that, Houki shoots out of the water as well, attacking the Besouro with her two katanas.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The roar of gunfire appears and the Grau Sturm is hit with several rounds of shotgun fire, forcing the pilot to retreat farther away from her comrades. Charl, who was previously in stealth mode, descends from the sky and swiftly engages combat with her target.

Taking advantage of the chaos, I use ignition boost to approach the Zeus and strike with Yukihira.

_CLANG! BZZZT!_

That girl, Sarah I believe, reacts incredibly fast and creates a sword of lightning from her hands to parry my attack. So the Zeus _can_ manipulate electricity…

"It seems you weren't as stupid as I thought… but it doesn't matter. What we're after is not necessarily the Gospel, but advanced IS suits!"

My eyes widen in shock.

"That's right boy! There are two perfectly good targets here! Ash, Ember! That bitch's sister is to be captured uninjured. The French girl is expendable though. Deal with her however you wish."

"You-!" Using Byakushiki's superior strength, I managed to overpower the Zeus but Sarah dodges to the side to avoid my strike. Seeing my open side, she counterattacks with her lightning blade but I manage to recover fast enough to guard.

"Oh? I will admit, you're strong for your age but-"

The lightning sword in her hands suddenly grows brighter, increasing its size. Arcs of electricity begin to lance across the air near the sword.

"Against the power of this Zeus, bequeathed to me by Squall-sama, you are NOTHING!"

While Yukihira is holding the bulk of the lightning sword away from me, an arc of electricity manages to get past and strikes my left shoulder. Pain spreads through my left arm and with my loss of concentration, my guard is broken. I barely manage to use Mirage Burst to retreat from the lightning sword attack.

"Kuh! What was that…?" It was then that I noticed my left arms immobility.

_Error! System malfunction in left arm. Foreign energy interference detected._

What the hell?

"Fufufu! I see you've noticed the effects of Zeus's lightning. I'm not going to go easy on you though!"

The leader of the Phantom Task strike force darts towards me and I'm forced to dodge with another Mirage Burst. The inability to use my left arm is really annoying!

"Byakushiki, force reboot the operating system in the left arm!"

Seeing the Zeus approaching me again, I call up five Setsura bits to lay down suppressive fire. Sarah nimbly evades each shot, but the decrease in her speed allows me to keep my distance. Finally tiring of my constant evasion, the Phantom Task captain suddenly thrusts her hand towards me. My sensor barely picks up the energy reading in time and I instinctively erect an energy shield. Electricity shoots from Sarah's hand and flares brightly against my barrier.

The light fades away and just when I lower my shield, a lightning sword goes for my head. I cut the power to my PIC governing my flight ability and allow myself to free fall, escaping the attack. Quickly forming the particle cannon with the five bits, I fire and hit Zeus from below.

Reactivating my flight ability, I scan the smoke cloud for my foe and catch the telltale sign of an energy spike. Quickly evacuating my position, a lightning bolt pierces through the now empty space.

"Come on boy! Stop running and fight me like a man!"

Kuh! With that overpowered sword of hers, I can't attack safely with melee weapons… My skills with ranged weapons are also too low for me to utilize effectively… Seems like Reiraku Byakuya is my only choice.

The five Setsura bits making up the particle cannon suddenly disassembles and flies towards Yukihira. Two of the bits connect to the sides of the blade and the others float in a circle around the hilt.

Eh? I didn't give that command...?

A sudden sense of dissatisfaction envelopes me, like it was my own emotion, yet not at the same time. For some reason, an image of Setsura glaring at me and waving her arms wildly appears.

_Muu! Ichika always relies on Onee-san whenever he's in a pinch! Setsura can be helpful too!_

Setsura?

Yukihira's energy blade explodes in a burst of light and becomes three times thicker. Energy crackles wildly throughout the blade and there is a distinct hum of power that is deeper than usual. The name of this weapon appears in my mind.

"Yukihira Nigata overclock mode…?"

"A bigger sword won't save you boy!" The lightning blade is thrust towards my chest. I dodge and return a side swipe which is blocked. As the two blades clash against each other, the wild energy surges emitted cancel each other out, protecting me from harm. With only one hand holding Yukihira though, I was slowly being overpowered…

"Give up boy, you can't win like this. Look at your comrades, they won't hold out for much longer. If you decide to come peacefully, I'll be merciful and let the French girl live."

"No." The back edge of Yukihira glows brighter before giving off a burst of energy, propelling the blade forward. With the extra boost, Yukihira breaks through Zeus's guard and hits directly on its shoulder. Sarah retreats and I take the chance to continue my assault. Entering the sword drawing stance, I allow Yukihira to gather more and more energy making the blade grow visibly brighter. Quickly drawing my sword, a crescent wave of energy erupts from the blade and hits Zeus dead on.

_System reboot completed. No foreign energy detected within system._

Perfect.

Deactivating overclock mode, I direct the five bits to my left arm, combining them such that four bits are bunched together, pointing backwards, while the last protrudes from the bundle, creating an energy blade that points forward. I activate ignition boost and blast towards the still stunned Sarah.

"Impact Stake!" Left arm outstretched, the energy blade hits Sarah's abdomen. The other four bits then release their stored charge.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Each burst of energy propels the 'stake' forward, further damaging Zeus's armour. At the final energy burst, Sarah falls into the dark sea below.

I concentrate on the sectors where Houki and Charl are fighting. While Houki is managing to hold off her opponent, Charl seems to be having trouble. The pilot of Grau Storm is not holding back at all, attacking with the intent to kill at every moment.

_I'm coming Charl!_

xxxxx

Ash, the pilot of Grau Sturm, is having a blast. At last, she's allowed to go full strength against an opponent and there is no worry for collateral damage to boot!

Warming up her dual chain guns, Ash releases a hail of lead towards Charlotte, forcing her to abort her attack for the umpteenth time. The loud roars of the 25 mm cannons joined soon after and Charlotte's Shield Energy drops lower and lower.

In a last ditch attempt to turn the tides, Charlotte swerves sharply to the right before swiftly dropping altitude to evade the next wave of bullets. The shield on her left arm ejects into the air, revealing the pilebunker hidden beneath. Her ignition boost activates and the fifty meter distance between the two combatants vanishes. Shield Pierce's stake rams into the Grau Sturm's abdomen, but before Charlotte is able to fire the blank rounds, she notices an oddity.

Her opponent is smiling.

The Grau Sturm's box like shoulder pauldrons open up revealing a tan coloured box with the words 'FRONT TOWARD ENEMY' clearly printed on the front. Charlotte's eyes widen in recognition.

Claymores.

The French girl immediately attempts to retreat but it is already too late. Two explosions pierce the air and over a thousand steel balls are ejected at speeds of 1200 meters per second. Under this tremendous fire power, Raphael Revive's shields barely stay alive and multiple pieces of its armour fracture if not completely disintegrate.

_Warning! Shield Energy too low to sustain Absolute Barrier. Safety of pilot cannot be guaranteed. Further combat unadvised._

When Charlotte opens her eyes again, the sight of Grau Sturm's 75 mm cannon barrel greets her. "It's been fun girl. Goodbye."

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

Instead of the roar of Grau Sturm's artillery cannon, five energy blades collide with the grey IS, disrupting its attack. In a blur of white, the large form of Byakushiki Setsura appears in front of the Phantom Task soldier, shielding Charlotte from her view. The five blades return back to Ichika's left hand and form a gauntlet before he plows it into the enemy's chest. An intense burst of light appears from his knuckles and the Grau Sturm is blown away.

"Hah… T-thanks Ichika."

"No problem Charl. I know it's tough but can you still fight?"

"Y-yeah… Raphael Revive's combat systems are still operational… But my Shield Points are practically at zero…"

"Don't worry about that. Do you still remember attack pattern D?"

Charlotte perks up upon hearing that, the light of hope slowly regaining in her eyes. "Ah, I still remember! I'll follow your lead Ichika!"

Ichika speeds towards the Grau Sturm, an energy shield deployed in front him as protection from the salvos of bullets and shells. Yukihira lashes out and grinds against the high frequency blade attached under the Grau Sturm's artillery gun. Byakushiki begins to overpower the older first generation IS, but the Phantom Task pilot retaliates by pointing her chain guns at Ichika. Before she could fire though, Ichika suddenly yields and drops below her, revealing Charlotte with dual shotguns primed.

The Rain of Saturday fires and the 0.62 calibre shotgun rounds explode against the Grau Sturm's heavy armour.

Ash attempts to retaliate with her triple 25 mm guns but is again distracted when Ichika fires upon her with his particle cannon. With that loss of concentration, Charlotte made her move.

Once more, Grey Scale makes contact with the Grau Sturm's abdomen but that wasn't the only attack. From behind, Ichika strikes with his Impact Stake at the same time and the two academy students set off their rounds simultaneously.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The two pilebunkers pierce the Grau Sturm's armour plating, consequently activating its Absolute Barrier. Both the front and the back of the grey IS is heavily damaged, with two large puncture wounds and several fracture lines surrounding it. Ichika immediately notices a disturbing fact.

The enemy IS was not dematerializing.

Using several Mirage Bursts, Ichika flies around the Grau Sturm and pulls Charlotte away, right before a 75 mm shell shot past where her head was located.

"_Damn it! I should have anticipated that their IS's had no limiters as well! But even without those limiters, the Grau Sturm should be at its limits after that attack. If we're careful, we can still wi-"_

Ichika's danger senses suddenly go haywire and on instinct, he activates Mirage Burst to retreat even further away.

_ZWOOSH!_

A pillar of electricity appears in front of him and Charlotte.

The captain of the Phantom Task strike force is back and she is angry.

xxxxx

The situation just went from bad to worse.

Not only did the Zeus return to the battlefield with a vengeance, Charl's in no condition to fight. Both her and Houki must be suffering from exhaustion as well, seeing as they've been awake for more than 24 hours now…

_BOOM! CRASH!_

Akatsubaki shoots down from the sky heading straight our way and I barely manage to catch Houki in time. While her damage level is better off than Charl, both of the girls are physically exhausted from the prolonged fighting and sleep deprivation.

"Houki, are you injured?"

"I-I'm fine… Damage levels are medium but my energy is running low…"

The situation has now gone from worse to utter hopelessness.

The odds are against us. Our opponents have two lightly damaged IS's and one heavily damaged, but still functioning, long range unit. In addition to that, all three IS's have had their limiters removed. On our side, Charl is practically incapacitated and Houki is on her last legs. All three of us are low on energy reserves to boot.

"Houki, will you be able to use Kenran Butou again?"

"Yes, but at my damage levels I can only use it one more time."

So we only have one more charge… Defeating the enemy in the current situation is impossible and stalling tactics are not a viable option anymore…

If there's no possible route to victory, then I'll create my own victory conditions.

"It'll be enough. Recharge my shields and retreat with Charl. I'll keep them off your tail."

"Are you crazy Ichika? We can't leave you to die!"

"Who says I'm planning to die? I only need to fight until reinforcements come."

"And isn't that the same theory that landed us where we are now? And you're planning to fight a three on one battle!"

There's no time for me to argue with Houki. I don't want to do this, but I'm left with no choice.

"Houki… I'm ordering you to retreat. As repayment for saving your life yesterday, leave this battlefield."

Houki flinches at my harsh words. "I-Ichika…"

"Go Houki!"

"…"

Charlotte breaks her silence. "Ichika, you're coming back right?"

"I have every intention to come back alive."

"Then I'll put my trust in you."

"Thanks Cha-"

"-But!"

_KA-CHANK!_

The barrel of Rain of Saturday points directly at my head and the sound of its reloading mechanism rings out clearly. A smile more belonging to an angel of death graces her expression.

"Don't forget your promise to me Ichika. If you don't come back, I'll find you and I won't be alone either."

"Y-yes Ma'am!"

"Good. Come on Houki, the sooner we get back, the sooner we can confirm that reinforcements are on their way."

"…"

"…I'm sorry Houki…"

xxxxx

I get into a combat stance as the pilots of the Grau Sturm and Besouro break formation and prepare to chase after my comrades. For all my talk, my plan merely consists of me going completely on the offensive as a last ditch attempt to throw off my opponents. If I can get one more solid hit on the damaged Grau Sturm, the IS should dematerialize. Then one of the other Phantom Task members would have to look after the vulnerable pilot, making it a one versus one fight…

A message window suddenly appears in front of my eyes.

_Collection of combat data complete. Configuration and formatting complete. Enable Touketsu Koutei?_

Wha-

White light blinds my vision and the familiar sound of ocean waves reaches my ears. This is-

_*Squish!*_

A feminine body lands on me, pushing her well-endowed chest against my back and covering my eyes with her silky soft hands. I shudder as the girl whispers right next to my ear.

"Guess who?"

"Eh…? Setsura?"

"Correct~!" Setsura uncovers my eyes and spins around until she's facing me. Getting a good look at her, I gasp in awe. While she's wearing the same style sundress as before, her physical appearance has changed. The last time I saw her, Setsura had the appearance of a twelve year old, but now she looks the same age as me. Silky smooth legs seems to trail endlessly from beneath her sundress and her chest has matured enough to rival even Tabane-nee. Bright amethyst eyes capture my own and I can't help but wonder if her lips feel the same as before.

She is beautiful.

"Huhu~? Do you like what you see Ichika? Look, look! Setsura's all grown up now!" With that said she leans forward slightly before pushing up her chest with her hands. The fabric of her sundress strain to contain the impressive globes of flesh.

My face turns burning red and I turn my head away. "Y-you d-don't have to d-do that… A-ah! Why am I here?"

Yes. Why am I inside, what I suspect to be, Byakushiki's core? And what was that mysterious message I received before coming here?

From the corner of my eyes I see Setsura release a cute pout before standing properly. "Mu~! You're no fun Ichika."

"The last thing I remember is preparing to fight the Phantom Task members before receiving a weird message from the operating system… Ah! But before any of that, I need to get out of here! I need to buy time for Houki and Charl to escape!"

"Calm down Ichika. This place is deep within the IS core and time has virtually no meaning here. When you return to the real world, not a single second will have passed."

I sigh in relief. "Then why am I here?"

"I called you here~! It's in regards to the message you received. Hmm… Doing this would be the fastest way to explain."

The smile on her face is oddly familiar… Wait this is the same expression she had before she-

Her soft lips capture my own and all my thoughts come to a halt. Her tongue runs across my lips before entering my mouth, giving me a faint taste of strawberries.

All too soon the kiss ends and I'm left speechless with my heart pounding against my chest. Setsura replaces a few strands of loose hair behind her ear and giggles at my state of shock. "Hee-hee~! Do you understand now Ichika or are you still distracted?"

I look at her in confusion before data floods my mind. Combat data collection, configurations and formatting… The message makes sense now!

"So your new appearance, that's from…"

"Yup! The bits you currently wield are just my sealed forms. Now that I've 'matured', my full power can be released~!"

Her voice suddenly lowers to a whisper and takes on a serious tone. "Ichika… Become the emperor who onee-chan and I pledged allegiance to."

Once again, the world glows brightly signaling my return to the real world.

xxxxx

"Touketsu Koutei." I whisper the two words as soon as I returned from my trip to the IS core's world.

Yukihira Nigata disappears in a burst of light and Byakushiki's wings detach from my back, leaving only the thrusters behind. The large wings glow white and separate into multiple parts before attaching themselves to Byakushiki. A pair of gauntlets covers my forearms and shoulder pauldrons are also created. Additional armour plates cover my legs, chest and back. Byakushiki's helmet materializes on my head and the final piece of Byakushiki's wings attach onto it, creating a 'crown'. The ten Setsura bits are now spread throughout my body, attached to the new armour; four on my legs, four on my arms and shoulders, and the final two on my chest. A blue aura erupts from the bits and surrounds my body like a shroud.

So this is Setsura's 'true' form… I see now.

The Grau Sturm and Besouro flies after my friends, not even bothering to avoid my general area. Big mistake on their part.

If Akatsubaki's ability is the creation of energy and Byakushiki's ability is the destruction of energy, then Setsura's ability is the manipulation of energy.

Blue chains erupt from my hands and wrap around both of the second generation IS's, stopping them immediately. With Byakushiki Setsura's strength, I pull both IS's back and smash the two against each other.

The last member of the Phantom Task Trio is stunned at the sudden attack.

"…My name is Orimura Ichika, the brother of Brunhilde Orimura Chifuyu, only known male pilot of the Infinite Stratos, and… the sole apprentice of Shinonono Tabane."

I glare at the leader. "You won't get past me."

The shroud surrounding Byakushiki rapidly releases bursts of concentrated energy and I seemingly vanish from my location. The frequency of the bursts allows me to exceed even the impressive speeds gained from ignition boost and in less than a second, I'm directly in front of Sarah. Before she can even realize that I've broken her guard, my fist crashes into her chest. The shroud surrounding my knuckles emits tens of energy explosions instantly, enhancing my simple punch a hundred fold.

Sarah is blown back by the tremendous power and I follow through by opening my extended fist. A ball of blue light grows in front of my palm and I shoot a lance of energy after her.

_BOOM!_

My attack hits but I'm given no chance to examine the results. Machine gun fire erupts from below me and the lead rounds fizzle against my energy shroud. I evade taking additional hits by boosting backwards but I only walk into their trap. Warning bells ring inside my head and I spin around in time to catch a glimpse of the giant claw from the Besouro _fly _towards me. The pincer claw clamps down on my abdomen and the hydraulic systems kick in, delivering literal tonnes of bone crushing force. To make matters worse, the saws embedded inside the pincer power on and the resulting screeching from Byakushki's armour tears at my hearing. The long chain connecting the claw and the Besouro begins to retract, pulling me closer and closer to my opponent.

Not wanting to see what the pilot of the Besouro had in store for me, I raise my right hand in front of me and a sword of blue energy appears. Pumping more and more power into the construct, the sword becomes increasingly refined and glows brighter. I stab the blade into the pincer shattering the giant melee weapon.

Besouro's pilot widens her eyes in shock at the destruction of her weapon. I create another sword in my left hand and close the remaining distance between the two of us. The Besouro summons a pair of weird circular hoop in her hands. Taking hold of the inlaid grips, tiny spikes of plasma protrude from the hoop's outer edge before beginning to rapidly spin, creating a weird combination between buzz saws and knuckledusters. My opponent barely manages to block my twin sword strike, but the overpowered blade in my right hand easily destroys her weapon, breaking her guard. Spinning around, my left blade slices horizontally and connects with her left forearm before shattering into hundreds of particles. The Phantom Task pilot smirks for but a moment before she notices my own smile.

The remaining shards of the blade hang in midair all around us and at my command, each one turns into a tiny spear before bolting towards her. The barrage of energy spears blinds my opponent and I swing my remaining sword at her.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

75 mm shells rips through my energy shroud defence and explodes against my armour, disrupting my attack. The sudden jarring motion disorientates me for an instant but the sudden alarms from Byakushiki snaps me out of it.

_Warning! Missile lock! _

Like Cecilia's Blue Tears, the Grau Sturm unveils two large missile launchers hidden behind her and unleashes four unusually large projectiles. I immediately identify the new weapon by the yellow and black stripes on the warhead.

H75A missiles, more commonly known as Hornet Nests. Each of the large projectiles contains no less than forty micro-dart missiles concealed within, each packing enough explosives to blow up a small car and capable of locking on to a target.

Each of the missile's side panelling blows open, revealing four circular rows of tiny dart missiles inside. 160 tiny explosives are released into the air and begin to swarm towards me.

Compared to the Silver Gospel's attacks, this is nothing.

Energy spears appear all around me and I send it towards the incoming swarm. With another thought, the sword in my grip thrums with stored energy.

The spears pierce through multiple missiles, creating a hole in the large scale attack and one short boost later, I'm in the middle of the weakened section. With one sweep of my sword, a circular wave of energy destroys the remaining possible threats.

Alarms blare again and I instinctively create a large shield in front of me. The Zeus drops down and a blade of lightning clashes against my energy barrier. "You're starting to grate on my nerves, boy!"

"You're one to talk Miss terrorist!" Dropping the shield, I parry another one of her attacks with my sword. Swinging my left hand, another blade appears in my grip and my opponent creates a second sword of her own to counter. A dance of blades begins as each of us continues an unending pattern of slashes, thrusts and parries.

Sarah is skilled.

But she can't compare to Chifuyu-nee.

My next strike is a vertical slash aimed towards her left shoulder. My opponent has already prepared a suitable guard against it and was readying a counter attack once I got close. Unfortunately for her, my next attack wasn't a sword strike.

Mid-swing, my long sword shifts and changes into a large sickle and her prepared guard fails to defend against the curved blade. My weapon digs deep into her shoulders and I take the chance to create multiple chains from my left hand to capture her. Seeing the recovered Besouro charging towards me to help her comrade, I throw the captured Sarah her way and head towards my main target, the Grau Sturm.

Realizing that I was after her, the Grau Sturm pilot unleashes the full might of her IS. Bullets and shells rain down upon me, but with my new speed and maneuverability, I easily evade the barrage. Appearing to her right, I lash out with a spin kick enhanced by my shroud to stun her before creating five spears in front of me.

Not willing to take any more chances, I unleash my trump card.

"Reiraku Byakuya."

The familiar gold aura from Reiraku Byakuya encapsulates my weapons and with great care, I send the unstoppable spears towards my target.

My weapons fly true. Unimpeded by the Energy Shield or the Absolute Barrier of the IS, the spears tear through the armour of the Grey Sturm like paper. Soon after, the telltale glow of an IS dematerialization appears.

As I anticipated, the pilot of the Besouro swoops over and catches her teammate before she could fall into the cold seawater below.

Calming my nerves I spoke out as clearly as I can. "This is it Sarah. I've taken down one of your team members and unless you're planning to abandon her, it's now a one on one fight. Retreat while you can before my reinforcements arrive."

Though it is the truth, I'm gambling a lot right now. With the excessive use of Touketsu Koutei and the last attack with Reiraku Byakuya, I don't think I have enough energy to last another five minutes. If the Phantom Task leader decides to continue fighting, I will be in a jam.

"…Ember, return with Ash to headquarters. I'll catch up later."

"Yes, Sarah-sama!"

Lightning rains down.

Damn.

I summon multiple blue orbs before firing beams from them to intercept the attack. Catching the Zeus approaching me in the corner of my eye, I lunge right and barely dodge a large column of electricity. A whip strikes at my new position and I transfer more power to my left arm before grabbing hold of the weapon.

Sarah laughs upon seeing this. "Have you forgotten about Zeus's ability?"

A large pulse of energy travels across the whip and strikes my left arm but I spare no attention to it. The electric attack struggles futilely against the energy shroud surrounding my arm before I pull my left arm back as hard as I can, dragging Zeus towards me. My right hand rears back and a lance appears in its grip before I thrust the weapon at my opponent.

Sarah leans to the left, allowing the lance to skirt across her torso armour and I hear the sound of ignition boost being activated. With the speed boost, Sarah shoulder checks me hard before planting a palm on my chest. The smirk on the woman's face is obvious. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Aaaaggghh!" Pain blossoms throughout my chest as the point blank lightning strike penetrates through all of my defences. My vision begins to go in and out of focus and I can barely keep track of my enemy's position.

_Warning! Torso armour heavily damaged. Hyper Sensor malfunction detected. Warning! Pilot vitals are erratic. Further combat is unadvised._

Yellow flashes appear and I bring my lance up on reflex. The power behind the blow runs down my arm and I struggle to keep my guard up. Thinking quickly, I create a blade behind me before tilting my head right. The sword flies past me, missing my head by centimeters and I hear the sound of it crashing against the Zeus's armour. The pressure against my guard fades and I take this chance to create as many orbs of energy as possible before sending them to the Phantom Task member's general direction.

Using the small amount of time my desperate attack bought, I try to control my heavy breathing with little success. My vision is still very poor and my whole body is protesting against any additional movements.

I will another sword into existence but the process is noticeably longer. Instead of instantly creating an energy blade, it takes a little more than one second and the outline is rough.

This is not good…

Sarah approaches from my left and I use my sword to redirect a lightning spear strike. A second spear appears in her other hand to slash my throat, forcing me to use Mirage Burst to drop down and avoid the attack. With much difficulty, I create a hook sword on my left arm and use it trap one of the spears. Pumping as much power as I can to my other sword, I attempt a horizontal slash for her head.

Sensing the incoming danger, my opponent swings her free spear to parry my attack. The two energy weapons clash and sparks of yellow and blue light the area.

My blade shatters.

This time it's not intentional.

Now unimpeded, the lightning spear arches through the air and slams into my right shoulder. Byakushiki's shoulder armour shatters and pain once again lances throughout my body. The shroud and armour provided by Touketsu Koutei fades into oblivion, leaving me even more vulnerable.

The blurred form of Zeus floats slowly towards me. Even now, in my dazed state, I can clearly picture the disgusting smirk my opponent must have on her face right now.

"Fufufu… I must admit boy, you showed more talent than I had first thought. But resisting against Phantom Task is futile. Now then, it's time for you to come with me." I hear the loud crackle of electricity being generated and a large yellow blob appears in what I assume are her arms.

I grit my teeth and force my body into a combat stance. I may be out of energy, weaponless, heavily injured, and outclassed, but I refuse to go down without a fight. I'll make her regret having the galls to attack my friends.

Thrusters roar loudly as the Zeus advances towards me at high speeds. I prepare myself for an evasive maneuver but a familiar voice breaks my concentration.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

A black and olive green comet descends and crashes into Sarah. The surprise attack stops my opponents charge dead her tracks.

I take no notice of this though as the new combatant pulls all of my attention to her. Putting all my remaining energy in focusing my visuals, the previously blurry view becomes clear once more.

The sight in front of me is something I haven't seen in over five years. Chifuyu-nee, the strongest pilot to have graced this planet, has taken control of an IS once more. The black and green armour of the IS Academy Raphael Revive seems to perfectly fit her and I couldn't help but recall the image of her five years ago in her own IS, Kurazakura.

Like that time half a decade ago, I'm stunned by the sight of how beautiful my sister is. Maybe it's the aura of confidence that she emits, or maybe it's her natural warrior spirit, but when she's piloting an IS, my heart races and my thoughts all focus on her.

"Tch! So the Brunhilde appears to protect her precious little brother… I've always wanted to see how my skills hold up against you."

"…I'm going to destroy you…"

Chifuyu-nee…

Without warning, Chifuyu-nee levels her blade by her side and charges at her opponent. Suprised, Sarah swings her lightning blade wildly in an attempt to ward off Chifuyu-nee's assault.

It was futile.

Predicting every move, Chifuyu-nee evades every attack with the grace of a master dancer. Not even one of Sarah's slashes get close to _touching _Chifuyu-nee and before I know it, Chifuyu-nee's blade nimbly moves through the air. The high frequency katana impacts against Zeus's armour followed by a hail of bullets from a submachine gun in Chifuyu-nee's left hand.

A lightning lance appears in the terrorist's hand, forcing Chifuyu-nee to back off for fear of being skewered. More electricity gathers in Zeus's hands and lightning bolts follows after Chifuyu-nee, but once again, she agilely dodges the attacks. In retaliation, Chifuyu-nee exchanges her submachine gun for a grenade launcher and unloads three shots. The explosion engulfs Sarah, obscuring her from view.

"Fufufu… So your title isn't all talk after all. To think I would be outclassed this much even with a third generation machine... But… You still have the same weakness as five years ago."

For the first time in this battle, Chifuyu-nee loses her composure and her expression becomes one of fear. Her voice has a tinge of desperation I've never heard before. "ICHIKA! MOVE!"

Bright lightning shoots towards me before I can comprehend my sisters warning. Closing my eyes, I brace myself for the inevitable pain.

It never came.

Confused, I open my eyes and see Chifuyu-nee's worried face up close. It seems like my beloved sister has saved me at the last second.

"Ch-Chifuyu-nee…"

"Are you injured Ichika? Does anywhere hurt?" Chifuyu-nee rapidly fires question after question. I don't think I've ever seen her so worried…

"I-I'm fine Chifuyu-nee, just a few bruises, that's all… Where's the Phantom Task girl?"

Chifuyu-nee's expression instantly darkens at the mention of the terrorist. "She retreated after attacking you. If I ever see her again…"

I interrupt her dark rambling filled with unspeakable torture methods. "…I'm sorry Chifuyu-nee… In the end you had to save me again, just like five years ago…"

_BAM!_

An armoured fist hits my head lightly. "You idiot. It's the elder sister's job to look after her little brother, even if the aforementioned little brother tends to do rather stupid things."

"But…"

_BAM!_

"No buts." The tone of her voice indicates that this argument is over with. At this point, there's no point in keeping up any resistance; Chifuyu-nee's too stubborn for that.

Byakushiki dematerializes and without the power boost from my IS, my exhaustion finally catches up to me. Cradled in my sister's arms, the sense of security is overwhelming and my consciousness begins to fade.

"…Thank you… Chifuyu-nee…"

In my half-conscious state, Chifuyu-nee's parting words put me at ease and allows me to slumber, worry free.

"...Good job, Ichika…"

It was the best sleep I ever had.

xxxxx

Sitting on top of a railing, Shinonono Tabane types rapidly on a holographic keyboard. The fact that she's only inches from a thirty foot drop into the cold unforgiving sea is irrelevant to her. What is important is the new data she has retrieved from Akatsubaki and Byakushiki.

"Hu~ so even with Kenran Butou Houki-chan's operation ratio is only 42 percent?" With a slight hint of disappointment in her voice, Tabane moves on to her next subject of interest. Suddenly her expression turns to one of wonder and joy, like a kid who has discovered a new toy.

"Ohoho~! Ii-kun's making a lot of progress though! The updated specs on Byakushiki are amazing!" Byakushiki's images and data tables flicker across the holographic screen until it lands on a picture of Ichika using Touketsu Koutei. Tabane's hands freeze above the keyboard as her eyes widens in awe.

"Touketsu Koutei… The frozen emperor huh? Huhu~! This is amazing! In terms of versatility and power output, Touketsu Koutei even exceeds my very own Fold-Out Armour! Wah! I wonder if Ii-kun's met his partner yet? It would explain his high compatibility ratings. Hm… There's also the pilot regeneration. It's just like-"

"Just like the White Knight, right? Core 001, the first IS core ever created and the one you spent the most time on." Chifuyu sneaks up to the rambling genius and finishes her sentence.

"Ara? It's Chi-chan!"

Chifuyu remains silent for a moment before answering. "So… Ichika really is your apprentice, isn't he?"

"Yup, yup! Ii-kun's really smart even if he doesn't realize it himself! Hm… At his current level, I'd say he'd be instantly scouted by certain big name IS manufacturers. His resourcefulness is topnotch; you should be proud Chi-chan!"

Chifuyu smiles for a brief instant, but Tabane immediately catches it. She is her best friend after all.

"Humph… Genius or not, the brat's still lacks maturity. I still have to look after him for a while longer."

"Aw, Chi-chan! Aren't you just being possessive? Don't tell me you'll be lonely? I'll gladly keep you comp-"

_BAM!_

"Ouch! Uui, you're so mean Chi-chan…" The textbook lands on Tabane's head with pinpoint accuracy.

"Serves you right… Anyways I'm here to discuss some theoretical situations."

Tabane perks up, her metal rabbit ears standing straight up. "Oh? This is rare. Chi-chan never deals with what if scenarios."

"There's a first for everything. Now let's suppose there's a certain genius who has been secretly training an apprentice. In an attempt to improve the said pupils skills and publicity, the genius tricks the apprentice in going to the wrong school for his examinations and places an IS that could only operate during that time. That way, the apprentice would seem to be operating an IS even though he's a male, right?"

Tabane tilts her head. "Hu~ but then the apprentice wouldn't be able to continue piloting IS right?"

Chifuyu sighs in defeat. "That's right. You wouldn't be waste your time on something so pointless."

"Yup~! I'd get bored too quickly!"

"Then what's the truth behind the apprentice's piloting ability, miss certain genius?"

"Fufufu! Even this super genius doesn't know the reason behind her apprentice's piloting ability. I just focus on IS development research so it's out of my jurisdiction~!"

"Fine then, let's talk about another scenario. Let's say that this certain genius has a younger sister. The genius wanted her little sister to make a grand entrance in the IS world, so she provided a cutting edge personal IS and a berserk prototype. This allows the little sister to show off both her skills and the genius's new technology."

"Ah~! That genius must be really amazing then. Though there might have been a few more hidden motives behind the genius's actions."

Chifuyu's tone suddenly turns harsh. "…While I don't mind you messing around, don't involve Ichika like that again. If anything happens to him, I won't forgive even you, Tabane."

"I never meant to hurt Ii-kun, but… It was necessary Chi-chan. You know that better than anyone. The world is on the brink of chaos and as strong and resourceful as we are, we can't be there for them all the time… I never expected for _them_ to show up though…"

"_Phantom Task."_ Chifuyu practically hisses the name of the terrorist organization.

"Hn. I'll continue to try looking into their organization and tracking their movements but I doubt I'll scrounge up much. They are very secretive and have been staying away from using any forms of wireless communications. Phantom Task has prepared a good defence strategy against me."

"Alright. I'll continue to look after the brats then. If anything comes up, contact me immediately."

Tabane's rabbit years suddenly leaps to attention, swivelling around several times before pointing towards the woods where Chifuyu came from. "Oh! It seems Ii-kun's coming this way!"

"…" Stunned by the ridiculousness of the rabbit ears, Chifuyu doesn't respond.

"I'll go pay Ii-kun a visit then! Talk to you later Chi-chan!"

xxxxx

Picking up a piece of fish from my dinner tray, I enjoy the perfectly seasoned seafood before sneaking another glance at Houki.

My childhood friend catches me looking her way and lets out an angry puff of air before facing away from me. It has been like this since I've regained consciousness…

I woke up from my sleep around noon and was shortly mobbed by a crowd of my classmates. Of course the resulting disturbance naturally attracted the attention of Chifuyu-nee who set things in order with one single command. Chifuyu-nee then proceeded to explain that everything that had occurred was to be kept under wraps and that I would have to sign more documents of nondisclosure later. After that, more scolding followed and I was forced to sit in seiza position while enduring multiple hits from her mighty attendance book.

Thankfully my injuries were relatively light so I was allowed to wander around the resort again. It was when I first left the makeshift infirmary that I ran into Houki. It seemed like she was waiting for me but when I said her name, she immediately bolted. This persisted throughout the day and I haven't managed to get one word to her let alone apologize…

Speaking of apologies, the other girls were really mad at me as well… I need to remember to withdraw more cash once we return since I promised them a month's worth of deserts at that café…

Feeling a little stuffed from the large dinner, I decide to take a late night stroll outside. Maybe breathing some fresh air will let me think of a way to make up with Houki.

It was along the path in the woods that I bumped into Tabane-nee.

"Hi! Hi! Ii-kun!" Sigh, whether its day or night Tabane-nee will be as energetic as ever.

"Tabane-nee, we need to talk."

"Hm?"

"The Silver Gospel incident… That was your work, wasn't it?" It was something that was nagging at my mind after I had regained consciousness. The Silver Gospel seemed to act too peculiarly for something that had just malfunctioned, but if someone were to hack into the operating system…

There were also other signs that the unparalleled genius was involved. It's too much of a coincidence that the incident happened on the exact day that Tabane-nee unveiled her fourth generation IS. It was also Tabane-nee who pushed the idea of using Akatsubaki against the Gospel. Let's not forget that the berserk IS was using a weapon that I had designed. A weapon that Tabane-nee sold…

For the first time since I've met her, Tabane-nee's disposition becomes gloomy. "...Yes, that was my doing."

"Why?"

"Because… Because…"

"Does it have to do with the balance of power in the world?"

Tabane-nee stare at me in shock. "Yes… Currently my IS cores are spread evenly around the world, meaning that each country possesses relatively the same amount of IS's. The only advantage a country could have over each other was in their progress in IS development."

Despite the seriousness of the topic, I felt like I was attending another one of Tabane-nee's lessons. Waving her hand through the air, a map of the world projected. Numbers begin to appear inside each of the individual countries. "Currently, all nations are scrambling to create third generation IS's. The more third generation IS's a nation possess, the more of a threat it becomes to other countries. When some countries began to lag behind in their research, I sold them your designs."

So Sarah was telling the truth. "The Silver Bell was originally sold to Israel but I never expected that they would just give it to the US… Because of that, the power balance was broken. The US already has the most third generation IS's but when they came in possession of your Silver Bell, I couldn't ignore them any longer. That's why I had to hack into the US military network and force the Silver Gospel to go berserk. With a public incident at that scale, they would have to seal off the Gospel for a while, allowing the other nations to catch up."

"I'm sorry Ichika… For hurting you and for putting you in danger…" Tears glistens in her eyes and begins to stream down her cheeks.

My arms were wrapped around her in a heartbeat.

"I-Ii-kun?"

"Tabane-nee, I'm not angry at you. I could never hate you. You are the one who gave me the means to fulfill my wish after all. Without you, I wouldn't be who I am today."

"Ii-kun… Thank you."

"Next time something like this happens, let me know. I'll help in any way I can."

"Hm! I'll hold you to that then Ii-kun." Good, Tabane-nee's normal attitude is returning.

We enjoyed the warmth from our embrace for a few minutes more before reluctantly separating. "Ah! Come to think of it, I think I have something for that might help in the power balance issue!"

Digging into my pockets, I pull out a portable memory drive. Giving the tiny device to the puzzled Tabane-nee, I watch her connect it to a device on her belt before the files are projected in front of her.

"This is-"

"Yup my first full third generation IS design."

"Hu~? What brought this on Ii-kun? Is it for a girl?" Gack! How did Tabane-nee guess so accurately?

"Ah, well yeah… I'm wondering if I can give it to one of my friends, Charlotte Dunois. France doesn't have a third generation IS yet right?"

"That is true… Okay~! I'll take a thorough look at this later tonight! Do you want me to get started on the frame like usual?"

"Actually, can I build this one myself Tabane-nee? Now that the knowledge that I'm your student is made public, I should have more access to higher level labs… Though I do still need help…"

Tabane-nee's eyes sparkle and she waves her arms excitedly. "Yay! Ii-kun's following in his Tabane-nee's footsteps. I'm so proud of you Ii-kun!"

A flying tackle follows that statement and I'm once again smothered by Tabane-nee's impressive chest.

After extracting myself from Tabane-nee's tight grip, we made some more small talk before she teleported away.

Wait a minute… If she can teleport, why did she appear in that ridiculous carrot capsule thing?

xxxxx

Escaping the woods, I come across the cliff side looking out towards the ocean. Surprisingly I find Chifuyu-nee standing beside the safety railing staring at the full moon.

"Chifuyu-nee."

Not removing her eyes from the night sky Chifuyu-nee replies. "How long have you been learning under Tabane?"

"…Since the night I was kidnapped five years ago." I walk up beside her and lean against the railing.

"Five years huh…? What made you suddenly want to learn about the IS? Was it because of the kidnapping?"

"Mn. That time when you came and saved me nee-san, I was really happy and mad at the same time. Happy because you came to rescue me and mad at myself for being so useless… I wanted to stop being a burden to you. I wanted to become someone who you can depend on. Someone who can protect you."

Not wanting to see her expression I focus my attention on the full moon. "It was then that I decided to call Tabane-nee. I knew that you were famous for your piloting ability so I wanted to learn more about the IS. If I could learn from the top IS developer then maybe I would gain the ability to help you. Even if it was just menial task such as maintenance, I wouldn't have minded. The day when I activated an IS for the first time, I was happy beyond belief. My dream became achievable. I could become someone who can protect you."

"You idiot, I don't need your protection. I told you before right? It's the elder sister's job to protect her little brother, not the other way around."

"But I don't want to be a burden to you-"

A hand grabs my chin and turns my head towards her. Chifuyu-nee's face shows a bit of anger at my last statement. "And when are you a burden? You're my precious little brother; no matter what you do, you would never be a burden to me… All I want to see is for you to have a safe and happy life. That alone is enough for me."

"Chifuyu-nee…"

Placing a hand on my head, Chifuyu-nee ruffles my hair playfully. Her expression shifts again to that of a gentle angel. "Don't worry about me and start worrying about yourself. I don't want something like this to happen again… I don't know what I would do if I lose you."

"…Okay…"

Removing her hand, Chifuyu-nee stares at the moon again. "The other Shinonono is skulking around the beach. Now's the best time for you to go apologize, so get going."

"Mn! Thanks for the tip Chifuyu-nee."

xxxxx

Houki was sitting on the beach floor, staring out into the sea. For the first time since coming to this fieldtrip, I got a full view of my child hood friend in her swimsuit.

Before coming here, I had thought that Houki would wear the standard issue school swimsuit since she didn't like exposing her body.

I was dead wrong.

A pure white bikini with black straps adorns her body, revealing the feminine figure she often hides. Long legs trail across the sand and white fabric struggle to cover her generous bust. The faint moonlight illuminates her smooth, unblemished skin causing the water droplets present to sparkle.

If I didn't know her, I would have thought that I've accidently stumbled upon a goddess.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm my nerves, I walk closer before sitting beside her. "Houki… I'm sorry for saying those things today."

No response.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, but I was… scared. If something had happened to you that I could have prevented, I wouldn't be able to live with myself-"

_PA!_

My cheek burns and my head turn to the side due to the force behind the slap. Finally facing me, I could see the streams of tears running down Houki's cheeks.

"That was for being such an idiot!"

"Wha-"

"Don't you realize I feel the same way? Do you know how much it hurt when you said those things to me? To use my own pride and honour to force me to abandon you?"

"Houki…"

"Promise me…"

"Eh?"

"Promise me that you won't do something stupid like that again! Promise me that you won't run off alone again… If you get in trouble, I'll gladly help you. The others would as well…"

"…Sigh… Fine, I'll do it. I, Orimura Ichika, swear to uphold this promise forevermore."

"Good… You better keep your promise Ichika, otherwise I'll show you just how sharp my katana is before I let the others have their turn."

"R-righ-"

My response is cut off by a pair of lips covering my own. The contact lasts only for an instant but my brain has already committed the experience to memory.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-"

"D-don't get the w-wrong idea! T-that was j-just as thanks f-for saving me! I-it's not like I wanted to k-k-kiss you…"

Houki's face flushes red before she turns away from me to avert meeting my eyes. Seeing her in this state I couldn't help but want to tease her.

I swallow the saliva that had gathered in my mouth in an attempt to calm my pounding heart.

"O-oh? T-then I suppose I would have to return the f-favour since you helped knock some sense in me during the fight with the Gospel."

I said that in jest and was expecting her to hit me for teasing her. Instead, Houki's blush grows deeper and her stuttering becomes worse.

"W-w-well if y-you s-say s-so…" Facing towards me again, Houki closes her eyes tightly and leans her head towards me.

Wah! She's really expecting me to kiss her! What should I do? What should I do? Should I kiss her? I-I do want to feel those soft lips again… Agh! Why does Houki have to be so cute suddenly?

Deciding that it couldn't hurt to kiss again, I slowly draw closer to Houki's face. As our heads drew closer inch by inch, my sole attention is on her lips. Those heavenly lips which I was about to get a taste of once more.

_Bump._

Just centimeters away from my target, a metallic object hits my forehead.

"Ohohohoho! What do we have here?"

Oh crap.

Raising my head slightly, I look into the barrel of one of Cecilia's Blue Tear bits.

Shit.

_PANG!_

An energy beam nearly grazes my cheek and blows a hole into the sand behind me. "Ahaha… C-Cecilia, d-don't you th-think you're o-overreacting…?"

"Hm? Are you sure? Why don't I ask the others? Well?"

Standing behind Cecilia, who has her IS Blue Tears active, are Rin, Laura and Charl. They too are in their personal IS's and they didn't look too happy.

"Overreacting? I don't think it's enough. Let me help out with Souten Gagetsu."

"Humph! A cheating bride deserves punishment!"

"Fufufufufufu…"

Glancing towards Houki for support, I only see her hugging her legs to her chest in embarrassment, face still beet red. Seeing as she wasn't going to be able to help, I grab her hand and pull her up.

"I-Ichika?"

"We have to run now!" Wasting no time, I scoop her up in a princess carry before running as fast as I can, laser beams following my every step.

I didn't get any sleep that night.

xxxxx

On the morning of the last day of the fieldtrip, I found a note from Chifuyu-nee stuck on my bag.

_Ichika, your punishment is scheduled for this morning at 11:00. We'll be having kendo practice at the beach and the proper training attire will be provided in the change room. Don't be late. _

Phew! I totally thought that Chifuyu-nee would have something much more sinister prepared for me, but if it's only a kendo session then I should be fine. Sure, I'll probably have a few bruises and hurt for a while but that's nothing new.

Seeing that it is already 10:45, I start making my way to the change room. I don't want to risk being late and having Chifuyu-nee up my punishment.

Yamada-sensei was waiting for me at the entrance to the change room. "Ah, Yamada-sensei! Can I help you?"

Yamada-sensei's eyes meet with my own for a second before she averts her gaze. Her cheeks take on a hint of red and she seems embarrassed about something. "O-Orimura-kun, I-I'm suppose t-to inform you that you m-must wear the provided a-a-attire for your p-punishment."

"Eh? What do you mean by that? Chifuyu-nee always forces me to wear a training gi when we're practicing… She doesn't need to remind me again."

"Ah, erm… I have to go now!" With that said, Yamada-sensei runs away. Strange.

Entering the change room, I see a locker with my name written on a sticky note stuck on it. Opening the locker, I take a look inside and freeze.

…

…

…

No. Someone must have made a silly mistake, haha. Let's check the other lockers.

The locker beside the one I just opened is empty. So is the next one over. And the next one. And the one after that as well.

With each subsequent locker, I became more and more nervous. By the time I've opened all the lockers inside the change room, I am practically hyperventilating.

"What's taking you so long to change Orimura? Hurry up before I decide to increase your punishment." Chifuyu-nee's voice drifts in from the change room's beach exit door.

"Ch-Chifuyu-nee, thank the gods! I can't find my training gi anywhere inside. Can you bring it in?"

"Who said you are going to wear a training gi?" My last vestige of hope dies.

"But, but, but, but…"

"No buts. Get changed and get out here in one minute or I'll make your punishment even _worse_."

This is the worst punishment I've ever received…

xxxxx

"Your minutes up Orimura! Get out here now!"

Having delayed it for as long as possible, I step out to the beach in my provided attire.

"KKKYYYYYAAAAHHHHHH!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ORIMURA-KUN IS-"

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

And was greeted by the enthusiastic screams of my entire fellow first year classmates.

The reason why they're screaming like that?

I am currently wearing a swimsuit. A swimsuit designed for females. A bikini to be specific.

"Ch-Ch-Chifuyu-nee? W-why is everyone else here?"

Unlike me, Chifuyu-nee's wearing her usual summer business attire. A shinai is gripped in each of her hands. "Well they all wanted to observe a kendo match of course."

"K-K-KENDO MATCH? THIS IS JUST SEXUAL HARRASMENT AND PHYSICAL ABUSE!"

"My, my, what ever are you talking about Ichika? It's only natural to develop some bumps and bruises in a kendo practice match. And what sexual harassment? All I see is you getting more in touch with your feminine side, right girls?"

"""""RIGHT, ORIMURA-SENSEI!"""""

"And I couldn't allow the bikini you _chose_ for me go to waste." Now I know why the bikini looks so familiar! This is the white bikini I originally wanted Chifuyu-nee to buy…

Wah! My pride as a man…

Spotting Cecilia in the crowd, I made eye contact with her and mentally plead for help.

"Humph!" Cecilia releases an angry puff of air before turning away from me.

Charl wasn't much better, with an amused glint in her eye and releasing evil giggling sounds. "Fufufufu…"

Laura has her eye patch removed in order to observe every detail of me…

…And Rin is rolling on the floor laughing.

Finally there's Houki. The moment I made eye contact with her, she flushes red and runs into the crowd.

I feel like crying…

This can't get any worse.

A bright flash blinds my vision for a second. "Hello everyone, I'm a member of the photography club! We'll be selling photos of the fieldtrip three days from now so remember to drop by our club room. I'll be sure to take lots of pictures right now!"

No. No, no, no, no, no! If the photo's circulate, the whole IS Academy will know of my shame!

Chifuyu-nee walks up to the girl holding the camera. Ah, Chifuyu-nee! I knew you weren't that cruel! I promise I'll work extra hard on chores from now on!

Withdrawing her wallet, Chifuyu-nee hands several bills to the camera wielding girl. "I want to reserve the originals. I'll pick them up in three days."

"O-of course Orimura-sensei!"

I really start crying.

xxxxx

The fieldtrip is finally over. Choosing a nice window seat in the bus, I huddle against the window and sulk over the massive wound to my pride.

Upon reflection, the whole trip was terrible. I was unconscious for practically half of the time we were here; we had to fight not one, not two, not three, but a total of four hostile enemies; I was heavily injured once; and my pride as a man was obliterated…

On the plus side, I got to see Tabane-nee again; Byakushiki achieved second shift; and I can finally stop worrying over hiding my relations to Tabane-nee.

Well… If I were to be honest, the kisses with Houki and Setsura were really nice as well…

A slight shake of my shoulder broke me out of my reverie. Looking up, I came face to face with a blonde haired onee-san. Wearing trendy casual attire, her appearance suggests that she's in her early twenties. The open front of her shirt hid little of her mature chest.

Leaning over, the pretty onee-san examines my face closely. "So you're one who saved me…"

"Eh?"

"I must say, you're cuter in person."

Before I could comprehend her words, the blonde swoops down and places her lips on my cheeks.

Huh… That's like the fourth time I've been kissed since coming to this trip… Maybe it wasn't that bad after all…

"I'm Natasha Fairs, pilot of the Silver Gospel. I hope you enjoyed my present mister hero."

"Ah, well, I…"

"This will be my farewell then. Bye-bye~"

I didn't snap out of my dazed state until the killing intent grew palpable.

""""_**ICHIKA?""""**_

Retreating back to my previous huddling position, I brace for the incoming pain from my friends.

* * *

><p>IS designation: Silver Gospel<br>Current Pilot: Natasha Fairs

The Silver Gospel is the newest American, third generation IS in development. A military IS, all limiters are removed from the core and it's designed to surpass all other IS's currently in existence. It is installed with an AI that is supposed to assist the pilot, but do to Tabane's hacking, it began to act erratically.

Armarments:  
>36x High-Power Energy Cannons Silver Bell<br>2x Energy Wings  
>2x Plasma Glaives<p>

The Silver Bell is a weapon system consisting of 36 energy cannons surrounded by an energy field that allows for direct control of released energy shells. Each shell contains a ball of highly condensed and unstable plasma, making each round explode upon contact. Because of the high firing frequency of the cannons, the Silver Bell is essentially an artillery barrage.

Upon reaching second shift, the Silver Gospel gains a pair of energy wings, which highly increases it speed and maneuverability. These wings are able to trap enemy IS's, allowing for point blank attacks with the Silver Bell. In second shift, Silver Gospel also gains the ability to super charge its attacks into one giant ball and fire a powerful beam from it. The wings also acts as an effective shield against light attacks.

IS designation: Byakushiki Setsura  
>Current Pilot: Orimura Ichika<p>

Byakushiki's second shift form, Byakushiki Setsura vastly improves on her first shift capabilities. Speed, manoeuverability and power have been significantly boosted. Instead of one thruster, Byakushiki Setsura is outfitted with five, allowing for multiple ignition boosts in rapid succession or simultaneously for an insane boost of speed. With the Setsura bits now replacing the Energy Blades, Byakushiki Setsura is now capable of long range combat as well. In a way, Byakushiki is now similar to the Blue Tears as it's ideal for engaging multiple enemies but it goes about in another fashion. Instead of using the divide and conquer strategy of the Blue Tears, Byakushiki Setsura uses a funnel strategy. Byakushiki Setsura draws in her opponents before using her overwhelming power to put them down one by one.

Armarments:  
>1x Close Combat Enhanced Sword Yukihira Nigata<br>10x Energy Manipulation Bit System Setsura

Having examined all of Ichika's designs and battle experiences, Setsura chose the form of ten bits to fit Ichika's fighting style. Each bit is essentially an energy field generator, able to manipulate and amplify energy for various situations. Melee weapons can be formed for close combat, particle cannons for range combat and energy shields for defence.

The Setsura bits have a special ability to note: the energy resonance effect. When two or more bits are used in conjunction, an energy resonance occurs and exponentially amplifies their power output. This effect is utilized in Yukihira Nigata overclock mode, the energy shield and the various levels of the particle cannon, though it does drain extra energy. In the case of the particle cannon, the more bits used, the longer the 'cool down' period is. While a level ten particle cannon can potentially destroy an entire mountain side, the energy drain and cool down period would leave Ichika defenseless.

A potential weakness of Setsura is her movement range. While each bit is able to fly using their built in micro-gravity controller, due to power constraints, it is only possible within a ten meter radius around Byakushiki. Any more than that, Byakushiki's core will not be able to provide the additional power needed.

Though Setsura's bit form is powerful, it is still her 'sealed' form. Her 'mature' form combines the bits with Byakushiki's wings to create extra armour. This form is given the name of Touketsu Koutei, the Frozen Emperor.

Touketsu Koutei possesses two main abilities: robes of the emperor and imperial armoury. Robes of the emperor is a thin shroud of energy that constantly covers every inch of Byakushiki's surface. This shroud is able to fire off thousands of energy bursts akin to miniature ignition boosts, allowing for Byakushiki to travel at unmatched speeds constantly while maintaining her maneuverability. Additionally, the ability can be used to fortify melee attacks. The robes of the emperor naturally provides a light defense, which can be increased by transferring additional energy to the specified area.

The imperial armoury is the main attack method once Byakushiki is in Touketsu Koutei mode. As long as it's within a ten meter radius, energy constructs can be created within an instant. These constructs are only limited by the pilot's imagination and its durability is proportional to the power pumped into its creation. Long range attacks are possible though the constructs cannot exist beyond the ten meter radius for more than a few seconds unless tethered to within the boundary.

The main problem with using Touketsu Koutei is its rate of energy consumption. With Byakushiki's Shield Energy at its maximum, Touketsu Koutei can only last at most fifteen minutes. In a battle situation, that time limit decreases even more. The energy consumption means that Yukihira Nigata needs to be sealed as well during its usage. Also, as Byakushiki's wings are gone, long range flight becomes very costly; this further restricts Touketsu Koutei to only immediate combat situations. When Touketsu Koutei ends, the pilot is left with practically no energy and is weaponless, making this move an all or nothing gambit.

IS designation: Grau Strum  
>Current Pilot: Ash<p>

An old first generation IS made in Switzerland; the Grau Sturm made its debut in the world by participating in the first Mondo Grosso Tournament and placing fifth overall. The Grau Sturm lacks manipulator hands so it is unable to utilize common IS weaponry, but it makes up for it with its overwhelming firepower. Designed primarily as a mobile gun turret, the Grau Sturm relies on supressing its opponents from a distance and finishing them off with its artillery cannons.

The one used by Phantom Task has been heavily modified, attaching an AMS-4 Dragoon booster for more speed as well as additional weaponry such as the IS grade claymores and missile launchers.

Armarments:  
>1x 75 mm Artillery Gun<br>3x 25 mm Cannons  
>2x 5 mm Chain Guns<br>2x Missile Launchers  
>2x IS Grade Claymores<br>1x Vibration Blade

IS designation: Besouro  
>Current Pilot: Ember<p>

A second generation IS manufactured by Brazil. This IS is heavily dependent on close range combat and possesses immense strength. Like the Grau Sturm, it has been modified by Phantom Task and is outfitted with a AMS-4 Dragoon booster.

1x Giant Pincer Claw Horn Beetle  
>2x Energy Saw Knuckles<p>

The Horn Beetle is the namesake of the Besouro and is a unique, close to medium range weapon. A pincer claw roughly a quarter of the size of the IS, it has enough force to rip through tank armour like paper. To increase the damage, energy buzz saws line the inside of the claw. The Horn Beetle possesses thrusters on the back, allowing it to shoot towards distant enemies. Those caught by the pincer claw can then be reeled back in, thanks to the chain attached to the Besouro and the Horn Beetle.

IS designation: Zeus  
>Current Pilot: Sarah<p>

A state of the art third generation IS designed in Greece; the Zeus's specs rivals even the Silver Gospel. Its speed, maneuverability and power are all top notch and at the time of its creation, unmatched.

Armarments:  
>1x IS grade whip<br>2x Electric Field Generators Lightning of Gods

Like the mythological god it's named after, the Zeus is able to manipulate electricity through its gauntlets. While its main attack is to discharge mass amounts of electricity at an opponent, the Zeus is also able to create swords made of electricity or lances. With a sufficient amount of power, the Zeus's electric attacks can partially slip through an IS's barriers and corrupt its systems. This ability is deadly as it can paralyze an opponent completely if they take enough hits, regardless of their remaining Shield Energy. The whip that Zeus is equipped with is conductive, making it highly dangerous if captured by it.

* * *

><p>AN: Sigh, once again I apologize for the late chapter. Most of the Gospel fight was done early in April but exams took up the rest of the month... By the time I started writing again, writers block slowed this chapter's progress to a crawl.<p>

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that it lived up to your expectations.

Ah! I'm looking for ideas for IS design so feel free to drop some ideas down for me. If I like any of them, I'll try to include in the story and give you credit here. I would also like opinions on whether I should write combat scenes more in the current first person style, third person style, or a mixture of both.

Thanks again to all my supporters!


	7. Down the Rabbit Hole Part 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Infinite Stratos.**

* * *

><p>In a high rise condominium, a meeting was taking place between the members of a certain terrorist group. Having recently returned from their failed mission, Sarah and her teammates, Ash and Ember, kneels before their leader. The beautiful blonde woman does not bother to acknowledge them though; instead her attention is on the glass of red wine gently swirling in her right hand.<p>

Unable to bear the awkward silence, Sarah begins to speak. "…Squall-sama we have returned from our mission…"

Pausing, the Phantom Task leader finally looks towards her subordinates. "Oh? And here I thought you three were just pretending to be pieces of furniture… Tell me, how is it that you've… _returned_… from this mission with one destroyed IS and nothing to show for it?"

"W-we met with more resistance than expect-"

"From a few kids not even out of the academy?"

"S-Squall-sama, with all due respect, the information we have on Orimura Ichika's IS is severely outdated… Byakushiki's second shift form is immensely powerful and enabled the boy to survive longer than expected. When Brunhilde herself arrived, I had no choice but to flee." Sarah lowers her head until it touches the floor.

Squall stares at the cowering form of Sarah before releasing a sigh. "Although the mission ended in failure you have obtained a lot of valuable information, so I'll let you go without punishment this time. Head back to base and get some rest. I want a full report on my desk by Tuesday along with footage of the entire battle."

"""Thank you for you mercy, Squall-sama!""" The trio of personal IS users head for the exit, but Squall calls out before they could open the door.

"And Sarah-chan? You should consider undergoing more training. Should another incident like this occur, it would be most… _unfortunate_."

"Y-yes!"

When the door clicked shut, a figure reveals herself from her hidden location behind some curtains. "What should we do about the Silver Gospel? The Americans must have put it under lock down by now."

"While it would be a powerful asset, the Gospel isn't exactly paramount to us. I'll have M attempt a retrieval later; as a test of their security and to leave a message."

Autumn grimaces upon hearing that name, as if tasting something particularly disgusting. "M…? Are you sure that is wise? She isn't exactly… stable. If she aggravates the Americans enough, it could ruin our plans."

"Don't worry Autumn-chan. M may be a rabid dog, but she is still an obedient one. As long as that woman isn't involved, she will follow my command."

"I see…"

"Autumn-chan, I have a new assignment for you as well."

"Anything for you."

"That boy has peaked my interest now. The only male capable of piloting IS… Not only is he Orimura Chifuyu's younger brother, he's also the apprentice of Shinonono Tabane. Tell me Autumn-chan, you've seen the preliminary images of his new IS form. What does it remind you of?"

"…If I didn't know any better, I would say it's the original White Knight frame…"

"Exactly! Its specs are eerily similar to the first IS that dominated the combined military forces of the entire world! I want to know more about him. No, I _must_ know more. That boy… I have a feeling that he will have a large impact on the world. Your assignment Autumn-chan is similar to the one from five years ago, observe the one called Orimura Ichika and when the chance appears, capture him alive."

xxxxx

Walking out of the luxurious apartment building, Sarah looks venomously towards the night sky.

'_Enjoy your life while you can boy. When we meet again, I will destroy everything you hold dear before I painfully end your own pitiful life.'_

xxxxx

That same night, one Shinonono Houki lied on her bed, fiercely cuddling her pillow. Her mind replayed the memory of her kiss with Ichika again and again. With each repeated loop, her blush and embarrassment grew in intensity, forcing her to squeeze her pillow even harder.

'_I kissed Ichika! I kissed Ichika! I kissed Ichika! I kissed Ichika! I kissed Ichika! I kissed Ichika! I kissed Ichika! I kissed Ichika! I kissed Ichika! I kissed Ichika!'_

The poor pillow finally reaches its limits and the stuffing burst out of its seams. Even with the small explosion of white feathers, Houki remains oblivious.

'_What do I do now? Are we officially considered a couple now…? No. Laura has already kissed him but that didn't make them a couple… Well, at least not to everyone else.'_

A frown makes its way onto Houki's expression as she ponders about relational statuses. _'Couples often go out on dates right? If I can go on a date with Ichika then… then…'_

Houki suddenly remembers her last attempt at asking Ichika out to a date. _'Ugh, but the last time I asked him out he thought it was for a shopping trip…'_

Her fingers dig into the abused pillow case in frustration, tearing into the fabric. _'No matter! I'll steel myself and ask him in such a straightforward manner that even a person as dense as Ichika will understand! First chance I have tomorrow, I'll confess to him properly and ask him out on a date!"_

Plans set, the young maiden in love finally falls into deep slumber.

xxxxx

"Due to special circumstances, Orimura will not be attending class for at least a month." With that said, naturally the class erupts in chatter over the missing boy.

One person's reaction stood noticeably above the rest.

"WHAT?" Houki stands up so fast that her chair falls over with a loud clatter.

Chifuyu's eyes instantly hone in on the troubled girl, before a chill runs down Houki's spine. "Quite, Shinonono!"

The raven haired girl freezes as the cold aura intensifies.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you don't know already. Didn't that troublesome woman give you any warning?"

"Eh?" Houki ponders over her teacher's words before she makes the connection. Grabbing her cellphone, she opens up the mail inbox.

_Hi! Hi! Houki-chan! I'm borrowing Ii-kun for a while; I hope you don't mind! Don't worry, I promise to return him in a month's time and in one piece to boot! Love, your super smart and caring onee-san~!_

Her hands begin to tremble and the grip on the electronic device becomes tighter and tighter. The determination and joy present from last night shatters, leaving an empty husk for her soul.

While Houki was experiencing a mental breakdown, another girl in the class makes a startling revelation. "Ne, Orimura-sensei? So it's true that Orimura-kun is a student of professor Shinonono?"

The noise level instantly rises again as the question is brought up. Rumours have been circulating amongst the student body after the first years training camp, but there had been nothing confirming it. The fact that Ichika has disappeared after just returning to the academy and that it is somehow connected to Houki in some way has shined new light onto the seemingly impossible rumours.

Raising a hand to her forehead, Chifuyu releases an exasperated sigh. If one were to listen closely, softly muttered curses can be heard. Despite the measures taken, information had somehow leaked out and like a pack of hungry wolves to a juicy steak, the IS academy gossip mill tore into the information. At its current rate of travel, she would have to start beating back news reporters by tomorrow…

"…I suppose there's no point in keeping it hidden any longer… Yes, Orimura has been under that woman's tutelage-"

Her sentence is cut off as the chatter explodes into another level. Chifuyu's eyebrow begins to twitch as her patience reaches its limits. "QUIETE!"

The sharp shout pierces through the cacophony, immediately silencing everyone in the room and causing them to sit down instinctively. Well almost everyone…

"Shinonono! Return to your seat immediately!" The ponytailed girl doesn't reply, but mechanically picks up her chair before sitting. Her facial features never changed from its shocked expression.

"As I just explained, Orimura will not be attending class for the next month due to… extracurricular activities. All I can say is that he's working on a project with that troublesome woman and that he will be following class materials online. If you have any more questions ask him when he returns."

xxxxx

"So what do you think Ii-kun? Isn't it a~ma~zing?"

I nod my head automatically, keeping my eyes glued on my surroundings. Inside this cavernous room, another world existed.

A world of machines.

Wires and cables crisscrossed everywhere, like thick ivy in a jungle. A low hum from various supercomputers can be constantly heard and a slight smell of ozone permeates the room. In the dim lighting provided by the holographic screens, a robotic squirrel squirms through the mess of cables and picks up a loose nut. Prize in hand, the metal rodent returns back to hiding.

I had imagined Tabane-nee's lab to look something similar, but the real thing really thing is even more shocking.

As for how I got here?

Well…

xxxxx

_It was the night the first years returned from the seaside training trip. After the whole fiasco with the Silver Gospel, the surprise assault from Phantom Task and the *shudder* p-p-punishment from Chifuyu-nee, I was ready for a long rest. _

_Dropping my bag onto the floor, I flopped onto the soft bed. The desire to just fall asleep was overwhelming but I still had one more thing to check up on. Crawling to the edge of the mattress, I reach into my bag and pull out my portable computer. Opening my mailbox, I see one new message from Tabane-nee._

"_Hi! Hi! Ii-kun! Attached are the revised blueprints for your IS design. Don't worry! The modifications are mostly trivial and mostly just to increase efficiency. I've written down the list of changes I made and attached it to the file so you can easily go over what I've done._

_So Ii-kun, what are your plans now? Are you planning to use the facilities in IS Academy? I know I've gone over the theories with you but if you still need help don't hesitate to ask your beloved Tabane-nee! I'll always be there to help if it's Ii-kun who's asking!_

_Unparalleled mad scientist, Shinonono Tabane, signing off!"_

_After reviewing the revised blue prints, I began thinking of the issue Tabane-nee had brought up. Truthfully, I had nothing planned at this stage. While I could use the research and development labs here in IS Academy (with much persuasion to Chifuyu-nee of course), there's still multiple problems that I had overlooked. _

_The first is my experience. While I have a lot of knowledge in IS design, hands on experience in actually building them is practically non-existent. While this can be amended with plenty of indirect help from Tabane-nee, it would severely slow down my progress and possibly lower the quality of the finished product._

_The other problem is gathering the necessary materials. The materials needed to make an IS are not easily accessible, and while I have enough funds thanks to my previous works, keeping it discrete is near impossible. No doubt a shipment of IS grade nanomachines would catch the attention of various governments and once they find out what I'm doing… _

_Of course, all this can be solved if I just leave it in Tabane-nee's capable hands. She could probably build it faster and better than I ever can, but… this IS is a result of my promise to protect Charl… As selfish as it is, I want to take part in building this IS that will allow her to fly free._

_So what should I do…?_

_If only I could access Tabane-nee's lab… No doubt she has enough material and equipment to build a whole army of IS's… _

_Tabane-nee's lab…_

_Tabane-nee's lab…_

_That's it!_

_Chifuyu-nee know about my secret now so I don't need to hide the fact that I'm Tabane-nee's student anymore! If I can get permission to visit Tabane-nee for a while than all my problems are potentially solved! I would have all the materials and equipment I require at my fingertips, not to mention the guidance of Tabane-nee!_

_Opening my mail program again, I quickly send a reply back to her._

"_Hi Tabane-nee, I've gone over the revised blueprints and have no problems with the changes. About my future plans, do you mind if I come over and work in your lab? I know I still have a lot to learn about the creation of an IS and I really want to learn from you directly. I'll negotiate with Chifuyu-nee for some time off if you're fine with the idea."_

_With that done I finally let my abused body some rest._

_Early next morning, I felt an uncomfortable weight pressing down on my chest. Reluctantly opening my eyes, a set of bright purple eyes meet my gaze._

"_Hi! Hi! Ii-kun!" _

"_WAAAGGGHHH!" _

_BAM!_

_In my surprise, I slammed against the headboard of my bed and nearly knocked myself out._

_Feminine laughter soon fills the room and I shoot a glare at the perpetrator sitting on my chest. "That's not funny Tabane-nee! You nearly gave me a concussion!"_

_Pulling down one of her lower eye lids, Tabane-nee sticks her tongue out at me. How mature. "Bleeah! That was Ii-kun's own fault. Besides, I'm here because of your request!"_

_Eh? "What do mean by that?"_

"_Your request! Didn't you send me an email yesterday? Come on Ii-kun, I spent all night preparing my lab just for you! We're going to have so much fun~!"_

"_Ah- wait Tabane-nee! What about asking Chifuyu-nee for-" A bright light envelopes the both of us._

"_-permission…?" And suddenly, I'm not in my room anymore._

_Chifuyu-nee is going to kill me…_

xxxxx

"So this will be where we'll be mainly working Ii-kun!" Tabane-nee energetically points towards one corner of the large lab. Several large cylindrical glass tanks line the floor, filled with a clear blue liquid. There are control panels in front of each tank with holographic displays and keyboards.

"Ah! Those are the nanomachine construction tanks, aren't they?"

"Ding! Ding! Full marks Ii-kun! We'll be using the 'integration' method for building your IS. Do you still remember the theory behind the two main methods of IS manufacturing?"

I reply with a nod.

As Tabane-nee said, there are two methods used in IS manufacturing. The first is the 'injection' technique, and the second is the 'integration' technique. The difference in the two techniques are based upon the method in assimilating nanomachines into an IS frame. This is important as the IS's automatic optimization and self-improvement functions, as well as first and second shift, relies on the IS's nanomachines.

The first method, injection, is the most used around the world. The creation of IS frame and weapon systems are still done through conventional means, where individual parts are machine manufactured and then assembled by hand. It is during the assembly process that each part is 'injected' with the nanomachines, burrowing them into every inch of the IS.

The second method, integration, is a technique introduced by Tabane-nee and rarely used. The necessary raw materials of each IS part are inserted into a tank of nanomachines. These nanomachines are then programmed to break down the material and construct the part on a molecular level. During this construction process, the nanomachines will seamlessly integrate themselves into the design.

Both methods have rely on this method heavily in order to their individual pros and cons. With the injection technique, mass production of the IS is easier as machines can be made to produce the parts in vast quantities. Manufacturers such as the Dunois Company meet the demand for their products. Unfortunately, the nanomachine performance and efficiency suffers compared to the integration technique.

The main reason for using the integration technique is the increased performance of the nanomachines within the IS. This is due to the fact that the nanomachines had built themselves into each component of the IS as opposed to assimilation from the injection technique. The integration technique also requires much less equipment, allowing for initial prototype to be built much faster. The problem lies in the same construction method that allows the nanomachines to operate at a higher level. As each part is constructed on the molecular level, special care needs to be taken in the designs. The detail and computation power needed to make such a blueprint is immense and a single mistake can create a fatal flaw in the part. Mass production of the IS is also impossible using this technique due to the slower construction speeds.

Since we're only building one IS, the injection technique is ideal, requiring less equipment and time to manufacture. Tabane-nee also possesses the most advanced computers in the world so we're covered on all bases.

"Great, let's get started Ii-kun! We only have one month so pay close attention!"

With that, the first of my hands on lessons began, all while wearing my pajamas.

xxxxx

It was only the second day, during noon, that I realized Tabane-nee had a lot more in common with Chifuyu-nee than I would have liked.

Dangling two packages of instant ramen, Tabane-nee asks the all-important question. "So Ii-kun, do you want curry or miso?"

We had spent yesterday working hard on setting up the nanomachine tanks, so I didn't mind when we ate instant noodles for lunch and dinner. When Tabane-nee presented more noodles for breakfast this morning, I became suspicious. Now, I fear the worst case scenario. "Um, Tabane-nee, don't you have anything… different to eat?"

Tabane-nee tilts her head slightly to the side. "Hmm… I have some salt or pork flavoured ones in the cabinet…"

"No, no, no! I mean like different kinds of food."

Her head tilts to the other side. "Oh! I might have udon or soba! Do you want that instead?"

Ugh… The small part of me that remained optimistic finally dies… "Nevermind… Just... just show me the way to the kitchen…"

"Sure thing Ii-kun! I warn you though, it's a little messy right now."

…

…

…

Apparently 'a little messy' is enough for an eldritch monstrosity to be born inside the kitchen sink.

Empty noodle packages and bowls cover every square centimeter of the kitchen floor. The countertop is completely black with grime and something with too many eyes constantly twitches inside the sludge pool known as the sink. And the smell. Oh the smell. An unholy combination between months old rotten fish and roadkill that has been left in the sweltering summer sun to decompose. My stomach's contents threaten to eject themselves from my body with just a single whiff.

Unminding the disaster zone, Tabane-nee opens up a large cabinet revealing it to be stuffed full of instant noodles. "Ta dah! See Ii-kun, I do have udon!"

My patience is at its limits. With shaking arms, I grasp Tabane-nee's shoulders. "Tabane-nee… You and I will be going out for lunch before grocery shopping. Then, I'm going to have a _long_ chat with you about hygiene and proper nutrition."

"Eh? But Ii-kun, we still have sooo much to do! And we only have one month as well or Chi-chan's going to be mad!"

"No buts. Eating nothing but junk food is detrimental to our health. Besides, we can set the tanks to automatically work on the simpler parts while we are away."

Tabane-nee begins to pout. "Mou, fine! But I'll only go if it's a date!"

Sigh, it's a small sacrifice for a healthy diet. "Okay, okay, it's a date."

Tabane-nee's mood does a 180 as she jumps around the kitchen joyfully. "Yay! I got a date with Ii-kun! Yahoo!"

"Alright then, let's head to my house. I know a good restaurant nearby as well as a few grocery shops. I can also grab a new change of clothes while we're there… These pajamas aren't getting any cleaner."

Hopping in front of me, the purpled haired rabbit grabs my arm. "Let's go!"

And one bright flash later, I'm back home.

"Uui! It's been a long, long, long, long, long, time since I've been here!" Ah! That's right, Tabane-nee hasn't visited since ten years ago…

"Make yourself at home Tabane-nee. I'll be right back, just need to get changed." Leaving Tabane-nee in living room, I head to my room on the second floor. After changing into a fresh set of clothes, I realize an important point I missed before.

Shinonono Tabane is currently the most wanted person in the world. While I'm sure not many people in town can recognize her by appearance, her clothing might draw unwanted attention to us…

I hope Chifuyu-nee doesn't mind me lending some of her clothes to Tabane-nee…

Grabbing a blue blouse and skirt combination, I make my way back to the living room. "Tabane-nee, can you change into these clothes? Your current attire might attract too much attention. And before you ask, yes, you can keep the rabbit ears. I doubt I could get you to part with them."

Taking the clothes from me, Tabane-nee admires the smooth and light material. "Okay Ii-kun, I'll be done in a sec."

I really should have expected that she would strip right then and there. The western style dress pools around her feet in a flash and I'm treated to the sight of unblemished, pale skin covered only by pink undergarments.

"W-wah! T-T-Tabane-nee, wait until I'm out of the room! O-out of the room!"

The genius only tilts her head in confusion.

xxxxx

Other than a little trouble fitting Tabane-nee's impressive chest into the blouse, we arrived at the Gotanda Eatery without further incident.

"Welcome to Gotanda Eatery, how many in- Wah! I-I-Ichika-san?"

"Hi Ran, it's been a while. How have you been?"

"G-good. Did you come to see onii? Unfortunately he's out right now."

"Oh, that's okay. I actually came to eat this time. Is there a table for two available?"

At my mention of a table for two, Ran finally takes notice of Tabane-nee standing behind me. Her eyes visibly expand as she examines the genius up and down. Crap, maybe the rabbit ears really were too much. I should have fought harder for their removal…

Completely ignoring the staring Ran, Tabane-nee tugs on my sleeve. "Ne, ne Ii-kun, I'm hu~n~gry!"

The statement seems to have snapped Ran out of her shock as she quietly leads us to a free table before running off to get two glasses of water for us. Passing one the menus to Tabane-nee, I begin to list off some of my favourite dishes. Oh, looks like the tonkatsu set is in sale today! I haven't eaten Gen-san's famous pork cutlets in quite some time now.

When Ran returns with our drinks, I can't help but notice the nervous aura she's exuding. Her hands fidget with the hem of her shirt and she constantly shifts her weight from one leg to another. There are also signs of her recently biting her lower lip a little too hard… Did something happen? "Ran? Are you okay?"

"Ah, um… I-Ichika-san… I-I'm fine. M-more importantly! W-who is she? I-is she your g-g-girlfriend?" So that's why she's so stressed. It must have been awkward for her seeing me with someone ten years my senior. Better fix this misunderstanding fast. I don't want my future kohai to think I'm a playboy…

"No it's not like that; she's an old family friend. Ran, this is Ta- I mean… Alice… yes Alice. She has been out of town for a long time so I offered to be her guide." Technically all true…

"Oh… Oh!" A red hue blossoms across her cheeks before she hides it behind a tightly clutched menu. "S-sorry for making assumptions and welcome back Alice-san."

It seems that while I was conversing with Ran, Tabane-nee had finished analyzing all the menu items and had gotten impatient. Cheeks puffed and arms crossed, she shoots poor Ran a glare. "I'm on a date with Ii-kun right now, so please stop bothering us."

This was the other thing I was worried about… Maybe taking Tabane-nee out wasn't the best of ideas. Ran has frozen in place, making it hard to tell if she is even breathing. All light fades from her eyes and I swear I can see an image of her soul shatter into pieces…

The purple haired scientist acts as if nothing had happened and points excitedly at a picture of an unagi set meal. "Ii-kun, I want this one!"

"R-right… Then we'll have one tonkatsu and one unagi set meal…" I covertly raise my hand in an apology gesture and bow slightly towards Ran. Hopefully she understands my situation…

The redhead nods mechanically nods before walking slowly away to place our orders. Well this could have gone better.

"Tabane-nee, I know you have trouble interacting with other people but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try to be polite."

"Mou, but Ii-kun wasn't paying attention to me! It's a date Ii-kun, so you need to focus on me~!" Sigh… Tabane-nee, you just completely ignored what I said.

Thankfully I encountered no further problems and we got to enjoy our delicious meal. Before we exited the eatery, I left a large tip on our table and hastily scribbled an apology note. Hopefully it will clear things up. Ran had remained downtrodden throughout our stay at the eatery and didn't even see us out the door…

"Alright then, next are the groceries." Suddenly an arm loops around my own and a soft feeling engulfs my limb. "T-Tabane-nee?"

"Hm? Isn't it normal for couples to hold each other like this? You don't want me to get lost do you Ii-kun?"

"R-right." Honestly, I'm not sure how someone can get lost grocery shopping but with Tabane-nee anything can happen.

Like that we continued on to the local supermarket.

xxxxx

I couldn't be more relieved once the view of the lab came to sight.

The journey to the local supermarket went without a hitch, but once we arrived, things started to deteriorate. It began innocently enough, with Tabane-nee eyeing the various shelves full of goods. Occasionally she would study an item more closely before replacing it back. It was when I was examining the various salmon fillets on sale that all hell broke loose.

While my attention was focused on the seafood, Tabane-nee had slipped away. The slight sense of dread from her disappearance only intensified when a loud crash emitted from a few aisles over.

It was in the instant foods section that I found the troublesome scientist. Sitting in the middle of the floor, Tabane-nee was holding several instant noodle packets in her arms. The main problem was the remains of (what I presume to be) an in-store display. Mounds of colourful noodle packets surrounded the purple haired girl, drawing the attention of various shoppers and shop employees.

"Look Ii-kun! They have soooo many flavours!"

Sigh.

It took me two minutes to wade my way through the sea of instant noodles, another fifteen spent futilely trying to convince Tabane-nee that we weren't buying _any_ of the noodles, and another ten minutes choosing a suitable replacement to bribe her with.

Said genius currently stood beside me now, happily munching on a rabbit themed marshmallow snack.

"Don't eat too many Tabane-nee. It'll ruin your appetite." I received a simple okay as a reply, but the snacks continued their journey to her mouth.

Sigh.

"I'm going to start cleaning the kitchen Tabane-nee, can you check on the progress of the nanomachine construction tanks?"

Tabane-nee nods her head and skips away, candy still in hand.

Time to start cleaning/exterminating.

Extending my arm, I summon one of the Setsura bits into my hands. "Setsura, run program 53a-02. Set power output to five percent and range to ten centimeters."

The tip of the bit glows brightly for an instant before emitting a torrent of hot plasma. The blue energy extends to the length I specified, creating something akin to a plasma torch. Weapon in hand, I make my way to the sink to engage battle with a being that should have never existed.

The fight was fierce, and during the twenty minute battle, my arms suffered many lacerations from its tentacles. The monstrosity finally succumbed to my energy torch once I increased the power to fifteen percent. The sink was deformed by the heat and there was still a lingering stench from the creature but it's a small price to pay. With the biggest obstacle demolished, the rest of the kitchen was cleaned and organized within the hour and I finally started on dinner.

After Tabane-nee happily devoured the grilled salmon and salad I had made for supper, it was back to work for me.

xxxxx

I've known Tabane-nee for most of my life now and I can safely say that she's spoiled, selfish, childlike, impulsive, antisocial (with some exceptions), and undoubtedly crazy. Beneath all that, Tabane-nee also has the capacity to be incredibly kind and although some (by that I mean most) of her methods are questionable, she deeply cares for her loved ones.

All these adjectives can't compare to the word genius, when describing her.

Even now, when I've apprenticed under her for over ten years, the difference in our abilities still astounds me. For all my knowledge, ingenuity and skills, it's all a drop of water compared to the ocean that makes up Tabane-nee's brain.

The parts that were created while we were out were divided equally amongst the two of us. It took me five hours to fully assemble the three hundred plus parts. Tabane-nee finished in ten minutes. Granted she had a whole slew of mechanical arms with built in tools to help her along, but the mental capacity needed to control the extra appendages with the precision required for assembling an IS… Her abiliy to multitask is indeed unparalleled.

With her guidance, the base frame of my first fully designed IS was completed on the tenth day since arriving in Tabane-nee's lab.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello folks, it's been a while. This short chapter was proceeding at a snails pace since I've been plagued with a bad case of writers block and just not having the motivation to write in general. Seeing as I wasn't going anywhere for a while now, I've decided to split this chapter into two parts and post what I have now instead of having you wait for me.<p>

Now then, a little more bad news: I've decided to cut out the events in volume four of the light novels entirely, aka the OVA. I just don't think I'll have anything significant to add to those side stories... Instead I'm writing a completely original arc starting with this chapter. Seeing as this chapter has been split into two, there will be another three chapters of this arc which I'm calling the engineer arc. If I do think of some additional material for the volume four scenes, I'll add them in as omakes, but don't give your hopes up.

With that I'll leave this part two teaser here. Hopefully I'll have it up soon but if not I'll have a lot more time to write come mid August.

* * *

><p><em>Initiate Program? <em>

My hand hovers over the enter key as I contemplate what I'm doing. The actions I'm about to take can potentially change the world, for good or for bad... Can I really shoulder such responsibility?

My hesitation fades when I think about the sad smile on a certain French girls face, while she was confessing her sins to me.

_Click._

The holographic screen fills with walls of text before a video window appears along with the rings of a telephone from the speakers. On the second ring, the face of a middle aged man with neat blonde hair appears on screen.

A torrent of fast pace French emits from the speakers, all of which gibberish to me but the meaning can be easily guessed: _Who are you? How did you contact me?_

"Please Mister Dunois, enough with the games. Surely you know who I am."

The rapid French finally stops, replaced with the familiar sounds of the Japanese language, albeit, with a heavy accent. "...Mister Orimura, it's a... pleasure to meet you. May I ask why and how you are contacting me?"

"Come now Mister Dunois, didn't I tell you to stop with the games? Surely you know why I'm contacting you. As for how, well, your security kind of sucks."

The man frowns and mutters a few foreign curses. "So my worthless daughter has failed. What do you want? Money? Status?"

My hand tightens enough to cause my nails to dig into my palms. Ignoring the blood now steadily dripping onto the floor, I rein in my emotions. Being angry now will not help Charlotte.

"Money? Status? I already have more than enough. No, I don't want any of these. What I want Mister Dunois is for you and me to make a deal. A deal you can't refuse. A deal a bastard like you doesn't deserve."


	8. Down the Rabbit Hole Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos.**

* * *

><p>Shortly after we completed the frame of my IS design, Tabane-nee gave me a request.<p>

"Ne, ne, Ii-kun? Can you show me that Touketsu Koutei power up you did in your last battle?"

Apparently something about the Touketsu Koutei mode had caught Tabane-nee's interest. Well, I can't say she's the only one. Even though the energy consumption is enormous, its offensive capabilities are beyond anything I've ever seen. I'd recon that the power output from Touketsu Koutei exceeds even the Fold-Out Armour installed on Akatsubaki.

Well it can't hurt to know more about Byakushiki Setsura's abilities.

The both of us walk to the testing chamber attached to the lab. Seeing as this chamber is used to test experimental weaponry, the walls are much sturdier than the ones in the lab and there's also deployable energy shields like in the IS Academy stadiums. We're not testing experimental weapons per say, but I don't want to risk accidently destroying any of the delicate equipment in the lab.

With one mental command, Byakushiki Setsura deploys in an instant. Maybe it's because of second shift, but the deployment time is significantly faster than before. Making a mental note to study this later, I concentrate on the task at hand. "Touketsu Koutei, activate."

Like last time, Byakushiki's wings dissipate in a burst of light before reforming around me as extra armour. As soon as the transformation settled down, Robes of the Emperor activates and a blaze of blue aura envelopes my body.

And then Tabane-nee pounced.

In a blur of motion, Tabane-nee poked and prodded at my armour with a strange handheld device. At the same time, a computer annotated all the observations she was rapidly verbalizing. "Hu~! A layer of plasma that can respond at will! Hmm… In its current settings it should be able to withstand even mid-tier energy weapons… High speed movement is also handled by the plasma membrane by using a miniaturized version of ignition boost in rapid succession. Wah! Its power output can exceed even my Fold-Out Armour, but the cool off period is practically non-existent! Alright, can you show me the other trick now Ichika?"

"Just one second Tabane-nee."

Raising a hand, I recall the feeling of summoning weapons using the Imperial Armoury. A blue ball forms in my hand before slowly forming into the shape of a sword.

Odd… It wasn't this slow before…

And then the blade visibly rippled before bulging out, tripling its girth. Not liking the looks of this, I decided to ask for the opinion of the expert. "Tabane-nee, what's going-"

She wasn't beside me anymore.

In fact, the scientist wasn't anywhere near me.

And then the sword exploded.

_BOOOOM!_

The force of the blast flings me against the reinforced concrete wall of the test chamber. As I slid back down to the ground, Byakushiki's armour dissipated into motes of light.

"Ii-kun? Hello, earth to Ii-kun! Can you hear me?" The purple haired genius has reappeared.

"Ugh… What happened?"

"Hmm… I think Ii-kun's weapon lost its structural integrity. Since the force holding it together weakened, the condensed plasma expanded rapidly. The real question is why the sword destabilized… The manipulation field is operating optimally so there shouldn't be a problem. Ii-kun also used it properly during the fight as well…"

The sword lost its structural integrity? Is this related to the increased time it took for me to form a weapon?

"Ii-kun? Do you remember doing anything different during the battle? Maybe you made a mistake?"

"No. I pretty sure I'm doing the exact same thing. Last time, Setsura said she had gathered enough combat data to-"

Setsura.

She would no doubt know what's going on; all I have to do is contact her. But how do I go back into that beach? The representation of the IS core?

"Tabane-nee, I've been meaning to ask you, but are the IS cores sentient?"

"Huhu. Yes, the IS cores are self-learning so they can develop sentience. I guess Ii-kun has made contact with your partner?"

"Yeah, I met Byakushiki and Setsura shortly before achieving second shift. They appeared before me in what I suspect to be a world representing the IS core."

"Hm? Byakushi _and _Setsura? So there are two AI's within core 001 right now… Could it be from the first prototype? The imprint must have been deeper than I expected…" The scientist begins talking to herself after announcing that Byakushiki Setsura is two separate entities. Is it that abnormal?

"Tabane-nee? What are you talking about?"

"Ah! Nothing important Ii-kun! Um, what did you want to know again Ii-kun? The topic kind of shifted from its origin."

"Right, I wanted to ask you how I could go about contacting them again. I think Setsura might know why I'm having trouble using the Imperial Armoury. The first time I entered that world though was when I was in a coma after being heavily injured and the second time happened in the middle of a desperate battle. I don't really want to go through those events again just to talk to my IS…"

Tabane-nee puts a finger to her chin and shows a rare confounded expression. "To be honest Ii-kun, I don't know. I've told you that the Infinite Stratos holds secrets that I don't even understand and this is one of them. Second shift is a rare achievement among IS pilots and my access to those people are rather limited. In fact, you would be the first person I've thoroughly examined, you should be proud!"

So even Tabane-nee doesn't know…

"Don't look so crestfallen Ii-kun! From the little data I do possess, I know this: those pilots who have attained second shift always develop a close relationship with their IS."

A close relationship?

"Mn! All those pilots were aware of the sentient cores within their IS and befriended them. The test pilot for the Silver Gospel, Natasha Fairs, often referred to the Gospel as a kid and it's fascination with flying. The fact that the Silver Gospel attained second shift supports the evidence. I wouldn't worry too much in trying to contact your partners Ii-kun, they will contact you soon. Of that I'm sure."

That night, I stared at Byakushiki's gauntlet on my arm while lying on my bed. "Just how do I talk to you Setsura?"

The gauntlet remained unresponsive. No further amounts of poking, prodding or speaking generated any results either. After experimenting on the gauntlet till my arm was numb, I let my tired eyes close and fell blissfully asleep.

It was only then that I found myself on that endless beach.

xxxxx

"IIIIIIIIICCCCCHHHHHIIIIIKKKK KAAAAA!"

The sound of someone calling my name rapidly grows louder until a light body slams me onto the ground.

"Oof- H-hi Setsura. Good to see you again."

Pinning me down with her arms, Setsura narrows her eyes and a pout forms on her mouth. "Mou~! It's been ten days Ichika, ten days! You haven't played with me or even talked to me for more than a week! I am very mad with you right now."

Uh oh. I know that look. That's the same look that Rin makes when she's angry with me before clearing out my wallet as part of my apology… Better run damage control quick! "Sorry Setsura. Truthfully I did not know how to contact you… How did I get here anyways? I was trying for about an hour before I fell asleep."

My apology seems to have abated her anger somewhat. Releasing her hold on me (but still straddling my chest), Setsura crosses her arms under her impressive bust and continues to glare at me suspiciously. "Humph! You could have summoned us earlier; that way I could have talked to you easily! But no, you practically forgot about us you meanie! That's why I blew you up a little while ago."

"Uh, I'm really sorry Setsura. I was really, really busy lately. Wait- so the sword blowing up was your doing?!"

Her lips form a mischievous smile. "Well onee-chan and I were pretty mad at you for ignoring us. Besides, it did the trick didn't it? It caught your attention and now you're in here. If it wasn't for that, who knows how long it would take before you thought of entering here."

So, all it takes for me to enter here is to… think about this place before sleeping?!

"It's a little more complicated than that, but it doesn't matter now~! Once you've entered here by yourself, it's a lot easier to do it again. But enough about that, onee-chan and I need to discuss something with you."

"What is it?"

Setsura pokes me on the chest with one of her fingers. "Your use of Touketsu Koutei is atrocious! I had to tweak all the building processes to speed up your construct creations while onee-chan controlled the energy outputs! Even if I hadn't destabilized the sword today, it would have blown up anyways upon contact with a physical object! Mu~! That's why starting today, Ichika will begin training with me and onee-chan."

"Eh? Training?"

"Fufufu. That's right Ichika, you're going to be playing with me a lot~!"

xxxxx

And thus, I ended up in my current situation…

Setsura and I stood facing each other on the beach, Byakushiki's white and blue armour adorning both of our bodies.

"Touketsu Koutei."

The white light envelopes both of our bodies and Byakushiki's armour transforms. In a blaze of blue fire, the Robes of the Emperor surround us in its protective embrace. I couldn't help but notice that Setsura's own shroud appeared much faster and was more… refined, than my own.

"Alright Ichika, it's time for Setsura-sensei's class~! The first subject will be on the Robes of the Emperor, so listen closely. As you know, the energy shroud effectively boosts three parameters: your defence, speed and power. To start off, I'll demonstrate the true defensive capabilities of the robes. Ichika, punch me as hard as you can~!"

"Eh? B-but, the energy shroud is only mildly effective against physical attacks! When I was facing Phantom Task, their physical artillery rounds ripped through the shields like nothing. If I boost my punch, the power output will be comparable!"

Setsura just shrugs and makes a 'come hither' gesture with her hands. "Don't worry about that. Just trust me and attack with your full power. You want to master using Toukestu Koutei right?"

I'm still hesitant but Setsura should know what she's doing right? Putting aside my inhibitions, I raise my fist before boosting forward at full speed. In a flash, I appear right in front of Setsura and throw a haymaker towards her stomach. The speed of the punch is further augmented by the micro energy bursts occurring throughout my arm as it travels forward, making it comparable to speed of a bullet fired from a gun.

My fist stops dead in its track one inch away from her armour, a dense patch of plasma arresting all momentum. No matter how much more power I pour in, my arm refuses to budge even a millimeter forward. Setsura smiles after seeing my shocked expression. "This is the first lesson: the robes defensive capabilities are not only proportional to amount of power you supply, but also to how concentrated the plasma is. If you can anticipate where the attack will land and reinforce it properly, not only will you protect yourself against damage, but also save some energy. Concentrating on small parts of the shroud is much more cost efficient than reinforcing your whole robe."

I can only nod my head numbly.

"Now we'll move onto the next lesson: speed. This time don't stop attacking until I tell you to, okay? But focus only on physical attacks; you still don't have enough skill to use the Imperial Armoury effectively just yet."

Once again, I charge in at full speed, this time aiming a left hook for her head. This time the blow isn't blocked, but neither did it hit its mark. The attack swishes through empty air, missing Setsura by mere centimeters. Did I misjudge the distance?

Remembering her instructions, I immediately follow the attack by spinning my whole body to attack with my elbow. To my dismay, the attack once more misses by a small margin. The pattern continues for another ten minutes, with me unleashing an unending barrage of attacks, all unable to find its mark. The most infuriating thing though is that Setsura continues to stand there nonchalantly, her stance unchanged since the beginning of the lesson. At fifteen minutes, I finally give up, both physically and mentally exhausted. "Do you understand now Ichika? Proper control of the energy bursts can allow you to move instantaneously, even if you yourself are not in a position to avoid an attack, the Robes of the Emperor allows you to 'move without moving'. Not one of your attacks hit me because I used the bursts to shift my position just out of your attack range. Not once did I move my body itself. In a battle, this skill is invaluable as it allows you to both attack and avoid at the same time~! Now it's time for lesson three: power. This will be fun for me."

Oh no… If my guess is right then-

"Huhu~! Now it's my turn to hit Ichika now~!"

Ugh. Just as I thought.

"Hm, but power is pretty straight forward though. I don't think I really have anything new to show you…"

Phew, saved.

"So I'll just skip to lesson four: combining all three traits in battle~!"

Eh?

"Brace yourself Ichika~!"

With just that warning, Setsura appears to my right, arms covered in a thick layer of plasma, and releases four punches. The speed of her attacks makes all four blows appear to blend into one attack, and the resulting shockwave easily pierces my energy shroud before propelling me into the air. Unable to regain my bearings, I painfully crash into the sand.

_*Poke Poke*_

"Are you okay Ichika?"

"…Ow…"

"Come on Ichika, we still have a lot to go over!"

What have I gotten myself into?

xxxxx

Sensing impending danger, I arch backwards allowing for a bright blue blade to pass by harmlessly. Without skipping a beat, I raise my own sword in a vertical guard for the second attack. Two blades clash in a brilliant explosion of sparks and for one brief moment I felt relief at my successful defence.

My sword then shatters and air was forcefully expelled from my lungs as a powerful kick connects with my chest. I couldn't help but groan when my back makes contact with the sandy ground again.

The assailant walks up to my downed body and begins poking me in the ribs. "Tsk, tsk, Ichika. Your materialization speed is getting faster but the stability of your structures is still abysmal."

Cracking my eyes open, I glare at the white haired girl. "Can you stop poking me Setsura? It hurts."

"Nope. We need to continue your training session. Now come on Ichika, let's play some more." As she says this, many blue orbs come into existence around her. "This time try to block this instead of dodging."

Shit.

Despite her request, survival instincts kicks in and my body jumps to the side avoiding several light spears attempting to skewer me. Another wave of the deadly projectiles immediately home in, this time spread out in such a way to prevent me from dodging. With no way out, I raise my hand desperately and concentrate on an image. What I need is a shield, an impenetrable wall to protect me.

The space before my hand glows brightly before my imagined object comes to life. An energy barrier forms in front of me just before the spears reach me.

_KKKKSSSSSHHHTTT!_

The barrier's shape warps under the pressure but miraculously remains intact. I did it! I finally managed to create something that can survive a hit!

Suddenly a large curved blade pierces the flimsy shield before tearing it in half. The rest of the barrier dissipates with a loud crash revealing Setsura wielding a very intimidating scythe. "Hmm… I guess that's a slight improvement… I'll give you seven points Ichika~!"

"Out of ten?"

"Out of a hundred."

Setsura is enjoying this way too much…

"You have to focus more Ichika. The Imperial Armoury is peerless, only limited by the depths of your imagination. The more detailed and intricate your image is, the stronger the weapon." As she says this, the scythe in her hands expands and changes into a large blue blob. Within a second though, the blob regains a definite shape, morphing into two familiar weapons.

Grasping the imitation Souten Gagetsu, Setsura twirls the two heavy swords in the air before connecting them by the handle and throwing the entire construct at me. I barely dive out of the way and watched as the dangerous spinning blades carved itself across the beach before violently exploding.

"Wah! That was way too close Setsura!"

"Hu~? But I'm just getting started!" Her hand stretches towards the sky and another blue orb forms in her palms, firing a beam upwards into the clouds. Oddly though, instead of dissipating afterwards, the orb continues to fires a steady stream of energy to the sky.

"Once you've become skilled enough with the Imperial Armoury, you can do something like this! Try not to move, okay Ichika~?"

Hell fell upon the surrounding area.

Hundreds upon hundreds of energy beams descends from the heavens and impales the beach. Heeding Setsura's warning I remain still, ignoring the ongoing destruction. When the carnage finally ends, nearly everything within a one hundred meter radius from Setsura is completely destroyed. With the exception of two small circles surrounding Setsura and I, the surrounding beach is now covered in glass, created from the intense heat of the barrage.

"Wh-what was that?!"

"Tee~hee~! That, Ichika is only a glimpse of the Imperial Armoury's true power."

O-only a glimpse?! An attack of that magnitude could destroy a small military base with ease! And judging by how I'm uninjured, I recon the attack is relatively accurate as well. How did she direct the attack though? The Imperial Armoury can only manipulate it's constructs within a ten meter radius…

"That's simple Ichika! As long as a construct remains inside my manipulation field, then it's still possible to control it. During the attack, the origin of the beam never left my hand right? Using that, I'm able to direct each and every attack originating from that orb!"

That's insane… To think one of the most glaring weaknesses of the Touketsu Koutei can be circumvented…

"Well, I can't say it doesn't have drawbacks. Manipulation of attacks outside the field's range is much slower and the energy drain is also enormous. If you were to use that attack at your current level, your shield energy would be completely drained before the beam even reaches the sky."

Ah, that makes sense.

A playful expression makes its way onto the Setsura's face again. "I believe with this match it's now 37 against 0 in my favour Ichika~!"

"I don't think it's much to brag about if our skill levels are so far apart…"

"**…**"

A familiar voice suddenly appears mumbling something unintelligible. Setsura, on the other hand, appears to have understood the message and perks up. "Ah, onee-chan! Is it your turn now?"

The air in front of us shimmers and the hazy outline of a person can be seen. I can't make out the details, but I recognize her as Byakushiki. Why does she appear like a ghost?

"**…**"

"Okay, okay, I'll send Ichika your way then."

"**…**"

With that, Byakushiki's spectre fades away into the air. I stare at the now empty spot for a few moments before asking Setsura for answers. "Um, Setsura? That was Byakushiki right?"

"Yup~! That was onee-chan without a doubt! She was wondering why we were taking so long."

"Oh, right. Uh, what I wanted to ask was why she appears like that. Come to think of it, the first time I was here, she only appeared when you disappeared somewhere."

"That's because onee-chan and I are two separate beings residing in one core; onee-chan was here _way_ before I was though. To make a long story short, onee-chan and I are residing in the same building, but different rooms. We can communicate with each other but accessing the other's room is difficult since there is a 'wall' in the way. But with Ichika being aware of both of us now, the 'wall' is slowly crumbling. That's why onee-chan can partially manifest just now."

So Byakushiki resided in the core before even Setsura manifested. The core couldn't handle two sentient AI's at the same time and partially locks one away when the other is active. With me coming in contact with both of them though, the system is starting to adjust and with time, it may be possible to meet both Byakushiki and Setsura at the same time… But where did Byakushiki come from? If Setsura is the AI created from second shift why was Byakushiki already in the core? Could it be the AI from the previous IS…?

"Okay Ichika, I'll end our lessons here and pass you over to onee-chan. Good luck and remember what I taught you~! You will need it~!"

Setsura disappears and the blue sky is replaced with an auburn orange one. Just like the last time I saw her, Byakushiki appears without any prior warning. Unlike Setsura, her appearance remains unchanged, still garbed in white armour eerily resembling the White Knight while wielding a massive great sword. Byakushiki steps in front of me before speaking.

"**Setsura taught you techniques… I will give you experience."**

Eh? How?

"**Through trial by combat… Draw your blade."**

I can feel a smile grow on my face. The lessons with Setsura were informative but the large difference between the two of us and the slow progress was sometimes disheartening. I am confident in my sword skills though, and if it's in a pure combat situation I can hold my own. Opening my hand, I focus on the image of the sword I had in mind. Blue plasma slowly congealed together into a sword like shape before refining itself into a replica of Yukihira Nigata. Yes, this sword will do. My construct creations are abysmal if I'm in a hurry, but given time, I can create weapons that are durable enough for combat.

"Alright, let's do this!"

Byakushiki gave no verbal response, instead she blasted towards me, sword fully drawn and ready to strike. I settle myself into my favoured guard stance, positive that at the very least I can fend her off for a few minutes.

I was dead wrong.

Fighting Byakushiki is like fighting Chifuyu-nee all over again. In her hands, the great sword becomes an extension of her body, slicing through the air effortlessly. Each and every one of her attacks is efficient and serves a purpose. Every strike I block leads to another attack and the ones that connect either deal crippling damage or leave me open for successive attacks. In the rare chances I'm able to initiate my own offensive, Byakushiki seemingly reads all the strikes in advance and _dances_ out of the way. In short, I was completely outclassed.

It didn't take too long before the tip of her sword found its way towards my unprotected throat. Letting my sword dissipate, I raise my arms to admit defeat.

"**Battle assessment… eighty points."**

I couldn't help but feel a slight sense of pride. All those lessons with Chifuyu-nee weren't for nothing.

"**Out of one thousand…"**

Now even Byakushiki's playing with me…

xxxxx

From that day forward, my routine was set. In the morning I would quickly catch up with my schoolwork, the afternoon and evening was dedicated to IS manufacturing and testing, and the night was when I trained with Setsura and Byakushiki.

This pattern remained uninterrupted until my fifteenth day at Tabane-nee's lab.

Having set up the equipment, I began the initial testing of the Quick Link system, the backbone of my new IS design. The assembled frame of the IS was currently held upright by several cables with a large thruster set suspended against its back.

"Begin test one. Setting connection speed at ten percent with no external interference."

A progress bar on the display gradually filled up and turned green.

"Connection complete. Power transfer efficiency currently holding at 87%... Hm, I'll have to remember to tinker with the main power circuits again. I think Tabane-nee said that the minimum acceptable value is 95%... No matter. Shields remain functional for both the main body and external attachment. Beginning stress test with a level four energy weapon."

A basic particle cannon set up ten meters away began its charge up sequence. I double checked the status of the shields again before allowing the weapon to fire.

A flash of green arcs from the cannon and strikes the thrusters. A brief moment of panic consumes me as the energy beam crackles against the shields, but fortunately they hold and the thrusters remain in pristine condition. Phew… I did not want to rebuild such a complex part again. It was bad enough that two of the rifles I was working on already exploded in my face due to overheating issues.

"Okay, shields are working at 70% capacity, but that should be fixed once the energy transfer issue is solved. Just the physical stress test left and then we're done. Start off with ten kilograms of force and gradually increase to-"

"Ii-kun~! We're back~!"

Oh yeah, Tabane-nee, in an act completely out of character, left the lab today for some mysterious errand. I offered to go with her, but she strangely refused my offer and told me to focus on my project. I hope she didn't cause too much trouble for anyone-

Why is there a kid beside Tabane-nee?

"Ii-kun meet Ku-chan!"

"Tabane-nee…? Do you remember that little talk about not breaking any laws? I'm pretty sure child abduction counts as one of the things you should not do…"

"But Ii-kun-"

The said kid, a girl no more than 12 with long silver hair, grasps Tabane-nee's skirt. Her eyes remains shut but I had no doubt she was glaring at me. "Tabane-sama did not abduct me! She was the one who saved me!"

The outburst surprised me. Just where did Tabane-nee find this kid? "Sorry, I'm just worried about your parents-"

An indescribable expression forms on the girl's face, but it's one that I recognize. It's the same one I make when I wondered about my own parents… I had Chifuyu-nee to protect me, but this girl…

"Ii-kun, I-"

"Did you two have anything to eat yet?" Shaking heads responded to my question. "Then I'll get started on some lunch. I hope you don't mind meat stew Ku."

And so, on the fifteenth day of my stay, the number of occupants inside Tabane-nee's lab grew to three.

xxxxx

The thirty day stay at Tabane-nee's place finally came to an end. While my IS project was not completed, all the components were fully built and assembled. The remaining programming and adjustments will have to be done while I'm at the IS Academy.

Tabane-nee and Ku are currently seeing me off. Although we started off on the wrong foot, the little silver haired girl and I became rather close over the last two weeks. I even came to see her as the little sister I never had.

"Ii-kun, I've emailed Chi-chan already; she will have a workshop setup for you by tomorrow. I'll send over the IS tomorrow as well, so you'll be able to work on it immediately. Remember to contact me if anything comes up! I'll gladly ship over any additional materials or parts if anything goes wrong~!"

"Un, thanks Tabane-nee. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have made so much progress."

A small hand tugs at the hem of my shirt. Looking down, I see Ku's face filled with sorrow. "Do you have to leave, papa?"

Urk. Ever since Tabane-nee got Ku to call her mama, she started to address me as papa. I've tried to convince her to call me by name or even onii-san to no avail. The problem of course stemmed from Tabane-nee.

"_Ku-chan, calling me Tabane-sama just sounds too serious. From now on just call me mama~!"_

"_Very well, Taban- mama."_

_The little girl then tilts her head, as if pondering on a difficult problem. "Ne, mama? How should I address Ichika-san then?"_

"_That's easy~! Just call him papa~! That way, Ku-chan will be my and Ii-kun's daughter. We'll be one happy family~!"_

Seeing as Ku listened to whatever Tabane-nee told her, the name stuck.

[You're just sad that she isn't calling you onii-chan. You and your sister complex.]

'W-what?! I do not have a sister complex Setsura!'

[Oh? Then what if I start calling you _onii-san_?]

Urk. Why did that sound so cute…?

[See? See? From now on I'm calling you onii-san, onii-san~!]

Responding to her will only cause her to tease me more, so I'm not going to answer her. Setsura and Byakushiki have recently been able to communicate with me even through their standby form. Of course, Setsura being the more open of the two used the function much more often. Apparently, the connection between us will continue to grow stronger, to the point where I they can access some of my senses without deploying Byakushiki Setsura.

Back to my current situation, I place my hand on Ku's head and ruffle her hair affectionately. "Sorry Ku… Papa needs to go back to school and study. I will make sure to call every week though, so don't be sad Ku. It's your job now to make sure Tabane-nee eats properly and sleeps at a reasonable time okay? If you have trouble with anything, don't hesitate to call me for advice."

One of the many things we did together was cooking. Ku had gained an interest in the skill, after seeing Tabane-nee praise me for the food I made. Unfortunately, the little girl had the same amount of skill in the kitchen as Tabane-nee or Chifuyu-nee. I'm still not sure how she managed to set fire to a pot of boiling spaghetti. It took some effort but I finally managed to teach her enough to make simple meals, which is more than what Tabane-nee or Chifuyu-nee can do…

"Un, I'll cook for mama every day."

"I'm counting on you."

Ku steps back to Tabane-nee's side and the two of them wave goodbye before I disappear from the lab.

xxxxx

As soon as I arrived in my room, I immediately jumped onto my bed. For the past thirty days, I've been sleeping on a cot which wasn't much better than the metal tiled floor in Tabane-nee's lab. There was no way it could compare to the top quality bed provided by the IS Academy.

"So you're finally back. Do you know how much trouble you've caused me?"

"WAH!"

Sitting beside me on the bed was Chifuyu-nee. How did I miss her?

"Ch-Chifuyu-nee?!"

"Well aren't you pleased to see me? After all the work I had to do, keeping in line all the girls who were curious about your location, answering all the questions the government had, and kicking out the paparazzi from school grounds, all because of one little brother's revealed secret. Meanwhile, said little brother went on an unauthorized vacation with a very troublesome woman… Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

I never thought that my secret would spread so fast. So even the government knows already… "S-sorry..."

Chifuyu-nee sighs before getting up. "I heard from Tabane that you need space to work on an IS. Due to your new 'status', the academy is willing to grant you access to the research and development labs. I've already have a workshop and hangar bay setup for you as well."

"Thanks Chifuyu-nee."

"Humph. Just make sure you keep up with your schoolwork. If I catch you falling behind because of your 'secret' project, I'll have you do a repeat performance from the field trip."

A shiver runs down my back as the repressed memories of that trip resurfaced. I don't think I'll be going against Chifuyu-nee's orders anytime soon.

[I thought you looked very handsome in the swimsuit onii-chan~!]

I'm really starting to hate this function.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"Good, I'll see you in class tomorrow then. Oh, good luck explaining everything to your friends."

Oh. Oh crap. I totally forgot about that. They are not going to be happy with me not even emailing them for a month…

xxxxx

The moment I arrive at Student Homeroom, I was promptly swarmed.

"Orimura-kun! You're back!"

"Where were you? What were you doing?"

"Is it true? Are you really the Professor Shinonono's apprentice?"

"Did you spend a month in an illicit student-teacher relationship with the Professor?"

The last question had me sputtering. M-me with Tabane-nee?! How do my classmates come up with these ridiculous notions?!

Like with all problems pertaining to our class, Yamada-sensei put up a valiant, but futile attempt to quell the crowd of girls before Chifuyu-nee came in and silenced everyone with a single order. "Shut up and return to your seats! Anyone not in their proper positions will burn off their excess energy through fifty laps around the academy grounds!"

Chifuyu-nee gave me a brief glance before sighing. "Seriously Orimura, you return to class for less than ten seconds and already causing an uproar…"

It may have been a trick from the lights, but I could have sworn that Chifuyu-nee was smiling for an instant.

With Chifuyu-nee's stern eyes over watching the room, the remaining classes proceed as usual. Throughout the lesson though, I could feel the penetrating stares from both Charl and Cecilia. Oddly, Houki is not joining them, instead deciding to ignore me all together and Laura is doing… something. When the bell rang for the first break, I braced myself for impact.

"Ichika~"

"Ichika-san-"

Just as the two blondes approach my desk, the door to our classroom slams open and a fiery brunette makes her presence known. "ICHIKA! We're going to have a talk right now!"

Sigh… better start running damage control. "Why don't we move to the roof and I'll explain what happened…"

While I was to blame for the lack of communication between us, I managed to earn some brownie points after explaining that I was essentially kidnapped to Tabane-nee's lab. To keep the fact that I was building a third generation IS a secret (especially to Charl), I told them a few half-truths. Tabane-nee _did_ want to examine Byakushiki Setsura thoroughly after all and I _was_receiving (hands-on) lessons to further my IS engineering training.

It wasn't entirely enough to get them to forgive me though. It was Charl, with her hands placed on her hips and a cute pout on her face that first began negotiations. "That still doesn't excuse your behaviour Ichika! Surprise or not, you didn't think to contact any of us for one _month_. If it wasn't for Orimura-sensei informing us of your wellbeing, we would be worried sick!"

"W-what?! I wasn't worried about him! I… I was just curious about what you were doing!"

"I-indeed. As the one who conceded to you the position of class representative, I wanted to ensure you were not ignoring your duties."

Despite their venomous denials, both Cecilia and Rin show a surprising amount of synchronicity and simultaneously turn their heads away to avert my gaze, arms crossed and a light red dusting their cheeks. Behind them, Charl covers her mouth to stifle her giggling.

"A-anyways, y-you need to make up for this Ichika!"

"T-that's right! Just an apology won't do Ichika-san!"

"Alright, alright, I know it's my fault this time around. I'll let you three decide on something then, as long as it's reasonable of course."

At this point, Rin jumps up and grabs the two blonde girls into a huddle. Through their rapid discussion, I can pick out Cecelia suddenly exclaiming, "What?! Really?!" and Rin's verbal confirmation. Meanwhile Charl was making sounds akin to shock and awe as if hearing something incredible. I really hope Rin isn't thinking of something outrageous…

After another minute, the girls finally break apart and Rin steps forward. Pointing a finger at me, the Chinese girl proudly proclaims their demands. "We want you, Ichika, to-"

Here we go…

"-bake us a cake."

…Eh?

That's it?!

"R-really?"

"Yup! But it better be a big one! And fresh ingredients too, none of that instant stuff."

A cake, I can do that. It has been a while since I've baked a cake but I'm sure I can whip one out fairly easily. If that's the price to earn their forgiveness, I'll bake them the biggest cake I've ever made!

While accepting their condition, I never noticed Rin wiping the drool flowing out of the corner of her mouth with her sleeve.

xxxxx

Despite my efforts, I was unable to apologize to either Houki or Laura. Houki continued to ignore me throughout the classes, even skipping out on our usual lunchtime gathering. Laura was a little different. During one of our breaks, I saw her talking on the phone and furiously taking notes on a pad of paper. As soon as class was over, she was the first to bolt out of class, nearly running over poor Yamada-sensei. Of the two girls, the silver haired German girl is definitely the one worrying me the most…

With class over, I decide to check out the research and development labs. By now, the IS I'm working on should have been sent over and my workshop set up.

Arriving at the steel gate, I give the thick steel gate one long stare before walking to the hand scanner. The child within me couldn't help but mock the inanimate object. "Hah! Today I'm finally going past you, stupid gate."

_Whirrrr… Beep!_

_[Access denied.]_

…

_Whirrrr… Beep!_

_[Access denied.]_

…

…

…

That's it, consequences be damned. I'm going to bust this door down now!

"Orimura-san…?"

I was already halfway towards summoning Yukihira Nigata when a quiet voice stops me in my tracks. Turning towards the voice, I see a girl who I don't recognize but from her uniform, I can tell that she's in the same year as me. She has short blue hair that tends to curl inwards and her empty eyes, framed with rectangular glasses, gives her a rather cold disposition. Strangely, there are two large hairclips attached to either side of her head. From their shape, they don't seem to be just for decoration, but as a boy I can't be a hundred percent certain.

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that, uh…?"

"My name is Sarashiki Kanzashi. Orimura-sensei asked me to direct you to hanger bay four of the research and development labs. Your name was entered into the database but the system has not been updated yet so you will not be able to enter by yourself until tomorrow. Orimura-sensei said, and I quote: 'Knowing that idiot, he's going to try breaking down the door after it locks him out. Please stop him.'"

Hearing that, I put my arm behind my head in embarrassment. "Ahaha… Thanks for the help then Sarashiki-san."

Her body freezes as I say her name. "…Please don't address me by my family name."

"Uh, then Kanzashi-san?"

"…"

The blue haired girl ignores me and places her hand on the scanner.

_Whirrrr… Beep!_

_[Access granted.]_

The steel gate opens and Kanzashi leads me in. The lab consists of one main hallway with multiple hanger bays attached to either side. While the equipment is still top notch, compared to Tabane-nee's lab, I'm not as amazed as I would be. A plus side though is that the organization is far superior to Tabane-nee's jungle of wires and screens. Kanzashi walks halfway down the hall before turning right and walking through a large entry way. "This is hangar bay four, your main workstation. While the area here is shielded, we're only allowed light testing. There's a reinforced testing chamber further down the hall for any experiments involving weapons or potentially dangerous equipment in general and the gate there connects to a small arena reserved for us. There is also a full set of standard ISED level one equipment provided in your workshop. If you require anything more advanced, there is more in the equipment storage room but instructor permission is needed or possession of an ISED level two licence or above."

ISED stands for Infinite Stratos Engineering and Design. A level one license is the most basic of certifications and allows the holder to refit existing equipment on an IS and modify an IS's programming. Third year students in IS Academy can take an elective to obtain this licence and gain access to this lab, where they will learn the basics of IS engineering by dismantling, modifying and reassembling the academy's IS's. A level two licence is the next step up and the unofficial requirement in obtaining a true occupation in the IS development industry. The license allows the holder to design and build their own IS grade equipment as well as light modifications to an IS's core. Development teams in charge of current third generation IS's usually consists of a large number of ISED level two certified engineers. An ISED level three licence is the final certification. Those certified are able to fully modify and adjust an IS core's programming, including the transfer of an IS core from one machine to another. It is also required by international law that any experimental IS needs an ISED level three certified engineer to head the project, making those who have obtained this certification a valuable commodity.

Come to think of it, I technically broke a lot of international laws while apprenticing under Tabane-nee, considering I didn't have any legal certification until very recently…

"Ah, it'll be slightly troublesome to only have level one equipment for what I'm working on… Is the equipment storage room locked with same identification system as the entrance gate? And does the system take into account our ISED certification as well?"

"I believe so… Do you have an ISED level two license?"

"Um, actually level three. Taba-"

"L-level three?!" For the first time since meeting her, Kanzashi's aloof behaviour breaks as she grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me back and forth vigorously.

"Y-yes. A-as I was saying, Tabane-nee, that is Shinonono Tabane, forced me to take the ISED level three examinations recently. It's why I'm allowed to work on my current project." What I didn't say is that I never obtained my level one or two licences. Tabane-nee declared that it was a waste of time for me to take those 'useless' exams and pulled some strings. When your ISED level three certificate has Shinonono Tabane as exam invigilator, people tend to ignore the small details.

"Th-that's… incredible. You're only my age as well."

I shake my head in denial. "It's not that amazing. You may know by now, with all the rumours floating about, but I've been under Tabane-nee's tutelage for over five years now. Anyone who's spent that amount of time with the so called super genius has to pick up a few things."

Kanzashi looks at me as if I said something incredibly stupid.

Better change the topic before I say something else to offend her. "So Kanzashi, I take it you have an ISED license as well? What are you working on in here?"

The blue haired girl stiffens again and her eyes sharpen into an angry glare for an instant. Damn it, what's with me and hitting land mines when talking with girls?!

"Of course I have a license, though it's only level one. As for what I'm doing, that's none of your business!"

I place my hands up in an apologetic manner. "Sorry about that. I didn't know it was personal… Um, if it's consolation, I could show you what I'm working on currently? Ah, but please keep it a secret. I want it to be a surprise for someone."

Kanzashi looks conflicted for a moment but she hesitantly nods in the end. I walk up to a large object in the middle of the hangar covered by a tarp and pull away the cloth. I could hear the slight gasp from Kanzashi as the orange armour of my third generation IS come into view. Though simple in design, with no visible equipment that makes it look remarkable, it is a full IS suit. Compared to the other IS's, the armour on my project is much thinner, allowing for more maneuverability. Another strange thing about the suit is the lack of main thrusters or even stabilizer wings. That said, the IS is near completion and I'm not planning to add anything more onto it.

"I don't recognize that design at all… Is this…?"

"Mhm. That's a completely original design. It's why I've been away for one month. Tabane-nee helped me manufacture the whole suit and assemble it. I just need to complete its programming and make sure that core synchronization goes smoothly."

"Eh? Just the core programming? Not to be rude, but isn't it a little plain? Is it going to be a second generation IS?"

I smile cryptically. "Nope, this definitely a third generation IS. As for why it looks so plain… Well, that's a secret."

Kanzashi stares at the orange IS as if trying to discern its secrets before shaking her head. When she looks in my direction again, her cold demeanour is somewhat offset by something else… curiosity?

"If that's all, I'll be on my way. If-" At this point, Kanzashi looks away from me and her voice drops down to a near whisper. "-if you need anything, I'm usually working in hanger bay two."

I could feel a large grin make its way onto my lips. "Thanks Kanzashi-san, you've helped me a lot today. If you need help with anything too, don't hesitate to ask me."

The blue haired girl's face lights up like a tomato and she quickly flees the area.

Oh well. I better get a start on my project. Hm… I really need a name for this thing…

xxxxx

Maybe it was how isolated the research and development labs are, but I completely lost track of time while working. It wasn't until my stomach began growling in hunger that I finally escaped the lab's confines and by then I had missed dinner. With the kitchens closed and nearing curfew, I made my way back to my room, hoping that I had a snack hidden away somewhere. What I found in my room was definitely not a snack.

"Welcome back Ichika~! Do you want dinner, a bath, or me~?"

Soup ladle in hand, Laura Bodewig stood in the middle of my room while wearing her eye patch and an apron.

Just her eye patch and apron.

…

…

…

_*SLAM!*_

My hand shut the door by reflex.

_Mental faculties have encountered a major error. Reboot in progress…_

What was that…?

Steeling myself, I open the door just a crack and whisper into the room. "Laura! What are you doing in my room?"

"Hm? I was told that it is a Japanese custom for the woman to greet her beloved in this fashion after he has been away for a long time… Is that not true?"

"Ah well, I've heard it does happ- That's not the point! It's most definitely not a Japanese custom nor is it appropriate right now!" I swear, when I get my hands on whomever it is teaching Laura about these ridiculous notions in Japan I will-

[Hu~? So that's how it's done… That looks fun! Tee~hee~]

'No! No! No! That is not how it's done Setsura! Don't get any ideas!'

[Hm? Then what's the correct method onii-san? Oh~! I know! I'm suppose to say it while completely naked right?]

'Agh! I didn't mean that!'

[So wearing just the apron is the correct way?]

'Yes! I mean no! Agh! Just-just ignore all this Setsura!'

[Okay then, I'll just observe some more.]

'What? Setsura! I told you to ignore this?! Setsura? Ah, fine! Do whatever you want!'

"Ichika, have you made your choice yet? The next step is the… the night time activities right?"

Wh-wh-wh-wh-what?!

"Ichika…? What are you doing?"

A familiar voice came from behind me.

"H-Houki?! Um… I wasn't doing anything! J-just checking on my locks, t-that's all!" Oh god, why now? She was ignoring me for the whole day! Why does she have to pick now of all times to talk to me?!

Houki gives me a confused look before continuing. "Okay… C-can we have a talk Ichika? I-in private?"

Houki reaches for the door knob to my room but I manage to intercept her in time by grabbing her hand. "Ah, let's talk here! My room is… is a mess right now. Uh, the dust build up is terrible and I haven't gotten a chance to air it out."

My childhood friend goes completely out of character; blushing heavily, she averts my eyes by concentrating on the floor. She even begins playing with her fingers to distract herself… What could get this samurai spirited girl to become like this?

"I… I really wouldn't feel comfortable talking out here... Let's just talk in your r-room. I d-don't mind if it's unkempt." This time Houki was too quick for me. Before I could react, the door was already opening, revealing Laura in her full naked apron glory.

"WH-WHAT IS THIS ICHIKA?!" Oh, there's the normal Houki…

"Humph. It's rude to interrupt my private time with my bride. I was greeting him in the traditional Japanese method too. Surely you've heard of it?"

"WHAT PART OF THIS IS TRADITIONAL?!"

The loud yelling has now attracted a small crowd around the entrance to my room. Already whispered conversations are spreading about how Laura and Houki are fighting over me…

I covertly retreated into the crowd. I don't have the energy to try diffusing the situation once the blades come out. I'll let Chifuyu-nee handle this one…

xxxxx

My days in the academy soon returned to normal. Houki and Laura joined us again for our meal time gatherings, albeit a bit disgruntled with me. It soon became routine for me to attend classes in the morning and afternoon, work in the lab in the evenings and train with Setsura and Byakushiki during the night.

After a week of toiling in the lab, I finally finish all the main programming for my IS. With that done, I am one step closer to finishing my project. Unfortunately, it also places me at a roadblock: I don't have an IS core. Without an IS core, I can't finish the rest of the programming, nor can I begin running tests on the IS as a whole. Obtaining one is not an easy task either since cores are considered an integral part of a country's military. All existing cores are either being used for research purposes or as military assets…

As I began walking out of the lab, I spot Kanzashi hunched over a computer connected to what looked like a modified Uchigane. "Hey Kanzashi-"

"HYA! D-don't scare me like that Orimura-san…"

"S-sorry about that. Are you going to stay here longer? It's already near time for curfew."

"It's fine… I just need to fix the flight stabilization…" Her eyes droop and her head begins to dip. I manage to catch her just before she fell off her seat.

"Ah… Thanks Orimura-san…"

"Sigh. You need to sleep more Kanzashi-san. Sleep deprivation won't help with your programming."

"But…"

This stubborn will… It's just like when I first started my training with Tabane-nee. I often stayed up till the early mornings either studying or finishing one of Tabane-nee's assignments…

"Fine, fine. Let me take a look at it. I'll check if there are any problems in your coding." Plopping beside her, I kept one arm around Kanzashi's shoulders to prevent her from falling again and placed another on the keyboard. She let out a cute squeak in surprise but otherwise didn't object.

"Let's see, let's see. Most of this appears to be pretty standard… You were using the Revive's programming as a base right? It's a pretty good idea since the Revive is really compatible with a wide range of equipment… Ah, there we go! See over here Kanzashi? You have a loop with no exit statement. That's actually pretty dangerous. If you were to fly using the current programming, the PIC would most likely fail and cause you to fly in a straight line with no way to steer or stop…"

"Ah… Is it hard to fix?"

"Not really, just have to fill in the missing code and… presto! It's done. You shouldn't have any problems flying with that Uchigane now but I'd suggest adjusting some of the code pertaining to steering. The Raphael Revive's code is more suited for agile machines; with the Uchigane, it'll cause the controls to appear to lag."

"Thanks…"

"It's no problem. I noticed that you're planning to add particle cannons and multiple missile pods as well. If you want, I can give you data for them. I have a similar missile setup on the IS I'm working on and Setsura has a few particle cannon modes."

"I-if you don't mind, I would really appreciate it."

"Then I'll bring the data tomorrow then. Come on, you definitely need to go to bed. I'll walk you to your room."

"…Thanks again."

As we walked to her dorm room, I couldn't remove the picture of her blushing from my mind.

xxxxx

The next day, I woke up bright and early, prepared my secret weapon and made my way to Chifuyu-nee's office.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in- oh, it's you… What are you doing here Orimura?"

I take my first look of Chifuyu-nee's office. Contrary to what I imagined, the office is actually well organized, papers stacked in neat piles, utensils in their proper holders and no dirty laundry covering any part of the floor. I'm impressed.

"Chifuyu-nee, why can't you keep your room this clean-"

_Bam!_

I've forgotten about that attendance book…

"Leave if you have nothing constructive to say. I'm too busy to look after you all the time."

Says the person who makes me do all the chores…

As if sensing my thoughts, Chifuyu-nee levels me a glare and raises her attendance book again. "Right. The reason I'm here is to ask if I can borrow one of the school's IS for a bit."

"A school IS? You're a personal IS owner, why would you need a school machine?"

"It's for my project… I don't need the machine per say, just the core-"

"No."

"Eh? Why? I know borrowing an IS from the academy is usually a lengthy process but Houki managed to bypass it. Can't you pull some strings and let me borrow one Chifuyu-nee? I promise to return it in the same condition I received it in!"

Chifuyu-nee places a hand on her forehead before sighing. "What you're asking for is different. You want permission to remove the core from an Academy IS and implant it in your experimental IS for testing. Even with your ISED level three license, there's too much red tape involved. If you want the core, you'll have to apply for it like everyone else and let me tell you, the paperwork alone can fill this whole room."

Damn. I figured it would be something like this… I didn't want to use it but let's hope my secret weapon can change the tide…

"Well that's a shame. I spent my entire morning baking cakes too…" I reach down to the bag beside me and withdraw a small cake box. "It just happens to be a mango sponge cake with fresh whipped cream-"

The box disappears from my hands.

"An Uchigane will be delivered to your hangar bay by tomorrow morning."

A smile appears on my face. "Thanks Chifuyu-nee!"

"And Ichika?"

"Yes?"

"Not a word of this to anyone."

The remaining five cakes in the bag were equally well received by the girls and I was officially out of trouble.

xxxxx

The Uchigane arrived in hangar bay four as promised; now I can continue my work! Well, except for one small hiccup…

I had just finished reinstalling the core into the machine and had immediately wanted to test out the IS. Unfortunately I had forgotten about Byakushiki and Setsura…

When I tried to remove the gauntlet from my right arm, the accessory wouldn't budge.

[We're not moving onii-san! We're not letting that hussy anywhere near you!]

'Hussy? What do you mean by that Setsura? And come on, I can't finish my project if I can't test drive the IS myself! You know I can't wear you at the same time; a pilot can't have two IS's in their possession! The two machines would interfere with each other!'

[No! You have been working on that machine for so long that you've forgotten about us! We haven't received any maintenance in over a month!]

[**…**]

[See? Even onee-chan agrees with me! We're not moving~!]

'I haven't forgotten about you! I've been doing nightly training right?'

[Where you zone out half the time?]

Urk… I have been doing that lately with my overloaded schedule… Alright let's try to compromise.

'Okay, how about I do full maintenance on you tonight?'

[Bleh~! You're not getting out of this that easily! I want five choco-cream buns from the cafeteria.]

'F-five?! I'll die if I eat that many Setsura! It may not affect you but I still have to digest it and everything! One bun and the maintenance.'

[Four!]

'There's no way I can eat that many! Two is the maximum I can take!'

[Weak, Ichika~! I saw some of the girls eat three at once.]

'I can't handle large amounts of sweets and one choco-cream bun is already enough to make me slightly sick! Final deal: two choco-cream buns, full maintenance tonight and I'll order those high-grade IS nanomachines you like from Tabane-nee.'

[Deal! Are you okay with that onee-chan?]

[**…**]

_Click._

The gauntlet finally unlocks.

After one dessert induced stomach cramp, one night of pampering Byakushiki Setsura and one month of extensive testing, my work has finally paid off. A fully functioning third generation IS.

"It's finally done!"

[What's so great about that thing anyways? You should have heard what that hussy was saying, being all excited because onii-san was piloting her…]

'There, there Setsura. You're my personal IS so you're the only one I'm truly going to pilot.'

[That's right! Onee-chan and I are the greatest so you don't need anyone else~!]

[**…**]

[You said it onee-chan! If I ever face that hussy in battle I'm going to-]

Sometimes I don't know if either Setsura is jealous or if all personal IS's are this possessive…

"Congratulations Ichika-sempai!"

"Ah, thanks Kanzashi-chan."

After helping her that night one month ago, Kanzashi and I had become rather close friends. It was nice being able to talk about IS designs with someone my age and to bounce ideas around. Despite her initial cold demeanour, Kanzashi-chan is surprisingly fun to be with. After hesitantly showing me her anime collection, we often watch a few episodes together and discuss what we like about them.

As for why she's calling me sempai? It started the day I gave her the weapon data I had promised.

"_Kanzashi-san? I have the data you wanted? Hm?" I had arrived in hangar bay two but there was no sign of the blue haired girl. The modified Uchigane was nowhere in sight either…_

_Suddenly, the hangar bay begins to sound an alarm, signifying that an IS was coming in. From the opening gate, I spot Kanzashi in her Uchigane, slowly but steadily flying back. "Orimura-sempai! You were right! The flight system is fully functioning now!"_

_Sempai?_

"_That's great Kanzashi-san. Um, may I ask why you're calling me sempai?"_

_A deep blush appears on Kanzashi's cheeks. "Ah, um, since you knew so much about IS design… it just automatically came out that way… I-if you don't like it I'll stop…"_

"_No it's fine. I was just a little surprised to hear someone of the same age call me sempai. Ah, why don't you call me by my first name?"_

"_Mn, then I will be in your care I-Ichika-sempai…"_

From that day on, the name stuck and she has been referring to me by sempai. Eventually, she insisted that I use another honorific other than san since I was her sempai and I began using chan instead.

Speaking of the Uchigane, with the data I provided and the help I gave her during my spare time, Kanzashi's personal IS is nearly completed as well. For someone who was working alone, the amount of work she had done already was very impressive. In the end, the only thing holding her back was the lack of data for her weapon load out. I merely double-checked her work for errors and became her database for ideas.

Part of me wished I could do more for her.

I was curious to the reason why Kanzashi, who is a personal IS pilot, is working on modifying an Uchigane for her own use, so I did a little digging. What I found out explained her initial behaviour towards me.

It turns out that the company developing her personal IS is Kuramochi Machinery Development, the company in charge of the Kuratokugi-ken lab who created Byakushiki. When it was discovered that I was a male IS pilot, Kuramochi Machinery Development allocated all their resources into finishing Byakushiki (with some help from Tabane-nee of course) and delayed Kanzashi's IS… Kanzashi hasn't mentioned it me nor have I brought up the subject either. I'm pretty sure she knows that I've found out the reason behind her building the Uchigane Nishiki, but both of us have silently agreed to not talk about it.

"Ichika-sempai?"

"S-sorry about that Kanzashi-chan, I was lost in thought."

"So what are you going to do now sempai? I want to see your IS in action." That's right. It's time for me to move on to the more, unpleasant, parts of my plan.

"Now… now I'm going to have a nice little chat with someone."

It's time I introduce myself to Charlotte Dunois's father.

xxxxx

Initiate Program?

My hand hovers over the enter key as I contemplate what I'm doing. The actions I'm about to take can potentially change the world, for good or for bad... Can I really shoulder such responsibility?

My hesitation fades when I think about the sad smile on a certain French girls face, while she was confessing her sins to me.

_Click._

The holographic screen fills with walls of text before a video window appears along with the rings of a telephone from the speakers. On the second ring, the face of a middle aged man with neat blonde hair appears on screen.

A torrent of fast pace French emits from the speakers, all of which gibberish to me but the meaning can be easily guessed: Who are you? How did you contact me?

"Please Dunois-san, enough with the games. Surely you know who I am."

The rapid French finally stops, replaced with the familiar sounds of the Japanese language, albeit, with a heavy accent. "...Orimura-san, it's a... pleasure to meet you. May I ask why and how you are contacting me?"

"Come now Dunois-san, didn't I tell you to stop with the games? Surely you know why I'm contacting you. As for how, well, your security kind of sucks."

The man frowns and mutters a few foreign curses. "So my worthless daughter has failed. What do you want? Money? Status?"

My hand tightens enough to cause my nails to dig into my palms. Ignoring the blood now steadily dripping onto the floor, I rein in my emotions. Being angry now will not help Charlotte.

"Money? Status? I already have more than enough. No, I don't want any of these. What I want Dunois-san is for you and me to make a deal. A deal you can't refuse. A deal a bastard like you doesn't deserve."

His frown deepens at my insults but he leans closer towards his camera, clearly interested in what I have to say. "Oh? And what kind of deal could a child like you possibly make with me? Blackmail won't work; I have long taken countermeasures if my 'daughter' fails her tasks. With a single snap of my fingers, Charlotte Dunois will no longer exist; instead, a no name child will take her place, guilty of identity theft."

"You…!" I have to calm down. Remember this is for Charl.

"If that's all Orimura-san, I must leave now. Adults like me have a busy schedule and I have no time to play with you."

"Wait. What if I say I can give you a third generation IS? Your very own third generation IS?"

The blonde man freezes, halfway through leaving his chair, and promptly sits back down again. He clasps his hands together in front of him and his eyes shine with a hint of interest and greed. "Hu? It seems you really do have something that interests me… But tell me, how can a child like you come in possession of an IS, let alone a third generation model?"

Now that I've grabbed his attention, it's time to get the ball rolling. "That is simple, but to save time from explaining it twice, let me invite another guest into our little meeting."

Two keys later, another video window opens up. When the call connects, I could see Dunois visibly flinch at the sight of the new man. Ha, serves him right.

"Good afternoon minister of defence, Prevot-san. I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

The minister of defence, a rather portly man with brown cropped hair and deep jowls laughed. "Of course not Orimura-san. How can I refuse a request from _le professeur_ _Shinonono_ herself? Now then, I see you have Dunois-san in this meeting as well? How may we be of assistance?"

I couldn't help smiling at the nervous expression on Dunois's face. "Prevot-san, it has come to my attention that France has done me a grave injustice. Dunois-san here, recently sent his daughter to IS Academy, posing as a boy. Her mission was simple, to get close to me and gather data on both myself and my personal IS."

All joviality leaves the minister of defence's face. His eyes narrow and zoom in on Dunois.

"That's a lie! I have done no such thing!"

Pervot, stays silent for a moment but his face retains its serious expression. "We will look into this Orimura-san, but if there is no solid proof-"

"Ah I'm not too worried about this. Dunois-san here has already admitted that he can easily cover his tracks. No, I'm not here to prosecute anyone today. Today, I'm here to prevent someone's prosecution. As I was telling Dunois-san, I have in my possession a third generation IS and I am willing to trade it to the Dunois Company and subsequently France herself. "

Dunois sneers at me. "And where is your proof? I doubt a child like you can create state of the art IS in a few months where hundreds of adults have failed with years of time."

"But I'm not an ordinary child am I? I've been apprenticing under Shinonono Tabane for over five years now, I possess a genuine ISED level three license, and my works have already been utilized throughout the world. Is it really unreasonable that for the past few months, I have been designing, manufacturing and testing my very own IS? Well, if you still doubt me, these will be more than enough evidence."

Another few key taps later and a secured file is sent to both Prevot and Dunois.

"Here are some sample blueprints for my machine as well as some videos of the final testing stages."

I give them a few minutes to examine the file. Both men remained silent but I saw the doubt slowly leave their eyes.

The defence minister was the first to break the silence. "I must say Orimura-san that this appears to be the genuine article… The next question is obvious. What can France do for you?"

All according to plan. "What I want is for Charlotte Dunois, Dunois-san's _daughter_, to be immune from prosecution, retain her status as France's representative candidate, become the new pilot of my IS and be freed from her father's manipulations. Oh, and 200 million Euros to cover the expenses. Building an IS is not cheap and I'm already giving you a discount. For that price, I will give the IS, all the blueprints and plans for future upgrades to the Dunois company. I'll even transfer the Raphael Revive Custom II's core over to the new machine."

"That… That is certainly reasonable Orimura-san, but I must ask, why give it to the Dunois Company? Why protect this girl? I would think you would avoid them given what they tried to do?"

"Despite what Dunois-san forced her to do, I have developed a close friendship with Charlotte and wish to save her from the fate her father left her in. As for why the Dunois Company? Of all the manufacturers in France, the only one with enough resources capable of hosting a third generation IS is the Dunois Company. If I had any other choice I would take it. So Prevot-san, Dunois-san, do you accept my conditions? If you don't, I'm sure there are many other countries that wouldn't mind a brand new IS. I can get Charlotte's immunity in other ways…"

A flash of panic appears on both men's expressions. Hook, line, and sinker. "I will need approval from the president but I can practically guarantee that we will accept the terms. I'm sure Dunois-san-" The minister gives Dunois a brief glare. "-here, is of the same opinion. I can have a document drawn up for the immunity of Charlotte Dunois by tomorrow, but the money will take a little time."

"That's no problem. Have the contract of our agreement sent to me. As soon as I have a signed copy, I will send the blueprints to Dunois-san and transfer the core to the new IS."

"Of course. I will have the contract sent to you by tomorrow morning. It was a pleasure doing business with you Orimura-san."

"Same for me, Prevot-san." The minister disconnects, no doubt hurrying to inform the French president of the news.

"And now it's just us two Dunois-san."

"Hm? Is there something else Orimura-san? I wish to make preparations for the new IS."

"I'm just delivering a warning. You got off lucky this time Dunois-san; I was not lying about choosing another manufacturer if one existed. You may have received a result beyond your wildest dreams but don't forget that you've also pissed off the wrong people. If I catch you doing harm to Charlotte again, I will destroy you."

"I'll keep that in mind." The call disconnects and the display window closes.

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding and slump down into my chair. That was way too stressful.

[Ah~! If it helps, I though onii-san looked really manly while negotiating~!]

'Haha. Thanks Setsura.'

Did I do well Tabane-nee? With this, I saved a friend from a disastrous fate and hopefully stabilized the power status of France.

Orimura Ichika, saving the world one step at a time.

xxxxx

Early next morning, I was woken by someone knocking on my door. Too sleepy to care, I walked to the entrance in my pajama's wondering who would bother me at five in the morning.

It was Chifuyu-nee.

"Do I want to know why there is a package addressed to you from the president of France? It was even delivered by an armed escort." Oh… Maybe I should have told Chifuyu-nee what I was planning first…

One long winded explanation and several hits to the head later, I finally open the package, revealing several copies of the contract as well as another document most likely granting Charlotte immunity.

"I almost forgot, the armed escort who delivered the package is still waiting outside. I think they want to bring back those documents. Signed of course."

Both Chifuyu-nee and I carefully read through the contract to make sure there weren't any tricks before I signed all the copies. Keeping one to myself, I hand the rest back o Chifuyu-nee. "Thanks Chifuyu-nee."

"Just make sure you take care of Dunois okay? And don't forget to inform me of any of your plans again. I'll let you off this time since you were helping a friend but next time…" The threat was left open, but it was just as effective, if not more.

"Y-yes ma'am."

I have a few hours before class starts. Might as well make a trip to the lab and prepare everything for the core transfer.

xxxxx

After class was over, I invited Charl to see what I was working on. My original plan was to privately break the news to her in the lab, but…

Well, the other girls overheard our conversation and being the kind person she is, Charl invited them to follow along.

"So is this why you've been disappearing after class for the past month? To work on this project Ichika-san?"

"Yeah, though it's actually two months now. My one month trip to Tabane-nee's lab was to start manufacturing it. Even before that though, there was several months' worth of planning and design."

Rin lightly punches my arm. "I still can't believe you managed to keep your apprenticeship a secret! You were terrible at keeping things a secret in middle school too!"

Laura nods her head. "As expected of my bride, to be able to even fool the instructor."

Rin spins around and faces Laura. "Damn it Laura, Ichika's not your bride! How many times do we have to tell you?!"

"Humph, you're just jealous Ichika bestowed upon me one of his greatest creations. It's proof that we are connected!"

Oi! Oi! I had no idea who was going to receive my designs Laura! I didn't even know you until this year!

"W-what?! How does that even-"

"Hey! You're not the only one with one of Ichika-san's designs! Blue Tears won't lose! Ichika-san personally did maintenance on it as well!"

"Humph! Says the person who received the defective product."

Hey, hey! It wasn't defective! The British engineer messed up my original coding! And what does this have to do with 'a connection' to me?! I made these weapons before I knew any of you!

"Stop acting so high and mighty just because you have one of Ichika's designs!"

"That's right! If we're talking about who has the best connection to him, it would be me! Ichika personally worked with nee-san to make my Akatsubaki!"

Not you too, Houki…

The girls continued to bicker all the way till we arrived at hanger bay four.

Turning on the lights, I reveal the orange IS to my friends.

"May I present to you, my first third generation IS design, Raphael Evolution."

A look of confusion spreads between the girls. "Um, Ichika? Isn't the name too close to the Raphael Revive? I'm pretty sure there are copyrights-"

I pass the two documents to Charl, the full contract and the declaration of immunity.

Charl give me a confounded look before reading the two documents. I watch as her eyes slowly grew larger and larger until she suddenly flung herself at me, wrapping me in a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Hiccups and small sobs start to disperse between her words of gratitude. I wrap my own arms around the blonde girl, gently rubbing small circles on her back. "I promised you didn't I?"

"Y-you shouldn't have I-Ichika… Because of me… Because of me you had to give up one of your creations… You went to such troubles for me…!"

"And what else am I suppose to do with a state of the art IS? I already have Byakushiki Setsura. One IS is well worth the price if it saves my friend. Besides, it's not really going anywhere; I'm just assigning you as the pilot."

Teary amethyst eyes stare deeply into my own. "Sniff… Are you sure Ichika?"

I smile. "The contract has already been signed Charl. You're free."

The smile on her face may as well have been radiating heavenly light. How could Charl's father ever treat this angel on earth like he did? I swear, one of these days I'm going to introduce the blonde bastard to Yukihira Nigata.

_Cough! Cough!_

A pair of obviously fake coughs breaks me from my reverie. At the same time, Charl and I turn our heads towards the other girls.

"Could someone please explain to me what's going on? And can the two of you please stop being so… intimate?"

"Eep!" Charl and I instantly jump apart from our very physical hugging session.

After getting permission from Charl, we both explained the situation behind Charl's stay in IS Academy. At the end of our story though, Charl spontaneously burst out in laughter.

"Wh-what's so funny Charl?"

"Fufufu~! I just realized I won in the earlier competition. Ichika built a brand new IS just for me~! Fufufu~!"

"Th-that's not fair!"

"Extreme circumstances! It doesn't count!"

"Geez Ichika! Only you would build a whole IS to save a girl. Wasn't there an easier way to go about it?"

I couldn't help but throw in a joke. "Well, this was the best method I could think of… The other option was for me to marry Charl and grant her diplomatic immunity in Japan."

The lab goes silent. Instead of the laughter I was expecting, the girls all have a serious expression on their faces… Was the joke out of place?

"W-well then! I believe Ichika-san is right in his decision."

"That's right! It's the best course of action to take!"

"Good job Ichika!"

"As expected of my bride. He's faithful to me."

"I wouldn't mind marrying Ichika…"

Huh? Did I miss something there? And why is Charl so depressed now?!

"Um, okay then… Charl, can you summon Raphael Revive? I can start the core transfer process now and then we'll do final test to see if there are any compatibility issues."

After Charl summons the orange Revive and exits the cockpit, I move the armour onto a nearby workbench. On the last few days at Tabane-nee's place, the eccentric scientist taught me the technique to remove an IS core without erasing all the previous pilot data.

Normally, when an IS core is transferred to a new machine, the data recorded within is completely erased. This is to prevent conflicts between data from the old machine with the data of the new machine. Usually, it isn't that big of a deal as the pilots of the machines are different people, but in the rare case where the pilot is the same person, there's a massive waste, since all accumulated data of the pilot in the old machine is lost.

Using Tabane-nee's technique, I can selectively delete parts of the core's memory banks. If I only delete the data pertaining to the Raphael Revive and not Charl herself, it'll allow the new machine to adjust faster to her, leading to a faster first shift and maybe even second shift.

Using the core extractor, I gently insert the four pronged machine into the Revive. A bright light flashes and when I pull back on the device, a small glowing crystal is resting on the prongs. With great care, I placed the core on a specialized container connected to my computer and begin the selective memory wipe. "So Charl, do you have any specific requests? I designed the Raphael Evolution to be pretty similar to the Revive so it has a large amount of equalizers available. Do you want anything from the Revive moved to the Evolution?"

"Ichika, if you don't mind… Can you transfer the Shield Pierce over?"

"I thought you would say that; I left the left arm bare just for this. I might have to modify it a little so it fits, but it's a simple task."

With the selective memory wipe complete, I uploaded the new code for the Evolution onto the core before transferring it into the new machine with the extractor. Another flash of light and a brief system check later, the deed was finally done.

"Here you go Charl, your new personal IS, the Raphael Evolution. Go on, give it a try. It shouldn't take too long before first shift is complete.

Gingerly, Charl steps into the cockpit. The orange armour responds as soon as she's in the correct position, armour plates sliding and compressing until it fit perfectly against her body. I check my monitors and relax a little after seeing that all systems were currently in the green. "How's everything Charl? Do you notice anything abnormal?"

"No, in fact, everything is responding really well. The response time for a third generation IS is pretty amazing."

"Great! Let's do a few basic exercises, and see if we can't get first shift going."

We spent the rest of the day running tests on the Raphael Evolution. First shift occurred not long after Charl first began piloting and once we finished, the rest of the girls promptly challenged her to a fight for 'testing purposes'.

I thought that would be the end of the ordeal.

I was proven wrong after just a month.

xx 1 Month Later xx

"Orimura Ichika and Charlotte Dunois, please report to Orimura-sensei's office immediately."

It was shortly after class when that announcement was made through the P.A. system. I looked over towards Charl but she was just as confused as I was.

After knocking on her office door, Chifuyu-nee invited us in. I was surprised that there was someone else in the room with us as well. A tall Caucasian man, dressed in an expensive suit with a business suit case sat in one of the seats. Chifuyu-nee motioned to the remaining empty seats and the both of us sat down.

"Orimura, Dunois, this man is here to talk to the two of you."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you Orimura-sama and Dunois-sama, I'm Marc Philippe, one of many coordinators in the ISED convention. This year, France has been elected to host the ISED convention and we would like to invite Orimura-sama and Dunois-sama to represent the Dunois Company's entry for their third generation IS. If you choose to go, Orimura-sama will be attending as a lead developer, mainly answering questions from your peers. However, Dunois-sama will be attending as the test pilot and will demonstrate the new IS as well as participate in a small tournament. Of course, the entire trip is completely covered by the ISED association and you will be given first class treatment. Please make your decision in the next few minutes. Unfortunately due to heavy rescheduling, we were not able to contact you earlier."

I caught on to the hidden message immediately. The fact the ISED convention is being held in France, heavy rescheduling and the late notice? This is definitely one of Charl's father's machinations. This is not looking good. As IS academy students, we can legally refuse the offer but that would no doubt put a large strain on France. To forcefully (and there's no doubt that bastard Dunois pulled some strings) gain rights to host the convention, then not enter a single machine? France would become the laughing stock of the world and the blame would be put on us…

Beside me, I can see that Charl's come to the same conclusion. I gently grasp one of her hands and give her a nod. If she chooses not to go, then I'll support her all the way, consequences be damned.

"…Philippe-san, we graciously accept your invitation."

xxxxx

"Ah, Orimura-sensei! How can the student council be of service?"

"I need a favour from you Sarashiki."

"Hm? The famous Orimura Chifuyu needs my help? For you, I will do anything within my power."

"Mn. In the upcoming ISED fair, please look after my little brother. No doubt he'll get caught in something troublesome."

"Consider it done Orimura-sensei!"

* * *

><p>AN: And that's a wrap for Down the Rabbit Hole! My muse finally decided to get off her lazy ass and forced me to write this whole thing out in pretty much the last seven days or so. I intended this thing to be only 8000 words but the damn thing kept growing and growing.<p>

To the guest reviewer JJ: I had no plans for Ku-chan before your review. I still don't have any plans for her, but I decided to add her in. Maybe she'll be useful in the future.

Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this story. I'm really happy to average 20 reviews per chapter right now. (At least, before this chapter but lets see if we can't keep it up.)

Some questions for my readers in regards to this chapter:

Did you find it getting disjointed, especially near the end?

Was any character too OC?

Was there too much or too little details?

And that's about it. Next chapter, we see the Raphael Evolution in action. Thanks again everyone!


	9. The Queen's Croquet Ground Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos.**

* * *

><p>"Wow!"<p>

When I heard that the ISED association would cover all of our travel expenses, I thought that Charl and I would be flying first or business class to France.

I didn't expect they would fund for our own private plane.

A very well furnished private plane.

The cabin is separated into two sections. The lounge I'm currently in would not look out of place in someone's mansion. A beautiful oak table is located on one end of the room, surrounded by a pair of comfortable looking lounge chairs. Beside that is a small bar counter made of real marble and a shelf full of alcoholic beverages. On the other side of the lounge, a leather sofa sat opposite from a flat screen TV covering a large part of the wall.

"Wah! Ichika, look! The bedroom has two queen beds!" Charl practically skips into the lounge, absolutely captivated by the level of luxury provided to us.

Taking a seat in one of the lounge chairs, I motion to Charl to join me. "So Charl, have you ever been to one of the ISED conventions?"

The blonde shakes her head from side to side. "No. When father… persuaded me to be a representative candidate, the ISED conventions were already focusing on third generation IS's. Because of that, the Dunois Company never saw fit to participate till now."

"Ah…" An awkward silence takes hold between us.

"How about you Ichika? All I know about the conventions is that they are for IS manufacturers to demonstrate their works."

"I've personally never attended one, though I have followed a few on TV; the convention _is_ one of the most popular IS related events, second only to the Mondo Grosso. In short, the ISED convention can be broken down into three events. The main event is the tournament involving all the participating manufacturer's IS's, showcasing their new technologies. After that, each company sets up a booth and explain their work in more detail. Though I say that, it's more of a chance for companies to brag and advertise themselves. The last event is a banquet and ball for all participants. This-"

Charl abruptly jumps out of her seat and grabs my shoulders. "Did you say a BALL?!"

"Y-yes?" The look she gave me made me want to hide in a corner somewhere.

"Ichika…?"

"Y-yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the ball earlier? I didn't bring appropriate attire."

"D-didn't I say t-t-to bring a set of f-formal c-clothing?"

"You said FORMAL clothing! Not for a BALL!"

"Uh… S-sorry?"

Charl crosses her arms and sits back down. "Ichika, when we arrive, you and I are going shopping. No exceptions."

"Y-yes!"

"Honestly… Formal clothing for a ball… The dress I brought is hardly suitable…"

Wah… That was scary… I'm still not sure what I did wrong, but there's no way I'm going to argue with her. Maybe shopping with Charl will even be enjoyable.

Now we just have to wait eleven hours until we arrive in France.

xxxxx

When we arrived at the airport, Charl and I were immediately greeted by a group of government officials in neat business suits. After exchanging pleasantries, the officials lead us to a nearby limousine which took us to a large hotel.

The hotel was just as lavishly decorated as our plane, if not more so. Just like our arrival at the airport, the general manager, with a whole cohort of bellhops, greeted us by the front entrance. With a quick hand gesture, the bellhops stepped forward, relieving us of our luggage and carting them away to what I presume is our room.

"Orimura-sama, Dunois-sama, it is an honour to have such esteemed guests in our establishment. We have already prepared suite 2603 for the two of you. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call upon any of our employees. We hope you have a pleasant stay."

The well groomed man hands the both of us key cards. "Would you like to see your room now?"

"Actually, we were planning to go on a shopping trip-"

"Ah, then I will call for a limousine." With a curt bow, the manager leaves us to call for said vehicle.

Within seconds, Charl and I were in a Rolls-Royce once again, travelling to the city center. Back in her homeland, Charl directs the driver to a shopping mall with an overly complicated name I had no hopes in pronouncing with my limited French. As soon as the car rolled to a stop, the blonde excitedly drags me out to a _very_ fancy clothing store.

Gowns of all shapes, sizes, and colours fill the majority of the shop floor. A shop employee quickly approaches Charl and the two converses in rapid French. Throughout the conversation, the two look at me before turning back to each other… Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?

My premonition is realized when Charl told me to stay near the entrance while she chooses her gown. For one agonizing hour, I stood there, bored out of my mind. When the two returned, they quickly ushered me to the considerably smaller male section and made me try several suits. After the third set of clothing, my patience ran out.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why are you helping me pick a suit? Besides, I can't find any differences between this one and the last three I wore! Can't I just wear the clothing I brought with me?"

"But Ichika… I just want your clothing to match mine… You _are _going with me to ball… right?" At this point, Charl stares at me with the most formidable weapon available to all children and females: the puppy dog eyes. Large purple eyes gaze into my own, glistening with unshed tears. Charl's mouth forms a cute little pout and her arms clasp together in a begging posture.

Urk.

Unable to take the overwhelming cuteness, I look away, cheeks tinged red. "O-o-of course I am."

The teary expression disappears immediately and is replaced by a cheery smile. "Great! Now Marie said that a silver bowtie would go great with this suit so let me go grab one while you put this on, okay?"

The angelic blonde dashes off with the shop assistant to select the fashion accessory.

[Ooh~! So onii-san is weak against that type of tactics! I need to make notes!]

Please don't Setsura.

Footsteps broke me out of my thoughts. "Sorry Charl, I haven't changed ye-"

"Oh my! If it isn't Orimura Ichika-kun."

The girl in front of me wasn't Charl at all. Her blue hair is of medium length, much of it pointing outwards on either side of her face and her expression reminded me of a mischievous fox. Though I'm sure this is the first time I've seen her, the girl seems really familiar to me…

"Do I know you miss…?"

"Fufu~! This incredibly beautiful onee-san will bestow you her name so be thankful~! Sarashiki Tatenashi, IS Academy's student council president, at your service!"

"Sarashiki...? Are you related to Kanzashi-chan by any chance?"

"Bing bong! Right in one! Hu… So you've already caught Kanzashi-chan in your harem? Onee-san's really impressed! Kanzashi-chan can be a little stubborn."

"Wh-wh-what?! Kanzashi-chan and I aren't like that! She's just sees me as a sempai! And what do you mean by h-harem?!"

"Oh, so it's a sempai-kouhai play!"

I think I know why Kanzashi doesn't mention her sister very often now…

Wait… Did she say student council president…?! "Y-you're the student council president of IS Academy?! Are you here for the ISED convention?!"

"That's right! This onee-san isn't just beautiful, she's also really strong. Unfortunately, I'm not willing to part with my title just yet so I won't go easy on your friend~! Is that alright with you?"

"...As an IS engineer, I have confidence in my creations. As Orimura Ichika, I have full faith in Charl's skills. You may be the strongest in the academy, but I am certain that Charlotte Dunois will give you a run for your money."

The blue haired president begins laughing. "Fufufu~ that's the spirit! Onee-san is really impressed. I'll see you at the convention then Ichika-kun~!"

What a strange encounter… What are the chances of meeting the president in this store of all places?

Not long after Tatenashi left, Charl returns with a silver bowtie. "Ichika?"

"Ah! Sorry Charl, I got distracted. I'll go get changed right now."

In the end, Charl and the shop assistant agreed that this suit would fits me the best. Personally, I think they all look the same but I decide that agreeing with the girls would be faster than to continue arguing.

After paying for our purchases (with the cash I made from Dunois-san, Charl relented to let me pay after I told her where the money came from) Charl and I spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around the French city streets. My accumulated stress from the upcoming convention begins to ebb away in the vacation like atmosphere. I got to sample a large variety of French cuisine (which Setsura was very happy about) and Charl had a never ending list of interesting locations. In fact, it felt like we were a young couple on our honeymoon…

No, no, no... I should get these thoughts out of my head!

"…Ichika?" Near evening, Charl suddenly calls out my name in a hesitant manner. Her eyes darts constantly between my own gaze and the ground, and her hands are clasped tightly together.

"Hm? What is it Charl?"

"If it's okay with you… Can we go to one last place? It's a little far away though…"

That tone of voice... How could I ever refuse her now? "Of course we can. If it's a place Charl wants to go to, I wouldn't mind any distance."

"Ah, thanks Ichika…"

We return to the limousine which had been ferrying us around the city for the whole day and Charl directs the driver once more to our destination. For the duration of the ride, Charl remains oddly silent and I pass the time by watching the scenery change from the crowded city streets to rural country lands. After a lengthy two hour drive, we stopp near a lone cottage surrounded by a large field. Judging by the unkempt flowerbeds and the weathered look of the building, the cottage has been abandoned for quite a while.

"Charl… Is this…?

"Mn." Charl nods and walks closer to her former home.

xxxxx

How long has it been since I last set foot in this place? Those happier times when it was just me and mama, living in this modest little cottage.

Before mama had passed away.

Before father became more than a faceless man.

"_I'm going to catch you Charlotte!" A beautiful lady in her late twenties playfully chased after a seven year old Charlotte. The little blonde haired girl darted through the knee high grass (to her), laughing joyfully._

"_Not this this time mama!"_

"_Oh?" Challenge set, the older blonde increased her speed, the grass doing little to impede her. Within seconds, Charlotte was lifted into the air, giggling due to the fingers tickling her sides._

"_Got you!"_

"_Hehehe! Th-this is un-unfair! Hehe!"_

Those luscious green fields she used to play in every day are now wild and overgrown, with weeds sprouting everywhere.

"_Wah! Mama, look! The flowers are sprouting!" The young girl jumped up and down excitedly near a flower bed, vibrant green shoots dotted throughout the soft loamy soil._

_The mother pats Charlotte's head affectionately. "That's right Charlotte. If you take care of them every day, they will continue to grow more and more beautiful just like you."_

_The girl smiles widely. "Then I promise to water them every day so that they can become just as beautiful as mama~!"_

Today, the very same flower bed lay bare and desolate from her inability to keep that promise.

_Charlotte stood beside the flower bed, carrying a watering can nearly a quarter of her size. With great care, the tiny blonde tipped the watering can over each of the blooming violets, making sure each plant was sufficiently watered. With the sun setting though, the wind had begun to pick up a chill, causing her to shiver._

"_Charlotte? Dinner is almost ready. What are you still doing outside in the cold?" Her mother had finally noticed her absence and had stepped out of the cottage to investigate._

"_Ah! I… I forgot to water the flowers today… I want to finish it now so they can continue to grow…" Charlotte lowers her head in shame, she had nearly forgotten the promise she had made with her mama._

_The mother though just chuckled in amusement before stepping back into the cottage. Returning a few seconds later, she wrapped a fluffy blanket around the shivering blonde and helped her lift the heavy watering can. "Silly girl. Come on, let's finish this together."_

_Charlotte's expression immediately brightened and the two quickly finished watering the rest of the flowers. The chilly wind was the last thing on her mind once inside the warmth of the cottage, belly full of the piping hot stew her mother had made._

The cottage, now in disrepair, can no longer retain the same level of warmth and protection it had once offered.

This place was no longer her home. Her home was destroyed two years ago when her mama passed away.

A short walk around the cottage brought her to her final destination. A plain white cross stood tall amongst the grass. Her mama's final resting place.

Unwillingly, the memories of her mama's last moments began to resurface.

_Charlotte's mother laid deathly still on the bed, her complexion now sallow and gaunt, robbed of its former vitality by disease._

_She was dying._

_A thirteen year old Charlotte could do nothing but hold her mother's cold hands and pray for a miracle. Tears streamed forth from her eyes as she watched her beloved mama succumb to death. "M-mama, please! Y-you can't die!"_

_Her mother's hand weakly gripped the girl's own. "Charlotte… My little angel… Don't cry... We knew the day we would part was near…"_

"_Mama…"_

"_Charlotte… Listen carefully… Under the lowest drawer on the dresser… there's a letter… Read it… Find your father… He will look after you…"_

"_I-I don't want to live with father, mama! I want to live with you! I love you mama!"_

"_I'm sorry Charlotte…Move on… Find happiness… I love you…"_

_The last of her strength left her, and the hand in Charlotte's own fell limp. "M-mama…?! Mama! Don't leave… P-please don't leave me…"_

After giving mama a burial, she had found the letter and tracked down her father. From there, her nightmare continued for two long years. Mama had never expected that Martin Dunois, her father, would be such a cruel and ruthless man. Instead of a caring father, she found a man that only viewed her as a tool.

"Mama… I'm sorry for not visiting; father hasn't been the most accommodating… I've been staying in Japan lately and I'm… I'm finally happy again. Every day I go to school like a normal girl and I've got lots of friends now. Houki is a bit strict but can be compassionate; Rin is temperamental but very energetic; Cecilia can be a little egotistical but she has a good heart; Laura is often oblivious to the atmosphere but she's very loyal; and Ichika… Ichika is my knight in shining armour."

Taking a peek behind me, I see Ichika standing silently a fair distance away to give me some privacy. A smile unconsciously forms on my lips.

"When he found out that I was spying on him, I thought that I would sit out the rest of my life in a jail cell. Instead, Ichika forgave me after listening to my full story… Not only did he protect me from persecution, he eventually freed me from my fate entirely. I owe him my life mama… At times he can be frustratingly dense, but his overwhelming kindness, his capacity to care for his friends, more than makes up for it… You don't have to worry about me anymore mama. I'm no longer shackled by father's plans… I've found happiness and… love."

Tears drips down my cheeks and is absorbed by the ground. "Mama… I love you... Please… Please continue to look after me up in heaven."

xxxxx

Seeing Charlotte take a step back from the grave, I begin to approach her. As I got closer though, I could pick up the soft sounds of sobbing coming from her direction. Unsure of what to do, I held one of her hands in my own. Charl grips onto my hand like a lifeline.

"Charl…? Are you alright?"

"Ichika… Sniff… D-don't worry… I'll be b-better soon." Her other hand rises to her face to wipe away the tears. Her sobbing begins to die down and soon fade away entirely.

"…Mama I would like to introduce you to Orimura Ichika, the person who saved me."

I perform a low bow towards the grave marker. "It's an honour to meet you. Charlotte has become a dear friend to me; she has helped me in so many things that I don't know what I would do without her now. I promise I'll continue looking after her like she has to me and protect her from any harm."

Beside me, Charl has taken the same hue as a tomato. "I-Ichika! I'm not a helpless damsel in distress!"

Though chastising me, the grin on her face has come back full force. That's the Charl I'm use to.

That's the smile I swore to protect.

Charlotte's mother up in heaven, please rest easy.

I will protect your daughter's happiness.

xxxxx

By the time we returned to the hotel, it was already quite late in the evening. Charl and I had a light dinner in the hotel's restaurant and made our way to our room. It was only then that we discovered a slight problem.

Our room only had one bed.

Sleeping in the same room as a girl is one thing, but in the same bed…? Granted the bed was the largest I've ever physically seen, but still…

"Um, I'll go ask the front desk for another room. I'm sure they have one with two beds available…"

Just as I turn to leave through the door, a soft hand grabs onto my arm, arresting my momentum.

"…"

"Sorry Charl, I didn't catch any of that."

"I-I don't mind…. s-s-sharing a b-b-bed…" The blonde's face is steaming red now and her stuttering is utterly adorable.

Eh?

Did she just say…?

Now I'm sure my own face is an equal shade of red as Charl's.

I offer to sleep on the couch in the lounge but Charl refused and forces me into the bathroom first to shower and change for bed. Taking a long cold shower, I change into my preferred yukata and step back into the bedroom.

"Uh… I'm finished Charl…"

Charl nods and collects her own set of toiletry and clothes before stepping into the bathroom. Sticking her head out from the door way, she attempts a stern glare that comes out more as a cute pout. "Don't peek, okay Ichika?"

"O-of course."

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, I try to keep my mind off of the girl taking a shower in the room beside me. This is no different from the time when Charl and I stayed in the same room in IS Academy. We shared the same shower as well. And I saw her naked. We also took a bath at the same time. And I felt her body against mine.

Damn it.

"Ichika?"

"WAH! CHARL! I-I wasn't thinking about y-you n-n-naked or any-" My breath was taken away by the sight in front of me.

Her long blonde hair, free from her usual pony tail, cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall. A near transparent white nightgown hugs her body, revealing her curves and leaving little to the imagination. Charlotte quickly crossed her arms over her chest upon seeing me staring, turning slightly away. "Ichika no ecchi…"

"Ah, um… s-sorry…"

Entering under the covers, I tried to stick as close to the edge of the bed as possible. Seeing that, Charl got a little frustrated. "Geez Ichika, I won't bite. I-I was the one to suggest s-sleeping on the same bed anyways…"

With her persuasion, I move a little closer, but I still face away from her. "N-night Charl."

"Night Ichika."

The light dies and the room is engulfed in darkness.

I lay on the bed stock still for more than fifteen minutes, my tension preventing me from sleeping. Even though I know Charl gave me permission to sleep on the same bed and that said bed is enormous, my heart rate still skyrockets, keeping me wide awake.

"Ichika…? Are you still awake?" Charl's voice softly pierce the silence.

"...What is it Charl?"

The sheets ruffle and seconds later a warm, soft sensation covers my entire back. "Ch-Ch-Charl?!"

"I-it's my first time wearing this nightgown so I'm a little cold. You don't m-mind being my personal heater, do you Ichika?" Charl's voice is so close that it can literally tickle my ear.

"N-no. B-but isn't it… I-I mean, we're…"

"I-if it's Ichika then I don't mind."

"Ah…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ichika… Thank you."

"E-eh?"

"For accompanying me today. It meant a lot to me."

"No problem Charl. It should be me thanking you instead. You did show me a lot of the sights as well as a whole slew of new food."

I could feel her body press a little deeper against my back. "But none of this would have been possible without you Ichika. I could never thank you enough."

"…Just be yourself Charl. That's more than enough for me."

"…Mn. Night Ichika."

"Sweet dreams Charl."

Within minutes, the sound of Charl's steady breathing permeates the room, indicating her entry into dreamland. It took me a considerable longer amount of time before I found sleep's comfortable embrace myself.

xxxxx

"Orimura Ichika-san, it really is an honour to finally meet you. I'm Marcus Ardoin, one of Dunois Company's head engineer, and the one assigned to oversee the Raphael Evolution project. Let me be the first to say that we're simply in awe of your creation. We have the entire department analyzing the blueprints and we're still being surprised by your ideas." The bespectacled man shook my hand vigorously. Behind him, ten other engineers stare at me like I am a national treasure.

Charlotte and I are currently in a gigantic hanger bay located in an equally large stadium. The first event of the ISED convention is due to start in two hours and engineers of multiple nationalities could be seen running everywhere, preparing their respective company's IS.

"Then without further ado, we'll get started on the initial checkup. Orimura-san, if you want, you can take a look around the hanger bay. I'm sure there are many people eager to meet the apprentice of _le professeur_."

"Eh? I could stay behind to help-"

"Ah! It's only a checkup so there's nothing too complicated involved, we'll save your expertise for when the tournament actually starts. Besides, my team has been dying to finally lay hands on the machine."

Charl gives me a reassuring smile. "Go ahead Ichika. It will only be for an hour or so."

With her permission as well, I decide to let them have at it. If I was in their shoes, I would probably be extremely impatient as well to analyze a new IS…

"Wahaha! I found you!"

"Eh?"

_*Smoosh~!*_

The (now familiar) feeling of soft globes of flesh surrounds my head.

"Mmmmppprrggg! Pwa!" After suffocating in the marshmallow hell, the mysterious lady (and I'm pretty sure she's a lady by now) finally lets me breath.

The lady takes a hold of my chin and raises my head so that I was facing her. "Oh my, Natale is right, you really are a cute boy. Tch! Why does Natale always get to the cute ones first?"

"U-um… Thanks for the compliment but… who are you?"

The lady laughs loudly. "Wahaha! That's right, I didn't introduce myself! America's representative, Iris Calling at your service. Didn't Natale talk about me at all? She didn't say anything about her gorgeous and super sexy friend? On that note are you dating anyone? This beautiful young lady here is available you know?"

"Natale…? Ah, do you mean Natasha Fairs? Is Calling-san Fairs-san's friend? Does that mean she's here too?" I'm just going to ignore the rest of her questions…

"That's right! I'm Iris Calling, Natale's best friend, but you can call me Iri! As for Natale… Unfortunately she couldn't make it to the convention due to injuries she sustained… She did say to give you her best regards if I happen to meet you!"

Iris tries to hide it, but for a split second, her face change from overly cheery to serious. That, combined with the recent information I received from Tabane-nee, allows me to deduce the cause. "So Phantom Task did go after the Gospel again… Is Fairs-san safe? Did they manage to steal the Gospel?"

Again her expression flickers for an instant before returning to her cheerful persona. "Relax, relax, besides a few busted ribs, Natale is perfectly fine. She will be upset if you keep calling her Fairs-san though. As for the Gospel, yours truly showed up and stopped the bad guys in their tracks… Now, pleasantries aside, how did you know about the Phantom Task attack on our IS storage facility? Last time I checked, it was deemed top secret and restricted to only the ones involved and the top brass."

The last part was said in a tone of voice promising pain and torture if the answer did not satisfy her. Gulp. I have to remember that no matter how friendly Iris is, she is part of the American military… Should I tell her the truth? Would that cause trouble for Tabane-nee? But what else could I say…?

Before I could make up my mind though, Iris bursts out laughing and slaps me on the back. "Wahaha! You should have seen the expression on your face! You really are cute when flustered! You don't have to worry about your sensei; anyone with half a brain can figure it out. While the brass up top doesn't like it, they can't do anything about her."

Whew… Crisis averted…

_*Smoosh~!*_

Wawawawawa! Why did she suddenly cling to my arm like that?!

"As for you though… Do you want to work for America? There's lots of… _perks._ Since Natale has taken a liking to you, I wouldn't mind _sharing_ either…" The last part was whispered huskily right beside my ear. A shiver runs down my spine by the pure sexuality the older woman is exuding. Against my will, an image of both Natasha and Iris in less than appropriate clothes forms in my head.

"I-I-I'm sorry, b-b-b-but I-I'll have t-t-to refuse, C-C-Calling-san."

The alluring aura disappears and the childish Iris returns full force with a pout. "Mou, that's too bad. I guess I'll have to settle with this then."

Her head darts forward and locks our lips together. A moist appendage forces it way into my mouth and a taste of peaches begins to overwhelm my taste buds. That's her tongue! Her tongue! Is this the infamous French kiss?!

After what felt like an eternity (yet all too soon), we separate. My mind is barely coherent and I'm sure my face is blushing up a storm.

"Puah~! That was for calling me Calling-san again. If you ever change your mind don't hesitate to call me~! I'll be happy to give you a repeat experience!" With that, the beautiful Caucasian pilot takes her leave, hips swaying hypnotically side to side… Damn it! She's doing this on purpose, I know it!

…

…

…

"Ichika-san? What are you doing?"

"Oh, ah, nothing at all Cecilia, just zoned out a bit… Wait, Cecilia?! Rin and Laura too?! Why are you here?!" Like magic, Cecilia, Rin and Laura stand right in front of me in their respective IS suits. Don't tell me they're also participating in the ISED convention?

"We're participating in the tournament of course. As representative candidates of our countries, it's our obligation to participate and show off our progress. Ichika-san, I'll show you that Blue Tears is the best!"

"Keep your eyes on me Ichika. I'll prove to you that my Shenglong won't lose even against your creations."

"As my bride, I expect you to cheer for me."

This convention just got much more interesting…

xxxxx

After finishing my tour of the stadium, I returned to the workshop designated to the Dunois Company. I told Charl about our friends also participating in the event but her response is rather lackluster "Ah, so Rin, Cecilia and Laura are also participating."

"You don't sound very surprised Charlotte…"

"Mn. I figured something like this would happen… Representative candidates are often test pilots for new IS technologies so it's natural for them to compete in the ISED conventions. Not to mention, since Ichika came along as well…" Her voice grew quieter and quieter until it was nothing more but mumbling.

"Sorry I didn't catch that."

"I-it's nothing! Ah! Um, Ichika do you have any advice for the upcoming battles? Or any information about my opponent?"

The tournament bracket was recently posted on all the display screens within the hanger bay. Charl would be fighting in the first round.

**1) Charlotte Dunois (Raphael Evolution) VS Li Hyung-Sook (Perpetual Gear)**

**2) Iris Calling (Fang Quake) VS Laura Bodewig (Schwarzer Regen)**

**3) Cecilia Alcott (Blue Tears) VS Huang Lingyin (Shenlong)**

**4) Sarashiki Tatenashi (Mysterious Lady) VS Kikuchi Yumi (Raven)**

To my relief, Charl wouldn't have to fight Tatenashi unless both of them make it to the final round. Fighting the student council president of the IS Academy wouldn't be easy…

"Ichika? Are you okay?" Breaking away from my thoughts, I see Charl gazing at me with a worried expression.

"…Don't worry I'm fine. More importantly, you should worry about yourself first rather than me. I'm not the one who's taking part in the tournament. As for any advice… I don't have anything in particular. The IS you're facing, Perpetual Gear, is an entirely new prototype from South Korea. This would be its world debut and aside from the Korean development team and the pilot herself, nobody knows what it's capable of. That said, the same thing applies to you. Your opponent will know nearly nothing of Raphael Evolution's specs. The only suggestion I can make is to keep as much of your capabilities secret as possible during the fight. The less you show during that round, the less your future opponents will know about you."

Charl nods in affirmation.

"So how's the Evolution responding? Is the packet connection working? Any erratic movements? Or perhaps lack of response?" I couldn't help but fuss over the Raphael Evolution. It's my first IS design and now it's going into its world debut… Is this what parents feel when their children leave home for the first time?

"Mu~! Ichika, you've checked over the IS three times already! It has been working fine for a month; it's not going to suddenly break down now!"

"But a lot could happen in a month! All it takes is one fau-" Charl cuts me off by grabbing my head with both her hands, locking our eyes together. Face inches apart, I could feel her gentle breathing against my cheeks and smell the light scent of flowers from her hair.

_*Doki~ Doki~*_

"Relax Ichika. This Raphael Evolution is the IS that Ichika built for me. It's the result of the promise between you and me. It won't break down, I know it."

"Charl…"

{"_Charlotte Dunois and Li Hyung-Sook, please make your way to the stadium floor. I repeat: Charlotte Dunois and Li Hyung-Sook, please make your way to the stadium floor."}_

"Ichika, cheer for me okay? I'll show the world that our promise is incredibly strong!"

The stunning smile that followed knocks me into a daze. This is truly a smile from an angel… "Un, good luck!"

xxxxx

{"_Ladies and gentle, welcome to the first part of the ISED convention, the long awaited tournament! For the first round we have two IS's making their first debut. From France is the Raphael Evolution, piloted by Charlotte Dunois! Facing her is Korea's Perpetual Gear! Standard IS combat rules will be used. At the start of the bell you may begin!"}_

In the middle of the stadium battle ground stood the two competitors. Charl was of course decked in the signature orange armour of the Raphael Evolution, but the form has taken a major change from when I first revealed it in the research and development labs. Now attached on the back of the IS is a large thruster system and thick armour plating covered the majority of the machine. Six long and narrow armour plates surround her hips creating a skirt and floating on either side of her are large hexagonal shields. A pair of multi-purpose launchers sits above each of her shoulders, also covered by more protective plating. This is the form of the Raphael Evolution using the defensive packet Aegis.

Even with the increase in girth from the extra armour, the Evolution is still physically smaller than the Perpetual Gear. Thick armour covered nearly every inch of the IS and I could see multiple propulsion nozzles built into its limbs and back to enhance movement. The most defining feature though is the oversized arms. Disproportional to the rest of the body, it made the IS look like a gorilla. Judging by the size, the strength of Perpetual Gear's punches is probably incredible…

_*DDDDOOOOOOOONNNNNGGG!*_

As soon as the bell rang, Charl immediately summons a sleek assault rifle in to one hand and proceeds to spray the Perpetual Gear with 0.50 caliber HEIAP (High Explosive Incendiary/Armour Piercing) rounds. Thanks to my modified magazine which replenishes the spent ammunition with ones stored within the IS's dimensional space, Charl is able to continuously shoot in full auto despite firing at more than one thousand rounds per minute.

The Perpetual Gear's pilot immediately shields herself with the IS's oversized arms before an energy shield deploys in a spiraling fashion. The 0.50 caliber rounds incredible stopping power proves useless against the defensive barrier, reduced to showering the area with sparks.

The Gear's pilot laughs at the failed attack. "It's futile to attack my IS with such outdated weaponry. Let me show you what a REAL third generation IS is like!"

I catch a flicker of movement from behind the large IS's back, before several shining blurs streak across the battlefield towards Charl. Aborting her attack, the blonde takes to the air and avoids the surprise attack. The blurs crash into the ground, cutting deep furrows into the soil and decelerates enough for me to recognize the weapon.

The blurs of light turns out to be some sort of energy buzz saws. From what I can see, Korea modified my design for Blue Tears and made a melee attack bit… I can see the logic behind the change though. With the buzz saw bits, a pilot only needs to direct it to slam into an opponent. No need for complicated actions like aiming a gun, which has multiple variables to consider… If my guess is correct, the Perpetual Gear could potentially operate more than a dozen bits at once…

Having missed their target, the buzz saws immediately shoot upwards to chase after Charl. Summoning a shotgun to her offhand, Charl begins to dart across the sky evading or deflecting the saws with well-timed energy buckshots. Despite her efforts, the saws continue their relentless pursuit of the Evolution, steadily damaging even the tough powered armor of the Aegis packet.

Recognizing her current predicament, Charl cease her evasion tactics and instead aims her rifle at the Perpetual Gear once more. A bright light emits from the magazine of the rifle before fading away revealing no apparent change.

Using the Aegis packet's shields to stave off the saws, Charl locks on and squeezes the trigger.

Instead of the previous 0.50 caliber rounds, an intense beam of energy shot out of the muzzle and strikes the Korean IS. In contrast to her previous attacks, the energy beam pierces the Gear's projected shield before slamming into its torso armour. With the pilot's concentration broken, the buzz saw bits' assault dies down and Charl utilizes the opening to close in on her opponent. Shotguns in both hands, she opens fire, looking to end the match.

Only to hit an energy shield projected ten meters in front of her opponent.

Crap… So the bits can act as shields as well. Charl has fallen right into the enemy's trap.

One… three… seven… twelve more bits emerged from behind the Gear's back. A total of eighteen saw bits converse on Charl from all sides.

The stadium camera's captures the smile on the Korean pilot's face and her parting words to Charl. "This match is over."

It also captures the gentle… no, the death angel's smile present on the blonde's lips. "You're right… I'm ending it now."

All the saw blades abruptly come to a halt a few feet away from Charl. Each and every bit had failed to penetrate the spherical energy barrier emitted by the Aegis armour.

The match ended in the next three seconds.

Charl's energy barrier physically pulses before flinging every saw blade bit away. Immediately afterwards, her extra armour and thruster set dissipate into light motes, before a black pentagonal object appears and attaches on her back. For a brief instance, I catch a glimpse of four energy wings sprouting from the attachment, forming an 'X' behind the Raphael Evolution before Charl disappears from view.

Only to appear behind the Perpetual Gear twenty meters away.

Grasped in her hands is a large sledge hammer poised to strike down the Gear. Sensing the impending danger, the Gear's pilot projects another shield to defend herself and for one moment, the attack appears to fail as the hammer's head comes to a complete stop on top of the barrier.

Before the shield shatters, sending the Gear crashing into the ground and creating a rather sizable crater.

The entire stadium is silent until the announcer comes back on.

{"_Perpetual Gear is unable to continue. Winner of the first round, Raphael Evolution!"}_

We did it… We won the first battle!

xxxxx

"I won!" Charl returns to hanger bay with a brilliant smile. The engineers from the Dunois Company greet her with an assortment of cheers.

"Good work Charl. You were amazing out there." I flash a matching smile towards her.

"Ah, well it wasn't just me… It's also thanks the Raphael Evolution…"

"Mn. Come on, let's finish the post battle checkup quickly so we can watch the next match. We need to gather information on your next opponent after all."

Checking over the IS, I admire my handy work for the hundredth time. Unlike earlier, the Evolution is no longer equipped with the heavy armour from the Aegis packet. In fact, it's only attachment currently is the flight pack installed on its back.

This is due to the main attribute of the Raphael Evolution, the ability to switch between packets almost instantly. In a way it's like an alternative to Tabane-nee's Fold-Out armour.

Like the Raphael Revive, I first built the Evolution to have only the bare basics to free up its equalizers. I then divided the equalizers into two groups: the first to hold a standard armoury of weapons available for use at any time and the second to hold additional 'packets'. By reprogramming the IS's core, I manage to merge several equalizers together to create more 'space'. I then squeeze all the extra equipment from the packet into one big… well, package, before placing it into the larger equalizer slots. Utilizing the Quick Link system, which allows the Evolution to connect with compatible equipment in an instant, the summoned packet can quickly combine with the IS when called for. In all, the Evolutions can hold up to three packets and still have more than ten slots open for normal weapons.

Charl started out with the Aegis packet which specializes in defense. Out of the three packets currently available, it's the slowest but its defense more than makes up for it. Covered in thick powered armour, the Aegis also can also emit a spherical energy barrier to protect against large scale attacks. A pair of multi-purpose launchers are also available for added attack power.

The second packet is the flight pack that Charl has currently equipped, the Wings of Pegasus; a high powered thruster that can also generates wings of energy to increase stability and speed. Sacrificing defensive and offensive augmentations, the Wings of Pegasus grants the Raphael Evolution great speed and maneuverability.

Though the packet switch system is Raphael Evolution's main ability, I didn't skimp on any of its primary weapons either. The last weapon Charl used is the perfect example: the Active Inertia Amplifier Hammer, otherwise known as the Gravity Hammer. Taking the knowledge I gained in creating the AIC field, I reversed the effects, and installed it into an IS sized sledgehammer. Once activated, a normal swing with the hammer can feel like being hit with a speeding train. Since it's still a prototype though, the energy consumption is still rather high…

Satisfied with my basic checkup, I left the rest of the maintenance to the other engineers. I need to analyze the next match carefully.

xxxxx

{"_For the second round we have America's Fang Quake, piloted by Iris Calling! Her opponent will be Germany's Schwarzer Regen, piloted by Laura Bodewig!"}_

Iris Calling… The former representative of the United States. She willingly gave away her position a year ago in order to become a test pilot for the American military. Of her 57 official IS matches, she has emerged victorious in 49. Off the public records though, she has had two run-ins with the terrorist group known as Phantom Task and successfully repelled hostile IS's in both cases. Despite her flirtatious personality, she may very well be the strongest opponent in the tournament.

Her IS Fang Quake is no pushover either. The little information I've discovered about it reveals that it's an IS built to compete with China's Shenlong. From its appearance, the dark olive IS is built for high power output, speed and maneuverability with an emphasis in close combat judging by the massive claws on each forearm. Like the Shenlong, it also possesses two large turbine-like objects floating beside each of its shoulder. Large cylinders with a short barrel pointing forward. Impact cannons…? No… The size is too big…

Laura's Schwarzer Regen remains mostly unchanged. The only difference I could spot is the new cannon attached to her right shoulder. Instead of the usual one barrel, there are now three, though the barrel width is noticeably smaller than her previous railgun.

_*DDDDOOOOOOOONNNNNGGG!*_

Fang Quake instantly darts towards the Schwarzer Regen, both claws extending from her arms to increase her attack range. Taking no chances, Laura retaliates with her new weapon.

The ground surrounding the Fang Quake explodes before the sound of three deafening cracks from the railgun reached the audience. Miraculously, the American IS emerges from the smoke unfazed, continuing its charge towards its German opponent.

Later video analysis revealed that Iris had dodged all three tungsten shells that were travelling well past the speed of sound.

Laura expression shows slight surprise but ultimately she retains her cool. With a sweep of her hands, she prepares to activate her AIC field to capture her opponent.

Only for the Fang Quake to stop short of her five meter range, before darting sideways and opening fire with an SMG. The bullets were not an immediate threat, but nonetheless, they slowly drained precious shield energy. In retaliation, four cabled daggers emerged from Laura's back and close in on her opponent from multiple angles. Iris ditches her SMG and re-extends her claws. Almost casually, she swipes one of the knives away before doing a point turn and shredding the cable to another dagger. Seeing her opponent pre-occupied, Laura rushes forward, plasma saber in hand, to deal an attack from behind.

It was the mistake that cost her the match.

The supposedly defenseless Fang Quake suddenly ducks avoiding the slash from Laura. The claws on the Quake's arms lash forward to attack Laura's torso and barely scratches its surface when the German girl jumps away. All of a sudden, Laura collapses to one knee, holding a hand on her left eye.

"Eh? Is Laura hurt? Didn't she dodge the attack?" Beside me, Charl anxiously watches over her fallen roommate.

"I'm not sure… The claw definitely missed, but there may be another effect going on…"

Again, the Fang Quake charges towards Laura, but this time it crosses the five meter radius without hesitation. To my surprise, Laura doesn't use her AIC field, instead choosing to counter Iris's claw strikes with her dual plasma swords. A fierce melee fight began between the two military personnel, but from the very beginning it is evident who possesses the advantage. Laura is being pushed back and her IS is taking more and more damage from the lightning quick claw attacks.

What is going on? In this situation, the AIC field could instantly turn the tables, but Laura hasn't used it yet. She isn't even trying to gain more space and switch the fight back to mid or long range combat… No… Maybe she can't… If both the AIC field and the rapid fire railgun have become unusable, then it would explain her current behaviour. The question is _why_ can't she use those weapons?

…

…

…That's it, her eye! When the Fang Quake had grazed the Schwarzer Regen, Laura had grabbed her left eye, the miniature hyper sensor…

"Shit, Laura's fighting practically blind!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"The Fang Quake's claw attack didn't miss. It was generating high frequency shockwaves which are designed to disrupt the IS's hyper sensor… That's why Laura was grabbing her eye, because it abruptly shut down. Right now, all her targeting systems are unresponsive, effectively making her railgun and AIC field useless. The only things she can rely on are her melee weapons and her remaining human eye."

"Disrupt an IS's hyper sensor?!" Charl is understandably shocked. An IS's hyper sensor is practically the backbone of all ranged weaponry since targeting systems rely on the information provided by it. If it gets taken out, a pilot can only manually aim their weapons (if it can be done in the first place) or use melee weapons.

"Yeah. If multiple shockwaves impact the IS at the correct frequency, the hyper sensor can be overloaded and shut down temporarily. The IS core can restart the sensor but it could take more than a few minute…" In this situation, Laura should retreat and stall for time but I don't think she knows this information, nor do I think Iris would give her the opportunity to escape.

So Laura continues to desperately fight, looking for a non-existent opening. Fang Quake rains blow after devastating blow against the Regen's armour before finally sending the black IS flying with a powerful uppercut.

The back halves of the turbine-like objects on the Fang Quake begin to rotate, spinning faster and faster until defining details become a blur. The two barrels aim at Laura and the air between them physically _ripples_. The air in front of Laura explodes, sending the Schwarzer Regan against the stadium walls.

So the Fang Quake is equipped with concussion cannons. The US military definitely didn't skimp on their weaponry budget…

A concussion cannon is the bigger, meaner cousin of the impact cannon. Working with the same principal of using compressed air as bullets, the concussion cannon abandons the finesse of the impact cannon to increase its firepower. It can't rapid fire, nor can it hide its trajectory, but the concussion cannon can take down an IS with as little as three direct hits.

{"_Schwarzer Regen is unable to continue. Winner of the second round, Fang Quake!"}_

xxxxx

{"_Round three: England's Blue Tears, piloted by Cecilia Alcott versus China's Shenlong, piloted by Huang Lingyin!"}_

This is an interesting matchup. After our seaside trip, Cecilia's skill in using the Blue Tears' bits grew in leaps and bounds. Currently, Cecilia and Rin's combat abilities are roughly equal so the deciding factor of this match would come down to the upgrades their respective countries have made to their IS's.

_*DDDDOOOOOOOONNNNNGGG!*_

Energy beams bombards Rin's location before the bell had even finished ringing. Unlike her first match against me, Cecilia could now utilize the Blue Tears' bits at full capacity. The bits could remain in constant motion, firing from different angles of attack as one cohesive unit. Additionally, Cecilia no longer needs to remain stationary, using her own energy rifle to attack in conjunction with her bits.

Under the heavy barrage, Rin summons her two scimitars and begins to use the large swords as impromptu shields. Due to the multi-pronged attacks, my childhood friend is forced to remain moving in order to not be trapped by Cecilia. It seems Cecilia has learned a thing or two from her multiple practice battles against the Chinese girl as her bits remains out of Rin's effective impact cannon range. Attempts to get closer to any bit would only cause it to retreat and increase the fire rate of the others.

Deciding to push her advantage, Cecilia summons the last two bits in the Blue Tears' arsenal. The missile launchers deploy beside her and fire their payload at the Shenlong.

A large explosion engulfs the pink IS, plunging the area in thick smoke. Before the camera is obscured though, I had caught on to what Rin managed to do.

Before the missiles had struck her, Rin had turned off her PIC before firing the Shenlong's Ryuhou. The resulting recoil flung her IS away from the blast radius and now she's probably using the break to plan a counterattack.

Before the smoke cleared, a spinning object shot out of the cloud, heading towards Cecilia. The blonde easily dodges the relatively slow projectile, but is soon forced to evade again when another spinning object nears her position.

I recognize the projectiles as Rin's Souten Gagetsu, but being able to throw them when they weren't combined is new.

Cecilia re-aims at the now weaponless Rin, but her attack is disrupted when the first blade arcs back and strikes her from behind.

The homing capability is new too…

The two blades return to Rin's hands before she darts forward to close the distance. Realizing the imminent danger, Cecilia immediately flies in reverse and fires off another pair of missiles. The guided explosives serve to only delay Rin for a moment, as she dices the missiles into two halves, but that brief moment is enough for Cecilia to recall her bits.

The four laser bits hover around Cecilia's rifle before connecting into the slot's I had previously missed seeing. A smile appears on the blonde's face as she aims the rifle's sight at the Shenlong.

A beam of green erupts from the rifle barrel, vastly more powerful than the previous shots fired from it. By my estimates, the power output may even exceed Setsura's particle cannon mode at level six. Unprepared for the sudden attack, Rin takes the beam head on and disappears from view again as another explosion engulfs her Shenlong.

Cecilia remains at full alert, keeping her rifle trained at the smoke cloud. Her caution is rewarded when a pair of swords converge on her position. Gracefully dodging the two attacks, Cecilia aims her rifle at Rin's position.

Only to take another Souten Gagetsu to the face. The momentum behind the oversized blade flings the Blue Tears backwards and into the other two blades she previously dodged.

Dazed from the multiple hits, Cecilia spirals down from the sky. A fourth sword attempts to cleave her torso armour but the blonde regains enough composure to minimize the damage with her combat knife Interceptor.

Noticing that the four blades are homing in on her, Cecilia redeploys her bits and directs them to fire upon the scimitars to knock them off course.

Unfortunately for her, Rin wasn't standing idle while she was fighting off the projectile blades. With another pair of Souten Gagetsu in her hands, Rin appears beside Cecilia and unleash a powerful combination of strikes at Blue Tears.

With her distance advantage gone and being completely outclassed in close quarters combat, Cecilia lost the battle.

{"_Blue Tears is unable to continue. Winner of the third round, Shenlong!"}_

xxxxx

{"_For our final fight before the semi-final matches, we have Russia's Mysterious Lady, piloted by Sarashiki Tatenashi versus Canada's Raven piloted by Kikuchi Yumi!"}_

Sarashiki Tatenashi, Kanzashi-chan's older sister. Her position of being IS Academy's student council president is not one to take lightly. Unlike regular schools, the IS Academy's student council president is not elected. No, the position of president can only be earned, by becoming the strongest within the student body. Further research on her background reveals that she's an ISED level two license holder and has contributed in the development of her own IS, the Mysterious Lady. To top it all off, she's the current _representative_ of Russia and have participated in nine professional matches, winning all but one.

And she's only one year older than me.

Her IS, the Mysterious Lady, is also one of the most interesting designs I've ever seen. The armour is thin and narrow, dyed in the same aqua blue colour as Tatenashi's hair. Several pieces hang around her hips and from between the gaps, a transparent liquid trails down, stopping just before her ankles and forming a beautiful long 'skirt'. Dark blue crystals float around her as well, and the same liquid attach to them, creating thin diamond shaped sheets of water. From what I've heard, the Mysterious Lady has the ability to manipulate water thanks to nanomachines.

Tatenashi's opponent, the Raven, is another unique IS. Pitch black in colour, the wings of the IS are shaped like a bird's, complete with individual feathers. Like its wings, the feet of the Raven also mimic its namesake, possessing four talons on each foot that looks capable of shredding steel.

_*DDDDOOOOOOOONNNNNGGG!*_

The Raven's wings extend to their full length before the black IS rockets skyward. Tatenashi summons a large silver lance into existence before beginning her pursuit. Climbing a quarter of the height the Raven has reached, the blue haired girl abruptly stops before twirling her lance rapidly and deflecting multiple… feathers?

Black feathers matching the ones on the Raven's wings rain down on the student council president, but not a single one even touch her IS. Her lance becomes a silver blur as feather after feather is deflected before embedding into the ground below.

Tatenashi must have noticed something, as she dives to the side instead of deflecting the next wave of the feather projectiles. Her reasons become clear as the ground below erupts into a large fireball.

The Mysterious Lady accelerates to top speed and points its lance in the direction of the Raven. A whirring sound can be heard before bullets begin to pour out of the shaft at hundreds of rounds per second. The Raven is finally forced to move from its high position and chooses to dive towards its approaching opponent, wings flared to max spread. More feathers shoot toward Tatenashi, this time with visible arcs of electricity travelling between them but Tatenashi doesn't deviate from her path. At her mental command, the two sheets of water maneuveres between her and the incoming feathers, acting like a shield. Unexpectedly, as soon as the feathers hit the water, they rapidly lose momentum and come to a standstill, trapped in the liquid. The electricity is even harmlessly discharged within the water!

The Raven is currently on a collision course with the Mysterious Lady. Its talons are covered in a red glow, hoping to cut deeply into her opponent with a dive kick. Unfortunately for the pilot, she didn't anticipate having her attack completely nullified by Tatenashi. Instead of seeing her opponent in a defensive stance, she is met head on with the blue IS's silver lance.

Water begins to congregate around the lance, spinning round and round. Soon the lance head has effectively tripled in size, a torrent of water rotating at insane speeds to form a giant drill. Unable to abort her attack, the pilot of the Raven strikes the water drill with her kick.

The talons crumple into pieces and the leg armour develops deep cracks on the surface. Suddenly a multitude of colours flash near the tip of the lance as the Raven's Absolute Barrier activates to protect the pilot and Tatenashi's strike comes to a halt. Using this chance, the Raven releases another barrage of the piercing feathers and retreats.

A frustrated pout forms on Tatenashi's face, as if she was saying, 'Mou, I should have put more power in that attack!'

With one leg practically destroyed and shield energy at dangerous levels, the Raven's pilot becomes desperate. Instead of the previously controlled strikes, an endless torrent of feathers fires at the Mysterious Lady.

And again, none of them even scratches its armour.

Feather after feather are either deflected, evaded, or blocked with the water barriers and Tatenashi steadily closes the distance to her opponent.

The Raven's attacks only serve to delay the inevitable.

A few seconds later the water drill strikes the Raven once more and ends the match.

{"_Raven is unable to continue. Winner of the fourth round, Mysterious Lady!"}_

Tatenashi wins without losing a single point of shield energy.

* * *

><p>AN: So I'm splitting this chapter into two parts as well. It has been a while since I last updated and I wanted to give myself a break from continuous fight scenes… If there's a noticeable increase in mistakes, it's because I've only done a light editing run before uploading the chapter. I'll upload a better version once I have more time.<p>

Someone mentioned the timeline of events being wrong. I'm sorry to say but there's nothing I can do about it. Let's just assume that the dates of events are shifted enough that it fits with the story… This is a fanfic afterall… I plan to add/change the occurrence of events in the future as well.

Someone else asked if Kanzashi was in the light novels and the answer is yes. Here's a list of canon characters that you may not have known if you followed the anime:  
>Kanzashi<br>Tatenashi  
>Iris Calling (Some liberties taken in her IS design)<br>Natasha Fairs  
>Ku<br>Squall  
>Autumn<br>M

Thank you for everyone's support last chapter. I received an amazing 39 reviews, beating the previous record by 10. I feel so happy…


	10. The Queen's Croquet Ground Part 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Infinite Stratos.**

* * *

><p>My entire body feels tense as I gaze at the opponent standing before me. Iris Calling is not someone to underestimate and the coming battle will be nowhere as simple as the one I fought less than an hour ago.<p>

Appearance wise, the former representative seems completely lax, but subtle details prove otherwise. Her eyes possess a sharp quality to it, observing my stance and the surrounding environment and while her body appears to be slouching, the position actually allows her to move easily. She's a professional through and through.

"_Charl, be careful while facing against Iris Calling… Her experience and skill with piloting IS's far exceed our own and her battle record further supports that. Out of 57 official matches, she has won 49 of them."_

To make matters worse, the American pilot has a weapon that is the Achilles' heel of all medium to long range IS users. A weapon capable of disabling an IS's hyper sensor…

As a medium range specialist, the loss of my hyper sensor will be a nightmare. The inability to use my IS's superior targeting system will slow down both my accuracy and response time. In addition to that, a large portion of my weaponry will be rendered useless. In a fast pace IS battle, I will be a sitting duck.

With such a large disadvantage, most of the spectators are predicting that I will lose this fight.

But that's not to say I'm giving up. Ichika believes in me and Raphael Evolution and I still have a trump card to use.

"_You will be facing a superior opponent with an IS that is a direct counter to your fighting style. In a normal situation, things would be unfavourable towards us… Fortunately, you have not revealed all of your abilities just yet."_

"_So I'll be using __**that**__ packet?"_

"_Mn. While I don't expect Iris to completely let her guard down, she will no doubt feel confident about the match. Use this to your advantage and hit her with everything you have right from the start. The firepower from the Asura packet will at least deal a significant amount of damage. With any luck, you can finish the match before she can get anywhere near you."_

The voice of the announcer brings me back from my thoughts.

_{"And now it's time for the first match of the semi-finals!"}_

[_Energy compression completed. Ignition boost ready._]

_{"-America's Fang Quake versus France's Raphael Evolution!"}_

[_Multi-lock-on achieved. Projectile paths confirmed._]

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I bask in the feeling of strength the Evolution provides to me.

Raphael Evolution, let's show everyone your strength!

_*DDDDOOOOOOOONNNNNGGG!*_

As the Fang Quake charge towards me in a green blur, the pair of multipurpose launchers attached on both of my shoulders fire their projectiles. The four cylindrical objects flies in a spread pattern before expanding in midair. From inside each of the cylinders, shrapnel bursts out in a thirty degree cone, and for a few seconds, the Iris Calling falters under the shrapnel barrage targeting her from four different directions.

That momentary break gives me the time to activate a reverse ignition boost and expand the distance between us to something I'm comfortable with. Dismissing the Aegis packet, I summon Raphael Evolution's offensive equipment, the Asura packet.

Twin six-barreled plasma Gatling guns float beside my left shoulder. On my right side a particle cannon, barrel almost as long as the Evolution is tall, currently facing downwards towards the ground. In addition to the new thruster set on my back, a pair of retractable cannons and missile pods flank my hips and waist. Wasting not a second more, I summon my assault rifle into my hands and begin firing on the Fang Quake with the rapid fire weapons.

The American IS evades the live rounds with incredible speed and only slows down marginally from the torrent of beams from my Gatling guns. As I thought, the current armaments are not enough and the more powerful weapons won't hit while she is moving at that velocity. I guess it's time to pull out my trump card.

Slowly, the distance between us decreases. When the Fang Quake got within ten meters, I activate the Asura packet's special ability.

The inner sadist within me savours the expression of panic that flash across Iris's face as the amount of guns targeting her increase exponentially.

Four pairs of IS hands float around me, each holding a gun from my main armoury.

A grin makes its way to my lips before I let loose. SMG's, shotguns, machineguns, grenade launchers, and more all fire their projectiles at the green IS and at this short range, every shot hits home.

The Asura packet is the Raphael Evolutions most powerful form not because of the powerful new weapons, but because of its ability to utilize a large portion of my armoury simultaneously with the Hands of Asura. Currently, operating only ranged weapons is my limit and even that is limited to aiming at one general direction; with practice though, Ichika states that I can have the hands wield different equipment such as shields or knives simultaneously.

With the sheer number of projectiles filling the air, the Fang Quake can no longer fully evade or ignore my attacks. In contrast to the situation happening only moments before, the green IS now desperately flees away from me, flying in a zigzag pattern in an attempt to lower my accuracy. Giving a mental command, the particle cannon on my right side rises until its perpendicular to the ground. A new targeting reticule appears in my vision and I direct it towards the green IS. Using bursts of gunfire, I shepherd the Fang Quake into my trap.

As soon as the reticule confirms a lock-on, the particle cannon emits an enormous yellow beam, easily half the size of an IS. The resulting explosion shakes the entire stadium and strains the shields surrounding the battlefield for a moment.

[_Particle cannon has overheated. Estimated cool down period: 5 minutes._]

Surveying the dust cloud for movement, I lower the cannon and replace the spent cartridge. With any luck, I won't need to use it again in this match…

Just as that thought pass through my mind, the dust cloud is blown apart and I feel an invisible force crash into my body. Oh no, the concussion cannons!

I attempt to recover my bearings from the unexpected flight and catch the Fang Quake barreling towards me from the corner of my eye. My weapons fire wildly in my opponent's general direction, to buy me time.

The Fang Quake's velocity suddenly doubles, evading all of my attacks. Tch, of course she would know how to use ignition boost…

Ugh… I'll have to try locking down her movements. The missile pods at my hips unleash a number of homing missiles, and my guns continue firing directly at her. I'll catch her with this pincer attack-

The Fang Quake disappears from view as her speed doubles again. D-double ignition boost?!

There is no time to prepare any defence. The green IS appears right beside me, claws already moving to strike me down. Pain flares through my ribcage as the force of the blow manage to bleed though Raphael Evolution's shields.

And then the secondary effects hit me.

A shiver runs down my back as the hyper sensor abruptly shuts off. The sensation is unpleasant to say the least, akin to losing half of your vision. The weird sensation distracts me enough that I'm sent crashing against the ground from Fang Quake's next attacks.

This is bad. This is very bad… Raphael Evolution is giving multiple error messages and the Hands of Asura are behaving erratically. The remaining weapons of the Asura packet is now useless without the targeting system of the IS core as well. What do I do?

"_But what should I do if I get hit? Most of my weapons are for ranged combat and my CQC skills are nowhere near yours or Rin…"_

"_The IS core is intelligent and able to adapt to various situations. It should be able to repair the hyper sensor and create a defense against such an attack for the remainder of the battle. The problem is the time it takes to do such a thing… I think it would take five to ten minutes but that is only a rough estimate… If you are hit by the Fang Quake, try to buy as much time as possible."_

Then should I use the Pegasus packet's speed to avoid Fang Quake? No… That will use up my remaining energy too quickly… I'm not sure I'll be able to keep away from her for long…

That only leaves the Aegis pack. I should be able to hold out with the additional armour…

The heavy shields of the Aegis packet materialize just in time to block the Fang Quake's next attacks. A horrible screech rings in my ears as the high frequency claw blade scrapes across the powered armour plating. I summon Bright Edge, an IS knife with a plasma edge, into my right hand and attempt to stab my opponent in the stomach but the attack is simply knocked away. My next attacks similarly fail, resulting in me earning a few new scratches and further loss of shield energy.

Kuh! Let's see how she handles something with more oomph! The shield over my left forearm retracts back to my elbow, revealing Grey Scale v2. Feinting a slash with my knife, I thrust the pile bunker towards Iris's chest. Fang Quake's claws catch the spike mid-strike and the concussive force from one of the blank rounds disperse harmlessly. Thanks to my distraction though, the new revolver in my off hand catch her off guard. I discharge all three energy cells into her side, point blank, earning a satisfying groan from my opponent. For a few moments, my new combination of using the heavy hitting Shield Pierce with short range guns manage to fend off the ferocious Fang Quake, but Iris soon adjusts and I'm force to retreat once more.

Ugh… Iris Calling's close combat skills are just too good. At this rate, I'll run out of energy before the Evolution's hyper sensor repairs itself… I need to end this match with my current available equipment and I need to do this fast.

Of all my weapons, the Asura's particle cannon is probably the only piece capable of ending this match in one hit. But with the Fang Quake's extreme mobility and lack of targeting system, landing a hit is near impossible… Unless…

[_Shield Points remaining: 325_]

Not ideal, but it will have to do.

It was the steadily increasing humming that finally alerted me to my dangerous predicament. It seems like I wasn't the only one planning to cut this match short. Foregoing her hit and run tactics, Iris had charged up her concussion cannons to full power instead.

I can't afford to lose any more shield points. Not if I want my counter attack to work.

I can't avoid the attack in time. Not with my heavy armour.

I can't defend myself with shields. It would cost too much energy.

That only leaves one last option: destroy the attack with my own.

The multi-purpose launchers on my shoulders fire and four impact grenades shoot in front of me. Though not as accurate as I would like without a targeting system, the radius of the Fang Quake's concussion blast is large enough to ignore the margin of error. My grenades made contact with the visibly rippling air and I barely manage to raise my shields to guard against the shockwave from the resulting explosion.

As soon as the wind dies down, I release my shields and immediately point my rifle at the smoke cloud. Any moment now the Fang Quake's going to pop out of the smoke to ambush me…

…

…

…

Ara? She's not there? Then…

In the heat of the battle, I had forgotten one crucial fact. The loss of my hyper sensor not only destroyed all of my targeting systems, but also seals off my 360 degrees of vision. Iris had taken complete advantage of my increased blind spots and came charging from my right side.

It was only thanks to the hours of mock battles with Ichika that allowed my instincts to react on time.

_*SSSSKKKKKRRREEEEE!*_

The screeching from the Fang Quake's claws sound ten times worse than before and a quick glance at the point of contact reveals the reason. To my growing horror, the metal claws are leaving deep furrows in the Aegis shields, something that hasn't ever happened before.

"Did you really think disabling hyper sensors was the only property of my claws? It may take a bit more energy, but I can concentrate the vibrations and increase the cutting power. Even your mighty shields can't hold out for long."

[_Shield Points remaining: 289_]

Kuh, I'll have to take a gamble.

My shoulder launchers fired another salvo of impact grenades at Iris, point blank. With shields to protect myself from the worst of the blast, I use the explosion to propel myself faster across the arena.

[_Shield Points remaining: 240_]

Faster than I anticipated, the green IS burst out of the smoke, no doubt using ignition boost to catch up to me. Just as planned.

The Aegis armour disappears into light motes as I switch over to the Pegasus Packet. Using the superior thrusters, I increase my acceleration and extend the distance between us. In response, Iris activates double ignition boost and rapidly closes in on me once again.

The American's really didn't hold anything back when designing the Fang Quake.

But unfortunately for them, I'm piloting the machine designed by Ichika.

The energy wings on my back explode in a wild surge of neon orange as I increased power into the Wings of Pegasus. Moments before Fang Quake's claws touch Raphael Evolution, I disappear from view.

[_Shield Points remaining: 205_]

Properly piloting the Evolution at high speeds without the hyper sensor is the first problem with my plan. If I succumb to the tunnel vision and fail to react accordingly, I would be a sitting duck.

Focusing entirely on my destination, I successfully reach the other side of the stadium and complete a point turn. Readjusting my flight path, I launch towards Fang Quake.

At my current velocity, it would take only 0.7 seconds before I make contact with my opponent. This brings up the second problem with my plan.

The fastest packet switch I've had so far sits at around one second. Right now, I need to cut this down by more than half. I also need to equip the packet with weapons at the ready.

With an image of the packet strongly in mind, I summon the Asura packet.

Asura's weapons come into existence in an instant, but most importantly of all, the particle cannon is in its ready position.

The muzzle of the cannon crashes roughly against Fang Quake's ribs.

[_Shield Points remaining: 187_]

The last problem: do I have enough shield energy to survive the blast?

I command the cannon to fire.

_*BOOOOOOOOOOM!*_

Bright yellow light blind my eyes and a high pitch ringing fills my ears.

It takes a few seconds before my eyes recover some of their functionality. As soon as I can make out some distinct letters, I call up my shield displays.

[_Shield Points remaining: 2_]

Haaaaah… Thank you Raphael Evolution… You really hanged in there.

_{"And with a stunning counter attack, Charlotte Dunois has turned the tables! Fang Quake is indeed unable to continue! Raphael Evolution is the winner!"}_

The audience burst into cheers when the announcement is made. Hah, I'm really heading into the finals…!

[_Warning: Particle cannon has suffered critical damage. Continued operation is impossible._]

[_Warning: Asura packet has sustained moderate damage. Certain functionalities disabled._]

[_Warning: Torso armour has sustained light damage._]

Uu… How am I going to explain this to Ichika…?

xxxxx

Immediately after I step into the hangar bay, the Dunois Company engineers surround and direct me to the repair station. Amidst the cacophony of power tools and shouting, a gentle voice instructs me to exit the cockpit and a corresponding hand pulls me out of the crowd.

Finally free from the swarm of engineers, I raise my head to thank- Ah… It's Ichika…

My eyes reflexively lock on to the ground. The precious IS that Ichika built for me is severely damaged and it's my entire fault… Will he be angry? Will he be disappointed by my performance in battle? Is he regretting the decision of making me the pilot of Raphael Evolution?

All these questions flutter one after another in my mind and my anxiety builds up to an unbearable level.

His hand gently pushes upwards on my chin, raising my head again so that my eyes meet his. I was expecting at the very least a hint of disappointment but…

A brilliant smile was on his lips and his eyes only contained… pride...?

"Congratulations Charl! You were brilliant out there."

"E-eh? B-but Raphael Evolution…?! It's-"

"Damaged but not irreparable. You managed to win the fight even when your opponent was far more experienced than yourself and possessed a weapon that was especially effective against you. A few scratches and dents are to be expected."

"But, but…"

"No buts! You proved that my designs are not to be underestimated. You proved that Raphael Evolution can stand up to the very best of the world! I'm really happy right now!"

My cheeks heat up as Ichika pats me on the head… Huah… It really feels nice…

Ichika… Ichika really is the kindest person I know… I never expected that I could fall even more in love with you… Uu… If you keep this up, I'll do something drastic…

"Come on, the next match is starting."

Unfortunately, Ichika removes his hand from my head… Muu, I wish that lasted longer…

xxxxx

Leaving Charl to observe the match, I return to the hangar bay. While what I told Charl wasn't a lie, the damage on Raphael Evolution is still quite extensive.

"Ah Orimura-san, your back!"

"Ardoin-san, how is the damage?" Upon hearing my question, a frown appears on the head engineer's lips.

"Not good. Most of the Asura packet's armour is suffering from class E damage and the shields from the Aegis packet has sustained C class damage. The torso armour of the Evolution itself has some minor fractures as well. The most troubling though is the particle cannon… The barrel is completely warped, with damages sitting at class A. Our only saving grace is that the firing mechanism survived relatively unscathed…"

Ugh… This is worse than I thought… Depending on our supplies, we may have to forfeit the next match…

"Do we have any spare parts?"

"We managed to manufacture most of the armour of the Asura and Aegis packet before coming here, so I currently have my team working on replacing the damaged armour with the spares. As for the Evolution's torso armour, it's currently undergoing a nanomachine bath and should be fully repaired in another ten minutes."

"That's good to hear but… I'm guessing we don't have a spare barrel for the particle cannon?"

Ardoin shakes his head negatively. "No we don't… It's looking like we have to seal the Asura packet for the next match."

"…Not necessarily… Ardoin-san, do you have any weapons that have a similar barrel build lying around? I might be able to patch together something for temporary use."

"Hmm... There is that type 82 rifle we brought to supplement the Evolution's arsenal… But the barrel was never designed to withstand the energy output of the Asura's particle cannon. Not to mention, wouldn't using a different barrel potentially cause an experience accumulation error in the IS core?"

"If we coat the type 82's barrel in AE77-C coolant gel we can partially mitigate the overheating… If I'm remembering the type 82's specifications correctly, the addition of the coolant gel should allow the barrel to function at 75% full power… As for the experience accumulation error, I might be able to alter the core programming and trick the IS to treat the modified particle cannon as a new weapon entirely… It wouldn't be perfect, but it will hold up for one battle with no problems."

An excited expression appears on the old engineers face. "I'll have someone ready the rifle and coolant gel immediately! I'll leave the core programming to you Orimura-san!"

I nod affirmatively and begin setting up my workstation.

I need Raphael Evolution to be in the best shape it can be for the final match.

xxxxx

Of all the friends I made in IS Academy, Rin is one of the best in terms of pure close quarters weapon combat. The heavy weight of her scimitars combined with the strength of Shenlong makes each of her attacks into deadly, shield crushing blows. Her dual wielding ability also increases her rate of attacks and in a pinch; Rin can change her fighting style by combining her blades together into a new weapon.

With her AIC restricted, Laura's military sword style is quickly overwhelmed by Rin's onslaught of powerful strikes. The Swartzer Regen neither possesses the speed required to dodge the assualt, nor the power output to block without repercussions.

While Houki's Akatsubaki meets those requirements, Houki has trouble adjusting when Rin changes her fighting style. This drags out their fight, and due to the Fold-Out Armour's power consumption, Akatsubaki tends to run out of shield energy.

In pure close combat, Rin is even able to push Ichika to go all out in Byakushiki Setsura, despite her disadvantage in strength and speed.

But right now, right in front of my eyes, Rin is being destroyed in her own element.

The strange water veils surrounding the Mysterious Lady is completely negating Souten Gagetsu's weight advantage. Whenever one of the scimitars makes contact with the liquid, it immediately loses the majority of its momentum, and Rin is forced to dodge a counterattack from Sarashiki-san's lance. The same phenomenon occurred when Ryuhou was fired, with the compressed air bullets seemingly being 'swallowed up' by the water.

With just the water veils though, Rin wouldn't be losing so badly. No, it was the combination of the Mysterious Lady's defence and Sarashiki-san's skills that made her such a powerful opponent. The way she controls her IS… It's like watching Yamada-sensei piloting all over again. The movements are more fluid and it seems like the IS is gracefully skating through the air. On the offensive, her attacks flow into each other, linking several strikes into one continuous movement.

When Rin realized that her normal attacks were ineffective, she brought out her new weapons in an attempt to strike Sarashiki-san with a multi-direction attack. To my surprise, Sarashiki-san didn't make an attempt to dodge, instead choosing to stay stock still. When the six scimitars converged around her though, her right arm blurred in movement and all four blades were instantly sent crashing towards the ground…

She had pinpointed all six swords in midair and used a whip sword to redirect the blades…

It wasn't long before Rin fell to Sarashiki-san's lance…

xxxxx

"There's no core rejection… So far, so good. Do you notice any irregularities Charl?"

"No, everything feels normal."

In five minutes, Charl will be facing the strongest student in IS academy, the student council president and representative of Russia, Sarashiki Tatenashi.

"…"

"…"

An awkward silence permeates the room. I want to say something reassuring to Charl, words of encouragement, maybe a strategy she can use, or even just a simple good luck but…

Tatenashi is unbelievably strong. I knew that when I realized she was the student council president of IS Academy. I knew that when I found out she is the representative of Russia. I knew that after watching her first fight. But even so, I never thought of her as an opponent I couldn't surpass. Tatenashi's fight against the Raven was impressive yes, but her opponent was just a test pilot, not someone on the representative level like Iris. In my mind, she was still a pilot I can potentially win against, and so could Charl.

…Until I saw the video of Rin's fight against her, where Tatenashi obtained her second victory without losing a single point of shield energy.

It was absurd. Rin is one of my closest friends and I knew her fighting prowess first hand. Her close combat skills are a match for my own, so when I saw her go down, without even damaging Tatenashi…

…I began to think of Tatenashi to be in the same category as Chifuyu-nee, someone who I currently have no chance of winning against.

It's nerve wracking.

And for Charl it must be ten times worst.

What can I say to Charl who is about to fight a battle she never had a chance of winning?

_{"Charlotte Dunois and Sarashiki Tatenashi, please make your way to the stadium floor. I repeat: Charlotte Dunois and Sarashiki Tatenashi, please make your way to the stadium floor."}_

Eh? Has five minutes already come to pass?

"Ah… It's time for me to go Ichika…"

"Hn…"

Our eyes only meet briefly before she begins heading towards the arena floor, but I manage to catch it. It's faint, only a shadow of what I've seen before, but it's still there.

An expression of defeat. Knowing that no matter how hard you try, you couldn't escape your fate.

It was the very same expression I vowed to eradicate by building the Evolution.

"Charl wait!"

"Eh…?"

It was an awkward hug at best. With Charl still in her IS, the top of my head barely made it past her shoulders and parts of her armour are digging rather painfully into my ribs. Still, I try to convey as much of my feeling into it as possible.

"Charl, do your best out there. Win or lose, today you've proven that you are the only pilot for Raphael Evolution. As an IS engineer, I'm happy that my creations are in such capable hands. As Ichika, I couldn't be more proud to call you my friend."

"Ah…"

"So show Tatenashi that Charlotte Dunois and Raphael Evolution won't go down without a fight. Show her why you're considered one of the strongest pilots in our year!"

I thought I had said something wrong when silence was the only response, but a few seconds later a pair of arms gently wrapped around my body. When we separated, I knew everything would be fine.

"Hn!" A wide smile had spread across Charl's face again.

xxxxx

Ah, seeing the student council president up close is really different from seeing her on a display monitor. The blue haired girl seems to exude this aura of confidence and elegance with a touch of mischief, and Mysterious Lady's appearance only magnifies this.

"Fuu~ I'm really impressed by Ichika's abilities. Your Raphael Evolution is not only powerful, but also compliments your fighting style perfectly. Your boyfriend must really love you~!"

"H-He's not my b-b-boyfriend!" Well… not yet… but maybe someday…

_{"For our final match: France's Raphael Evolution, piloted by Charlote Dunois versus Russia's Mysterious Lady, piloted by Sarashiki Tatenashi!"}_

"Sorry but I won't be holding back. I do have a reputation to uphold~!"

"Don't worry about that. I'll show you what Raphael Evolution is fully capable of."

_*DDDDOOOOOOOONNNNNGGG!*_

Seeing as Rin's impact cannons have no effect against the water veils, my normal bullets won't be much different. So I went with explosives from the very start.

A barrage of grenades fly towards Mysterious lady from my shoulder mounted launchers and the grenade launchers in my hands. As I half expected though, Sarashiki-san didn't even flinch when the grenades exploded, her water veils absorbing all the impact. Within moments, she was upon me.

It's like fighting Iris Calling all over again. Sarashiki-san's lance twirls in rapid succession, striking me at different angles each time. Only the timely use of the Aegis shields allow me to keep up with her ferocious pace.

I need to switch to the offense.

Deflecting another swipe from the lance, I quickly summon the Asura packet and fire the hip mounted plasma cannons. Unable to maneuver her water veils in time, Tatenashi breaks off to avoid the beam attack.

[_Missile lock-on confirmed. 64 individual paths routed._]

Perfect.

Mysterious Lady's water veils are powerful defensive armaments but they are unable to protect Tatenashi from all sides. I fully intend to exploit that with 64 missiles attacking her from all angles.

Realizing my tactic, the lance in her right hand arcs through the air, unleashing a torrent of bullets to intercept the explosives. At the same time, her whip sword materializes in the left hand to cut down another dozen more. By the time the remaining missiles approached within ten meters of her, the water veils were ready to defend against them and the explosions were absorbed within the blue fluid.

Well, I did have a contingency plan for this.

Though the size of the particle beam is visibly smaller than before, the power behind it is undeniable. Just when the missiles are effectively neutralized, the bright yellow beam vaporizes the water veils and envelopes the upper half of Tatenashi's body.

…Eh?

When the beam fades, Sarashiki-san's upper body is gone… Only a pair of legs clad in IS armour remain standing…

The taste of bile fills my mouth as the severity of my actions register in my mind… Panic begins to settle in and I start hyperventilating- until the severed limbs of the student council president become transparent and disappear in a splash of water.

Wh-what?! What's going on…? Don't tell me… th-that was some type of water illusion?!

A bad feeling suddenly sinks in and acting on instincts, I switch back to the Aegis packet and activate my strongest shield barrier.

The roar of rushing water reaches my ears. Directly above me, Sarashiki-san holds her lance in a two handed grip. The crystals previously forming her water veil now spiral around the lance, creating a whirlpool on the weapon's surface.

It is a weapon as dangerous as it is beautiful.

"Lance of Mistilteinn!"

The unstoppable lance met the unbreakable shield.

Both fail.

The lance turned drill explodes in a gush of water after a few seconds of digging into my barrier. At the same time, the energy shell protecting me developed jagged fractures everywhere and sparks of electricity are running across my physical shields intermittently.

[_Warning: Shield barrier system has overloaded. Output reduced to 50%. Further usage unadvised._]

[_Warning: Aegis Shields near critical damage. Further usage unadvised._]

The warning flashed across my display, but I ignored it for now. During the surprise attack I had noticed one crucial detail that can possibly turn the scales. While using that last attack, all of the water used to form her defenses had been allocated into the drill.

And all that water was still on the ground around us.

In a split second, I materialize two assault rifles with energy round magazines and fire on the vulnerable president.

Sarashiki-san manages to deflect the first beam with her lance but the second and third beams gets through her defense, striking her in the torso and arm. For the first time in the tournament, Sarashiki-san had received some damage.

Pressing my advantage, I continue rapid firing the rifles, interspersed with missiles from my shoulder launchers. Sarashiki-san receives a few more hits but eventually gains enough distance to evade my assault successfully. Even worse, I can see that the Mysterious Lady's water veils are reforming.

"Fufufu~! It's been quite a while since I've been damaged this much." At this point, the blue haired president points her lance at me. "Charlotte Dunois, this onee-san is really impressed! Now… Let me show you the full might of the IS Academy's student council president!"

Two of the blue crystals suddenly quiver, collecting some of the water in the veil into a compact ball before launching it at me. With such a straightforward attack though, I simply dodge to the side.

Only for the small spheres of water to explode right beside me.

Thankfully the Aegis shields manage to absorb most of the impact, though they are reaching their damage threshold. Seeing another salvo of water bullets, I make the decision to switch to the Pegasus packet and evade.

Even at the high speeds I'm moving at, Sarashiki-san manages to track my movement and I'm forced to pull off intricate evasive maneuvers to avoid her fire. In the back of my mind, I couldn't help admiring her skills. Not only is she able to keep track of me, but at the same time, the president is manually adjusting each of her shots to compensate for the IS's slower lock-on speeds.

But this is bad. Pulling off these high speed maneuvers is steadily draining the amount of shield energy I have remaining. I need to-

A whip sword suddenly wraps around my arm, causing me to jerk to a stop. Damn it! She was luring me into a trap!

Dozens of water spheres home in on my position.

The Asura packet replaces my Pegasus packet in an instant and I quickly use the Gatling guns to intercept the deadly projectiles. A second later, the Hands of Asura materialize forcing Sarashiki-san to return to a defensive position due to the sheer amount of projectiles I'm unleashing.

It seems even the Mysterious Lady's water veils are unable to fully withstand such firepower as Sarashiki-san has turned to high speed maneuvers to evade the majority of my attacks. Though I don't have the skills to manually compensate my aim like the president, the large amount of weapons allow me to widen my spread of fire and gain a few stray hits.

Realizing that the tables have turned, Sarashiki-san fires a salvo of water spheres to intercept some of my fire. Using ignition boost, she cuts through the hole in my assault and rapidly approaches my position.

Caught by surprise, I barely begin my own retreat before the whip sword slices through the air. The blade, covered in water to amplify its cutting power, slices through more than half my weapons, causing a violent explosion. Sarashiki-san had positioned her water veils to absorb the damage, but I wasn't so lucky. With me stunned, the president lands a heavy blow on my torso and blasts me to the edge of the arena.

[_Shield Points remaining: 95_]

The sound of rushing water once again fills my ears.

The beautiful water drill once again charges towards me and this time I have no defences to deploy.

So I did the only thing I could do.

I fired my particle canon at the center of her attack.

Yellow and blue collide.

The roar of water reaches deafening levels.

And then my vision is engulfed in a sea of blue.

…

…

…

_{"And with one final clash of weapons, Raphael Evolution is unable to continue! Ladies and gentleman, may I present this year's tournament champion: Mysterious Lady, piloted by Sarashiki Tatenashi!"}_

Ah… I lost…

"Hey, hey! What's with the long face?" Sarashiki-san, now out of her armour, leans forward so that our faces are only inches apart.

"Eh? Ah, it's nothing Sarashiki-san. I'm just… recovering from that last attack."

"Haha~! Sorry about that, Lance of Mistilteinn can be pretty rough." Grabbing my hand, the energetic president pulls me to my feet.

"Oh and call me Tatenashi from now on~! We're going to be friends after all Charlotte~!"

"E-eh?"

"Fufufu~! After such a fun fight, do you expect anything else? You should be proud of yourself; you're one of the few students who have managed to make this onee-san go all out!"

Suddenly, Sarashiki- ah, Tatenashi puts her lips near my ear. "And besides… I think you should greet your Ichika-kun with a smile, right?"

The president spins me around and I see the growing figure of Ichika running towards me, waving.

On his face, a warm smile.

Seeing that, I could feel a smile of my own form on my lips.

* * *

><p>IS Designation: Perpetual Gear<br>Current Pilot: Li Hyung-Sook

A Korean design, the Perpetual Gear weapon systems draw inspiration from Britain's bits technology. Bearing a large frame, thick armour, and oversized arms, its power and defence are exceptional even for a third generation IS in return for poor mobility.

Armaments:  
>18x Remote Energy Saws "Perpetual Gear"<p>

The name sake of the IS, the eighteen energy saws that make up the Perpetual Gear weapon system is based upon Britain's Blue Tears. By attaching a simple to use melee weapon on the bits, manual control is significantly reduced, allowing for a drastic increase in the number of operational bits. In addition to its offensive capabilities, each bit has a shield generator built in, allowing for multi-directional protection.

IS Designation: Raven  
>Current Pilot: Kikuchi Yumi<p>

A third generation IS from Canada, a unique aspect of this IS is its bird like appearance. Boasting high speeds and maneuverability, the Raven takes advantage of its variety of weapons to make blitzkrieg attacks on its opponents.

Armaments:  
>2x Wing launchers "Wings of Victory"<br>2x Claw Mounted Heat Blades "Searing Death"

The main advantage of the Wings of Victory is the variety of ammunition or "feathers" available. Currently known feather types include: the basic bladed feather, an explosive feather, and an electrical discharge feather. There are rumours that another six are in development, with one utilizing shield generator technology.

IS Designation: Schwarzer Regen  
>Current Pilot: Laura Bodewig<p>

Armaments (Updated):  
>1x .50 Caliber Tri-Barreled Rapid Fire Railgun "Cerebus"<p>

An upgrade to the Regen's old .80 caliber heavy railgun, the Cerebus uses smaller caliber rounds in exchange for a faster fire rate.

IS Designation: Blue Tears  
>Current Pilot: Cecilia Alcott<p>

Armaments (Updated):  
>1x Multi-Dock Variable Rifle Starlight MkIV<p>

By itself, the Starlight MkIV's specs are exactly the same as the MkIII's. The ingenuity is revealed when the rifle is combined with the Blue Tears bits. Sporting four docking slots on its sides, the bits are able to transfer additional power into the rifle, amplifying its power output. Combined with all four bits, the Starlight MkIV is able to take out an IS with as little as two to three direct hits.

IS Designation: Shenlong  
>Current Pilot: Huang Lingyin<p>

Armaments (Updated):  
>6x Close Combat Heavy Sword Souten Gagetsu MkII<p>

With a weak micro gravity-control engine installed on each scimitar, the Souten Gagetsu is able to negate most of the effects of gravity, allowing it to be used as a projectile even when uncombined. The ability to remotely control the flying blade's path is available, but the response time is dependent on the scimitar's flying speed and momentum.

IS Designation: Fang Quake  
>Current Pilot: Iris Calling<p>

America's second third generation IS built after the China's Shenlong was revealed. With a high power output, speed, and maneuverability, the Fang Quake makes an excellent close combat unit. Combined with its weapon system, it becomes an absolute nightmare for mid to long range specialist.

Armaments:  
>2x High Frequency Shockwave Claws "Blinding Thorns"<br>2x Concussion Cannons "Lion's Roar"  
>1x Submachine Gun<p>

Using successive shockwaves at a certain frequency, the Blinding Thorns are able to temporarily shut down an IS's hyper sensor. Even the lightest of touches can effectively cripple a long range specialist but due to the IS core's adaptive nature, the effects only last for at most ten minutes, after which the IS becomes immune to the effects for the duration of the battle. The Blinding Thorns are also able to utilize the shockwaves to amplify its own cutting power, making it even more deadly.

To supplement Fang Quake's lack of ranged weaponry, the American's installed two concussion cannons above each of its shoulders. The Lion's Roar is based on the same technology as the Shenlong's Ryuhou, though it lacks the multi-directional firing capabilities and quick fire rate. In return, the concussion cannons are several times more powerful and can take down an IS in as little as three shots.

IS Designation: Mysterious Lady  
>Current Pilot: Sarashiki Tatenashi<p>

Previously sporting the name "Gustoi Touman Moskwa" or Moscow's Deep Mist, the Mysterious Lady is the Russian IS developers' pride and joy. Utilizing a unique water-nanomachine based weapon system, Mysterious lady boasts high destructive power in both close and long range combat. Unfortunately, the act of controlling the water requires an abundant amount of concentration, limiting the number of potential pilots to only a handful.

Armaments:  
>8x Nanomachine Dispensers "Aqua Crystals"<br>1x Whip Sword "Rusty Nail"  
>1x Gatling Lance "Heavy Rain"<p>

The Aqua Crystals is the backbone of Mysterious Lady's defensive and offensive capabilities. Storing dozens of gallons of nanomachine enriched water, the Aqua Crystals initially condenses and spreads the fluid onto the pilot's body to create additional armour and shields. Thanks to the nanomachines, this water is capable of rapidly absorbing the kinetic energy of any object entering its volume, making it very effective against live ammunition. The water veils are also able to diffuse energy based weapons, though when exposed to large quantities, the efficiency drops.

The nanomachines are also capable of ultra-vibrations, consequently super heating the water and creating an explosive. Using the Aqua Crystals, Mysterious Lady is capable of firing explosive water bullets as a long range attack. The same ultra-vibrations can be used as a cutting tool as well, and the water can be used to coat existing weapons to amplify their power. The Mysterious Lady's trump card is the Lance of Mistilteinn, an attack that utilizes all the nanomachines in one strike. In this state though, Mysterious Lady is vulnerable to attacks and there is a slight cool down period before the Aqua Crystals can be used again.

Tatenashi has also been shown to use the nanomachine infused water to create illusions and constructs. A favoured tactic of hers is to create a water copy of herself to distract an enemy before launching a surprise attack. This takes considerate concentration though and cannot be used often.

IS Designation: Raphael Evolution  
>Current Pilot: Charlotte Dunois<p>

A radically redesigned Raphael Revive, Orimura Ichika built the Evolution for Charlotte Dunois's explicit use. Taking the same concept as the Revive, Ichika has stripped down the IS to its base parts to free up equalizer slots. From there, the young developer merged several of these slots such that the 'larger' space is able to accommodate whole packet modules. With the quick link system, the Evolution is capable of changing between three packets almost instantaneously. Fighting against this IS is akin to fighting three different third generation machines.

Armaments:  
>Base:<br>2x Energy Cell Shotguns "Thunder of Sunday"  
>2x Energy Cell Revolvers "Judgement"<br>2x Variable Assault Rifles "Vent MkII"  
>2x Grenade Launchers<br>2x Submachine Guns "Garm"  
>1x Heavy Machine Gun<br>1x Plasma Knife "Bright Edge"  
>1x Active Inertia Amplifier Hammer "Gravity Hammer"<br>1x 0.69 Caliber CQC Pilebunker "Grey Scale v2"

Unlike standard IS energy projectile weapons, the Evolution's use rechargeable energy cell cartridges. Not only does this improve the power output of the each weapon, but it also prevents it from drawing additional power from the IS core. The drawback to this is that there is a limited amount of cartridges available and if the IS is not kept in standby form for an adequate amount of time, all cartridges may not be charged.

A unique weapon in the base armoury is the Gravity Hammer. Utilizing the technologies from Schwarzer Regen's AIC Field, Ichika has created a hammer that amplifies its inertia when activated and swung. At full power, being hit by this sledge hammer can feel like being hit by a freight train travelling at one hundred miles per hour. Because this is still in its prototype stage, this hammer does require additional energy from the IS core and cannot be used repeatedly.

Aegis Packet:  
>2x Shoulder Mounted Multi-Purpose Launchers<br>2x Energy/Physical Shields "Aegis Shields"  
>1x Energy Barrier Generator "Divine Protection"<p>

Inspired by the Revive's Garden Curtain packet, the Aegis packet adds on several pieces of physical armour combined with energy shields. In exchange for this defence boost, the Aegis packet suffers from lower mobility compared to the other two packets.

Its specialty is a spherical energy barrier that grants protection from all directions. This barrier is also able to explode outwards, pushing any nearby objects away.

Pegasus Packet:  
>1x High Maneuverability Thruster Set "Wings of Pegasus"<p>

Sacrificing firepower and defence, the Pegasus Packet consists of only one piece of equipment, the Wings of Pegasus. When activated, wings of energy are created behind the pilot, granting great speed and maneuverability. The Wings of Pegasus can also function similarly to Byakushiki's Mirage Burst, allowing for short bursts of insane acceleration for the cost of some Shield Energy.

Asura Packet:  
>2x 5mm Six-Barreled Plasma Gatling Gun<br>2x Hip Mounted Plasma Cannons  
>2x Waist Mounted Missile Pods<br>1x High Power Particle Cannon "Radiant Sunlight"  
>8x Remote Weapon Manipulators "Hands of Asura"<p>

The Raphael Evolution's go to packet when more firepower is necessary. Not only does it have a wide assortment of heavy weaponry installed onto the IS frame, it's also capable of wielding a large portion of its base armoury thanks to the Hands of Asura. With practice, a pilot of the Evolution can use the Hands of Asura to target multiple enemies at one, or use close and long range weapons at the same time.

* * *

><p>AN: And I'm finally done with the ISED tournament! I now see why Yumizuru Izuru always has something interrupt his tournament scenes; writing several fight scenes back to back is hard! I think I'm going to stay away from fully completing a tournament from now on…<p>

I'm curious to know what people think about this chapter. Some of the Ichika/Charlotte scenes seemed forced to me no matter how many times I revised it. Of course, I would also like to know what you thought about the Raphael Evolution now that all its capabilities are out in the open. And for those of you who read the novels, did I overpower Tatenashi too much?

With this done, we have one more chapter before I end my original Tabane/Charlotte Arc (If I don't break it into more parts that is). Please look forward to A Mad Tea-Party in the future! (After I edit chapter 9 which I never got around doing…)

And before I forget, one of my reviewers requested more omakes. Here are two as a winter holiday gift from me to all my readers. The first is a short one that covers the aftermath of Ran's meeting with Tabane. The second one was something I had planned since chapter 8 but never got around to writing. I hope they both bring a smile or two!

Happy holidays everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Ran Discovers the Truth<strong>

It was a rather ordinary day at the Gotanda household. The younger sister Ran was sitting peacefully on the couch reading a magazine while the older brother Dan was flickering through television channels.

For the past few weeks Dan had noticed that his little sister was rather sulky. Quite often, he would hear fragments of her whispers containing words such as date, Alice, bunny ears, and milk. Really he couldn't make heads or tails out of the situation and just stayed out of her way on the principal of not wanting to be beat up.

But recently it seemed like his sister had begun to get out of her funk. There was a little more life in her eyes now and he had not seen her staring out into space for more than a week. Dan figured it was now safe to watch some television at least.

Oh how wrong he was.

_{"Today will be cloudy with-"}_

_{"Please don't leave me Ryu!"}_

_{"-mura Ichika, the younge-"}_

_{"Welcome to Rockfest! Toda-"}_

A hand painfully clamped onto his wrist. It was Ran's.

_**"Turn the channel back now."**_

"Y-yes!" After changing the channel, Dan threw the remote towards his sister and stayed stock still. That voice was scary.

Ran paid him no attention.

_{"-aphael Evolution, designed and built by Orimura Ichika, has managed to stun the audience by making it to second place. With this no one will doubt the young man's skills in IS engineering."}_

"Hey, hey! Isn't that a picture of Ichika?"

_*Crack!*_

The sound of Dan's wrist bending the wrong way echoed in the tiny room. Ran increased the volume of the television to drown out Dan's screams of pain.

_{"-ave confirmed that Orimura Ichika is indeed apprenticed under the one and only Shinonono Tabane. For those of you who are unaware, Shinonono Tabane is the inventor of the Infinite Stratos and since the White Knight incide-"}_

The rest of the words were lost on Ran. The reason being?

On the television screen, was the last public photograph of Shinonono Tabane.

"Th-th-th-th-th-th-th-"

Finally noticing his sister's predicament, Dan cautiously kept his distance before asking for clarification. "Uh, that's…?"

"THAT'S ALICE! Sh-Sh-Shinonono Tabane is A-A-Alice. I-I-Ichika was d-dating Alice. I-Ichika was dating Sh-Shinonono Tabane…" Unable to take any more, Ran's cognitive functions shut down and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Oi! Ran! Are you okay?! Oi! What did you mean by Ichika dating Shinonono Tabane?!"

Nothing was making sense for Dan lately…

* * *

><p><strong>The Cake Incident (Or Why Rin Wanted a Cake in Chapter 8)<strong>

Several years ago…

"Oh thank god you're here!" A lady in her late thirty's rushed up to one Orimura Chifuyu who had just entered the building.

The Brunhilde examines the dishevelled grade school teacher standing before her with a cold stare. "Please tell me why you've called me here. I was only told that it involved my little brother."

The cold response startles the teacher but she quickly replies. "Ah, please follow me. I'll explain along the way."

The two begins walking deeper into the school building. "It began during the children's home economics class. The day's lesson was to bake a simple sponge cake and for the first thirty minutes of class, everything was normal."

Chifuyu visibly stiffened when the teacher mentioned the cake. Hadn't she warned the principal?

"But when it came time to test the food, strange things began to occur. Some of the female students just became… unresponsive… They just stood there for minutes staring blankly into space. The only connection was the piece of cake they had sampled prior. Eventually all the girls in the class was affected. See, poor Asumi has been like this for the past hour."

Examining the girl, Chifuyu spotted all the corresponding symptoms. Dazed expression? Check. Unresponsive to outside stimulus? Check. Crumbs around mouth? Check. Drooling? Check.

A feeling of dread began to build up within her. "How long has it been since it first began?"

"By now, a little more than one hour."

Shit. "There's a fight in the home economics room, isn't there?"

"W-why yes! Around forty minutes in, some of the girls woke up and started fighting each other. Some of the teachers tried to stop it but… The boys in the class have all been knocked unconscious for interfering in the fight and none of the other teachers dare to enter the room anymore… The principal remembered you speaking about this so we made an emergency call to you."

Stopping outside of home economics classroom, Chifuyu can hear the sound of heavy fighting behind the door. Sliding the door open, she was greeted by the sight of more than twenty preteen girls fighting in one giant mob. The bodies of a few unconscious girls laid scattered around the floor. Thankfully no one was seriously hurt, even with the several dangerous utensils within the room; it was the only silver lining in the Ichika Cake Frenzy.

Ichika Cake Frenzy, a term coined by her irritating friend Shinonono Tabane. For some reason, the quality of her little brother's baked goods has transcended what any other human can create. Those tasting it for the first time fall into a coma like state which could last upwards to an hour.

If only that was the only symptom…

After breaking out of their coma's the affected females experience severe possessiveness. Unfortunately, that possessiveness is directed to the originator of the cake, mainly Ichika, hence the fighting.

Strangely this tends not to affect those who are naturally close to my little brother… Tabane, during one of her attempts to analyze the cake scientifically, theorized that the possessiveness was caused by the primal need to protect their source of cakes. When several cases occur simultaneously, the affected females view each other as threats to their cake source, causing the violent behaviour. Those who already possess a close relationship with Ichika, instinctively understand that their current position guarantees more cakes, thus maintaining their sanity.

Ridiculous.

Sometimes, I wonder how my supposed friend can be so smart and yet so stupid at the same time… Primal need for cake my ass. All I see is a bunch greedy little twerps who's trying to steal Ichika's cakes for themselves.

They're mine damn it!

"O-Orimura-san? C-can you do anything about this?"

Ignoring the teacher, I step into the classroom. In my initial scan of the situation, I had failed to notice the presence of one key person. Where did Ichika go…?

A hint of yellow catches my eyes and leads me to an unconscious, brown haired, twin tailed girl with yellow ribbons as hair ties.

Ah, isn't this the little runt who's been following Ichika around for the past few weeks…? I think her name is Rin or something…

Well that isn't important, what _is_ important is the location where's she's sprawled at. Right beside a locker. A locker big enough for a ten year old boy to hide in.

If I'm quiet enough, I should be able to take Ichika out of the classroom without any of the other girls noticing.

Knocking out little girls isn't really high on my to do list.

Carefully, I make my way to the locker. At this distance, I can notice a small vibration emitting from the inside of the metal cabinet.

Bingo.

Slowly opening the door, the familiar view of my little brother came into view. The poor boy was huddled into a ball, covering his ears.

Using utmost care, I place my hand on the top of his head and stroke it in a comforting manner. "Ichika… Don't worry it's safe now."

"Ch-Chifuyu-nee…?" The little boy looks at me with tear filled eyes before suddenly springing up to embrace me tightly. "Ch-Chifuyu-nee…! I-It was s-so scary…."

"There, there. Come on, just keep your eyes closed and I'll carry you out, okay? You can explain everything to me later." Ichika nods before burrowing his head into my chest.

It's absolutely adorable.

Thankfully, none of the other girls had noticed his appearance and I manage to escape without any trouble. Once safe outside the classroom, I slide the door firmly shut before placing Ichika back down.

"So Ichika, can you tell me what happened?"

"W-we were testing all the cakes like Oshinoe-sensei was telling us. Th-then suddenly the girls started acting weirdly… The n-next thing I remember is Rin pushing m-me into the locker and shutting the door… It was dark and scary Chifuyu-nee!"

Ah, I guess the runt isn't half bad after all… I guess I should go save her as well…

"Sigh, what was my rule regarding your cakes Ichika?"

"T-to never let another girl taste it without your permission…" Realization dawned on his face. "Uu… I-I'm sorry Chifuyu-nee…"

"I'll forgive you as long as you remember in the future okay? Now wait here while I go get your friend and then we can go home." I give him one last pat on the head before re-entering the classroom.

Two minutes later, I had the runt slung over my shoulder and ready to head home with Ichika.

"W-wait! What about the class O-Orimura-san?!" The teacher finally caught on to the fact that I was leaving.

"That's none of my business. I warned the principal about this, it's your fault that you ignored me."

"B-b-but…"

"Don't worry; the other brats should be back to normal in another hour or two. Now, my little brother has suffered a rather traumatic incident and I wish to bring him home."

Grabbing Ichika's hand, I began our trek home.


	11. A Mad Tea-Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos.**

* * *

><p>Following the tournament's conclusion and an elaborate award ceremony, Charl and I were recruited into Dunois Company's demonstration booth. Charl's performance in the tournament had been a huge surprise for the viewers and the interest in the Evolution's presentation was much higher than expected. For three painstaking hours, I stood on a stage giving an in-depth presentation on the Raphael Evolution to an audience consisting of hundreds of researchers, scientists, engineers, military representatives, and of course, the media. Charl though took the main stage, showing the various weapons and functions of the IS.<p>

By the time we were finally finished, it was already near six in the evening. I was looking forward to a nice and relaxing two hour break before attending the ISED ball.

Unfortunately for me, Charl had other plans. Insisting that we were already short on time to prepare, she forced me to take a quick shower before kicking me out of the bedroom. With nothing else to change into, I had put on the tuxedo that Charl had left out for me before taking a seat to wait for her.

That was an hour and a half ago.

Tugging at the increasingly constricting collar of my suit, I hazard another glance at the clock only to despair at the fact that only a minute had passed. Huah… I really hate this stuffy suit…

Finally I hear the sound of the master bedroom's door unlocking. As the expensive wood door swing open, all complaints die in my throat as I take in the vision of beauty before me.

The gown Charl had kept secret from me now lies in bare sight. Shimmering liquid diamonds cascade down her body, hugging each and every curve tightly. The dress exposes much of Charl's shoulders and back into the air, and the neckline accentuates her already impressive chest. Her blonde hair, usually in her customary ponytail, is now free from its bindings and carries a luscious shine.

"H-how do I look Ichika…?"

Charl's question temporarily snaps me out of my daze, bringing my attention her face. I notice the traces of light makeup on her fair complexion but the biggest draw is from the red colouring Charl's lips.

It then hits me like a speeding train.

…Right now, Charl is incredibly attractive.

I've seen Charl in various states of dress before, from cute casual outfits, to daring bikinis, and even fully nude once, but this is the first time that I've been affected so powerfully. Unlike in the past, Charl now possesses an adult allure to her…

And naturally, my brain decides to fry itself right there and then.

"Thsdsesfdsfhk…"

A confused expression flickers past Charl's face before she begins to giggle. "Fufufu! Ichika… You have a pretty interesting expression right now."

Feeling my cheeks turn burning hot, I jump start my brain and try to form coherent sentences. "…Ah, that is… I… well… You look really beautiful Charl…"

This time it's Charl's turn to flush tomato red. Keeping her eyes firmly locked onto the ground, she nervously plays with the silver bracelet around her wrist.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Ah, the atmosphere is more awkward than ever! Deciding a change of pace is needed, I extend a hand to Charl. "Ahem… M-may I escort you to the ball, my lady?"

Charl's cheeks turn to an even deeper shade of red, but a pretty smile form on her lips as well. Taking my offered hand, she links my arm with her own.

xxxxx

The ISED ball is hosted in the very hotel Charl and I are staying in. The expansive courtyard had been remodelled overnight; an elaborate water fountain had been installed, along with a stage for the hundred musician orchestra. Of course, a large dance floor is placed nearby, alongside rows of tables laden with food.

It appears that the majority of the guests had arrived early. Charl and I had arrived five minutes early but there were already crowds of people milling around. A familiar face spots our entrance and enthusiastically greets us.

"My, if it isn't Orimura-san! And this lovely lady must be…"

Shaking his hand, I introduce the man to Charl. "Charl, this is Benard Prevot, the French defense minister. Prevot-san, may I introduce Charlotte Dunois, the pilot of the Raphael Evolution."

The portly minister of defense had squeezed himself into a suit, but judging by how the buttons are straining, it must be quite uncomfortable. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dunois-san. I must say I thoroughly enjoyed your performance earlier today. Orimura-san was not wrong when he said your piloting abilities are top notch."

"Th-thank you for your compliments Prevot-san, but I just got lucky during the tournament…"

"Hahaha! Humble as well. Orimura-san you should really take care of your girlfriend, she's a keeper."

Charl and I both blush, but before I could correct him, the defence minister cuts me off. "But pleasantries aside, Orimura-san, Dunois-san, I like to thank you on behalf of all of France. We have inadvertently committed grave sins against the two of you and yet, your actions today have helped my nation avoid a possible crisis. France is in your debt."

The minister bows, drawing questioning glances from the other guests. Seeing that Charl and I are a little embarrassed with the increased attention, the portly man gives a warm chuckle before patting my shoulder. "Well, I should let you young ones enjoy the festivities. After all, a young man like you should be focusing on your girlfriend instead of talking to an old man like me!"

Making another attempt to correct him, I get cut off again as the minister suddenly pulls on my shoulder, bringing my head near his. In a low whisper, Prevot gives me a warning. "Be careful Orimura-san. Martin Dunois is also attending this ball and looking for the two of you. Please stay on the lookout, that man is up to no good."

I give the man a nod in thanks, and Prevot's expression returns to joviality, leaving no trace of his previous seriousness. "Thanks again Orimura-san, Dunois-san. I hope the two of you enjoy the ball."

As the minister walks away, Charl gives me an inquisitive look. Before she could ask me about the uncomfortable topic though, the orchestra begins to play. Unfortunately, this prompts another troublesome statement.

"Ichika, let's dance!"

This is what I've been dreading since coming to France… I've never actually danced before in my life. Between learning about IS design, sword training, and more recently piloting IS, I've never had the interest nor spare time to learn such a thing.

"Wait Charl, I don't know how to-"

My objections are ignored, as my friend drags me by hand onto the dance floor. Leading my other hand behind her back, Charl unleashes two pleading violet orbs at me.

Ugh… I really can't refuse her with that expression on, especially when she looks as beautiful as she does now. "O-Okay, but that doesn't change the fact that I don't know how to dance…"

A smile only appears on her lips. "Don't worry Ichika, it should be simple for you to learn! Just follow my lead and pay attention to the music."

With that said, Charl tightens her hold on me, pressing herself against my body. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I secretly pray to every divine being I can think of in the hopes that I don't embarrass myself. Or at the very least, to get through the dance without stepping on Charl's feet…

_Step… Step… Side-step…_

_Step… Step… Twirl…_

_Side-Step… Side-Step… Dip…_

Well what do you know? After getting through the initial learning curve, this isn't too bad. If I just compare it to the footwork training I had to go through from Chifuyu-nee while learning sword techniques, this is really simple.

"See Ichika? You're doing really well."

"Well, the company definitely helps. I wouldn't want to disappoint my beautiful dancing partner by being a bumbling oaf."

My teasing must have caught her off guard, as she stumbles after hearing my words. I manage to prevent Charl from falling, but my action inadvertently brings our faces only inches apart. At this distance, I can clearly smell the light scent of lilacs from her perfume. My eyes trail from her ruby red lips and are eventually drawn into her eyes, mesmerized by the amethyst orbs.

"I-Ichika?"

Snapping from my daze, I make sure that Charl has regained her balance before quickly springing apart from her. "S-sorry! I was just... uh… D-do you find it a little warm? Let me g-grab some drinks!"

Not the most elegant of retreats but it will have to do…

Unfortunately, running away from one situation lead me straight into another…

"Ichika!"

"Ichika~!"

"Ichika-san!"

Noticing the simultaneous calls, the three girls halt their advances and glare at each other. As their bickering began, I take a moment to admire their image change. As expected of an oujo-sama, Cecilia is wearing a blue ball gown with all the trimmings. Though not as risqué as some of the other dresses I've seen, the expensive silk and adornments accentuates her figure, giving her a radiant aura befitting of royalty.

Rin, on the other hand is dressed in the traditional Chinese cheongsam, otherwise known as a mandarin gown. The one-piece dress leaves her arms bare and the deep slits along the sides reveals her toned legs. The pink silk adorned with a gold dragon suits Rin to a T and brings out her exotic beauty.

Last but definitely not least, is Laura. Her little black dress exposes her back all the way down to her waist, save for two thin straps to hold the front together. The bottom half of the dress slants to one side, leaving one of her legs almost entirely bare. With her golden left eye uncovered, long silver hair, and so much porcelain skin on display, Laura exhibits a fairy-like allure.

It's a very nice change from their normal school uniforms.

Breaking away from their argument, Laura grabs one of my arms. "Ichika, as my bride it's only natural for you to dance with me."

"Hey, hold it Laura! Saying the word 'bride' and expecting us to follow along! As my childhood friend, Ichika should definitely dance with me first!" Rin nudges Laura aside and seizes my hand…

Only to be intercepted by Cecilia who pulls me in the opposite direction. "I'm sure Ichika-san would like to dance with someone with actual experience in the art. Come Ichika-san, afterwards I can introduce you to my engineer team. I'm sure you're interested in discussing about the new upgrades to Blue Tears."

What happened to my opinion…?

Naturally, Laura and Rin took exception to that and another vicious cycle of arguments begins over who should be allowed to dance with me…

Meanwhile I did the smart thing and escape before they turned to me for a decision. That would be a no win scenario… "Sorry girls, have to run! I promise I will dance with you all later!"

Huah… Not even an hour into the ball and I've already had to run away twice.

The rest of my trip to the drinks table thankfully proceeds without incident. With the prize of two glasses of sparkling apple juice in my hands, I make my way back to where I left Charl.

xxxxx

"Excuse me you're Orimura Ichika, correct?" An unfamiliar lady in business attire suddenly intercepts me.

"Yes miss…?"

"Makigami Ayako. I'm a representative of the IS armament development company Mitsurugi." She hands me a business card with the same information written on it. "I'm wondering if I can have a bit of your time to discuss a proposal. Our company is interested in supplying your Byakushiki with new equipment."

Ah, I was wondering when I would bump into these people. "Sorry Makigami-san, but I'm not interested at the moment. My IS is rather finicky with her equipment choice and I can produce my own equipment anyway."

[Hey! I am not finicky!]

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dance partner to attend to."

"Wait! Don't be like tha-" I duck into the mingling crowd before she could finish.

xxxxx

A part of me is actually looking forward to dancing more with Charl. Now that I know I wouldn't completely embarrass myself, the prospect of spending more time with my blonde friend swaying in tune to the music is oddly enticing.

That anticipation came crashing down the moment I see the people talking to Charl. Handing my drinks to a passing server, I prep myself to talk with the person I least want to see.

"Well, if it isn't Orimura-san. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." The smile on the man's face sends chills down my back.

Though I try to keep my temper in check, my response comes off as more of a growl then proper words. "Dunois-san."

Beside the chief executive officer of the Dunois Company, a stern looking woman clears her throat, grabbing his attention. "Ah, how forgetful of me; allow me to introduce my beautiful wife Amélie. She's been dying to meet you since I told her about your _contributions_ to my business."

Though the Dunois matriarch could be described as beautiful, I was in no way entranced by her appearance. It's her eyes, cold blue steel orbs that showcase her true nature to the world. Long blonde hair, a seductive figure, and unblemished skin did nothing to hide her greed and arrogance.

I give her a curt bow, before focusing my attention back to Martin. "As much as this is a _pleasure_, cut to the chase. What do you need of me and Charlotte now?"

"Why Orimura-san, I'm just here to engage in pleasant conversation. After all, thanks to your work my daughter has managed to place second in the ISED tournament! My head engineer has nothing but praise for you, and the spectacular showing the Raphael Evolution gave was beyond even my expectations."

"Unfortunately for you, I would like to keep my contact with you to a minimum Dunois-san."

"Now don't be like that Orimura-san. Though we've been having some troubles with research and development for the past year, the current state of the Dunois Company…"

My focus drifts from the oh so enjoyable conversation with Martin Dunois, to the one Charl is having with her stepmother. Past conversations with Charl had revealed that her home situation was less than ideal but she never elaborated on the details… Leaving Charl alone to talk with Amélie Dunois has me worried…

"_M-mistress Dunois…"_

"_Hmph. As I thought, you're just like your mother."_

"_W-what…?"_

"_Just like that dreadful woman, you've taken to whoring yourself to raise your own status. Is this how you repay the years we spent looking after you? By spitting in our faces and seducing that young man with your own body?"_

"_I-it's not like that! Ichika-"_

"_Has been put under your thumb. Why else would that man practically give away an IS? Why else would he try to threaten our family company! It's because you've poisoned his mind just like your mother did with Martin!"_

Seeing as the two are conversing in French, I could not understand a single word. But… I can clearly comprehend the heart of the matter.

A single glance at Charl is enough to know.

Taking hold of Charl's hand, I give it a reassuring squeeze before stepping in between her and her stepmother.

"That's enough."

The bastard only raises a single eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"You know very well what's wrong Dunois-san. I at least expected you to honour our agreement but I should have known better than to trust scum like you."

Pulling Charl along with me, I push past the couple. As I brush past the Dunois patriarch, I lower my voice to a level only he would hear. "Don't expect your company to always protect you. The next time you pull something, I will come for you personally. Alaska Treaty be damned."

After ensuring that we were a fair distance away from the two, I steer Charl to a semi-private area before embracing her. The sudden contact surprises her and I hear an adorable yelp from the blonde but soon she leans into the hug.

"Thanks Ichika."

Unfortunately, the touching moment is broken when the server I passed my drinks to chose that moment to interrupt. "Excuse me sir, your drinks?"

Charl broke apart from me so fast, I thought she had used ignition boost. Feeling embarrassed, she grabs one of the offered drinks and downs the entire thing within five seconds.

Taking my own drink, I sip it with more reservation before frowning. This doesn't taste like apple juice…

"Hic!"

Slowly, I turn my head towards the source of the adorable hiccup. Charl is wobbling on the spot, her face turning increasingly red. No way… She can't actually be-

"Hic! I-Ichiiiiikaaaa… St-Stop mooooving~!"

That was just one glass! Is Charl that bad at holding her liquor?!

"Charl…? Are you drunk…?"

"Maaaaaybeeeee~ Hic!"

That's a definite yes. Better take her back to the room and let her sleep it off. "Come on Charl, let's get you back to our room."

I offer my hand to her but surprisingly, she swats it away. "No!"

Eh?

"I want to be carried up!"

…An inebriated Charl is quite demanding…

"Alright, alright. I'll carry you up okay?"

"Yay~!"

It took a few attempts thanks to her inebriated state, but I finally manage to scoop the girl into my arms. The resulting squeal of delight attracts far more attention than I would like and I make my way out of the courtyard as fast I can.

xxxxx

It took some awkward stares, quick maneuvers, and a lot of effort but I finally manage to bring us back to our room. Charl had thankfully calmed down in the middle of our trip and is now napping peacefully in my arms. The adorable look on her sleeping face is only slightly hampered by the growing pool of drool staining my very expensive suit.

Just when I finish gently laying the girl onto the bed, her arm darts forward and clutches my collar. Caught entirely unaware, the sudden pull unbalances me and I barely manage to catch myself before crashing on top of her.

There are only scant inches separating our faces and I could clearly see every detail, from her bright amethyst eyes to her luscious red lips. The fragrance of her perfume overwhelms my sense of smell and her light breath tickles my skin. The mix of sensations instantly sends me into a daze.

"…Charl…?"

"Ichika… You're sooo stuuupid…. Hic!" Well, I didn't expect to hear that. "Everyone's being sooo obvious, but you don't realize a thing… Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!"

The grip on my collar tightens. "Still… You're kind and gentle to everyone… whether they're old friends or even someone you just met… Ichika is kind to everyone, so it's inevitable they fall for you… Even if you're dense…"

A determined look enters her eyes. "Sooo… I'm going to... tell it to you straight… Hic! Because I have a loooooooot of rivals…" The blonde lunges forward, her lips lightly pecking mine before separating again.

"Ichika… I love you!"

Three words. Those three little words completely stun me. I consider Charl a very close friend and I would be lying if I said I didn't harbour any feeling for the blonde girl, but…

"Charl… I'm sorry."

I couldn't bear making eye contact, to see the hurt that I would no doubt cause to her. "It's not that I don't like you, I like you a lot! It's because… Huah… How do I explain this… I guess you could say I'm a little old fashion. Even in this day and age, I still believe that a man should be able to protect everyone he loves… And, I don't think I've reached that point yet. I haven't made enough progress from being that kidnapped boy five years ago. I haven't gotten strong enough yet."

Strength equal to that of Chifuyu-nee…

"It's selfish of me to say this… but when that time comes and you still feel the same way about me, I'll give you a proper response."

…

…

…

I hear nothing in response except light breathing and… snoring?

Finally taking a peek at Charl, I find her sleeping contently. I hadn't even noticed that her grip on my collar had loosened a while back. Though a little miffed, I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Tucking her into bed, I take one last look at her before shutting the light and stepping out of the room.

"Sweet dreams Charl."

xxxxx

With the door shut and Ichika's footsteps fading away, Charlotte shifts in her bed. Despite the room being pitch-dark and there not being anyone else inside, the girl covers her head in order to hide her deep blush.

"Ichika no baka."

xxxxx

After returning to the ball for a few minutes I decide to take a break to the washroom. Splashing cold water on my face did wonders for calming me down after that emotional rollercoaster.

"Why hello Orimura-kun." A sickeningly sweet voice whispers into my ear, startling me. My emotions must be affecting me more than I thought if I hadn't even sensed the new presence. Looking into the mirror, I see Makigami Ayako standing directly behind me. The smile she wears on her lips sends warning bells ringing in my head.

"M-Makigami-san? Didn't I tell you I wasn't interested in your company? And don't you think you're going too far ambushing me in the _male_ washroom?"

Her creepy smile only grows wider. "Indeed… You may have no interest in us Orimura-kun, but _we_ have a lot of interest in you. Specifically Byakushiki."

I recognize the flash of light immediately as an IS summon and instinctively call out my own. 'Byakushiki Setsura!'

And fell for her trap.

Lightning quick, a mechanical spider leg bursts from the woman's back and pierces me in the chest while Byakushiki Setsura was still deploying.

[Onii-s… We're bein-…. –ed…]

**[Unauthor… -ntry… Corrupti-… -itical syst-… failur-]**

"G-Gaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" It felt like lightning spread through my body, electrocuting every muscle and burning my pain receptors. With my limb spasms, I couldn't even support myself and collapse onto the ground. All the while, the woman only watches on in sadistic glee. After what seems like an eternity, the pain finally ends. Gingerly lifting myself up, I immediately notice something wrong.

Byakushi Setsura isn't deployed.

"M-Makigami… What have you done?!"

Waving the mechanical spider limb in front of me, I notice a bright crystal caught in the middle of four prongs. "My name's Autumn and surely you know what this is? You are the apprentice of Shinonono right?"

"A core extractor?! No, that can't be..." Core extraction is difficult to implement. As an IS is primarily a country's super weapon, multiple safeguards exist to protect a core from being extracted. Core extractions require sophisticated equipment, a dedicated lab, multiple passcodes, and preferably consent from the current pilot. To extract a core from an active IS is unheard of and thought to be impossible.

There was one theory that postulated on possible IS core extraction while an IS was in the semi-vulnerable state of materializing, but further research was deemed to be in violation of the Alaska Treaty. All research was supposedly destroyed before they could develop even a prototype.

Yet, in front of my eyes is evidence to the contrary.

"This is what you get for interfering with Phantom Task, you brat. Let this be a lesson to you and the cowardly professor."

"…Give them back…"

"Huh?"

"GIVE THEM BACK!" I didn't care for the fact that she had an IS and I didn't. I didn't care for the fact that any attack I try would be an effort in futility. I didn't even care for my own safety. All I care about is the return of my IS core. The return of my partners.

Three events happen near simultaneously.

First: Byakushiki Setsura's core, gripped in the Phantom Task operator's hand glows blindingly bright before disappearing into thin air.

Second: Byakushiki's armour materializes on my person immediately afterwards.

Third: A 0.50 caliber armour piercing tungsten shell explodes out of the nearby stall and rams into the terrorist, sending her crashing through the washroom wall.

[Onii-san! Onii-san! Are you alright?!]

'Setsura… Huah, I should be the one asking you that.'

**[Systems restored. All functions nominal.]**

'That's a relief, but what the hell happened?'

"Ichika!" I hear a familiar voice nearby, and a quick search reveals Laura in Schwarzer Regen stepping out of the wreckage that use to be a bathroom stall.

"L-Laura? What are you doing here? No, more importantly we have to stop that woman. I can hear screams outside." The petite German nods and the two of us step out of the washroom through the collapsed wall.

The courtyard is in a complete state of disarray. People are screaming and running everywhere, and near the center I see the Shenlong engaging Autumn in close combat. If this keeps up, we're going to incur casualties.

Directing Laura towards the battle, I activate my communications and get in contact with Rin immediately.

"Ichika? What is going on? Who is this woman?"

"I'll explain things later Rin! Laura's coming your way right now; I need you two to subdue that woman. I'll erect a barrier around but you'll have to keep from using projectiles."

"Got it!"

'Setsura, divert 200 Shield Points to the bits and set them to autonomous shield mode.' Making sure the immediate area around the battlefield is clear, I throw the bits to set up a circular perimeter twenty meters in diameter and a dome of energy deploys around the three combatants.

The immediate danger should be contained for now. I'll set up some extra insurance though.

"Cecilia, can you hear me?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Are you able to deploy right now?"

"Of course! It would be unsightly for me to not to help out in a disaster!"

"Mn. Please set your Blue Tear bits around the courtyard and keep an eye out on the surrounding airspace. I doubt this woman is working alone and I don't want to be caught in a surprise attack. In the meantime, help direct the evacuation. I'll be doing the same."

"U-Understood."

As I direct some of the guests to the nearest exit, an oddity pops to mind. The ISED convention is an international event. Something like a terrorist attack utilizing IS should have had security flooding in within a minute, yet I haven't seen hide nor hair of the French military yet…

Could it be sabotage? Or perhaps my worst fears are true and there is another Phantom Task IS force nearby. I can still remember the three terrorist who attacked me during the seaside field trip.

An unpleasant voice breaks me from my thoughts. "There you are!"

The Dunois patriarch stood in front of me, looking almost uncaring of the chaos everywhere. "Orimura-san, as the CEO of the Dunois Company, I request your immediate protection and escort for me and my wife."

His 'request' would have made me laugh if I didn't know it was completely serious. "Take a good look around you, Dunois-san. I'm one of the few IS pilots here and the one maintaining that barrier separating the terrorist from everyone. Are you telling me to put to risk hundreds of lives just so you two can feel a _little safer?!_"

The Frenchman scoffs. "Hmph. I don't think you quite understand Orimura-san, of course I'm not asking without proper recompense. Be it money or perhaps, my daughter's hand in marriage, I'll gladly pro-"

The punch I sent into the bastard's face is barely satisfying and it took all my will power to retrain the rage and anger burning inside me, preventing me from seriously hurting the asshole. "Listen you useless sack of flesh, and listen well. Charlotte is a human being just like me, and unfortunately, you as well. She is not, and never will be, a piece of property you can just give away! I've tolerated your atrocities till now, given you an offer that is way beyond what scum like you deserve, but I can only be so accepting. Involve Charl again and I will personally make your life _hell on earth!_"

"Y-You, d-do you think you c-can get away w-with this?! I-I'm Martin Dunois! I-"

The next punch breaks his nose with a refreshing crack. "And I'm Orimura Ichika, sole male IS pilot and apprentice to Shinonono Tabane. Your title means absolutely nothing to me. Now pick yourself up and evacuate like everyone else. I'd _hate_ for you to get in any further _accidents_ in these turbulent times."

I don't think I've seen anyone scurry away faster than Martin Dunois did.

xxxxx

Minutes pass after my altercation with the Dunois patriarch and there is still no sign of any military response. The battle between Laura, Rin, and Phantom Task's Autumn is still going strong but thankfully all of the non-combatants seem to have evacuated from the premises.

But the fact that the terrorist has not been subdued yet worries me greatly. With Laura's AIC field and Rin's close combat abilities, a normal opponent should have fallen by now. For her to still be standing means she possesses great skill and each second that passes means another second for her reinforcements to appear…

"Ichika! We have four IS signatures incoming!"

Speak of the devil.

"Three of the IS's match the data from the seaside fieldtrip. The last one is… is the Silent… Zephyrs."

Silent Zephyrs? Isn't that the prototype IS based upon the Blue Tears? So Phantom Task managed to steal from Britain as well…

"I'm moving out to intercept!"

"Wait Cecilia!"

Damn it! I can already see the Blue Tears rocketing into the air and Cecilia apparently turned off her communication link. If what I'm thinking is correct, Cecilia is going after the Silent Zephyrs. The prototype IS was built to be superior to the Blue Tears in every way, possessing six offensive and six defensive bits. Unfortunately, the British engineers were using the same code that caused problems for the Blue Tears, making it near impossible to control. In the end, Britain couldn't find a pilot capable of handling the IS.

But if Phantom Task had someone who could…

[Onii-san, incoming!]

Setsura's warning came just in time and I manage to dodge a lightning bolt coming down for my head.

"ORIMURA ICHIKA!" The Zeus came dive bombing towards me, a large ball of electricity in hand.

Tsk! They're already here.

"Let this beautiful onee-san handle this one okay Orimura-kun~?" The blue-haired student council president suddenly appears, hovering over me in the Mysterious Lady. In a flash, water floods the air around her and forms a barrier. Wait is she planning to block-

The Zeus crashes against the liquid and electricity disperses through the water but does no apparent damage to Tatenashi. "Fufufu~! Don't think this is just ordinary water! I've long taken countermeasures to protect myself from something as mundane as electricity."

Sarah ferociously pounds against the shield. "Don't interfere you bitch! That runt is my prey!"

"Oh my, what a dirty mouth you have. Onee-san will have to punish you!" The water shield abruptly bubbles, before exploding outwards and sending the Zeus into the ground.

Boy am I glad she's on our side. "T-Tatenashi-san! I thought you left already."

Tatenashi gives me a hurt expression. "Ichika-kun, you wound me. This onee-san was planning a surprise counter attack in case of something like this."

"A-ah! S-sorry…"

Her face instantly shifts into one of mischief and she begins to giggle. "Fufufu~! It's quiet fun teasing Ichika-kun. Now leave the lightning user to me. Miss America over there is handling the other two but she might need some help." With that said, the student council president launches forward and engages the Zeus in combat.

Miss America? Then Iris Calling is also here. We might have a chance after all.

"Rin?"

"What is it Ichika, I'm still fighting right now!"

"Can you handle that spider woman by yourself if you can use range weapons again?"

"...Tch! Who do you think I am Ichika?! I can take on trash like her all day with just my pinky!" Same old spunky Rin.

"Then I'll be counting on you. Laura when I lower the barrier I need you to help Iris Calling. She's facing the same Grau Strum and Besouro from the seaside fieldtrip alone."

"Roger!"

'Setsura!'

[Remotely dismissing all bits!]

The barrier dome disintegrates, and the Schwarzer Regen darts away immediately. Rin immediately surprises Autumn with her air cannons and goes on the offensive.

Rin should be able to handle the spider woman with her powerful close range attacks and Ryuhou. The powerful combination of Iris and Laura should likewise be no problem against the two terrorists Ash and Ember, and little needs to be said about the strength of Tatenashi.

The one I'm worried about most is Cecilia.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

The feminine shriek confirms my worst fears.

"Cecilia!"

xxxxx

The scene I found makes my blood run cold.

Crumpled onto the ground, Cecilia is unnaturally still. Dirt and scratches cover her exposed flesh and her usually immaculate hair is in disarray. The majestic armour of Blue Tears is marred with various fractures and dents but worst of all are the horrid stab wounds on Cecilia's abdomen and each of her limbs.

And the perpetrator is standing right on top of her, rifle poised to finish the job.

Setsura fired in particle cannon mode before I even realized I had given the command. The powerful particle beam slams into the Silent Zephyrs and pushes her away from my fallen friend and I rush to her side immediately. 'Setsura, erect another barrier and use the remaining bits to keep the enemy occupied.'

Cecilia's wounds are bad. The bleeding has largely stopped no doubt thanks to Blue Tears but she is still very pale. The stabs on her limbs would confine her from moving for the next few weeks but the major concern is the one on her abdomen. At this rate…

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

'Byakushiki, you healed me once when I was badly hurt. Can you do the same for Cecilia.'

**[Unknown… Pilot structure not mapped in database... Reconstruction with nanomachines will be inefficient…]**

'I don't care! It's better nothing!'

**[…Nanomachines will not function with foreign IS interference… Blue Tears needs to be disabled before reconstruction commences.]**

Fuck! I have to disable the one thing keeping her alive in order to have a chance in healing her?!

"Do you hear me Blue Tears?! Cecilia is dying and your life support systems aren't enough. Please… I can heal her but I need you to shut down. I need you to trust me…"

Please…

Please hear me…

Please let this work…

The damaged blue armour glows before fading away.

**[Access granted… Beginning nanomachine transplant and reconstruction.]**

I watch as the wounds on Cecilia's body began to slowly close one by one, seemingly knitting themselves shut. Her pale skin regains some colour and even her breathing becomes steady again.

Did it work?

**[Reconstruction successful… Pilot vitals stable.]**

'Thank you Byakushiki… Thank you so much.'

The Silent Zephyrs seemed to have given up on breaching the shield, now waiting patiently instead. Setsura's bits are focused on the opponent still though she isn't firing to conserve energy.

[Is she safe onii-san?]

'For now. Can you divert another hundred Shield Points to two bits and erect a small barrier around her?'

[Of course!]

I prepare myself for the upcoming fight.

It's time for revenge.

xxxxx

After ensuring Cecilia's safety, I level a glare at the pilot of the Silent Zephyrs. "Don't think I've forgotten about you. I'll have you pay for hurting Cecilia."

The raven-haired girl only smiles haughtily, as if to dare me to try.

Without warning, the battle begins. Barrages of laser fire homes in on my position, forcing me to move. Pouring more power into Byakushiki's thrusters, I pull every evasive maneuver beaten into my head by Chifuyu-nee.

Unfortunately, it isn't enough.

Silent Zephyrs's bits stick to me like hunting hounds, cutting off every one of my escape paths. Lasers blaze all around me and I am forced to use Setsura's bits to shield myself. Meanwhile, the Silent Zephyrs hasn't moved an inch from her starting position, comfortably adding to my predicament with additional fire from her rifle.

If this keeps up, my already low shield energy will be completely depleted before I know it. I'll have to change my strategy and mess up her rhythm.

'Setsura, ignore all enemy fire for now and switch to the offensive. I'll leave the firing pattern to you, just keep the Silent Zephyrs from moving!'

[Roger!]

My initial hope is that the sudden counter attack would disrupt my opponent's concentration and reduce her own attacks, but the multiple hits I endure as soon as Setsura pulls away prove contrary. Still the Silent Zephyrs's mobility should be reduced now; I need to take advantage of this opportunity.

Ignoring the increasing amount of hits on my person, I charge up an ignition boost and rush directly at my opponent. The large gap between the two of us disappears instantaneously and Yukihira springs into life mid-swing.

Having completed the Raphael Evolution, I had begun a new project that I had been itching to work on since the seaside fieldtrip: upgrading Byakushiki's Fold-Out Armour. While a full upgrade to what Akatsubaki has is out of the question, I could still use the completed Fold-Out Armour's data to make Yukihira more efficient. The one month I spent had paid off with the creation of the Yukihira Sangata.

With the new and improved Fold-Out Armour, the power cost to generate the energy blade is reduced drastically. In addition to that, the new design keeps the energy used in the blade's creation in a recursive cycle, allowing Yukihira to maintain its form with little to no additional power after the initial deployment; as long as I don't cut anything, I can keep Yukihira in an active state almost indefinitely. Best of all, the energy blade is now much slimmer and akin to a katana, fitting my sword style.

The blue energy intensifies further as I activate Reiraku Byakuya.

I'll finish the fight with this one blow!

To my surprise, the Silent Zephyrs's shield bits instantly intercept my high speed attack. Yukihira's blade nullifies the energy shields and cuts into the armour plating but the sudden resistance I encounter stops the sword dead in its tracks.

Shit! This is reinforced armour on par with the Aegis Shields on the Raphael Evolution!

With a smirk on her face, my opponent levels her rifle against my head and fires, blowing me back. Laser fire rain anew and slams into my body before I could even re-orientate myself.

[Onii-san!]

An energy barrier surrounds me, cutting off the attacks and giving me time to catch my breath.

'Thanks Setsura.'

The situation is bad. I hate to admit it, but the pilot of the Silent Zephyrs is more skilled than I am. Her proficiency with bits is mind-boggling. Not only is she able to control twelve bits in total, she's able to co-ordinate each of them to work in tandem. In addition, her tactics with ranged weapons exceeds anything I've faced before, making a deadly combination.

There is also something bugging me about her fighting style… Something about it seemed to nag at the edge of my mind…

Like I had seen it before…

But that isn't important right now. I need to focus on this fight.

Giving my head a shake to clear my mind, I analyze my situation once again. My energy levels are getting increasingly low, so Touketsu Koutei and heavy artillery attacks are out. Her shield bits are strong enough to defend against even a Reiraku Byakuya empowered slash and her reactions can match even my speed. At my current skill level, I'm unable to evade her attacks properly and staying behind shields is not an option.

If my skills alone aren't enough…

'Setsura, dock five of the bits. I'll leave the remaining three under your control, just wait for my signal!'

[Got it!]

'Byakushi, I'll be counting on you…'

**[Understood.]**

There exists one technique that is considered to be the pinnacle skill of any IS pilot. Few know of it and even fewer can utilize it. The one person who had mastered this skill proceeded to win the first Mondo Grosso and was a finalist for the second tournament as well.

"Synchronize!" **[Synchronize.]**

A jolt rocks my body and I immediately feel the oddest sensation. It's as if my very soul had been half removed from my physical self and I am no longer the only one in control of my body. My posture shifts involuntarily, making small adjustments to my usual sword stance that felt… sharper. In addition to that, my senses go into overdrive. I wasn't feeling my surrounding as much as _knowing_ exactly where everything is in relation to myself. The Silent Zephyrs's bits, which I had so much trouble tracking, are now as easy to spot as the sun. All of the moving combatants in the area, the flying projectiles, even the direction of the disturbed air currents, I knew it all. This is what it felt like to use the Hyper Sensor fully.

What it felt like to be an IS.

Synchronization: the merging of the human consciousness into the very core of the IS. With this technique, a pilot can use the Hyper Sensor to its full capacity. At the same time, the IS's AI can also influence the pilot's body, increasing combat effectiveness; after all, no one knows the IS better than the IS itself. It's a technique only attainable by those who achieved second shift and developed a close bond with their IS.

Chifuyu-nee had mastered this technique to the point where she could defeat anyone with just her sword.

And now it's my turn.

Setsura's energy barrier disperses as the bits dock onto my wings. A flurry of lasers home in on my position immediately, but this time I remain absolutely calm.

After all, who needs to panic when you know where each and every attack is coming from?

A small burst of Byakushiki's thrusters, and I'm out of danger from half of the barrage. Yukihira, slicing through the air more elegantly than I have ever done before, intercepts the rest.

The pilot of Silent Zephyrs is not amused at my sudden proficiency at evading her attacks, and the rate of fire triples.

The bits on my wings power up and I activate multiple Mirage Bursts. Bursting across the courtyard, I twist around shot after shot. Yukihira is a literal blur, cleaving any lasers that I can't dodge in time. When the complexity of the shooting pattern increases to the point where it is impossible for me alone to block or evade, Setsura comes to my rescue and shields me from harm.

The distance between me and the Silent Zephyrs has minimized to ten meters and I have used up less than twenty points worth of Shield Energy. At this distance, she is well within my range.

Using Mirage Burst, I loop behind her before she could fire upon me with her rifle. Once again, her shield bits come to intercept, but I am more than prepared.

'Setsura!'

Setsura's remaining three bits combine with Yukihira's hilt, overcharging the energy blade.

'Reiraku Byakuya: Yukihira Sangata overclock mode!'

The blue energy blade shines radiantly with the extra power and strikes into the first of the shields.

The first bit is sliced in half as easily as a knife through warm butter. The second and third goes down equally fast.

Having noticed the ineffectiveness of her shields, my opponent sends the last three defensive bits all at once. The tactic buys her an extra second, but Yukihira steadily cuts into the remaining shields.

That is when I notice something wrong.

'Emergency deactivation! Reverse ignition boost! Setsura, shields!'

Before I could move more than a few meters away, the three shield bits detonate, flinging me onto the ground.

Setsura had reacted quickly enough and I hadn't been hurt by the shrapnel, but the real damage had been done. My synchronization with Byakushiki has been disrupted and my omniscient-like state had ended. Along with that, the abrupt return gives me a blinding headache and I could barely hold on to the contents of my stomach thanks to intense nausea.

This is the major drawback in using Synchronization. Having not mastered the technique yet, I'm unable to keep it active under duress. The forcible termination of the Synchronized state also causes traumatic feedback to the pilot's psyche, leaving them very vulnerable.

If my opponent chose to attack now…

'Kuh… Setsura… Where is the Silent Zephyrus?'

[She appears to be retreating onii-san.]

What…?

"Ichika-kun! What happened? Are you alright?"

Gingerly cracking an eye open, I can barely make out the blurry form of the Mysterious Lady. "Tatenashi? Ugh… Is that you?"

"Yes, now what's wrong? You sound like you're in pain."

"Headache… and really nauseous but I'll live… More importantly, what's the current situation?"

"All the terrorists have disengaged and are regrouping in the middle of the courtyard. The rest of us are preparing to surround and apprehend them right now."

Something isn't making sense… Ugh, and this stupid headache isn't making it any easier to think… Phantom Task isn't stupid enough to just expose themselves and get captured… Their objective now should be to escape, and if they're going to escape together… they would need… a… distraction...

"Tatenashi-san! You have to warn everyone! They're going to target the surrounding public buildings!"

"Eh?"

[Onii-san! Four H575A missiles have been launched, separation confirmed. 160 projectiles are now in the air. T-minus fifteen seconds till impact!]

'All bits to offensive mode! Rapid multi-lock-on system activate! Shoot as many of them down as possible Setsura!' All around the hotel courtyard, ranged weapons of all types roar to life, intercepting the dozens of tiny dart-like missiles threatening the public.

And in the chaos, the instigators made their escape with no one to impede them.

Fifteen seconds. Fifteen seconds of intense gunfire, hunting down each and every one of the projectiles endangering innocent lives. Fifteen seconds for the terrorists to get away.

It would be unwise to chase after them. I am low on shield energy; not one of my allies is equipped with high-speed equipment; and the terrorists are highly skilled. It would be a suicide mission to go after them.

But…

'Byakushiki, high-speed mode.' The five thrusters on my back respond accordingly, shifting into one group and gathering a large amount of power.

Tatenashi panics at the sudden movement. "Ichiki-kun, what are you doing?! You can't go after them, it's too dangerous!"

"Sorry Tatenashi-san."

'Ignition boost full break!'

The last thing I see before my surrounding blurs is of Tatenashi attempting to grab onto me.

xxxxx

[Are you sure you want to chase after them onii-san?]

'They may have high-speed equipment, but they are still slowed down by their older IS models. We'll be able to catch up to them in time.

[That's not what I'm talking about… ]

**[Energy level critical… High enemy combat proficiency… Ally reinforcements unavailable… Engagement is unadvised.]**

…

[Onii-san?]

'I know… I know that! But… When I was fighting the Silent Zephyrs, that feeling of nostalgia…'

Just who is the pilot of the Silent Zephyrs? And why do I feel like I should know her?

'It's stupid and unreasonable, but my gut is telling me that I have to discover her identity… I'm sorry for being so selfish, especially after what they tried to do with your core.'

[…Onii-san, we chose you as our partner. No matter what choice you make, we'll follow you to the end. We were just worried for your own safety.]

**[I am your sword and you are my wielder… If you choose to chase after the enemy, then I will lend you all my strength.]**

I have the best IS in the world.

'You two… Thank you.'

xxxxx

In mere minutes, I make visual contact with the terrorists.

[Here they come!]

One of the IS's break off from their formation and charges towards me. The bright gold armour and crackling of electricity is instantly identifiable.

"ORIMURA!"

I don't have the time nor the resources to deal with the aggravated pilot of the Zeus. All of the Setsura bits charge up to full capacity and I couldn't resist letting Sarah see the cheeky grin on my face before I swerve around her with liberal use of Mirage Burst.

With the Zeus behind me, I have a clear line of sight on my target. Byakushiki's thrusters thrum with power as the compressed energy I prepared beforehand is finally released.

In a blink I appear in front of the startled Silent Zephyrs and Yukihira Sangata cleaves through the air with utmost precision. Seemingly in slow motion, the helmet piece of the Silent Zephyrs breaks apart, revealing the pilot's face inch by inch…

"Ch-Chifuyu-nee…?!"

The eyes of the Chifuyu-nee look-alike narrows in rage, and she practically snarls at me. "Don't you dare mention that name to me, you defective trash."

The next thing I know, an intense heat blossoms on my chest and I'm barrelling wildly towards the ground.

**[Chest armour heavily damaged. 23 Shield Points remaining. Activating emergency stabilizers.]**

My speed of descent gradually slows down and the nauseating tumbling stabilizes.

[Onii-san! Are you alright?]

'Urg. Sick but alive. Where are they?'

[They are continuing their retreat. We are safe for now~!]

Huah… That's a relief… I wouldn't have forgiven myself if Byakushiki Setsura had been captured due to my own selfish reasons.

[But onii-san, who was that person? She looked like your sister, only younger.]

'…That's what I want to know Setsura.'

xxxxx

The aftermath of the ISED Ball was excruciatingly aggravating. The officials had taken it upon themselves to interview everyone involved, and as a result, all the pilots involved in the fight sans Cecilia (who is now being treated in a hospital) has been waiting in a tiny room for over two hours.

I'm tired, hungry, and had multiple unanswerable questions to mull over in my head. Needless to say, I'm a tad angry at how the French is treating us currently. At least Charl is exempt from this, being drunk and all at the time.

Scanning the room for the umpteenth time, an epiphany hits me when I see Laura, who seems to be the only one unaffected by sleep deprivation. Perhaps there is one question I can get an answer to.

"Hey Laura, I have a question for you."

"Hmph?"

"Not that I'm not grateful of you protecting me back then but… What were you doing in the male washroom?"

Being in such a small room, the other pilots naturally overhear us and their interest is instantly drawn. Damn my curiosity. I should have waited till we were in a more private setting…

The tiny German is entirely unfazed by the additional audience. "Clarissa recommended that I ambush you in the washroom. She said that married couples normally engage in 'public play' to spice up their relationship."

Ah…

Tatenashi, with a fan hiding half her face, chuckles mischievously. "Fufufu~! Ichika-kun is quite an adventurous playboy I see. Kanzashi-chan needs to up her game~!"

Please don't Tatenashi! My image as a dependable sempai would be shattered forever!

Iris Calling raises an eyebrow, before sending me a sultry look. "Oh? Is that what you're into Ichika? Hm… Natale might take some convincing but _I _certainly wouldn't mind the adventure."

Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!

Rin on the other hand is shaking quietly in her seat, barely restraining the anger boiling within. "…Ichika…"

It's not my fault Rin! I didn't even know she was there!

Ugh… At least I'm distracted for now…

xxxxx

In the depths of her hidden laboratory, Tabane sighs in relief after visually confirming Ichika's safety through the multiple monitors. Even she hadn't foreseen the terrorist attack and could only nervously watch as the fighting escalated.

No, that wasn't exactly true. But if she had had to step in, the collateral damage would have been enormous.

No one messes with her family (barring herself).

"Humph! Ii-kun acts too recklessly. I should definitely tell Chi-chan to discipline him!"

Speaking of Chifuyu, the genius hit upon a hypothesis to one of her earlier questions. "Hm… Perhaps… But where… That would explain why she kept the Golems…"

"Mama?"

A child with long silver hair steps into the room. In her hands is a plate laden with a simple sandwich. "Lunch is ready."

Tabane promptly devours the food, rabbit ears flapping happily. "This is delicious~!"

"Really…?"

Ruffling the girl's head, Tabane enthusiastically nodded her head. "Mhm! You sure learned a lot from papa."

At the mention of her father figure, the girl became a little depressed. "Mama, when will papa return?"

"Well, papa is quite busy-" An idea came to her. A plan capable of hitting two birds with one stone. Tapping a few keys, the monitors all flickered to a new image. Though, the girl's eyes are firmly shut, she still 'saw' the large text displayed.

_You are invited to the IS Academy Anniversary Festival!_

"Ku-chan, how would you like to go visit papa?"

* * *

><p>AN: And after nearly one year, chapter eleven is finally released. I'm not going to give any excuses, but I will try to have the next chapter out within two months.<p>

Meanwhile, please enjoy not one… not two… not three… but FOUR omakes!

* * *

><p><strong>Sadistic Charl-chan?<strong>

I couldn't bear making eye contact, to see the hurt that I would no doubt cause to her. "It's not that I don't like you, I like you a lot! It's because… Huah… How do I explain this… I guess you could say I'm a little old fashion. Even in this day and age, I still believe that a man should be able to protect everyone he loves… And, I don't think I've reached that point yet. I haven't made enough progress from being that kidnapped boy five years ago. I haven't gotten strong enough yet."

Strength equal to that of Chifuyu-nee…

"It's selfish of me to say this… but when that time comes and you still feel the same way about me, I'll give you a proper response."

…

…

…

"Charl…?"

A sudden flash blinds me and seconds later, I find myself held down to the bed by four sets of ice-cold hands.

Regaining my sight, I see Charl crouching in front of me and the Hands of Asura holding down my limbs. Huh, so she can already partially deploy individual packets…

"Ichika no baka."

"Charl?"

"It seems even a straight up confession can't break through your head… So I'm going to have to be even more _direct_… Hic!"

Huh?

The sound of clothes rustling echoes through the room as Charl begins to strip.

"Charl…?! What are you doing?!" It's taking all my willpower to avert my eyes!

"Oh right… Hic!" Has she finally regained her senses? "We can't do this if you aren't doing the same…"

She unbuckles my belt and pulls my pants off with one mighty tug. Excitement-No! I mean panic wells up in my chest. "Charl! This is rape!"

Her hands stop moving towards my boxers and I sigh in relief. Instead they move up and cup both of my cheeks. Looking at me with a glint in her eyes, Charl scolds me like a mother would a child. "Now Ichika, it isn't rape… if both parties consent in the end… Hic!"

Before I could disagree further, a wonderful warmth overwhelms me, cutting off my thoughts.

…Well… Maybe my objections are too old fashioned…

* * *

><p><strong>Like-Minded<strong>

"GIVE THEM BACK!" I didn't care for the fact that she had an IS and I didn't. I didn't care for the fact that any attack I try would be an effort in futility. I didn't even care for my own safety. All I care about is the return of my IS core. The return of my partners.

Three events happen near simultaneously.

First: Byakushiki Setsura's core, gripped in the Phantom Task operator's hand glows blindingly bright before disappearing into thin air.

Second: Byakushiki's armour materializes on my person immediately afterwards.

Third: A 0.50 caliber armour piercing tungsten shell, several laser beams, and compressed air bullets explode out of the nearby stalls and ram into the terrorist, sending her crashing through the washroom wall.

"""Ichika!""" I hear three familiar voices nearby, and a quick search reveals Laura, Rin, and Cecilia all in IS's, step out of the wreckage that use to be bathroom stalls. Seeing each other, the three girls immediately ignore me.

"Laura?! What are you doing here? Same with you Cecilia!"

"Hmph! I was here first, so you should be asking yourself that!"

"Ichika's my bride! Of course I'm going to ambush him in the washroom!"

The three girls' argument proceeds to get more and more disturbing, so I scoot towards the hole that Autumn had made. "Um… So I'm going to fight that terrorist now… You three going to stop fighting and help…?"

"""STAY OUT OF THIS ICHIKA!"""

"Right then… I'll just get out of your way…"

Girls are very scary…

* * *

><p><strong>Sadistic Charl-chan? II<strong>

Martin Dunois was searching across the courtyard for either the Orimura brat or his useless daughter. With an onset of this terrorist attack he demanded to have personal protection, and he was going to have it!

In his hurry, he accidently bumped into something metallic. Turning towards the offending object, a sneer grows on his lips.

He had finally found his daughter and she was already piloting the IS to boot!

"There you are! Where have you been?! Tch, no matter; you've finally become useful for once. Come escort me and Amélie back home now." He starts moving away, but stops when noticing his immobile daughter.

"Good eeeeeeveeeeening father… Hic!"

"A-Are you drunk…?"

"Yeeeeeeep! And it's so much fun! I feel like I can do anything~ Like this!" Her arm darts forward and effortlessly lifts him off the ground.

"W-W-What are you doing?! Put me down immediately."

"Fufufu~ I don't thiiiiink so… With this terrorist attack… Hic! You might be hurt~!" Multiple pairs of metallic hands appear behind her, each pair making sinister knuckle cracking gestures. "In faaaaact~ I think you might be hurt enough to haaaaave amnesia~!"

Martin Dunois was found to be the sole victim of the Terrorist attack, suffering such heavy injuries that he promptly didn't remember anything pertaining to the ISED convention.

* * *

><p><strong>Birds and the Bees<strong>

Observing all the monitors, Tabane couldn't help but blush as Ichika and the blonde girl began their foray into adulthood. 'Huhu~ Ichika's all grown up now! Though I'm a little sad it's not Houki-chan…'

"Mama? What are papa and that girl doing?"

'Uh oh…' Now Tabane could be described as insensitive by many people, but she wasn't insensitive enough to know that she wasn't exactly the best person to explain sex to a twelve year old.

"Mama?"

'Ah! I know the perfect person to rely on!' Jumping out of her seat, Tabane grabbed onto the girl's shoulders. "Let's go on a trip Ku-chan! A person I know will explain to you all about it~!"

xxxxx

When Chifuyu returned back to her office, she knew her day was about get a lot worse when she found a silver-haired girl holding an electronic tablet. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name's Ku aunt Chifuyu. Mama told me to give you this note."

_Hi! Hi! Chi-chan! My wonderful daughter has a very special question for you. Please answer it to the best of your abilities! Thanks a bunch! _

_Super genius Tabane signing off!_

'I have a bad feeling about this…' Ripping the note to shreds, Chifuyu glares at the child. "So what's your question?"

Showing the tablet to her, Ku plays the video. Erotic moans and grunts escape from the tiny speakers and Chifuyu instantly blanches after recognizing the two participants.

"What are papa and that blonde girl doing?"

'That's it... I am going to kill Tabane after this. Then, I'm going to give Ichika and Dunois a lecture they won't forget…'

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap! What is good? What is bad? Drop a review please! I need the feedback more than ever since I've gotten rusty.<p> 


	12. Sorry

I wish I would never have to write these words but I can't delude myself any longer into thinking otherwise.

I'm officially abandoning Infinite Stratos Resolve.

I started writing this story more than two years ago with only a few ideas in my head and little to no planning and now, that's come back to bite me. Currently I'm looking at least another 15 chapters before Resolve can come to an end and at my current chapter release rate, that would take years. Maybe, if I could keep my old release rate of a chapter every 2 months or so this would be feasible, but with my decreasing amount of free time, having to replace my broken computer, and just losing my interest in Infinite Stratos, that's not possible any more.

So to all my readers: thank you for sticking with Infinite Stratos Resolve till now and I'm sorry for being unable to complete it.

Edit: If anyone wants to adopt Resolve, give me a PM and I can give a brief overview on the remaining plot ideas I have.


	13. Summary Notes

**AN: Unfortunately this is not a new chapter. I allowed several authors to adopt this story but seeing as there have been no results (as far as I know) I figured I'll let everyone else who has been following this access to my notes. Warning: These are rough ideas and are not very organized or polished.**

**If anybody does intend to adopt this, go ahead. No need to contact me anymore.**

**As for my other story... There's a chance I may decide to write another chapter or two for Red Dragon Emperor but I wouldn't put my hopes up...**

* * *

><p><strong>Orimura Family Past (Revealed to Ichika through fragmented dreams):<strong>

Ichika's parents were both scientists working under the Japanese military. In response to Germany's super soldier program that created Laura Bodewig, the two wanted to create their own program but was ultimately rejected as it was deemed unethical. Undeterred, the two scientists turned to their connections with Phantom Task and in exchange for future 'products' they acquired funding and equipment. The Orimura's then went underground and disappeared from public view.

Wanting to surpass Germany's program, the Orimura's aimed to create a method enhancing pre-existing humans. Using their own children as experiments, the two scientists achieved results within a few short years. Orimura Chifuyu, in her early teens, gained superhuman strength and reflexes and began going on missions for Phantom Task. Similar results were achieved with Ichika's twin Madoka, but Ichika himself showed no improvement. Due to his shortcomings, Ichika was subjected to harsher experimentations by his parents, Madoka treated him like a lower being, while Chifuyu was initially indifferent.

Chifuyu though gains an interest in Ichika after he insists on bandaging one of her wounds from one of her missions. The two begins to communicate more, gradually growing closer. It became a routine for Ichika to give Chifuyu first aid after a mission, and for her to give him hints and tips in combat techniques.

Despite Chifuyu's support, Ichika's situation in the Orimura family continues to deteriorate. Madoka becomes increasingly jealous of Chifuyu's attention to Ichika and subsequently treats him even harsher, and with him still not showing any dramatic physical improvements, more dangerous experiments are performed on him. One night after discovering plans to 'dispose' of Ichika, Chifuyu proceeds on a rampage, slaughtering both her parents and rescuing a barely conscious Ichika, before burning the lab to the ground. Madoka confronts Chifuyu in the burning wreckage of their 'home', and after discovering that Chifuyu had destroyed everything for the Ichika, she attacks her. Chifuyu easily defeats Madoka, and decides to spare her life on the condition that she never appears in front of them again.

As a result of his parents' final experimentations, Ichika develops partial amnesia and can't recall much of his childhood apart from Chifuyu. Ichika's ability to pilot IS is hinted to be from one of the many modifications done on his body.

**IS Academy Festival:**

Much of the festival is similar to cannon though I was thinking of changing the "Cinderella" game into something else. One of the main focuses in this chapter would be on Kuu's infiltration into the academy causing an initial uproar when she states that Ichika is her "papa". During the chaos of the game though, Kuu sneaks into the restricted underground areas of the academy, revealing a cold and professional personality. With a few tools from Tabane, the girl enters the most secure room and finds Chifuyu's IS, Kurazakura, in the midst of being rebuilt. Kuu proceeds to hack into a nearby terminal and download all the data but before she manages to escape, Chifuyu blocks her way. The girl attempts to knockout Chifuyu but is shocked when the older woman successfully blocks her attack and locks her in place (see details on Kuu below). The two talk and Kuu confirms that she was sent by Tabane. Chifuyu eventually releases the girl but gives a warning that if she were to hurt Ichika in anyway, Chifuyu would hunt her down. Shaken by the encounter, Kuu makes her way to Ichika's room before hugging the boy. Confused, Ichika comforts the distraught girl.

After receiving the information, Tabane happily discovers that Chifuyu is upgrading her IS though is sad that her friend hasn't asked for her or Ichika's help. Deciding to give some aid, she makes plans to "supply" more parts to Chifuyu.

**Laura Arc:**

The morning after the festival ended, IS Academy is visited by a few German military personnel. Ichika walks into them just as they announce to Laura that she is to return back to Germany immediately due to her poor showing in the ISED convention and that Katherine Bodewig, another subject from Germany's super soldier project, would replace her. Laura objects and challenges Katherine to a duel in order to show that her piloting hasn't degraded but due to the advantages Katherine's IS possesses, she inevitably loses. Depressed and doubting herself, Laura makes preparations for her leave despite protests from everyone else.

Meanwhile Ichika gets a sense of déjà vu in regards to Katherine's superiority attitude towards Laura. He half recalls the times that Madoka regarded him as trash or failure, and sympathizes with how Laura is feeling now. Convincing Laura not to give up, Ichika negotiates for another match in a week's time and trains with her.

The second fight is a close matchup. With the help from Ichika, Laura learns ignition boost and uses it to consistently close in on her opponent, largely negating her range disadvantage. Unfortunately, a small slipup turns the turns the tables against Laura and pushes her to the edge of losing. Desperate and out of options, Laura pleads in her mind and unexpectedly receives an answer from Schwarzer Regen. Achieving second shift, she forces Katherine to concede.

Katherine breaks down, refusing to believe that she was defeated. When Laura deactivates her IS, the deranged girl attacks with her energy cannons and Laura is barely saved by Ichika. The German military agrees to Laura's continued stay in IS Academy as she has achieved second shift and puts Katherine on probation.

At the end of the chapter, Katherine receives a visitor from her cell. Phantom Task offers her a position in their organization as a chance for revenge against the "inferior product". Katherine agrees and defects from Germany.

**Tag Team Tournament:**

Ichika teams up with Kanzashi in another IS Academy school wide tournament. The rules though are a little different as each team can have up to four units, with personal IS's counting as two units and generic IS's counting as one. Ichika and Kanzashi would have one match against a group of four upperclassmen and need to rely on tactics and teamwork. Their second and third match would be interrupted when Tabane's upgraded Golems appear. The new Golems possess the ability to pierce through an IS's absolute shielding and all participants have to work together in order to survive.

At the end of the battle, Chifuyu recognizes the Golems' appearance as another test by Tabane to train both Ichika and Houki. Salvaging the Golem parts, she finds a message coded into the core with detailed schematics on how to integrate the Golem weapons into her IS.

**Pandora Incident:**

In a secret Phantom Task base, alarms begin blaring as an IS goes berserk. The IS core, code name "Pandora", had merged with an experimental IS frame based on Valkyrie Trace technology and broken out of containment. The local leader locks down the entire base and orders all IS units to destroy the runaway AI. After the sounds of battle dies out, he reopens the blast doors in order to receive a report from his soldiers only to realize too late that it was Pandora under disguise. With the entire population of the base killed, Pandora hacks into a computer and searches for something, finally stopping on files about Ichika and core 001.

Meanwhile, Ichika gets a message stating Kuu has a fever before being teleported away by an anxious Tabane. By the time he returns to the academy, the entire place is in an uproar. Apparently an IS with features extremely similar to Byakushiki Setsura had attacked a military base, killing dozens of personnel. Police come storming into the academy to arrest Ichika as the prime suspect, and with no alibi, he decides to go willingly despite protests from his sister and friends.

Chifuyu suspects that arresting Ichika is simply a ruse and that the main objective was to get the sole male pilot back in the government's grasp again. When Ichika's friends barge into her office to find a way to rescue Ichika, Chifuyu pulls a few strings and sets them on a mission to find and capture the mysterious IS.

In a cell and restrained by an explosive collar, Ichika discovers a mechanical mouse sneak in. A hologram of Tabane appears and she asks if she should break him out. Refusing the offer in order to avoid giving more trouble to Chifuyu, he instead asks for information on the IS that looks like Byakushiki. Tabane reveals that the Pandora is actually core 000, the prototype of all IS cores. When first created, the core showed too much aggression and Tabane was forced to seal it away. She hypothesized that Pandora probably felt anger towards her creator and wanted to exact revenge by framing Ichika, making him easier to find and hunt down. The scientist though shied away at why the IS would go after him and not Tabane herself. Tabane asks Ichika again if she should break him out, but he refuses once more, this time stating that his friends would no doubt find the impostor and clear his name.

Due to the imitating nature of Pandora, it takes the five (six or seven if the Kanzashi sisters are included) working together to take the rogue IS down. Once they present the evidence of the actual attacker, Ichika is freed.

**Cecilia Arc:**

Cecelia suddenly returns back to England for reasons unbeknownst to her friends. Despite her best attempts at keeping her family fortune alive, her mother's business is in danger of being bought out by another conglomerate due to its long period of inactivity. One of Cecilia's relatives introduces a 'family friend' from another rich family and pressures Cecilia into an arranged marriage to 'protect' her assets. Conflicted by her love for Ichika and the want of keeping her family's legacy, Cecilia enters into depression and her maid calls for Ichika to cheer her up. Ichika is more or less coerced into leaving for England when he discovers that a private jet had already been arranged.

In Cecilia's mansion the two find her father's hidden journal and upon reading the contents, they discover that her parent's deaths may not have been an accident after all. Her father had uncovered something and had wanted to warn Cecilia's mother.

Investigation reveals that Cecilia's relatives had planned the assassination of her parents in order to steal their money. Unfortunately for them, Cecilia had been more resourceful than they had anticipated and her deal with the government had protected her from further assassination attempts. The threat of another conglomerate buying out her parent's business had been a trap in order for Cecilia to marry someone under their control.

With their plans revealed, the relatives pull out their trump card, calling out an illegal squad of mercenaries to kill the two. Battle ensues, leading to a win for our heroes and the relatives put behind bars.

**Cannonball Fast:**

During Cannonball Fast (basically a racing competition with IS's), the Academy is attacked by Phantom Task. Madoka faces off against Cecilia in a fast pace laser battle, where the blonde achieves second shift. Despite the new power, Cecilia is still heavily injured and Ichika convinces her to leave for treatment while he faces off against Madoka. The ensuing fight is largely a stalemate until Madoka reveals that she is indeed his sister and that Chifuyu killed their parents. Stunned, Ichika is critically wounded and barely avoids death thanks to Chifuyu's appearance in her newly upgraded IS. He remains conscious long enough to witness Chifuyu calmly kill Madoka and wonder if this is the true face of his sister.

When he regains consciousness in the infirmary, he confronts Chifuyu on the truth behind their parents' demise. Chifuyu replies that she did kill both of them but before she could explain further, Ichika slaps her hand away and calls her a monster. Finally realizing what he did instinctively, he attempts to apologize but Chifuyu had already left. From there the siblings' relationship grows distant, purposely avoiding each other and not talking at all unless forced to.

At the end, it's discovered that the attack had merely been a distraction and that Phantom Task's true objective was to break into the academy's inner sanctum and steal some of the intact Golem cores.

**IS Academy Invasion:**

IS Academy receives a distress signal from nearly every military base nearby. Confusing messages of hundreds of IS's attacking and requests for immediate re-enforcements flood their communications seconds before their radars picks up rapidly approaching objects with signals similar to IS's.

Ichika receives a warning from Tabane and activates his IS seconds before the Academy is engulfed in flames. Giant machines similar to the Golems that Tabane built arrive in droves killing everything in sight. Ichika notices that these machines, while similar to the unmanned IS's, lack an Absolute Defense and can only use physical weapons (ie no energy weapons) and uses Reiraku Byakuya to its utmost after discovering fellow students murdered. After regrouping with Yamada-sensei and his friends, Ichika finds out Chifuyu had used herself as bait to distract the majority of the machines and leaves the group to find her.

He arrives where Chifuyu is, to witness her nearly defeat Sarah before being struck down by Squall, Phantom Task's leader. After Chifuyu is teleported away along with Squall, Ichika nearly kills Sarah, barely holding back at the end thanks to the arrival of his friends. He finds out from Sarah where Squall ran to and that Phantom Task actually wants him to come find them.

**Assault on Phantom Task Headquarters:**

In the aftermath of the attack, Iris Calling and Natasha Fairs visit, revealing that the entire world had been attacked as an act of force from Phantom Task. The two are forming a strike team to attack Phantom Task's main base and attempts to recruit Ichika. Unfortunately, the boy has entered a state of depression, blaming himself for not helping Chifuyu, especially in upgrading her IS. The two Americans attempt to comfort him but after receiving no response whatsoever, they turn to provoking him. After a few comments degrading his sister's abilities, Ichika blows up. Natasha and Iris team up together against Ichika, revealing that they too have the ability to synchronize with their IS and in order to counter them, Ichika synchronizes with both Byakushiki and Setsura, creating a stalemate. With all three pilots completely exhausted and out of energy, Iris attempts to recruit Ichika again, stating that regardless of past mistakes, his strength would be needed if he wanted to ever see his sister again. Ichika finally concedes, and along with his friends who also volunteered, travel to an American naval base designated by Iris.

At the naval base, Natasha and Iris reveal the United States' secret project: a state of the art naval cruiser integrated with an IS core. As the global attacks had caused many nations to withdraw their IS's for national defense, the strike team consisted of only around twenty IS's. In order to supplement their lack of numbers, the American's hope that the cruiser's superior firepower would be able to make up the difference. On route to Phantom Task's hidden island base, Ichika contacts Tabane and discovers why the terrorist group was targeting him. It turns out core 001 had a failsafe built in that could deactivate all IS cores. Phantom Task wanted the first core in order to make Infinite Stratos obsolete and monopolize the entire world's militaries with the sales of their drones.

Tabane warns that by attacking the base, Ichika would just be going along with Phantom Task's plan. Despite the dangers, Ichika decides to continue with the assault, refusing to abandon his sister a second time. Tabane smiles knowingly and hands all over all information she has on Phantom Task along with the equipment Ichika requested. She wishes him luck and states her regrets on not participating due to the threat against Chifuyu's life.

Closing in on their destination, the strike team is ambushed by hundreds of drones and the group barely holds them back. Ichika is caught between staying on the defensive and supporting his friends, or attacking all out in order to break through and infiltrate the base, but decides on the latter after being yelled at by the girls. In the base, he finds Chifuyu and Squall. He manages to rescue his sister and successfully teleports her away with help from Tabane, opting to stay in the base in order to stop the drones. The final battle against Squall pushes Ichika to his very limits but in the end, he manages to kill Squall and self-detonate all the drones.

In the epilogue, Ichika wonders if he would ever be forced to use the failsafe built into Byakushiki Setsura. He later shakes those thoughts away, stating that he would prevent such a situation from ever happening with the help from all his friends.

**General Timeline:**

1. IS Academy Festival  
>2. Laura Arc<br>3. Tag Team Tournament (Golem Attacks)  
>4. Rin Arc?<br>5. Pandora Incident  
>6. Cecilia Arc<br>7. Cannonball Fast (Phantom Task Attacks)  
>8. Houki Arc?<br>9. Charlotte Arc?  
>10. IS Academy Invasion<br>11. Assault On Phantom Task Headquarters

**Character Backgrounds:**

**Kuu (real name is Chloe Chronicle):**

The pinnacle of Germany's super soldier program that made Laura. Her body is literally fused with an IS core, allowing her to possess superhuman strength, durability, and senses. Due to her militaristic upbringing, she has developed a split personality: a child mode which Ichika is familiar with and a soldier mode, devoid of feelings. Tabane rescued her from Germany and offered her a home as she initially found Kuu to be interesting and the closest form to what she hypothesizes to be third shift. She sees Chifuyu as a monster from the older woman's ability to subdue her and often wonders if either of them deserves to stay by Ichika's side due their abnormal status.

**Katherine Bodewig:**

Created from the same program as Laura, she is practically her sister. Katherine has a superiority complex, viewing Laura as defective trash. After being defeated by the silver haired German, she ultimately descends into insanity and joins Phantom Task in order to hunt Laura down. Her fighting style appears to be cool and calculated at first, but Katherine ultimately reveals herself as a berserker.

**Squall Meusel :**

The former lab assistant of Shinonono Tabane and helped to create the first cores. She eventually got into a fight with Tabane when the scientist refused to use her invention for financial gain and stole some of her research material. Though she does not know how to create an IS core, she has enough knowledge to create a crude copy of the autonomous AI cores used in Tabane's Golems, creating the drones. Her wish is for complete control of every military in the world, allowing her to start and end wars as she pleases and profit from them.

**Orimura Madoka:**

Unlike her brother, she was treated very well by her parents and viewed Chifuyu as her idol and goal. As such, when Chifuyu payed more attention to her failure of a brother than herself, her jealousy exploded. Though she made it her goal to gain enough strength to kill Chifuyu and Ichika and avenge her parents, she ultimately wanted to be acknowledged by her older sister.

**OC sempai in Rin's arc:**

Possible character for use in Rin's arc and final battle. An older female pilot who is rather possessive/protective of Rin and acts like her older sister. She would have problems with Ichika as she deems him to be unworthy and attempts to chase him off. Would be skilled in martial arts.

**IS ideas:**

**Schwarzer Zweig:**

Katherine's IS and Schwarzer Regen's sister unit. The design is largely similar, with the Zweig also installed with an AIC field generator. In contrast with the Regen though, is the change of all armarments to plasma based weaponry. The Zweig has a large advantage over the Regen due to its ability to stop the Regen's ranged attacks but not vice-versa. Close combat though yields no advantages as AIC fields negate each other when in contact.

**Zwielicht Schwarzer Regen (Larua's second shift):**

The Regen gains a large shield on its left flank. The shield is capable of absorbing energy based projectiles attacks (to a certain limit) and store the energy. It is also capable of splitting up to reveal a cannon and fire projectiles comprised of nanomachines. These projectiles, when sufficiently charged with the excess energy, is capable of emitting a weaker AIC field, slowing down any target it hits. The AI of the Regen reveals itself to have a bubbly personality, much like Laura's subordinate Clarissa but possesses a militaristic side in battle.

**Golems (new version):**

The new Golems possess the ability to distort space, allowing it to bypass any shielding at the price of enormous amounts of energy. The distortion can only be applied as a thin layer around their fists, so IS shields are still effective against its long range attacks.

**Rin arc's OC sempai's IS:**

A close quarters battle type IS complimenting the pilot's martial techniques. Uses similar technology as the Shenlong to compress and rapidly rotate air around its arms and legs. This allows the IS to use its limbs to defend from physical attacks by or deal explosive melee attacks. The compressed air can also be 'thrown' as a medium ranged attack.

**Huanghou Shenlong (Rin's second shift):**

The Shenlong gains the ability to manipulate flames through nanomachines superheating the air. Along with augmenting its air cannon's destructive abilities by adding flames, it's also able to manipulate the fire for short-medium range attacks. Concentrating the nanomachines on the Souten Gagetsu's edges also increases its power through thermal cutting. The AI has a calm and gentle personality, often chiding Rin for her rashness, but also teases her when Rin gets embarrassed due to Ichika.

**Pandora:**

The sentient prototype core created by Tabane merged with an IS frame based on the Valkyrie Trace project. Using large amounts of nanomachines, it's capable of imitating other IS's it observes to a certain degree. Second generation IS frames can be mostly copied perfectly, but third generation technology suffer a degradation of power despite looking the same. The rogue IS can supplement this weakness by copying different parts from different IS's and incorporating it all at once. It holds a grudge against Tabane for decommissioning and abandoning it, and seeks to destroy what Tabane created to succeed her: the other IS cores. Knowing of core 001's ability to shut down all other IS's, it imitates as Ichika to frame him and make him an easier target.

**Crystal Blue Tears (Cecilia's second shift):**

Blue Tears gains a reflective shield bits composed of 16 camouflaging 'petals'. These bits are able to reflect energy based projectiles, allowing Cecilia to preform trick shots or counter enemy ranged attacks. The more powerful the attack though, the more shield bits it takes to reflect it. The camouflaging also distorts when the shields are hit, allowing an opponent to track its position for a second. Cecilia would develop a tactic where the shields would completely surround her opponents before she open fires, trapping the enemy in a sphere of lasers. The IS AI has a sense of royalty and a bit of superiority complex, often acting snooty and refusing to help Cecilia until she pleads. The AI also holds a bit of a crush on Ichika, causing massive headaches for Cecillia.

**Raphael Evolution (Charl's second shift *undecided name):**

The Evolution's second shift expands on the AIA hammer's technology, allowing the IS to affect any object in close proximity with an AIA field. Using this, the Evolution can increase the impact of all her guns that use physical ammo, augment any physical attack, or boost her speed for an instant. The downside is a relatively high energy consumption rate. The Evolution's AI has a motherly feel to it and is protective of Charlotte.

**Akatsubaki Kurenai (Houki's second shift):**

The Akatsubaki gains a pair of scabbards for its swords. When sheathed, the scabbards build up large amounts of energy and supercharge the blades, allowing it to release a powerful large scale attack or transfer the energy to the Fold-Out Armour for lightning fast attacks for a second. The AI is a tad shy and adores cute things.

**Phantom Task Drones:**

While the drones possess energy barrier shielding, they lack the IS's absolute defense, making them susceptible to damage with powerful or rapid attacks. These drones also lack enough power to utilize energy weapons of any kind, forcing them to rely on conventional physical weapons. While inferior to IS's, they are still more maneuverable and powerful than any tank or fighter jet. Their large numbers makes it a credible threat even against IS's.

**Kurazakura (Chifuyu's IS)**

Upgraded with parts from Tabane's Golems. The Kurazakura's sword now has the ability to distort space as well, practically being able to cut through anything. Speed has also been increased through incorporating multiple jet propulsion nozzles.

**Squall's IS:**

The research Squall stole from Tabane included her early work on space-time manipulation and over the years Squall has been using this research to create the ultimate IS. It initially possesses the ability to rapidly teleport short distances (long distance travel requires a charge up time and a long cool down time) and create an unbreakable space-time barrier. After Squall breaks into the academy during Cannonball Fast, she also upgrades her IS so that is possesses the same space distortion cutting ability with her sword. The main weakness of the IS is the inability to use more than one ability at the same time. If Squall attacks, she can't defend and vice-versa.

**Byakushiki Setsura:**

Ichika's requested equipment when they head off towards the Phantom Task base is a packet for Byakushiki that he designed long ago and deemed too dangerous. The warlord packet is a set of disposable armour using advanced malleable crystal technology. With the entire armour covered in the malleable crystal, the packet is able to release laser beams from any point of its surface. The packet includes a high density plasma cannon powerful enough to superheat the surrounding air along with two reload cartridges for a total of three shots. The entire packet runs off it's own power supply, and is meant to be dumped once depleted.

**Third shift:**

Third shift was something I considered on including. An IS's third shift requires the consent of the pilot as it's a complete merge between the pilot and the IS core. When accepted, the pilot's body is practically reconstructed, enhancing all parameters to IS levels. Compared to traditional IS's, the armour is much smaller, made to fit the pilot and mostly covers the limbs and back of the pilot for flight and movement enhancements.

I was thinking of using third shift in the final fight against Squall. Ichika, would lose a limb in the fight and on the edge of defeat, he orders Byakushiki Setsura into third shift. His third shift consists of no weapons except for the use of Touketsu Koutei. The energy manipulation range of Byakushiki Setsura also doubles.


End file.
